Beso de dragón
by esmeraldamr
Summary: Medio humana y medio wyr, Bella Swan lleva toda la vida tratando de pasar inadvertida entre los wyr y evitando el prolongado conflicto entre estos y sus enemigos. Pero tras ser extorsionada y obligada a robar una moneda del tesoro de un dragón, Bella se ve convertida en el objetivo de uno de los miembros más poderosos y apasionados de las Razas Viejas. Edward Cullen Adapt. COMPLETA
1. prologo

Medio humana y medio wyr, Bella Swan lleva toda la vida tratando de pasar inadvertida entre los wyr y evitando el prolongado conflicto entre estos y sus enemigos. Pero tras ser extorsionada y obligada a robar una moneda del tesoro de un dragón, Bella se ve convertida en el objetivo de uno de los miembros más poderosos —y apasionados— de las Razas Viejas.

Edward Cullen, uno de los wyr más temidos y respetados, es incapaz de creer que alguien haya tenido la audacia de intentar robarle algo y, lo que es todavía peor, conseguir hacerlo. Y cuando atrapa a la ladrona, Edward le perdona la vida y la reclama para satisfacer todos sus deseos.


	2. Chapter 1

**la historia es una adaptación y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, nada me pertenece solo juego con ellos. **

CAPÍTULO 1

Bella había sido chantajeada para que cometiera el crimen más suicida que cupiera imaginar, y la culpa era toda suya.

Saber esto no arreglaba nada. El sentido común, el gusto y la sensibilidad habrían brillado por su ausencia.

Seamos francos, ¿qué había hecho? Había echado un vistazo a una cara bonita y olvidado todo lo que le había enseñado su madre sobre supervivencia. La había arrastrado con tal fuerza que también habría podido ponerse un arma en la cabeza y apretar el gatillo. Solo que no tenía ninguna arma porque no le gustaban. Además, apretar un gatillo era bastante definitivo. En todo caso, tenía varios compromisos y estaba ya fiambre, así que no iba a tomarse la molestia.

Atronó el claxon de un taxi. En Nueva York el sonido era tan habitual que nadie hacía caso, pero esta vez le hizo pegar un salto. Lanzó una mirada atrás por encima de una encorvada espalda.

Lo había echado a perder todo. Estaría huyendo el resto de su vida, los quince minutos o así que le quedasen, gracias a su conducta estúpida y a su gilipollas ex, que la había jodido tan soberanamente que ahora ella no podía quitarse la sensación de cuchillada en la boca del estómago.

Se metió a trompicones en una calle llena de basura donde había un restaurante coreano. Quitó el tapón de una botella de agua de litro y se tragó la mitad, con una mano plana abierta en la pared de cemento mientras miraba el tráfico en la acera. El vapor de la cocina del restaurante la envolvía con sus intensos aromas a pimienta roja y soja de las salsas _gochure_ y _ganjang,_ que cubrían la podredumbre de un contenedor cercano y los acres gases de los tubos de escape.

La gente de la calle, impulsada por fuerzas internas mientras embestía por la acera y gritaba por el móvil, tenía el aspecto más o menos de siempre. Unos cuantos murmuraban para sí mientras revolvían en los cubos de basura y observaban el mundo con ojos cautelosos. Todo parecía normal. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

Acababa de cometer el crimen tras una larga semana de pesadilla. Le había robado algo a una de las criaturas más peligrosas de la Tierra, un ser tan temible que solo imaginarlo daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera encontrarse en la vida real. Ahora casi había acabado. Dos paradas más, otra reunión con el gilipollas, y luego ya podría llorar durante, pongamos, un par de días mientras decidía adónde corría a esconderse.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, echó a andar hasta llegar al Distrito Mágico. Situado al este del Distrito de la Ropa y al norte del Barrio Coreano, el Distrito Mágico de Nueva York era conocido a veces como el Caldero. Comprendía varias manzanas que bullían de luz y energías oscuras.

El Caldero exhibía anuncios de «No se admiten reclamaciones» como la capa de satén de un boxeador. La zona tenía edificios de varias plantas con quioscos y negocios que ofrecían lecturas de tarot, consultas parapsicológicas, fetiches, hechizos, productos al por menor y al por mayor, importaciones, mercancías falsas y artículos mágicos terriblemente reales. Incluso a distancia, la zona era una agresión para sus sentidos.

Llegó a una tienda situada en la frontera del distrito. La fachada estaba pintada de verde salvia, con las molduras de la puerta y las ventanas de vidrio cilindrado de un amarillo pálido. Dio un paso atrás para mirar arriba. Sobre la ventana delantera, se leía DIVINUS, escrito con letras sencillas de metal pulido. Años atrás, su madre había comprado de vez en cuando hechizos a la bruja de esa tienda. El jefe de Bella, Phil, también había mencionado que la bruja atesoraba uno de los mayores talentos mágicos que él hubiera visto jamás en un ser humano.

Bella observó la fachada. Le devolvía la mirada el borroso reflejo, una joven cansada, de complexión más bien delgada y pose juguetona, con rasgos tensos y una enmarañada coleta de un rubio claro. Atisbó más allá de su imagen, al interior en sombras.

En contraste con el entorno ruidoso y sucio de la calle, en la tienda se apreciaba calma y tranquilidad. El edificio parecía irradiar calidez. Reconoció algunos hechizos protectores. En un escaparate junto a la puerta, chispeaban energías armónicas desde una seductora disposición de cristales: amatista, peridoto, cuarzo rosa, topacio azul y celestina. Los cristales absorbían los inclinados rayos del sol y arrojaban al techo brillantes fragmentos de arco iris. Sus ojos encontraron al único ocupante del lugar, una alta mujer, acaso hispana, con aspecto majestuoso y una mirada que conectó con la suya mediante un chasquido de Poder.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los gritos.

—¡Aquí no puedes estar! —chilló un hombre.

—¡Detente antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —vociferó acto seguido una mujer.

Bella se sobresaltó y miró a su espalda. En el otro lado de la calle se había congregado un grupo de unas veinte personas que sostenían diversas pancartas. Una decía «MAGIA - AUTOPISTA AL INFIERNO»; otra, «DIOS NOS SALVARÁ». Una tercera rezaba «RAZAS VIEJAS - UN ENGAÑO ELITISTA».

Se intensificó su sensación de irrealidad debido al estrés, la falta de sueño y a un miedo constante. Estaban gritándole a ella.

Parte de la humanidad persistía en una beligerante incredulidad respecto a las Razas Viejas pese a que, muchas generaciones atrás, los cuentos populares fueron sustituidos por las pruebas a medida que se desarrollaba el método científico. Las Razas Viejas y la humanidad habían convivido abiertamente desde la época isabelina. Con su revisionismo histórico, esos seres humanos de la otra acera eran tan razonables como quienes afirmaban que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial los judíos no habían sido perseguidos.

Además de estar desconectados de la realidad, ¿estaban formando un piquete contra una bruja humana para protestar contra las Razas Viejas? Bella meneó la cabeza.

Un suave tintineo llevó de nuevo su atención a la tienda. La mujer con Poder en la mirada mantenía abierta la puerta.

—Las ordenanzas municipales funcionan en ambos sentidos —le dijo a Bella con una voz cargada de desdén—. Las tiendas de magia quizá deban estar en un distrito determinado, pero los manifestantes no pueden acercarse a menos de quince metros de las tiendas. No pueden cruzar la calle, no pueden entrar en el Distrito Mágico, y no pueden hacer nada salvo gritar a potenciales clientes e intentar ahuyentarlos desde la distancia. ¿Quieres entrar? —Levantó una ceja inmaculada en imperioso desafío, como dando a entender que para entrar en la tienda de la mujer hacía falta un acto de verdadero coraje.

Bella parpadeó con expresión de perplejidad. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la propuesta de la mujer no tenía importancia... carecía de sentido. Entró tranquilamente.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda con otro tintineo. La mujer se paró un instante, como si Bella la hubiera sorprendido. Luego se colocó frente a ella con una suave sonrisa.

—Soy Gianna, la dueña de Divinus. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño? —El rostro de la tendera parecía ahora desconcertado y escrutador mientras examinaba a Bella—. A ver... me recuerdas a alguien...

Mierda, no se le había ocurrido. Seguro que esa bruja se acordaba de su madre.

—Sí, me parezco a Greta Garbo —interrumpió Bella con expresión fría—. Trasladada al presente.

Las miradas de ambas se trabaron. La cara y el lenguaje corporal de Bella emitían una señal de CERRADO, y la actitud de la bruja volvió a ser la de la vendedora profesional.

—Pido disculpas —dijo con su voz de chocolate con leche, y luego hizo unos gestos—. Tengo cosméticos de hierbas, productos de belleza, tinturas en ese rincón, cristales con hechizos curativos...

Bella miró alrededor sin asimilarlo todo, aunque notó un aroma a especias. Olía tan bien que inspiró hondo sin pensar. Los tensos músculos del cuello y los hombros se le relajaron sin querer. La fragancia contenía un hechizo de baja intensidad, pensado a todas luces para tranquilizar a clientes nerviosos.

Aunque el hechizo no provocó ningún perjuicio real ni hizo nada para embotarle los sentidos, su carácter manipulador le produjo rechazo. ¿Cuántas personas se relajaban y gastaban más por su causa? Apretó los puños mientras expulsaba la magia. El encantamiento se le pegó a la piel un momento antes de disiparse. La sensación le hizo pensar en telarañas arrastrándose por su cuerpo. Reprimió las ganas de frotarse los brazos y las piernas.

Molesta, se volvió y cruzó la mirada con la de la tendera.

—Me has sido recomendada por fuentes acreditadas —dijo con tono apocopado—. Necesito un hechizo vinculante.

La actitud desabrida de Gianna se desvaneció.

—Ya entiendo —dijo correspondiendo a la resolución de Bella. Alzó las cejas en otro leve desafío—. Si has oído hablar de mí, sabrás que barata no soy.

—Es así porque se supone que eres una de las mejores brujas de la ciudad —dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a un mostrador de vidrio. Se bajó la mochila de la dolorida espalda y la dejó sobre el mostrador al tiempo que desenredaba su coleta de una de las correas. Metió dentro la botella de agua y volvió a cerrar la cremallera.

—Gracias —dijo la bruja con voz destemplada.

Bella miró los cristales de la caja. Eran brillantes, preciosos, estaban llenos de magia y luz y color. ¿Cómo sería sostener uno, notar que el frío peso en la palma de la mano le cantaba sobre los profundos espacios montañosos y la luz de las estrellas? ¿Cómo sería poseer uno?

La conexión se rompió al volverse. Miró su propio desafío en la otra mujer.

—También noto los hechizos que tienes en ti y en la tienda, incluidos los encantamientos de atracción en esos cristales así como el que es de suponer que relaja a tus clientes. Sé que eres competente. Necesito un hechizo vinculante al juramento, y necesito salir con él de la tienda hoy mismo.

—No es tan fácil como parece —dijo la bruja. Bajaron los largos párpados, ocultando su expresión—. Esto no es un restaurante de comida rápida.

—El vínculo no tiene por qué ser de primera —señaló Bella—. Mira, las dos sabemos que vas a cobrar más porque lo necesito enseguida. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer, así que ¿por qué no nos saltamos esta parte en que bailamos una frente a la otra y negociamos, por favor? No te enfades, pero ha sido un día largo y duro. Me siento cansada y no estoy de humor.

La bruja sonrió.

—Desde luego —dijo—. Aunque con los vínculos puedo hacer mucho incluso pero, algunas cosas no las hago. Si necesitas algo para una finalidad específica, hará falta más tiempo. Si estás buscando un vínculo oscuro, te has equivocado de sitio. No hago magia negra.

Bella cabeceó, aliviada ante la postura seria de la mujer.

—Nada demasiado oscuro, me parece —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero sí algo con consecuencias importantes. Tiene que ver con negocios.

Los oscuros ojos de la bruja emitieron un brillo burlón.

—¿Te refieres a algo así como «juro que haré tal y tal cosa y si no que me arda el culo hasta el fin de los tiempos»?

Bella asintió torciendo la boca.

—Sí, algo así.

—Si alguien hace un juramento por su propia voluntad, el vínculo se sitúa en el ámbito de las obligaciones contractuales y la justicia. Yo puedo hacer esto. Y de hecho lo hago —dijo la mujer, que se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda—. Sígueme.

La maltratada conciencia de Bella se crispó. A diferencia de las polarizadas magias blanca y negra, se suponía que la magia gris sería neutra, pero nunca le gustó el tipo de interpretación ética de las brujas. Como el hechizo de relajación de la tienda, daba la impresión de ser manipulador, carente de verdadera fibra moral. Bajo el disfraz de la neutralidad se podía hacer mucho daño.

Lo prepotente de narices era presentarse directamente desde la escena del crimen y echar mano con desesperación de ese hechizo vinculante. Las ganas de huir le bombeaban adrenalina en las venas. El instinto de supervivencia la tenía anclada en el sitio. Indignada consigo misma, meneó la cabeza y siguió a la bruja. Total, no va a servir de nada.

En realidad, esperaba que esto no fuera cierto.

Finalizaron la tarea en menos de una hora. A sugerencia de la bruja, se escabulló por la puerta de atrás para evitar más molestias de los manifestantes. Las monedas pagadas habían reducido considerablemente el peso de su mochila, pero Bella entendía que, en una situación de vida o muerte como la suya, era dinero bien gastado.

—Un momento —dijo la bruja, que inclinó el curvilíneo cuerpo en una pose lánguida contra la jamba de la puerta.

Bella se paró y miró a la mujer.

La bruja le sostuvo la mirada.

—Si estás liada con el hombre para el que es esto, deja que te diga, cariño, que no merece la pena.

Se le escapó una risotada. Se echó la mochila a un hombro.

—Ojalá mis problemas fueran así de simples.

Algo se movió bajo la superficie de los preciosos ojos oscuros de la mujer. El cambio parecía indicar un pensamiento calculador, pero también podía deberse a un efecto óptico de la luz de última hora de la tarde. Un instante después, su hermosa cara llevaba una máscara de indiferencia, como si ya se hubiese desplazado mentalmente a otras cosas.

—Pues entonces, suerte, chica —dijo la bruja—. Si necesitas algo más, vuelve cuando quieras.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Gracias —dijo con la garganta seca.

La bruja cerró la puerta, y Bella trotó hasta el final del bloque y luego se incorporó al tráfico de la acera.

Bella no había dicho su nombre. Tras el primer rechazo, la bruja supo que no debía preguntar y Bella no se había presentado. Pensó que a lo mejor llevaba tatuada en la frente la palabra PROBLEMAS. O quizás era el sudor. La desesperación tenía un olor especial.

Rozó con los dedos el bolsillo delantero de sus tejanos, donde había deslizado el hechizo vinculante, envuelto en un sencillo pañuelo blanco. A través de la envejecida tela emanaba un fuerte resplandor mágico que le producía un hormigueo en la mano. Tal vez después de reunirse con el gilipollas y concluir su transacción podría por fin respirar hondo al cabo de tantos días. Supuso que debía estar contenta de que la bruja no hubiera sido más explotadora.

Entonces Bella oyó el sonido más tremendo de su vida. Comenzó bajo como una vibración, pero su potencia le sacudió los huesos. Aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse junto a los otros transeúntes. La gente se protegía los ojos y miraba alrededor al tiempo que la vibración aumentaba y se convertía en un rugido que barría las calles y hacía traquetear los edificios.

El fragor equivalía a cien trenes de carga, a cien tornados, a la explosión del monte Olimpo en una lluvia de fuego y lava.

Bella cayó de rodillas y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Otros chillaban e hicieron lo mismo. Aún otros miraban alrededor con ojos desorbitados, intentando localizar la catástrofe. Algunos echaron a correr calle abajo dejándose llevar por el pánico. En los cruces cercanos se veían accidentes de coche causados por conductores asustados que habían perdido el control y chocado entre sí.

El rugido se fue apagando. Los edificios se asentaron. El despejado cielo estaba sereno, pero la ciudad de Nueva York casi seguro que no.

Pues muy bien.

Se puso de pie sobre unas piernas inseguras y se secó el sudor de la cara mojada, ajena al caos y la agitación circundantes.

Ella sabía qué —quién— había hecho aquel ruido infame y por qué. Ser consciente de ello le aflojó las tripas.

Si estaba en una carrera por salvar la vida, el fragor era el pistoletazo de salida. Si Dios era el árbitro, acababa de gritar «adelante».

Él había nacido a la vez que el sistema solar. Más o menos. Recordaba una luz trascendente y un viento fortísimo. La ciencia moderna lo denominaba «viento solar». Evocaba una sensación de vuelo interminable, un eterno deleite de luz y magia, tan penetrante y joven y puro que sonaba como las trompetas de miles de ángeles.

Su carne y sus huesos enormes seguramente se formaron con los planetas. Acabó ligado a la Tierra. Conoció el hambre y aprendió a cazar y a comer. El hambre le enseñó conceptos como antes y después, amén de peligro y dolor y placer.

Comenzó a tener opiniones. Le gustaba el chorro de sangre cuando se atiborraba de carne. Le gustaba adormilarse bajo el sol sobre una roca caliente. Le encantaba lanzarse al aire, extender las alas y surcar corrientes de aire muy por encima de la tierra, como aquel primer éxtasis interminable.

Tras el hambre, descubrió la curiosidad. Florecieron nuevas especies. Estaban los wyrkind, los elfos, los fae claros y oscuros, seres altos de ojos brillantes y criaturas achaparradas del color de las setas, pesadillas aladas y cositas tímidas que se entretenían en el follaje y se escondían cada vez que aparecía él. Las que llegaron a conocerse como Razas Viejas solían agruparse en o en torno a bolsillos dimensionales mágicos de Otra tierra, donde el tiempo y el espacio se habían juntado cuando se formó el planeta y el sol brillaba con una luz distinta.

La magia tenía el sabor de la sangre, pero era dorada y cálida como la luz del sol. Era bueno tragarla con carne roja.

Aprendió el lenguaje escuchando en secreto a las Razas Viejas. Practicaba por su cuenta mientras volaba, reflexionando sobre cada palabra y su significado. Las Razas Viejas tenían varias palabras para él.

Le llamaban Wyrm. Monstruo. Malvado. La Gran Bestia.

Dragua.

Así fue llamado.

Él no lo advirtió al principio, cuando el primer Homo sapiens moderno empezó a proliferar en África. De todas las especies existentes, no imaginaba que serían ellos quienes prosperarían. Eran débiles, tenían una vida breve, no contaban con ninguna armadura natural y resultaba fácil matarlos.

Se fijó en ellos y aprendió sus lenguas. Como hacían otros wyrkind, desarrolló la habilidad de cambiar de forma para poder estar a su lado. Desenterraban las cosas que a él le gustaban, oro y plata, cristales centelleantes y piedras preciosas, que convertían en creaciones de gran belleza. Codicioso por naturaleza, recogía lo que le llamaba la atención.

Esta especie nueva se difundió por el mundo, de modo que él creó guaridas en cuevas subterráneas, donde juntaba sus posesiones.

Su tesoro incluía trabajos de los elfos, los fae y los wyr, así como creaciones humanas de oro y plata y platos de cobre, copas, artefactos religiosos y monedas de todas clases. El dinero era un concepto que le intrigaba, vinculado como estaba a tantos otros conceptos interesantes como el comercio, la política, la codicia y la guerra. Había también grandes cantidades de gemas y cristales sueltos, así como joyas trabajadas de diversa índole. El alijo creció hasta incluir escritos de todas las Razas Viejas y la humanidad entera, pues él consideraba (pero solo a veces) que los libros eran un invento más valioso que ningún otro tesoro.

Aparte de la historia, las matemáticas, la filosofía, la astronomía, la alquimia y la magia, también la ciencia moderna acabó despertando su interés. Viajó a Inglaterra para conversar sobre el origen de las especies con un famoso científico del siglo XIX. Se emborracharon juntos —el inglés con bastante más desesperación que él— y hablaron largo y tendido hasta que el sol transformó la neblina nocturna en vapor.

Recordó haberle dicho al inteligente científico borracho que él y la civilización humana tenían mucho en común. La diferencia era que su experiencia se expresaba en una entidad única, un conjunto de recuerdos. En cierto modo, esto venía a significar que él encarnaba todas las fases de la evolución a la vez: bestia y depredador, mago y aristócrata, violento e inteligente. No estaba muy seguro de haber adquirido emociones de tipo humano. No había asimilado la moralidad humana, desde luego. Quizás el logro del que se sentía más satisfecho era la ley.

Los seres humanos de diferentes culturas también tenían muchas palabras para nombrarlo. Ryu. Wyvern. Naga. Para los aztecas era la serpiente alada Quetzalcoatl, a la que llamaban Dios.

Edward.

Cuando descubrió el robo, Edward Cullen explotó en el cielo con una envergadura cuya propulsión recordaba a la de un avión a reacción Cessna de ocho plazas.

La vida moderna se había vuelto complicada. Su costumbre habitual era concentrar el Poder en evitar los aviones cuando volaba o, más fácil todavía, presentar un plan de vuelo en el control local de tráfico aéreo. Habida cuenta de su escandalosa riqueza y posición como uno de los wyr más viejos y poderosos, la vida hacía lo posible por disponerse a su gusto.

Esta vez no fue tan educado. Se trató más bien de un «apártate del puto camino». Estaba ciego de furia, violento a fuerza de incredulidad. Fluía lava por sus venas antiguas, y los pulmones le funcionaban como fuelles. Mientras se acercaba al cenit de su ascensión, su larga cabeza daba sacudidas de un lado a otro, y él bramaba sin parar. El sonido rasgaba el aire mientras sus afiladas garras destrozaban a un enemigo imaginario.

Todas sus garras salvo las de una pata delantera, con las que sujetaba un trocito de algo frágil y, a decir verdad, inconcebible. Ese trocito de algo era para él tan ridículo y absurdo como un helado de caramelo rematando la cabeza de un avestruz. La cereza del helado era el escurridizo olorcillo agarrado a la cosita. Eso le volvía frenéticos los sentidos, pues le hacía pensar en algo tan antiguo que casi no recordaba qué era...

Su mente se encendió y se soltó de sus amarras. Preso de ira, voló hasta volver en sí y empezó a pensar de nuevo.

Entonces Carlisle habló dentro de su cabeza. _Mi señor. ¿Estáis bien?_

Edward enderezó el cuello y fue consciente de que su Primero volaba tras él a una distancia prudencial. Era una medida de su furia que le había pasado inadvertida. En cualquier otro momento, Dragos habría sido consciente de todo lo que pudiera suceder en las inmediaciones.

Edward notó que la voz telepática de Carlisle era tan tranquila y neutra como habría sido su voz física si hubiera pronunciado las palabras en voz alta.

Eran muchas las razones por las que Edward había convertido a Carlisle en su Primero en la Corte. Por eso Carlisle había estado a su servicio tanto tiempo. El otro macho era lo bastante avezado, maduro y dominante para ejercer la autoridad en una sociedad wyr a veces indisciplinada. Era inteligente y tenía una capacidad para la zorrería y la violencia que semejaba a la del propio Edward.

Por encima de todo, Carlisle tenía un don para la diplomacia del que Edward siempre había carecido. Gracias a ese talento, el macho más joven era muy útil en los tratos con otras Cortes de Viejos. También ayudaba a navegar en circunstancias climatológicas inestables cuando Edward sufría ataques de furia.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y le rechinaron los enormes dientes modelados para la máxima carnicería. Respondió transcurridos unos instantes. _Estoy bien._

_¿En qué puedo ayudaros?,_ preguntó su Primero.

Estuvo a punto de volver a perder los estribos solo de pensar en lo que había descubierto. _Ha habido un robo,_ gruñó.

Una pausa. _¿Señor?,_ dijo Carlisle.

Por una vez se había tambaleado la legendaria serenidad de su Primero. Eso le dio una sombría sensación de satisfacción. _Un ladrón, Edward._ Mordió cada palabra. _Un LADRÓN ha entrado en mi tesoro y se ha llevado algo mío._

Carlisle tardó unos momentos en asimilar sus palabras. Edward dejó que se tomara su tiempo.

El crimen era imposible. En todos los milenios de su existencia no había sucedido nunca. Sin embargo, se había producido ahora. En primer lugar, alguien había descubierto su tesoro, lo que en sí mismo ya era una hazaña. Había un complicado sistema falso con lo último en seguridad situado en los sótanos de la Torre de Cullen, pero nadie conocía la ubicación del tesoro verdadero salvo él mismo.

El tesoro verdadero estaba protegido por poderosos revestimientos y hechizos de aversión más viejos que las tumbas de los faraones de Egipto y tan sutiles como un veneno insípido en la lengua. No obstante, tras descubrir la guarida secreta, el ladrón había conseguido superar todas las cerraduras físicas y mágicas de Edward, como un cuchillo que cortara mantequilla. Peor aún: el ladrón se las había ingeniado para escabullirse por el mismo método.

El único aviso recibido por Edward fue una persistente inquietud que lo había atormentado toda la tarde. El malestar había aumentado hasta el punto de que no se apaciguó hasta que fue a comprobar sus pertenencias.

Supo que el escondite había sido violado tan pronto pisó la oculta entrada a la cueva subterránea. Aun así, no podía creerlo, incluso tras irrumpir para descubrir la indiscutible evidencia del robo junto con algo más que sobrepasaba todo lo imaginable.

Bajó la vista a su apretada pata derecha. Dio bruscamente media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Carlisle lo siguió y se situó fácilmente detrás como escolta de vuelo.

_Localiza a ese ladrón. Haz todo lo posible,_ dijo Edward. _Todo, ya me entiendes. Usa todos los medios mágicos y no mágicos. Para ti no existe nada más. No hay otra tarea ni otras distracciones. Pasa todas tus obligaciones actuales a Rose o a Alec._

_Entiendo, mi señor,_ dijo Carlisle, acallando su voz mental.

Edward advirtió otras conversaciones en el aire, aunque nadie se atrevió a establecer contacto directo con él. Sospechó que su Primero había comenzado a dar órdenes para traspasar deberes a los demás.

_Que te quede muy clara una cosa, Carlisle,_ dijo. _No quiero que nadie le haga daño ni lo mate; eso quiero hacerlo yo. No lo permitas. Mira bien a qué gente utilizas en esta cacería._

_Así lo haré._

_Si algo va mal, será culpa tuya,_ le dijo Edward. No podía explicarse siquiera a sí mismo por qué insistía tanto con esa criatura que durante siglos había sido estable y fiable como un metrónomo. Apretó las garras sobre el inverosímil trocito de evidencia. _¿Entendido?_

_Entendido, mi señor,_ contestó Carlisle, tan tranquilo como siempre.

_Pues ya está,_ gruñó Edward.

Edward cayó en la cuenta de que ya sobrevolaban la ciudad. A su alrededor, el cielo estaba despejado de tráfico aéreo. Remontó el vuelo en un círculo amplio para posarse en la espaciosa pista de aterrizaje situada en lo alto de la Torre de Cullen. En cuanto hubo tomado tierra, recuperó su forma humana: un inmenso hombre de casi dos metros con el cabello cobrizo, la piel broncínea y los ojos dorados de ave rapaz.

Edward se volvió para ver aterrizar a Carlisle. Las majestuosas alas del grifo brillaban en el sol poniente de la tarde hasta que el otro macho también vio restablecida su forma humana: un hombre de pelo pardo rubio casi tan grandote como el propio Edward.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza ante Edward en una breve reverencia y acto seguido trotó hacia las puertas del tejado. Después de que se hubiera ido el otro hombre, Edward aflojó el puño derecho, en el que sujetaba un arrugado pedacito de papel.

¿Por qué no le había contado nada a Carlisle? ¿Por qué ni siquiera ahora llamaba al grifo para hablarle de ello? No lo sabía. Se limitaba a obedecer el impulso de mantener el secreto.

Edward se llevó el papel a la nariz y aspiró. Aún estaba impregnado de cierto aroma, aceite absorbido de la mano del ladrón. Era un olor femenino a sol salvaje, tan reconocible que despertaba sus instintos más profundos.

Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en absorber aquel salvaje sol femenino mediante profundas inspiraciones. Ahí había algo, algo perteneciente a un tiempo remoto. Ojalá pudiera recordar. Había vivido tanto que su memoria era una inmensa e intricada maraña. Podía tardar semanas en localizar el recuerdo.

Se esforzó tanto por alcanzar ese momento escurridizo con un sol más joven, un profundo bosque verde y un aroma celestial que acabó estrellado en la maleza...

Se rompió el frágil hilo de la memoria. Le retumbó en el pecho un largo gruñido de frustración. Abrió los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no destruir el papel que sostenía con un cuidado tan tenso.

A Edward se le ocurrió que Carlisle había olvidado preguntar qué había robado el ladrón.

Su guarida subterránea era enorme por necesidad; el mundo no había visto nada igual a las riquezas contenidas en una caverna tras otra, que guardaban el tesoro de imperios enteros.

Asombrosas obras de belleza adornaban las paredes. Artículos de magia, retratos en miniatura, tintineantes aretes de cristal que emitían arcoíris bajo la luz de la lámpara. Se amontonaban obras de arte para protegerlas del entorno. Rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes del tamaño de huevos de ganso, y lazadas y lazadas de perlas. Colgantes, cartuchos y escarabajos egipcios. Oro griego, estatuas sirias, gemas persas, jade chino, pecios españoles. Tenía incluso una colección de monedas iniciada varios años atrás que ampliaba de manera caprichosa cada vez que se acordaba.

En la cabeza del avestruz había un helado de caramelo.

Su obsesiva atención al detalle, una memoria inmaculada de todas y cada una de las piezas de ese gigantesco tesoro, un rastro de aroma a sol salvaje y el instinto habían llevado a Edward al lugar indicado. Descubrió que el ladrón se había llevado un penique de cobre acuñado en Estados Unidos en 1962, de un tarro de monedas que aún no se había tomado la molestia de registrar en un libro de colecciones.

... y en el helado de caramelo de la cabeza del avestruz se posaba una cereza...

El ladrón le había dejado algo en el lugar de lo que había cogido. Lo había depositado con cuidado en lo alto del tarro de monedas. Era un mensaje escrito en un trocito de papel con letra inestable e insegura. El mensaje envolvía una ofrenda.

_Lo siento,_ decía el mensaje.

El robo era una violación de la intimidad. Se trataba de un increíble acto de descaro y falta de respeto. Pero no solo eso; era... desconcertante. Edward tenía ganas de matar, ardía de furia. Era más viejo que el pecado y no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan rabioso.

Volvió a mirar el papel.

Perdón por haber cogido vuestro penique.  
Dejo otro para sustituirlo.

Sí, eso decía.

Le tembló una comisura de la boca. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al soltar una estruendosa carcajada.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Bella pasó la siguiente hora caminando por las calles. Fue testigo de cómo se había transformado la ciudad tras ese ruido infame, como si fuera un cuadro que un artista manchase con siniestros trazos de colores oscuros. El estrés se esculpía en el semblante de las personas con que se cruzaba. Brotaba el enfado en acalorados enfrentamientos, y aparecían grupos de policías uniformados. Los peatones se desplazaban con mayor urgencia. Los quioscos y las tiendas pequeñas ponían el letrero de CERRADO y bajaban la persiana.

En circunstancias normales, Bella habría cogido el metro, pero, inquieta como el estado de ánimo que había prendido en las calles, no se arriesgaría a que la atrapasen bajo tierra. Por fin llegó a la puerta del gilipollas.

El edificio donde vivía él se hallaba en un estado de auténtico abandono. Bella respiró por la boca e intentó pasar por alto el condón usado en el suelo del hueco de la escalera o el bebé que berreaba dos plantas más abajo. Tras hacer esa última cosa y despedirse de Sam en el trabajo, se iría pitando.

La puerta se abrió. Su puño ya estaba moviéndose antes de haberle visto del todo. Él se dobló hacia delante al recibir el puñetazo en el estómago. Resolló y tosió.

—¡Mierda! ¡Zorra!

—¡Ay! —Ella agitó el puño abierto. El pulgar hacia fuera, no hacia dentro, boba.

Él se enderezó y la fulminó con la mirada mientras se frotaba el abdomen. Luego empezó a sonreír.

—Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Lo has hecho de veras.

—No me diste opción —soltó ella, que le empujó el hombro. Esto lo apartó lo suficiente para poder entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

La sonrisa de él se convirtió en una risa llena de júbilo. Lanzó el puño al aire.

—¡Bien!

Bella lo observaba con una mirada glacial. El gilipollas, alias Jacob Black, tenía aspecto afable, greñudo cabello de color negro y cuerpo de surfista. Su burlona sonrisa chulesca hacía que las mujeres acudieran a él como moscas a la miel.

Ella había sido en otro tiempo una de esas moscas. Luego llegó la desilusión. Lo había considerado buena persona cuando solo estaba seduciendo. Había tomado su estilo tierno por verdadero afecto y lo llamaba niño cuando de hecho era egoísta hasta la médula. Se tenía a sí mismo por el Capitán Fantástico. Había creado la ficción de que asumía riesgos cuando en realidad era un adicto al juego.

Bella había roto con él hacía unos meses. Después, justo la semana anterior, su traición la había partido por la mitad, pero daba la impresión de que había pasado mucho más tiempo.

Bella había estado muy sola desde la muerte de su madre, seis años atrás. No existía otra criatura que la conociera bien: quién era y qué era. Su madre había sido la única. La había amado tanto que había dedicado su vida entera a salvaguardar su bienestar y su seguridad. Había criado a su hija con una atención fanática al secreto y todos los hechizos protectores que pudiera conseguir o adquirir.

Y luego Bella, a cambio de una dulce sonrisa y la promesa de un poco de afecto, había arrojado por la borda casi todo lo que su madre le había enseñado. Lo siento mucho, mamá, dijo para sí. Juro que ahora lo haré mejor. Miró a Jake hacer un simulacro de ensayo fingiendo golpear un balón de fútbol. Él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Sabía que me llegaría este golpe. Te debía una. Sin rencores, cielo.

—Habla por ti. —Las palabras de Bella estaban recubiertas de escarcha—. Por dentro me fluyen toda clase de rencores.

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y echó un vistazo alrededor pese a estar prácticamente segura de que estaban solos. La mesita se veía llena de envoltorios de comida rápida. Del respaldo del sofá colgaba una camiseta sucia. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Oh, vamos, B., no hace falta ponerse así. Eh, escucha, sé que aún estás cabreada, pero has de entender algo, cariño. Lo hice por nosotros. —Alargó la mano para tocarle el hombro, pero ella se echó atrás bruscamente antes de que los dedos llegaran a tocarla. La sonrisa de Jake se apagó, pero él no abandonó su estilo abierto y atento—. Parece que no lo entiendes, B. Ahora vamos a ser ricos. Ricos de cojones. O sea, que podrás tener lo que quieras. ¿No te gusta eso, cariño?

El que no lo entendía era Jake. Ese tarado no se daba cuenta de que él era un daño colateral. Había construido ese mundo de fantasía en el que era un jugador mientras iban aumentando sus deudas de juego y cada vez estaba más en manos de sus socios en el negocio.

Esos «socios» eran contactos misteriosos tachados varias veces por el corredor de apuestas de Jake. Bella se los figuraba como un cotorreo de hienas congregadas alrededor de su presa con fines imprecisos. Jake era su almuerzo, pero habían decidido jugar con su comida antes de matarlo.

Bella no sabía quiénes eran sus contactos y no quería saberlo. Ya era lo bastante espantoso saber que había un Poder real en algún punto de esa cadena alimentaria. Ser humano o elfo, wyr o fae, daba igual. Algo repugnante había despertado su atención así. Y tenía suficiente músculo y magia para asumir uno de los principales Poderes del mundo.

Y ahí estaba el Capitán Fantástico, un simple ser humano sin una pizca de Poder ni una brizna de sentido común. El hecho de que ella hubiera estado liada con él, siquiera por unos meses, sería una cura de humildad para siempre.

—Suenas como el diálogo de una película mala —le dijo Bella.

Los modales coquetos de Jake se desvanecieron. La miró airado.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, pues que te den por el culo a ti también.

—Suma y sigue —dijo ella con un suspiro. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza—. Mira, olvidemos esto. Tus manipuladores querían que robase algo de Cullen...

—Aposté con mis _socios_ a que yo podía conseguirles cualquier cosa de cualquier parte —soltó Jake con sorna—. Y ellos _sugirieron_ algo de Cullen.

Había sido un día largo y malo que remataba una semana mala y larga. Todo había empezado en el momento en que Jake le había puesto un objeto de Poder y le había dicho que así encontraría la guarida de Cullen. Aún sentía la impresión al recordar el pulso de magia seria que le había quemado la mano.

La sensación se vio agravada por un ataque de terror a quien —o lo que— tuviera el tipo de sustancia necesaria para crear ese artefacto.

Fue un momento especial, sin duda: cuando descubrió que Jake la había traicionado; cuando se dio cuenta de que entre Cullen y el cotorreo de hienas la habían jodido. Si robaba a Cullen, estaba muerta. Si no, seguro que Jake se lo diría a las hienas, y también estaría muerta. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

El hechizo en la mano se hacía sentir como si se tratara de una bomba de racimo. El diseño era aparentemente simple. Parecía un hechizo descubridor con una activación única, pero tenía el Poder de superar todas las protecciones de Cullen.

Le temblaba la respiración al recordar el tremendo paseo que había dado a primera hora de aquel día, a través de un inocente parque soleado donde unos adultos que tomaban café vigilaban a unos niños gritones que se tiraban arena y se perseguían en los toboganes o en el tiovivo.

Los ruidos del tráfico y los ladridos de los perros habían salpicado el abrasador dolor en su mano, mientras el activado Poder del hechizo estallaba y la arrastraba por una senda bordeada de flores hasta una poco memorable y oxidada puerta de mantenimiento engastada en el viaducto de un parque. El encantamiento trazaba un fino y reluciente camino que conducía a través de una invisible niebla de revestimientos y hechizos de aversión, lo que la había convencido con creciente urgencia de que estaba perdida, equivocada, maldecida, atrapada en la peor de las pesadillas, en peligro mortal, condenada para toda la eternidad...

El frágil control de Bella se quebró. Golpeó el pecho de Keith con las manos planas, con lo que él retrocedió un par de metros.

—Me chantajeaste para que le robara a un dragón, ¡imbécil! —gritó. Volvió a empujarle, y él se tambaleó—. Te confié mis secretos. —Aunque no todos, gracias a los gentiles Poderes, no todos. De alguna manera, Bella había conservado unos retazos de instinto de supervivencia—. Creía que nos amábamos. Dios mío, vaya broma macabra. Podría arrastrarme bajo una roca y morirme de pena, solo que tú. No. Mereces. La pena.

Su último empujón mandó a Jake contra la pared. La mirada en el rostro de él le habría parecido cómica si le hubiera quedado sentido del humor.

El asombro de él se tornó en alarma. Sus manos golpearon más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. La empujó con tal fuerza que Bella tropezó y casi se cae.

—Bueno, debo de haber fingido de puta madre —gruñó Jake—. Porque follando eres lo más miserable y patético que he conocido en mi vida.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no supo que era capaz de matar a alguien. Las manos se le retorcieron convirtiéndose en garras.

—Follando soy estupenda —dijo entre dientes—. Soy lo mejor que le ha pasado jamás a tu lamentable e iluso culo preeyaculador. Simplemente no tuviste el buen gusto de reconocerlo. Y escucha una cosa. Ahora ni siquiera sé por qué te aguanté. Tengo una vida sexual mejor con cinco minutos y mi mano en una ducha caliente.

La cara del Capitán Fantástico adquirió un tono morado. Ella lo miró fijamente. Nunca antes había visto ese color en una persona. Jake echó el brazo hacia atrás como si quisiera pegarle.

—Si haces eso, jamás tendrás lo que quieres. Y además perderás una mano —La escarcha de su voz se volvió un picador de hielo. Él se quedó paralizado. El implacable desconocido que había tomado el cuerpo de Bella la llevó a plantarse ante él cara a cara.

—Adelante —dijo, adoptando un tono suave y uniforme—. Ahora mismo una amputación quizá sería algo terapéutico.

Lo miró de arriba abajo hasta que él bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás. El gesto no era gran cosa, pero significaba mucho para el maltrecho orgullo de Bella. En un combate de voluntades, ella lo había tirado a la lona.

—Dejemos esto de una vez —soltó él.

—Sí, ya es hora. —Bella buscó en sus tejanos y le dio un trocito de papel doblado—. Tendrás lo que robé cuando hayas leído esto en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Jake la miró perplejo. Desde luego las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que le resultaba bastante incomprensible. Como ser humano no mágico, no era capaz de sentir que el papel resplandecía gracias al Poder del hechizo vinculante.

Lo desplegó y lo leyó rápidamente, y se le contrajo el rostro de rabia. Soltó el papel como si quemara.

—Oh, no, zorra. Esto no va a pasar, joder. ¡Vas a darme lo que cogiste y vas a dármelo ahora! —Agarró violentamente la mochila. Bella dio unos rápidos pasos atrás, dejándole inspeccionar el contenido. Acabaron desparramados por el suelo un billetero, unas zapatillas, la botella medio llena de agua y el iPod.

Él hizo un ruido incoherente y ahogado y la rodeó. Ella dio un paso de baile hacia atrás y se puso de puntillas con las manos vacías levantadas mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo soltando baba—. ¿Qué cogiste? ¿Dónde lo escondiste? ¡MIERDA!

—Tú dijiste que daba igual —dijo Bella. Cuando Jake avanzaba hacia ella, ella se movía a su vez, manteniendo unos palmos de distancia—. Dijiste que a tus cuidadores...

—¡Socios! —rugió Jake apretando los puños.

—... no les importaba lo que cogiera siempre y cuando fuera de Cullen, pues ellos contaban con los medios para verificarlo. Esto significa, supongo, que pueden analizarlo de algún modo para demostrar que realmente es suyo. —La pantorrilla entró en contacto con la mesita. Bella retrocedió de un salto cuando Jake arremetía contra ella. Brincó con tal fuerza que aterrizó en un rincón del sofá mientras Jake tropezaba con la mesa—. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? —añadió ella—. Me importa un pito salvo por una cosa.

Bella hizo una pausa y se enderezó. Botó un poco mientras él se ponía de pie otra vez. Su buen semblante de surfista se había retorcido en una expresión de odio.

Bella se preguntó si él pensaría que el salto hacia atrás había sido demasiado alto y largo para una mujer humana normal, pero al final supuso que ya todo daba igual.

—El asunto del chantaje es que nunca se queda en un solo pago. En todo caso, es lo que dicen en la tele —dijo ella. Bella supo que iba a desengañarse aún más cuando su estómago se hundió ante el malicioso brillo en los ojos de Keith—. ¿Crees que no pensé que querrías seguir utilizándome? Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué ibas a conformarte con un solo robo? Siempre podrías decir aquello de «eh, Bella, no diré nada de ti si haces otra cosita por mí», ¿verdad?

A Jake se le curvó el labio superior.

—Podíamos haber formado una buena pareja.

Tuvo la desfachatez de sonar resentido. Increíble. Bella abandonó su tono displicente y se puso seria.

—O bien seguirías chantajeándome, o bien tarde o temprano hablarías de mí a tus dueños, si no lo has hecho ya, o bien —añadió levantando un dedo—... ¿qué te parece este escenario? Vas a darles lo que robé, lo que les demostrará que estás haciendo algo más que limitarte a fanfarronear. Y así te tomarán en serio.

A Jake se le tensó la boca.

—Ya me toman en serio, zorra.

—Vaaale —prosiguió Bella—. Seguramente prometieron saldar todas tus deudas de juego si llevabas a cabo el robo. Quizá también dijeron que te darían una buena pasta. Crees que esto salvará tu patético pellejo. Entonces por fin se pondrán derechos y te prestarán la atención que mereces. Tendrán que considerarte un jugador de verdad y no un tontorrón hasta arriba de deudas. Pero piensa que, si esto pasa, también van a estar muy interesados en saber cómo lo conseguiste. Y harán un montón de preguntas.

A medida que asimilaba lo que decía ella, el enojo iba desapareciendo del rostro de Jake.

—No iba a ser así —dijo—. De ti casi no les conté nada.

Aleluya, parecía que adoptaba un aire pensativo. O lo que pasaría por pensativo en el caso de Jake. Bella se relajó lo suficiente para sentarse en el sofá.

—Mira, en eso te creo —dijo—. Al menos me parece que te creo. Pero lo que «casi no les contaste» ya es mucho.

Bella podía imaginar cómo se había desarrollado el proceso de pensamiento de su ex novio. Jake iba a conservar todo el poder. La mantendría a ella ensartada en un sucedáneo de relación en la que él manejaría todos los hilos y le haría hacer lo que quisiera. Sus «socios» le admirarían y respetarían. jake probablemente pensaba que acabaría siendo un verdadero agente que les conseguiría todo lo que desearan a cambio de sumas exorbitantes. Y entonces Jake se pegaría la gran vida.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, rebañando los restos de su decreciente energía para adoptar una actitud resuelta. Apoyó los brazos en los muslos—. Ahora debemos abandonar el mundo de fantasía de Jake. La cosa va a ir así. Juraste que mantendrías en secreto lo que yo dije. Se trata de conseguir que un hombre deshonesto sea honesto. Tú me hiciste chantaje, así que ahora te haré chantaje yo a ti, pues por mucho que entiendas los escenarios que acabo de describir, seguiré estando jodida.

Jake meneó la cabeza y dijo:

—No, no lo estarás, B. Lo único que has de hacer es trabajar conmigo. ¿Cómo es que no lo ves, joder?

—Porque no soy como tú, Jake —le espetó—. Y solo si controlo los daños tengo una remota posibilidad de acabar con esta pesadilla.

—No puedo creer que te largues y ya está. —Sonaba irascible como un niño pequeño.

—Me largué hace un par de meses —le recordó—. Tú simplemente te quedaste. Ahora coge este trocito de papel y haz el juramento vinculante, si no me voy y no tendrás jamás lo que robé. En cuyo caso tendrás que renegociar un plan de pago distinto con esos «socios» tuyos sobre el dinero que les debes, ¿no es así?

No hacía falta que Bella hablara de las diferentes opciones de pago. Jake sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo, esto estaba claro. La miró con las comisuras de la boca dobladas hacia abajo.

—La verdad es que podía haber ido bien.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo en tus sueños, vaquero.

Jake se acercó al hechizo y lo cogió, reticente en cada gesto. Bella se quedó callada mientras él hacía una última pausa. No le cabía duda de que estaba buscando la manera de no leerlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, y ambos lo sabían.

Lo leyó deprisa con tono malhumorado.

—Yo, Jacob Black, por la presente juro no hablar de Bella ni de sus secretos en ninguna forma, sea directamente o mediante inferencia o silencio, de lo contrario perderé mi capacidad para hablar y sufriré sin tregua dolor físico durante el resto de mi vida.

Al activarse la magia, Jake emitió un grito. El papel ardió. Bella exhaló un suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un pequeño peso de encima. Se dispuso a meter sus cosas en la mochila.

—Muy bien —dijo Jake—, he hecho lo que querías. Ahora vamos a ver lo que robaste. ¿Qué es... una gema, una joya? Ha de ser algo que pudieras transportar. —Se advertía la avaricia en sus ojos—. ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he escondido en ningún sitio.

—¿Qué? —Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Enseñó los dientes desnudos como un perro salvaje—. Lo has llevado encima todo el rato.

Bella sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pañuelo de hilo doblado y se lo dio. Jake lo desenvolvió bruscamente mientras ella se echaba la mochila al hombro. Bella salía por la puerta cuando comenzaron las palabrotas.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Robaste un maldito PENIQUE!

—Adiós, cariño —dijo ella alejándose. El vestíbulo se empañaba. Bella apretó los dientes hasta que se le salió el dolor por la mandíbula. No derramaría ninguna lágrima más por ese perdedor.

Jake gritó desde atrás.

—¿Qué hace un penique en el tesoro de un dragón? ¿Cómo sé yo siquiera que este puto penique es suyo?

Bueno, había una pregunta.

Pensó en recordarle que sus «socios» podían verificar un robo auténtico. Pensó en decirle que si era falso lo matarían, pero el pobre idiota estaba sentenciado en todo caso.

O bien Cullen lo encontraría y lo mataría, o bien tarde o temprano Keith cabrearía a uno de sus «socios». Querrían saber cómo se había hecho con una pertenencia de Cullen. Y ahora Jake no podía revelarlo. El asunto era delicado.

Entonces pensó en hablarle de su propia estupidez, pues no se le habría ocurrido intentar colarle una falsificación. bella reunía unas cuantas habilidades extraordinarias, pero no tenía madera de ladrona. Era incapaz de pensar con la malicia de un criminal.

Además, no se había atrevido a hacer otra cosa que su trabajo en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de que el Poder real se movía en las sombras tras Jake. Se estaba tramando algo. Era algo mayor y peor que cualquier cosa que Jake pudiera —o que Bella quisiera— imaginar. Olía a oscuridad, como el asesinato o la guerra. Quería correr y huir todo lo rápido y lejos que fuera posible.

Ni en un millón de años se habría figurado Bella que encontraría un tarro de peniques entre las deslumbrantes riquezas de Cullen, o que se le ocurriría aquello de «coge un penique, deja un penique». En las gasolineras lo hacía todo el mundo. Por qué no, demonios.

Bella pensó en una conversación entera que habría podido tener con él. Pero negó con la cabeza. Hacía rato que debía haberse ido.

—¡Lo lamentarás! —le chilló Jake—. ¡Nunca encontrarás a nadie que aguante todas tus chorradas!

Ella le enseñó el dedo corazón levantado y siguió andando.

Un pánico de baja intensidad seguía impulsando a Bella a huir. Tras morderse el labio varios minutos, decidió no regresar a su apartamento. Le sorprendió que la decisión fuera tan difícil. No poseía muchas cosas de valor. Los muebles eran solo muebles, aunque sí tenía varios recuerdos de su madre y les había tomado cariño a algunas prendas de vestir. Aparte de las posesiones, lo verdaderamente doloroso era romper con esa continuidad que significaba la casa.

_No te ates demasiado a las personas, los lugares o las cosas_ le decía su madre. _Debes ser capaz de dejarlo todo atrás._

Prepárate para escapar al menor aviso.

La definición de sus vidas había girado en torno a esto. La madre de Bella había guardado alijos de dinero en metálico y diferentes identidades para ellas en media docena de sitios de toda la ciudad. A los seis años, Bella había memorizado rutas de transporte público y bloqueado combinaciones y números de cajas de seguridad de todas las ubicaciones. Hacían de vez en cuando simulacros en los que ella seguía las rutas y lograba acceso a los documentos y el dinero mientras su madre la observaba. Los documentos identificativos con foto se iban actualizando a medida que Bella se hacía mayor.

Con todo, aunque Bella había asentido y dicho que lo entendía, los sucesos de la semana anterior ponían de manifiesto hasta qué punto no había entendido realmente ni interiorizado ciertas cosas. Cuando murió su madre tenía diecinueve años. Ahora, con veinticinco, empezaba a reparar en lo descuidada que había llegado a ser su conducta.

No era solo la monumental insensatez de haber confiado en Jake. Había asistido regularmente a clases de autodefensa y artes marciales, pero había perdido el hábito de tomárselas en serio: las consideraba como un simple entretenimiento y ejercicio físico. Ahora, las primeras enseñanzas de su madre regresaban para angustiarla. Solo esperaba vivir lo bastante para valorar lo que significaba estar más triste y ser más sabia.

Antes, Bella había dedicado un buen pico a pagar el hechizo vinculante de la bruja. Ahora seguía un tortuoso camino que conducía al bar Elfie's, en el sur de Chelsea. Consiguió llegar a una caja de seguridad antes de que cerrasen los bancos, y a un segundo depósito menos convencional oculto en el patio de su vieja escuela de primaria. Tenía tres identidades nuevas y cien mil dólares en billetes no consecutivos sin marcar metidos en la mochila junto a una renovada paranoia que la abrumaba.

Cuando empujó la puerta del Elfie's, Bella tenía la sensación de llevar encima la mitad de la porquería de la ciudad. Se sentía mugrienta y vacía, emocionalmente exhausta y físicamente hambrienta. Llevaba días con la garganta atascada por el estrés y no había sido capaz de tragar mucho alimento.

El Elfie's estaba abierto durante el día a la hora de comer. El almuerzo, servido desde las once hasta las tres, era una parte complementaria del negocio, que se reactivaba por la noche. Si hubiera querido, phil, el dueño, lo habría convertido en uno de los principales clubes de Nueva York. Para ello no le faltaba estilo ni carisma.

Bien al contrario, procuraba que el negocio no se hiciera demasiado grande. El Elfie's pasaba por ser un buen club de barrio con una clientela local estable de diversas variedades de las tres razas. Se trataba de la verdadera Isla de los Juguetes Perdidos, los marginados de las sociedades, que no eran del todo wyr, fae, elfos ni humanos, y por tanto no pertenecían del todo a ninguna parte. Algunos se mostraban abiertos con respecto a su naturaleza mestiza y defendían las ventajas de vivir a cara descubierta. Otros, como Bella, ocultaban lo que eran y fingían encajar en algún sitio.

Había trabajado en el Elfie's desde los veintiún años, cuando había cruzado esa misma puerta para pedir empleo a phil. Desde que se había muerto su madre, era el único sitio en el que se había encontrado casi como en casa.

Se abrió camino hasta el espacio de la barra para los camareros y se quedó allí combada. El barman de turno, Ben, dejó un instante de preparar combinados y la miró sorprendido. Levantó el mentón preguntándole en silencio si quería que le sirviera una copa.

Bella negó con la cabeza. «¿Dónde está phil?», articuló con los labios. El camarero se encogió de hombros. Ella asintió y le saludó, y él siguió trabajando.

El aire acondicionado le lamía la piel sobrecalentada. Al mirar el familiar entorno, sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas de nuevo. Le gustaba trabajar en el Elfie's. Le gustaba trabajar para phil. Ojalá el Capitán Fantástico y sus hienas se pudrieran en el infierno.

Finalizada la jornada laboral, la multitud abarrotaba el amplio espacio de moda y hacía cola de tres en fondo para pedir copas. Artículos de magia de baja intensidad y temas de Poder centelleaban en el constante zumbido de las conversaciones. En enormes pantallas de alta definición del otro lado de la barra se podían ver programas de deportes. La mayoría de los presentes miraban la pantalla grande montada en lo alto de una esquina de la barra, donde se emitía el noticiario de la CNN.

«... y en cuanto a las noticias locales, siguen llegando informes sobre los daños derivados del misterioso suceso de esta tarde. Entretanto, no cesan las conjeturas sobre la causa.» Una mujer rubia lacada, habitual de la CNN, dirigió a la cámara una sonrisa profesional. La reportera se hallaba frente a una acera donde brigadas de obreros estaban barriendo y recogiendo montañas de vidrios rotos.

El parroquiano de al lado de Bella habló con una voz que recordaba a un alud de piedras.

—Eh, preciosa, ¿no te habías tomado una semana de vacaciones? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en tu tiempo libre?

Bella miró a un medio gnomo descomunal y rechoncho encaramado en un taburete metálico hecho por encargo. Con una piel gris pálida y una rebelde mata de pelo negro, de pie alcanzaba los dos metros y medio.

—¿Qué tal, Amun? —dijo Bella—. Sí, aún estoy de vacaciones, pero quería hablar un momento con Phil.

Amun era uno de los habituales del Elfie's. Declaraba que vivía la vida a su modo y manera. Programador informático freelance, trabajaba en casa de día y calentaba el taburete del Elfie's por la noche. Bebía como un cosaco y alguna que otra vez actuaba como gorila voluntario si las cosas se ponían feas.

—Mala señal cuando no puedes dejar el trabajo en el trabajo, cariño —gruñó mientras sorbía ruidosamente un alto vaso de Coca–Cola lleno de whisky.

—Es una maldición —admitió ella. Movida por un hilo invisible, su mirada se desplazó a la pantalla de encima de su cabeza. Bella observó entre fascinada y horrorizada.

—Phil ha ido no sé dónde hace unos veinte minutos —le dijo el gnomo mestizo—. Ha dicho que volvía enseguida.

Bella asintió mientras la reportera de la CNN seguía hablando. «... Entretanto, diversos funcionarios públicos confirman que el origen del suceso se ha situado a poca distancia de la Torre de Cullen, en la Quinta Avenida, en un aparcamiento local próximo a Penn Station. Cullen Enterprises ha emitido un comunicado de prensa en el que reivindica la responsabilidad del desgraciado "accidente de investigación y desarrollo". Hablamos ahora con Mary Brandon, directora de relaciones públicas de Cullen Enterprises y una de las portavoces más conocidas de las Razas Viejas.» Se cortó a una figura pequeña rodeada de periodistas frente al revestimiento de mármol y cromo pulido de la Torre de Cullen.

La multitud del bar prorrumpió en silbidos vehementes, pateos dispersos y aplausos. «¡Yeee!» «¡Hada barbie... sííí!» «¡Mi _CHICA_!»

La figura menuda lucía un traje de calle de color rosa pálido que acentuaba un cuerpo de ánfora con una cintura minúscula. Casi con uno setenta y cinco de estatura, Bella siempre se sentía como un caballo patoso cuando veía a la barbie en televisión. La famosa portavoz de Cullen llevaba su esponjoso pelo de lavanda recogido en un elegante moño levantado. Arrugó la inclinada nariz con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se le pegaban una docena de micrófonos a la cara.

—Dios, qué buena está. —Preston suspiró—. Lo que daría por una oportunidad así.

Bella dirigió al enorme y arrugado macho una mirada rápida y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El hecho de que la cursi barbie fuera la relaciones públicas de Cullen Enterprises siempre le había parecido manipulador. Fíjate en lo guapos y simpáticos y seguros que somos. ¡Por favor!

La barbie alzó una mano delicada. En cuanto menguaron los gritos empezó a hablar. «Esto será solo una declaración breve. Después daremos más detalles a medida que vayamos conociendo mejor la situación. Cullen Enterprises lamenta las molestias que el incidente haya podido causar a las buenas personas de Nueva York y promete una pronta resolución de todas y cada una de las reclamaciones por daños a la propiedad.» La pícara sonrisa de la barbie se desvaneció. Parecía totalmente muerta en el objetivo de la cámara, su expresión normalmente alegre era ahora sombría. «Tengan la seguridad de que Cullen está utilizando todos los recursos disponibles para llevar a cabo una investigación exhaustiva. Les da su garantía personal de que lo que ha originado el incidente de hoy será objeto de atención rápida y contundente. No volverá a pasar.»

Pues vaya con la cursi. La masa de reporteros en torno a la barbie se apaciguó. En el bar, se apagó el constante ronroneo. Incluso Ben dejó de servir copas.

—Maldita sea —dijo alguien—. Ahora resulta que esta pollita remilgada quiere meternos miedo.

En la gran pantalla, la escena volvió a reflejar caos antes del corte a la principal sala de redacción de la CNN, donde la reportera rubia hablaba con tono de apremio: «Pues ya hemos oído la declaración pública de Cullen. Cargada de significado, por cierto.»

El noticiario pasó a presentar un breve esbozo biográfico de Cullen. No había mucha documentación sobre el recluido multimillonario. Se le identificaba universalmente como uno de los Poderes más antiguos de las Razas Viejas y se le reconocía como el gobernante con puño de hierro del ámbito wyrkind de Nueva York. También era un protagonista importante, bien que en la sombra, de la escena política de Washington.

Las fotografías de cerca y los fragmentos filmados en que aparecía él siempre eran borrosos. Casi todos los detalles suyos que las cámaras habían podido captar pertenecían a imágenes tomadas a gran distancia. La red mostraba un par de instantáneas de un grupo de machos poderosos, de aspecto duro. En medio de ellos, descollaba una figura inmensa, dominante, sorprendida en mitad de un movimiento agresivo, vuelta la cabeza oscura.

Cullen jamás había reconocido públicamente lo que era, pero a los programas informativos les encantaba especular. No se afirmaban cosas sin más, pero sí se hablaba de que el nombre de pila, Edward, y Cullen era una serpiente alada mitológica de grandes dimensiones.

Incluso los mestizos más marginados que se arrastraban por las orillas de la política y la sociedad de las Razas Viejas sabían quién y qué era Cullen. Todos y cada uno habían sentido en lo más hondo el rugido del dragón que había sacudido la ciudad hasta sus cimientos.

Bella buscó a tientas el whisky de Preston. El gnomo le dio el vaso, y ella tomó un trago. El líquido se deslizó por su reseca garganta y explotó formando una abrasadora bola de fuego en la boca del estómago. Bella dio una boqueada y le devolvió el vaso.

—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo el gnomo—. Llevan toda la tarde sacando cosas así. Por lo visto, el «incidente» —marcó las comillas en el aire con los dedos— ha roto ventanas en edificios situados a casi dos kilómetros y ha agrietado por la mitad una casa de piedra. Yo lo he oído, y soy lo bastante hombre para admitir que el sonido me los ha puesto por corbata.

A Bella volvió a invadirle el pánico. Dejó caer las manos detrás de la barra para disimular el tembleque. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído.

—¿Quién le habrá hecho enloquecer? —Preston meneó la cabeza—. Me cuesta imaginarlo, pero a este paso el Día del Juicio Final será un picnic.

Le habló al oído una voz grave.

—Estás hecha una mierda.

Bella casi se sale de la piel de un brinco. Acto seguido, apretó el pulpejo de las manos contra los párpados hasta ver estrellitas antes de volverse hacia Phil.

—Este es mi jefe —dijo a Amun por encima del hombro—. Un cumplido por minuto.

El gnomo resopló.

Phil se apoyó en la pared contigua a las puertas de vaivén que conducían a la parte de atrás. La miró frunciendo el ceño. Con más de metro ochenta de resistencia enjuta y rasgos sobrios y elegantes, era uno de esos tipos estupendos que, si hubiera sido modelo, habría podido salir en la portada de GQ. Cuando lo llevaba suelto, el cabello rubio oscuro le caía por los anchos hombros, aunque normalmente se lo recogía en una cola. El estilo severo resaltaba los largos huesos de la cara y los penetrantes ojos azules.

Las emociones de Bella experimentaron otro viraje brusco. Apretó los labios y bajó la vista para tirar de una correa de la mochila.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo.

—Me imaginaba algo. —Phil se separó de la pared y se volvió para abrir la puerta de vaivén.

Bella agitó los dedos en dirección a Ben y se dirigió a la parte de atrás, y Phil la siguió. La puerta regresó a su sitio y puso sordina al ruido del bar.

Bella continuó por el almacén y entró en el espacioso despacho del jefe. Se detuvo, dejó caer la mochila y se quedó allí en medio sin más, con la agotada mente en blanco.

Una mano bellamente proporcionada le recorrió el hombro y le agarró la barbilla. Bella dejó que él la hiciera volverse, si bien solo pudo aguantarle un instante la intensa mirada antes de que la suya propia se desviase hasta una zona situada más allá del hombro derecho de Phil. Le dolía el pecho. Podía sentir el examen minucioso que el jefe hacía de su cuerpo.

—Me voy de la ciudad —dijo a la zona situada más allá del hombro derecho. La voz sonaba ahogada—. He venido a despedirme.

El silencio se extendió y fue diluyéndose. Phil le puso una mano en la frente y con la otra le envolvió la parte posterior del cuello. La mirada de Bella voló hacia él, y la preocupación que vio en su expresión casi la mata.

—Tienes dolor de cabeza —dijo Phil.

Una calidez dorada empezó a fluir desde las manos de Phil, se transmitió a su cabeza y se extendió por su cuerpo, con lo que se aliviaron las molestias.

—Oh, Dios, no tenía ni idea de que eras capaz de esto —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Qué bien sienta.

Cuando le flaquearon las rodillas, él la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada con la pena.

A Bella le tembló la boca. Seguramente Phil le había visto la amargura en el rostro como si fuera un mapa de carreteras. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—¿Te vas a enfadar por no haberte avisado con dos semanas de antelación?

—Pongamos que no me enfado, pero decimos que sí lo he hecho. —Phil le acarició la espalda—. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella se sorbió la nariz y asintió y rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Phil.

Phil tenía una edad indeterminada. Entre 35 y 135. En reposo había en él algo adusto y eterno, y su aura revelaba una insinuación de secretos violentos, razón por la que Bella siempre había puesto su dinero en manos de los más mayores. Llevaba años perdidamente chiflada por él. Por lo general, esto le gustaba. Era una indulgencia cómoda, tanto más cuanto que sabía que nunca obraría en consecuencia.

En el momento en que cada uno había posado la mirada en el otro se había producido un escalofrío en las respectivas conciencias. Phil emitía un zumbido de Poder de baja intensidad que a ella le penetraba hasta la médula. Bella había reconocido eso. Phil tenía un glamour que le permitía pasar por humano, lo cual se parecía mucho a lo de ella y los otros mestizos que se camuflaban. Bella no estaba segura de qué era él, pero supuso que tenía algo de elfo.

bella tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que era ella y, como él no curioseaba, había tolerado sus miradas especulativas desde que se conocieron. Una de las cosas que más valoraba de su relación con Phil era que no se hacían uno a otro preguntas demasiado personales.

Tras los primeros dos meses de cautela, se habían relajado en la respectiva compañía tras llegar a un acuerdo tácito. Ambos sabían que era mejor dejar ocultas en las sombras ciertas cosas. A ambos les satisfacía dejarlas ahí.

Phil empezó a deshacerle la cola de caballo y a peinarle los cabellos con sus largos dedos.

—¿Ha tenido Jake algo que ver con esto? No le has visto desde que cortaste con él, ¿verdad?

A Bella le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba que Phil le acariciase el pelo. Sintiéndose ingrávida, volvió la cara hacia la camisa de él. Olía a macho varonil cálido y a lugares donde crece lo verde. Ser abrazada por un hombre fuerte y estable sentaba la mar de bien. Por unos instantes, Bella se permitió desterrar sus escalofríos mientras pretendía pertenecer a los brazos de Phil y que estaba segura. Vaya pretensión más peligrosa y estúpida.

Bella se puso rígida y se soltó de sus brazos.

—Sí, lo he visto, y no, no ha sido nada romántico. Jake ha contribuido a esto —admitió, pues se negaba a mentir, no solo porque sentía afecto por Phil, sino también porque nunca había sido capaz de calcular cuánto sentido de la verdad tenía él—. Pero es complicado.

Phil fue a cerrar la puerta del despacho. Se apoyó en ella y cruzó los brazos.

—Muy bien, haré que no sea tan complicado. Dime solo dónde vive.

Se disparó la alarma.

—¡No! Júrame que lo dejarás en paz.

Phil ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Bella con tanta agudeza que ella se sintió incómoda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que aún te importa?

—¡Oh, no, por Dios! —Bella se rascó la cabeza con las dos manos y luego se frotó la cara—. No es eso ni mucho menos. Mira, no lo entiendes porque no lo sabes todo, está claro. Y no puedo explicártelo. Ni siquiera tenía que haber venido a despedirme. Ha sido un grave error.

bella le hizo un gesto para que se apartase de la puerta, pero Phil no se movió. Solo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que él se había colocado así de forma deliberada. Resopló, más enfadada consigo misma que con Phil. Tenía que espabilarse enseguida o se la iban a comer viva. Phil le pilló y le aguantó la mirada, los ojos cada vez más tempestuosos.

—Explícame solo en qué lío te has metido —dijo despacio y con tono pausado—. Y yo me encargaré de ello. No haré preguntas que tú no puedas o no quieras contestar. Cuéntame qué pasa y nada más.

Volvió a invadirle el pánico, pero esta vez por él. Brincó hacia delante y le agarró de los hombros.

—Escúchame. —Trató de zarandearlo, pero era demasiado grandote. La obstinación en el rostro de Phil le hizo soltar un gruñido—. Hablo en serio. Has de creerme. Ha habido un follón, y no te hablaré de eso. Me voy y ya está.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Phil le apartó las manos de los hombros, las juntó y las sostuvo contra su enjuto pecho.

—Bella, nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años, y hasta ahora hemos respetado nuestra intimidad muy bien. Aparte de otras cosas, sé que eres más lista que el hambre...

—Me dices eso con cara seria después de que me enamoré de Jake. Parece un chiste —dijo Bella, que intentó soltarse las manos, pero él no le dejó.

—Cometiste un error estúpido. Pero no por eso eres una estúpida —dijo él mientras apretaba contra su pecho las manos de ella hasta que Bella notó que le palpitaban—. Ya sabes cómo funcionan por aquí las cosas. ¿Crees que no tengo influencia o contactos? Déjame ayudarte.

Bella dejó de forcejear, pues en cualquier caso tampoco era capaz de liberarse.

—Sé que tienes influencia. Habrá montones de razones por las que Elfie's tiene una clientela leal tan numerosa de mestizos con muchos de los cuales hablas aquí en tu despacho. Y seguro que hay muchísimas conversaciones interesantes en las partidas de póquer de los lunes por la noche. A juzgar por otras visitas y entregas por la puerta trasera, creo que tienes contactos con el mundo de los elfos, y sabe Dios con quién más.

—Pues entonces ya sabes que puedo ayudarte —dijo él. Pareció darse cuenta de que le hacía daño y aflojó las manos—. Solo tienes que dejarme hacer.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que era terco, pero aquello ya resultaba absurdo.

—Sigues sin escucharme. Tú. No. Puedes. Ayudarme. —Dio la vuelta a sus manos y las entrechocó con las de él—. No vamos a hablar de esto, pero escucha un momento, ¿vale? Dragón. —Bella retorció los dedos convirtiéndolos en garras—. Grrr. Me largo de la ciudad.

Phil palideció mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Bella meneó la cabeza. Al menos ahora la tomaba en serio.

—Lo único que has de saber es que mi apuro te ha superado y derrotado. No hagas nada; mejor aún: no pienses siquiera en hacer nada. Y por Dios,Phil, hagas lo que hagas, no vayas por Jake. Por ahí anda algo realmente malo y temible que se cree capaz de meterse con Cullen y salirse con la suya. —Se inclinó hacia delante y con la frente golpeó levemente el pecho de Phil—. Después de haberte contado todo esto, voy a tener que matarte. Escúchame, por favor. Has llegado a significar mucho para mí, y no quiero enterarme de que te han herido o matado. Sobre todo porque, en cualquier caso, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Los brazos de Phil la rodearon de nuevo y la estrujaron tanto que Pia se quedó sin respiración. Luego los labios del jefe se acercaron a su oído.

—No voy a dejar que huyas sin ayudarte —dijo—. Es lo que hay.

bella gruñó y lo apartó de un empujón, pero él no la soltó.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¿Tienes impulsos suicidas?

—Pero qué dices. Pues claro que no. Me limito a cuidar de lo mío —dijo Phil, que la dejó ir y se dirigió a zancadas a su escritorio. Sorprendida, Bella se tambaleó y giró sobre sus talones para seguirle. La boca de Phil adelgazó formando hoscas arrugas. Bella volvió a ver que algo temible le ensombrecía la cara. Él le lanzó una mirada irónica—. Aunque hace cosas incomprensibles y estúpidas y chilla como una niña.

—Vete a tomar por el culo. No eres mi jefe. Ya no lo eres, en todo caso —masculló. Le vio abrir su caja fuerte de pared con rápida eficiencia. Phil sacó un sobre y se lo dio.

—Vas a ir ahí —le dijo—. A un pequeño sitio de mi propiedad.

Esa actitud autocrática hizo que chisporroteara en ella un breve impulso a enfadarse, como un motor al ralentí; pero Bella cada vez tenía menos ganas de discutir. Abrió el sobre, sacó dos llaves sujetas a un sencillo aro metálico y miró a Phil.

—Pregúntame dónde está. Di «Phil, ¿dónde está?» —dijo—. Vamos.

—Phil, ¿dónde está? —repitió como un loro sin expresión mientras se disponía a arrojar las llaves al escritorio.

—Vaya, gracias por preguntar, Bella. Estos modales exquisitos son impropios de ti. —Se le acercó y le dijo—: Justo en las afueras de Charleston.

Bella se quedó paralizada a medio lanzamiento.

—¿Charleston de Carolina del Sur? ¿La sede de la Corte de los elfos, en pleno centro de su territorio?

Phil sonrió.

—Así es. El único lugar en el que Cullen no puede entrar sin permiso del gran señor de los elfos; de lo contrario incumpliría montones de tratados y las cosas se le pondrían feas. —Se le esfumó la sonrisa y buscó la mirada de Bella—. No sé qué pasará después de que llegues allí o qué será lo siguiente. Esto acaso sea poco más que valerse de cierta política de los Viejos para conseguir un respiro. Pero es un primer paso.

—Sí, lo es —musitó Bella mirando las llaves. Se las metió en el bolsillo y rodeó a Phil con los brazos.

Quizá, solo quizá, había esperanza para ella después de todo.

Phil le hizo aceptar otro juego de llaves y la acompañó al pequeño aparcamiento contiguo a la parte trasera del bar. Se detuvo junto a un discreto 2003 Honda Civic azul.

—Cógelo —dijo.

—Esto ya es exagerado —dijo con la garganta atascada—. Además así te involucras demasiado.

Phil no quiso que ella le devolviera las llaves.

—Mira, este coche no puede ser utilizado para dar contigo ni conmigo. Tengo media docena más. No es nada del otro mundo. Calla y entra.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo ella.

Él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Esto no es una despedida.

—Desde luego que no. —Bella le envolvió la larga cintura con los brazos y lo estrechó con firmeza.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. Busca la manera de mantenerte en contacto para hacerme saber que estás bien, pues de lo contrario iré en tu busca.

Bella solo esperaba que pasara algo para que no tuviera que cumplir esa promesa. Él debía mantenerse al margen de ese lío. No soportaba la idea de que su jefe y amigo resultara muerto porque ella no había podido irse sin decir adiós.

Phil apretó los labios en la frente de ella y retrocedió.

—Venga, largo de aquí.

bella pulsó el botón de abrir, lanzó la mochila al asiento del pasajero y se subió al coche. Al final de la manzana, se detuvo y miró por el retrovisor.

Phil estaba en el extremo del aparcamiento mirándola, con las manos en las caderas. La saludó con la mano.

Hubo una pausa en la circulación. Bella arrancó, y él desapareció.

Phil había dicho que desde Nueva York a Charleston se tardaba más o menos doce horas, en función del tráfico, casi siempre por la I–95. Bella quería poner por medio toda la distancia posible entre ella y la comunidad wyr de Nueva York. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos se paró en un Starbucks y pidió un bocadillo de ensalada de tofu y un café largo tan fuerte que con él habría podido limpiar la bañera. A continuación, condujo hasta que ya no veía bien.

Las comunidades de las Razas Viejas estaban superpuestas en el mapa geográfico humano. En Estados Unidos había siete territorios Viejos, entre ellos el de los wyr de Nueva York y la Corte de los elfos de Charleston.

Cada territorio tenía su propio señor o señora que hacía cumplir las leyes. Algunos gobernantes Viejos preferían vivir lejos de la humanidad. Mantenían sus cortes en otros espacios, donde solo con facultades mágicas era posible discernir y cruzar las fronteras dimensionales. Otros, como Edward, habitaban en la esfera humana.

Bella no sabía muy bien dónde estaba la frontera wyrelfos, por lo que siguió conduciendo hasta estar segura de haberla cruzado. Al margen de que fuera más o menos razonable, notó que se le quitaba un poco el miedo. Por fin, en torno a las tres de la madrugada, el agotamiento con el que había estado forcejeando no aceptó un no por respuesta. Paró en un motel y pidió una habitación con uno de sus documentos de identidad falsos. Cerró con la cadena de seguridad, acomodó la mochila en una silla y se dejó caer en la cama. Se quitó primero un zapato y luego el otro mientras la habitación daba vueltas.

Podría dormir un mes seguido, pensó al tiempo que caía por un sumidero haciendo remolinos hasta que todo fue negro. No tenía suerte.

Edward estaba de pie en el borde del balcón de su ático, en lo alto de la Torre Cullen. Contemplaba su ciudad mientras el sol se acercaba al horizonte. A esa hora tardía, la luz cada vez más intensa era un gran peso dorado con la suntuosidad y la complejidad de un raro borgoña blanco añejo. Tenía los pies separados, las manos agarradas a la espalda.

El balcón era uno de sus lugares preferidos para meditar. No había baranda. Se trataba de un gran alféizar que circundaba el edificio entero, el cual abarcaba toda una manzana. El balcón era un sitio práctico, más privado, para despegar o aterrizar cuando no tenía ganas de subir al tejado, utilizado por sus centinelas y ciertos miembros privilegiados de la Corte. Podía entrar o salir del ático por varias cristaleras enormes.

Cullen Enterprises englobaba diversos negocios y aparecía clasificada sistemáticamente como una de las diez sociedades más importantes del mundo. Casinos, hoteles y centros vacacionales, comercio bursátil, transporte, evaluación internacional de riesgos (ejércitos privados), bancos. Daba empleo a miles de fae, elfos, wyr y seres humanos de todo el mundo, aunque la mayoría de los wyrkind preferían vivir en el estado de Nueva York y estar así acogidos a la ley y la protección de Edward.

Los wyr que se concentraban en la Corte de Edward y ocupaban puestos clave en sus empresas solían ser depredadores de algún tipo, esos seres capaces de cambiar de forma que prosperaban en un entorno competitivo, volátil, a veces violento, aunque había algunas excepciones tenaces e inflexibles, como el hada barbie mary brandon, relaciones públicas de Cullen Enterprises, a quien sus amigos llamaban Alice.

Como Carlisle, el Primero, sus siete centinelas eran criaturas inmortales con un gran Poder, y también aves rapaces de alguna clase. Estaban los cuatro grifos —Carlisle, Garred, Alec y Eleazar—, cada uno responsable de mantener la paz en uno de los cuatro sectores del territorio. La gárgola Alec se encargaba de la seguridad de Cullen Enterprises. Jasper , uno de los tres ejemplares de ave fénix existentes, dirigía su propio ejército privado.

Por último, aunque no por ello menos importante, estaba la arpía Rosalie, que se ocupaba de las investigaciones. Le había sentado mal que se hubiera encomendado a Carlisle el asunto del robo. No era famosa precisamente por su temperamento sereno. Había una explicación de por qué había alcanzado tal preeminencia en la Corte: la sonrisa de Edward era lúgubre; cuando perdía los estribos, la arpía era una bruja salida del mismísimo infierno.

Edward buscó en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó el papelito dejado por su ladrón. El mensaje estaba garabateado en el reverso de un recibo de 7–Eleven. El fino papel ya tenía las esquinas dobladas de tanto manosearlo. Leyó lo que el ladrón había comprado el día anterior. Un paquete de Twizzlers y una Coke Slurpee grande de cereza.

_Carlisle,_ dijo telepáticamente.

La respuesta de su Primero fue inmediata. _Mi señor._

_Ve al_ —entrecerró los ojos ante los caracteres borrosos del recibo— _7–Eleven de la calle Cuarenta y dos y consigue todo el metraje de seguridad de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Es muy probable que nuestro ladrón aparezca ahí._

_De... veras,_ dijo Carlisle arrastrando las palabras, con sus instintos de cazador ya engranados. _Salgo ahora. En una hora estoy de vuelta._

_Ah, eh... Carlisle, trae Twizzlers y una Coke Slurpee de cereza._ Quería saber qué eran esas cosas.

_Claro. Lo tendréis,_ dijo su Primero, a todas luces sorprendido. _Edward._

_¿Qué?_ Entrecerró los ojos y se desperezó, deleitándose en los últimos rayos de sol.

_¿Alguna idea del tamaño de Slurpee que queréis?_ La voz mental de su Primero sonaba extraña.

Se conocían y trabajaban juntos hacía ya varios cientos de años. _Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis gustos,_ dijo Edward. _¿Me gustará esto?_

Ahora que Edward tenía el genio controlado, Carlisle uilizó su habitual informalidad amistosa. _Eh, no lo creo, colega. No me consta que te guste la comida basura._

_Entonces, que sea pequeña._ Edward sostuvo el recibo en alto, olisqueó y frunció el ceño. Incluso para su sensible nariz, el recibo empezaba a perder su delicado aroma femenino y olía como él.

Entró a grandes pasos. El ático ocupaba la última planta de la Torre. Justo debajo estaban las oficinas, las salas de reuniones, un comedor para ejecutivos, un área de formación y otros espacios públicos. Tres plantas más abajo se alojaban los centinelas y otros altos funcionarios de la Corte y la corporación. Si hubiera sido un edificio independiente, se habría tratado de una mansión. Todos los vestíbulos y habitaciones estaban hechos a gran escala.

Edward llegó a la cocina del ático. Era un lugar ajeno lleno de encimeras y máquinas cromadas. No había nadie. Iba en busca de la responsable de atender el comedor y a todos los centinelas, así como las necesidades de la Corte y los ejecutivos de la sociedad. La encontró en la planta de abajo.

Cruzó las puertas dobles. Media docena de miembros del personal de cocina se quedaron paralizados. En la esquina, un duende emitió un chillido de consternación y se volvió invisible.

La chef jefe acudió a toda prisa retorciéndose las manos. Era un lobo espantoso en su modalidad wyr, pero conservaba la forma humana, la de una mujer de pelo cano y mediana edad en horas de trabajo.

—Qué honor más inesperado, mi señor —dijo atropelladamente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

—Hay bolsas de plástico con cremallera. Las he visto en anuncios —le dijo Edward, que chascó los dedos intentando recordar el nombre—. Para meter comida dentro.

—¿Bolsas Ziploc? —dijo ella con voz cauta.

Él la señaló con el dedo.

—Sí. Quiero una.

La chef se volvió y soltó un gruñido al personal. Un hada se encaramó a un aparador y saltó a donde estaban ellos. Hizo una profunda inclinación ante Edward, la cabeza hundida y los ojos hacia el suelo, mientras sostenía en alto una caja de cartón. Él sacó una bolsita de plástico, metió dentro el recibo de 7–Eleven y cerró la cremallera.

—Perfecto —dijo, y la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Salió pasando por alto el murmullo que crecía a su espalda.

Mientras esperaba que apareciera Carlisle, se dirigió a sus oficinas a resolver los asuntos más urgentes que requiriesen su atención. Sus cuatro empleados, todos wyr cuidadosamente seleccionados por su inteligencia rápida y su temperamento inquebrantable, ocupaban las habitaciones exteriores, decoradas con pinturas expresionistas abstractas de artistas como Jackson Pollock o Arshile Gorky y esculturas de Herbert Ferber.

Situado en un rincón del edificio, su despacho era de madera y piedra en tonos naturales. Como pasaba con el ático, las paredes exteriores eran de vidrio cilindrado y en ellas se incrustaban cristaleras de hierro forjado que daban a un balcón–alféizar privado. Las paredes interiores estaban adornadas con dos lienzos de técnica mixta que había encargado a la difunta Jane Frank. Pertenecían a su Serie Aérea, en la que se representaban paisajes vistos en pleno vuelo. Uno era diurno y el otro, nocturno.

Estaba sentado frente a su mesa cuando el primer ayudante, Alistair, asomó por la puerta su peluda y oscura cabeza. Dragos apretó los dientes en una oleada de irritación. Con la cabeza inclinada sobre la mesa llena de contratos, dijo:

—Acércate con cuidado.

La naturaleza osuna y el porte desgarbado del wyr ocultaban un máster en administración de empresas con formación en Harvard y una mente astuta e ingeniosa. Como oso listo que era, Alistair pronunció las dos palabras que, con toda seguridad, llamarían la atención de Dragos.

—James Witherdale.

Edward levantó la cabeza. James Witherdale, el rey de los fae oscuros, era uno de los siete soberanos de las Razas Viejas; su comunidad estaba instalada en el área del gran Chicago, y era el tipo a quien Edward odiaba con más ganas. Se reclinó y flexionó las manos.

—Trae.

Con los brazos rebosantes, Alistair irrumpió y desparramó varios documentos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo tengo... la conexión que estábamos buscando entre Witherdale y el desarrollo de armas. Aquí hay copias impresas de todo. El formulario 10–K de Transcontinental Power and Light presentado en la Comisión de Valores, la declaración por poderes del año pasado y el informe anual y las teleconferencias sobre ingresos empresariales trimestrales. He marcado las hojas pertinentes y redactado un informe.

Constituida a finales del siglo XIX, Transcontinental Power and Light, Inc., era una de las principales empresas de servicios públicos propiedad de inversores. El rey de los fae oscuros era el accionista más importante.

Edward cogió el formulario 10–K y se puso a hojearlo. El documento de la Comisión de Valores de Estados Unidos era grueso, de unas 450 páginas, y estaba lleno de datos estadísticos, gráficos y tablas.

James Witherdale y él tenían muchas diferencias de opinión. La empresa de servicios públicos de Witherdale mostraba debilidad por la industria minera, que se cargaba cumbres de montañas. Edward prefería dejar las montañas donde él pudiera verlas. Las envejecidas centrales térmicas de carbón de James emitían cada año cien millones de toneladas de dióxido de carbono. Edward prefería respirar aire limpio cuando volaba. James quería verlo muerto. Edward prefería ver a James no solo muerto sino totalmente destruido.

—Es porque prefieres vivir en otra tierra. Te da igual si contaminas este lado de las cosas, cabrón anacrónico —farfulló—. Resume —dijo a alistair .

—Transcontinental ha creado una sociedad llamada RYVN —dijo su ayudante—, el acrónimo de... Bueno, no importa. RYVN ha solicitado al Departamento de Energía una concesión para limpiar una zona del Medio Oeste que en los cincuenta producía combustible nuclear y aplicaciones de defensa. RYVN dice que quiere explorar la posibilidad de construir ahí una central nuclear para generar electricidad y firmar nuevos contratos con el Departamento de Defensa.

Los ojos de Edward eran pura lava ardiente.

—Aplicaciones de defensa —bufó.

Alistair asintió, con brillo en la mirada oscura.

—Armas.

Los documentos financieros olían a papel y tinta de impresora, pero Dragos percibía la sangre y una muerte inminente.

—Localiza a tu contacto del Departamento de Medio Ambiente —dijo Edward—. Asegúrate de que sabe que debe rechazar la solicitud de RYVN y por qué. Después quiero que destruyas la sociedad RYVN. Una vez hecho esto, persigue a los socios individuales y acaba con ellos uno a uno. Ponte tú mismo al frente del proyecto.

—Muy bien —dijo Alistair.

—Sin piedad, Al. Cuando hayamos terminado, nadie se atreverá a juntarse de nuevo con James en algo así.

—¿Presupuesto del proyecto? —preguntó Alistair.

—Ilimitado. —El wyr oso se volvió para irse, y Edward añadió—: Otra cosa, Al. Procura que sepan quién les cierra el negocio. Sobre todo James.

—Descuidad. —Alistair le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Entre él y el rey de los fae oscuros había muchas diferencias de opinión. Mucho odio, muy poco tiempo.

En ese preciso instante apareció Carlisle en el umbral con unos vaqueros rotos, botas de combate y una camiseta de Grateful Dead. El pelo rubio del grifo ondeaba al viento. Llevaba dos bebidas en una caja de cartón, una bolsa de plástico y una carpeta de manila repleta de papeles bajo el brazo. Vertió el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa, donde cayeron varios paquetes de Twizzlers.

Edward abrió un paquete. Carlisle metió sendas pajitas en las bebidas, le dio una y se quedó la otra.

—Tengo las secuencias filmadas —dijo Carlisle haciendo un gesto dirigido a la carpeta que sujetaba con el brazo—. ¿Sabéis qué estamos buscando?

—Haz copias de todo aquel que compre Twizzlers y Coke Slurpees de cereza y me las traes. Solo dos cosas más. Será una hembra, aunque quizá vaya disfrazada. —Edward mordió un trozo del caramelo de regaliz. Miró la mitad restante en su mano con cara de asco y la arrojó al cubo de la basura. Acto seguido, cogió el refresco y sorbió por la pajita con cautela.

Al ver la expresión de Edward, Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—Ya he dicho que no os gustaría.

—Así es. —Aplastó el Slurpee de un manotazo—. Al parecer, vas a ver cintas de alguien con mal gusto.

—Gracias a los Poderes de avance rápido, esto no debería tardar mucho —dijo Carlisle, que recogió algunos paquetes de Twizzlers y guiñó un ojo a Edward—. Como no os gustan —añadió, y se fue.

Dragos volvió a su trabajo, pero su concentración se había dispersado en otras cuestiones. En la pared opuesta tenía tres amplias pantallas con diferentes canales de noticias. Sus otros tres ayudantes iban y venían. Le llamaron la atención los titulares de la cinta de teleimpresora de un canal y subió el volumen. El coste provisional de los daños a la propiedad causados por él esa tarde era ya del orden de decenas de millones.

Los reporteros entrevistaban a transeúntes.

—No insistan tanto en los daños a la propiedad —decía una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos—. Hoy a primera hora he oído ese ruido y tendré que ir a terapia el resto de mi vida. ¡Quiero saber si Cullen va a pagar esto!

Dragos pulsó el botón de silencio. El maldito penique iba a resultar caro.

Al otro lado de las enormes ventanas, la tarde dio paso a la noche cerrada. carlisle regresó a la oficina al trote con un papel en la mano.

—Lo tengo, la tengo —exclamó su Primero—. Muchas personas compraron montones de porquerías, pero solo una mujer se llevó Twizzlers y un Slurpee. Qué casualidad, ¿eh?

Edwrad se recostó en la silla. Cuando Carlisle le entregó el papel, sintió un pulso de anticipación sombría. Miró las fotos por encima. Todas correspondían a una escena fija de las cajas registradoras de 7–Eleven y las puertas delanteras de cristal. Carlisle dejó caer su enorme cuerpo en una silla y observó a Dragos, que, con un gesto de impaciencia, apartó el montón de papeles de la mesa y empezó a colocar las fotografías una a una.

Carlisle había imprimido varias instantáneas consecutivas de ocho por once. Mientras disponía las granuladas fotos en blanco y negro, Edward casi podía imaginar a la mujer moviéndose. Se moría de ganas de ver el metraje y observar el movimiento real.

Allí estaba ella, abriendo la puerta. Luego se dirigía a la izquierda y quedaba oculta a la cámara. Y allí estaba de nuevo, con un paquete de Twizzlers y un refresco de Slurpee en sus delgadas manos. Pagaba y sonreía a la cajera. En la última foto empujaba la puerta de la calle.

edward volvió a examinarlas con más atención.

El ángulo de las tomas no permitía saberlo con seguridad, pero parecía tener una estatura normal para una mujer humana. Tenía la elegancia de un galgo, huesos largos y curvas delicadas. La cámara había captado las hondonadas y huecos de la clavícula. Llevaba el abundante pelo recogido en una coleta un tanto alborotada, y era blanco o de algún otro color claro. Edward estaba casi seguro de que era una tonalidad de rubio. La cara triangular era demasiado juvenil para que el cabello fuera gris.

El tajo de las oscuras cejas de Edward bajó hasta su recta y afilada nariz. La mujer parecía cansada, preocupada. No, algo más que cansada... parecía angustiada. La sonrisa que dirigía a la cajera era educada, incluso amable, pero triste. Ella no era lo que él se había figurado, pero en lo más profundo de sus malvados huesos sabía que se trataba de su ladrón.

Pasó un dedo por la silueta de Bella mientras esta salía por la puerta del 7–Eleven. Era la única toma del momento en que se marchaba. A él esa foto no le gustaba. La golpeó con la mano plana y la arrugó cerrando el puño.

—Ya te tengo —dijo.

—Quiero haceros una pregunta —dijo Carlisle. El grifo tenía las largas piernas extendidas, los ojos curiosos—. ¿Cómo sabíais adónde mandarme y qué debía buscar?

Edward alzó la vista con un destello de envidia hermética.

—No te preocupes por eso. La hemos encontrado; tú ya has hecho tu parte. Puedes volver a tus quehaceres habituales.

Carlisle hizo un gesto en dirección a las fotografías.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella?

—Ya me ocuparé yo. —Edward sonrió enseñando los dientes—. A esta le doy caza yo directamente. Solo.

Despidió a Carlisle, subió a su dormitorio del ático y abrió las cristaleras. El aire de finales de primavera entró en la habitación a lengüetazos. Se quedó en el vano, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

«¿Dónde estás, ladrona? Sé que andas huyendo a alguna parte», le dijo a la noche. Alzó la cabeza a la brisa, que transportaba una compleja mezcla de aromas.

El Poder, mágico o no, tenía su propia serie de hábitos. Edward se dio cuenta de que había caído en una autocomplacencia aburrida. O bien la vida se adaptaba a sus deseos o bien él la forzaba a ello a voluntad. No pedía, cogía. Si un negocio le amenazaba, lo destruía. Sin piedad. Se había acostumbrado a la burda pereza de la fuerza bruta.

Edward invocó su Poder y se puso a susurrar sortilegios a la noche. Tenía la imagen de su ladrona grabada en la mente. Los hilos mágicos se doblaban como músculos no usados hace tiempo y comenzaban a rizarse hacia la brisa. Encontrar su objetivo era solo cuestión de tiempo.

«Ya te tengo.»


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Bella soñó con una voz susurrante, sombría. Se agitó y dio vueltas, luchando por ignorarla. El agotamiento era una cadena de hormigón. Lo único que quería era dormir. Pero la voz se introducía en su cabeza e hincaba garras de terciopelo en sus profundidades.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en el borde de un espacioso balcón colgado en lo alto de Nueva York.

La escena nocturna era deslumbrante. Había luces de todos los colores pintadas con espray en inmensos rascacielos recortados contra un fondo negro púrpura. Bajó la vista. Iba descalza y se hallaba de pie sobre losas de piedra, no hormigón.

No había baranda.

Soltó un grito, tropezó y se cayó de culo. Se arrastró hacia atrás hasta poner cierta distancia entre ella y el precipicio. Luego advirtió que sus largas piernas desnudas salían de un simple negligé blanco. El negligé hacía resaltar su complexión ligera y fuerte de corredora, los delgados miembros, briosos y musculosos.

_¿Negligé?_ Toqueteó el material satinado. Ella no tenía ningún salto de cama, ¿verdad? Podía jurar que no se había acostado con eso puesto. A propósito, ¿dónde se había acostado?

Una suave luminiscencia nacarada iluminó las losas de alrededor. La sangre le recorría el cuerpo formando oleadas de adrenalina.

Mierda, estaba resplandeciendo.

Esto no era nada bueno. Se apartó el pelo de la cara. El resplandor la hacía parecer más desnuda que si no hubiera llevado ropa. No había perdido el control sobre el hechizo apagador desde que era pequeña.

Buscó a tientas el encantamiento que la protegería de la luminiscencia y volvería su piel humana. Estar tan expuesta suponía un peligro para ella, pero por lo visto se le había olvidado el modo de pronunciar el hechizo.

—Por fin aquí —dijo una voz grave y tranquila—. He estado esperándote.

Esa voz. Whisky y seda, eternamente joven y macho. Se derramó sobre ella y le encendió el cuerpo. Le faltaba el aire. Separó los labios en un grito ahogado.

Se volvió hacia la elegante forja de hierro negro de las cristaleras. La brisa hinchaba unas cortinas de gasa blanca con caída del techo al suelo. Que ocultaban tanto como revelaban.

—Ahora quieres entrar. —Esa voz hermosa e incomparable creó un profundo anhelo que la sacudió por dentro. Se puso en pie no sin esfuerzo.

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Bella se rebelaba. Esto... oye, le decía esta parte. No anheles tanto. Recuerda la última vez que cediste ante el anhelo. Te enamoraste de un gilipollas que te chantajeó, ¿no? Y luego lo perdiste todo y tuviste que huir.

La escena a su alrededor parpadeó y empezó a desvanecerse. El susurro sombrío aumentó su intensidad hasta que ella solo podía oír o pensar eso. Estaba tan sola que le dolía el pecho. Le dolía físicamente. Se apretó una mano entre los pechos y miró alrededor desconcertada.

—Entra —ordenó la voz hipnótica.

De repente, eso fue lo único que quería hacer. Se dirigió a las cortinas y las recogió con una mano mientras miraba dentro de un enorme dormitorio en sombras. Captó la imagen de una chimenea y de diversos muebles macizos dispersos por la estancia.

Había un macho recostado sobre la pálida colcha de una inmensa cama de armazón oscuro. Tenía un físico tremendo, y gruesos músculos saltones en largos miembros, la desnuda piel del torso en contraste con un lino claro. El pelo que le caía sobre la sólida frente era cobrizo. Una boca sensual se curvaba en una sonrisa cínica. Solo sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con un leve resplandor calculador y malévolo.

Le bajó por la espalda una desazón montada en ligeras patitas de ratones. En aquellos ojos había algo importante que ella debía recordar. Pero no había manera.

Un Poder como el champán llenó la habitación hasta que ella se sintió nadando. Bella no había estado nunca en presencia de tanta magia. Se le apretaba contra la piel, excitante y aterradora, adictiva. Aquello transformó la voz inflamada dentro de ella en deseo líquido. Le brotó del interior un sonido animal.

El hombre estiró un brazo largo y musculoso y extendió una mano hacia ella. La resistencia se esfumó. Bella se precipitó hacia él. Apenas había alcanzado la cama cuando Edward inició una acción explosiva. La cogió de los brazos, la arrastró por su cuerpo y la estampó contra el colchón mientras se le subía encima. Tras sujetarla con su pesado cuerpo, cerró las manos alrededor de las brillantes muñecas de Bella, de las que tiró por encima de su cabeza. La fuerza de los trenzados músculos de sus dedos hacía que la carne y el hueso que sujetaban parecieran delgados y frágiles.

La magia y el deseo la asfixiaban. Su respiración se volvió errática ante la violencia controlada de Edward y el dominio de su cuerpo presionando el de ella. El calor sexual le había ido bajando por el cuerpo a medida que la unión entre sus muslos se iba volviendo resbaladiza.

En la garganta de él se inició un estruendo. La cama temblaba con un sonido salvaje. Su rostro duro y ensombrecido había sido tallado de la misma montaña indomable que había formado su cuerpo. En ese cabello negro de punta había algo que resultaba familiar.

—Mírame —dijo él, bajando la cara hasta que estuvieron con las narices pegadas—. Mírame a mí.

En el resplandor nacarado del cuerpo de ella, la mirada de él destellaba dorada como los ojos de un halcón. Los ojos de un depredador. Los ojos de un hechicero.

Algo gritó una advertencia en una parte lejana de la mente de Bella, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había echado hacia atrás la cabeza y mirado los ojos de Edward. Era como una araña atrapada en su tela. Ahora Edward podía hacerle lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa imaginable.

Para Bella resultaba imposible poner cuidado. Descubrió que quería estar atrapada. Se frotó contra el excitante cuerpo de carnes prietas de Edward. Estar inmovilizada por él era fantástico, un renegado placer que contradecía todo lo que le habían enseñado o lo que ella había creído entender sobre sí misma.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa contigo? —gruñó Bella, que arqueó el cuerpo e intentó orientar bien las caderas. Esa área entre sus muslos comenzaba a latir con un profundo e insistente dolor vacío—. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Edward se calmó, como si ella lo hubiera sorprendido. Entonces, algo cambio entre ellos. Bella no sabía qué era, pero podía sentir cuándo sucedió. El aire era aún más eléctrico, un cable pelado saltando sin toma de tierra, una fuerza creciente que rebotaba entre ellos de un lado a otro. De repente, él se movió con parsimonia, decidiéndose por ella de todas todas. Aumentó su gruñido, el estruendo que vibraba en aquel inmenso pecho musculoso. Sus ojos eran salvajes, voraces. Su cabeza bajó hacia ella con la fuerza del descenso en picado de un ave de rapiña.

Los duros labios abiertos capturaron los de ella. Había desaparecido la suave seducción que había antes en su voz. Se metió en su boca, penetrándola con una lengua ávida y caliente mientras la sujetaba en la cama con las caderas. A lo largo del plano estómago de ella había algo rígido y pesado. Con un estremecimiento, Bella reparó en que se trataba de una erección enorme.

Los labios de Bella temblaban bajo los de Edward mientras ella gimoteaba:

—Es fabuloso.

Bella se valió de los músculos de la espalda para frotarle la polla con las caderas.

Edward aspiró y masculló una maldición trémula. Convirtió su cuerpo en una enorme jaula hecha de hueso, músculo e inanición mientras se agachaba alrededor de Bella, inmovilizándola con los brazos, las piernas y el peso. Ella se arqueó con toda su fuerza, llena de júbilo en la jaula, que le daba una paradójica sensación de liberación. Gemía mientras se comían la boca uno a otro, desesperados por consumirse. Las manos de él pasaron a las muñecas de ella, unos grilletes inquietos. Su lengua adquirió un ritmo agresivo mientras le follaba la boca.

El antiguo ritmo primitivo solo hizo que la necesidad de Bella se encendiera más todavía. Quería que él la penetrase de otras maneras. Se retorció, y él se movió de tal forma que sus gruesos y musculosos muslos quedaron a uno y otro lado de los de ella, con lo que sus caderas estuvieron perfectamente alineadas con la dolorida pelvis de Bella.

Esto también llevó la polla erecta contra el clítoris. Edward se aplastó contra ella, doblándose como un gran leopardo, restregando la caliente y dura extensión de carne en la elegante protuberancia del hueso pélvico de Bella. El placer era el paso de un rastrillo de garras frenéticas por todo el cuerpo. Bella gritó en la otra boca y empujó sus caderas contras las de Edward.

Ella tenía la vaga impresión de que algo iba mal. Estaba actuando de manera impropia, incluso en el caso de un sueño sexual. Era algo relacionado con una vida de soledad, con la eléctrica sensualidad irradiada por ese macho, con el hecho de que él la hacía venir con encantamientos y ella lo miraba a los ojos y quedaba atrapada, con la astuta y seductora paciencia de Edward. Bella intentó agarrarse a esos pensamientos, pero se le escurrían entre los dedos como el agua. Su frenesí sexual —el frenesí sexual de él derramándose sobre ella y a través de ella— lo anulaba todo.

Edward separó su boca de la de ella, volvió la cabeza a un lado y dijo algo entre jadeos. Las palabras eran extranjeras, un idioma áspero y ardiente de Poder. Parecían maldiciones. Soltó las muñecas de Bella. Una mano se zambulló hasta el final de la espalda de ella para tirar de sus caderas y apretarlas más contra él. La otra subió hasta el pequeño pecho mientras él yacía encima con fuerza. Sus labios merodeadores descendieron por el lado de la cara hasta llegar al cuello.

La mordió, un gesto salvaje y arcaico que desató un terremoto por el cuerpo de Bella, que chilló y clavó las uñas en la inmensa musculatura mientras con las piernas rodeaba aquellas caderas tensas y bombeantes y lo atraía aún más.

Estaban casi ahí, casi. Edward rodó hasta que ella quedó tendida encima. Bella se adaptó a la nueva posición con un contoneo impaciente, la boca vuelta hacia él, buscando la suya. Unas manos duras se hundieron en su pelo y sujetaron la cabeza contra el pecho peludo. Ella necesitaba que la penetrara como nunca antes había necesitado nada. Introdujo una mano entre los dos para agarrar la ancha y aterciopelada cabeza del pene, que tenía la punta húmeda.

A continuación, con sus pulmones a pleno rendimiento, Edward bajó la cabeza hasta que los respectivos labios apenas se tocaron. Empujando aún la cadera contra la pelvis según ese ritmo sexual duro y lento, frotando la gruesa polla contra la palma de ella, le susurró en la boca abierta:

—Dime cómo te llamas.

Muy bien, espera. Bella debía recordar algo sobre eso. Forcejeó para pensar más allá de la ardiente necesidad que tenía de él.

—Dime —repitió. Las palabras la envolvían, la tenían cada vez más atrapada.

En su mente embotada por el deseo, Bella buscó una buena mentira, pero se oyó a sí misma decir:

—B... Bella Swan.

Jadeaba con verdadero dolor y se restregaba contra el largo cuerpo de Edward, intentando redescubrir el ritmo que él había iniciado. Bella necesitaba tanto correrse que habría podido gritar.

—Bella. —Más que pronunciar el nombre, Edward lo respiró. Su caliente aliento se enroscó alrededor de ella como zarcillos de humo de un fuego de los infiernos—. Bonito.

Dios mío, parecía increíble, pues la acariciaba solo con el Poder de la voz. Le lamió la piel caliente y, de nuevo con ese tono acariciador, seductor y sombrío, murmuró:

—Pero ese es tu nombre humano, ¿verdad, querida? Eres alguna clase de wyr. Debo saber tu Nombre de verdad.

Entonces, como si él no pudiera detenerse, le cogió el trasero con las manos ahuecadas y empujó con tal fuerza que sus caderas se separaron de la cama.

Espera un momento.

Darle el Nombre verdadero le daría también Poder sobre ella.

—Que los dioses tengan piedad, dímelo. —El quejido desesperado brotó de su interior y arremetió contra los labios humedecidos e hinchados de Bella.

El fantasma de la voz de su madre alcanzó con fría lucidez sus pensamientos enloquecidos por el deseo.

_No digas nunca a nadie tu verdadero Nombre, cariño,_ le había dicho a Bella. Su madre le había repetido esta lección una y otra vez. La pronunciaba con Poder propio en su voz, para que se grabase en la mente de Bella, pues en ocasiones se había mostrado como una niña algo veleidosa. _Si revelas a alguien tu Nombre de verdad, habrás dado a esa persona un Poder eterno sobre ti. Es tu tesoro privado más valioso. Al guardar el secreto proteges tu vida, pues tu Nombre en la clave de tu alma._

El hechizo del sueño se hizo añicos.

—No —musitó.

¿Estaba diciendo que no a Edward o a su madre? Bella trató de sujetarle el torso con las piernas para aferrarse a él, y le agarró el pelo negro y en punta con dedos codiciosos.

Edward soltó un rugido. Parecía sentir tanto dolor como ella. La abrazó con fuerza, pero ella era cada vez más insustancial. La seda cruda del pelo de Edward desapareció entre sus manos.

Bella extendió los brazos en busca de Edward. Por un momento notó que los dedos exploradores de él rozaban los suyos. De pronto Edward ya no estaba.

Bella se lanzó volando al estado de vigilia y se sumergió directamente en la cama con un grito sordo. El corazón le aporreaba el pecho como si acabara de correr una maratón. Su sucia ropa estaba empapada en sudor; la colcha del motel, enredada debajo. El aire acondicionado traqueteaba, soltando en la habitación aire rancio desodorizado. Los restos de la magia flotaban en el aire como champán agrio.

Su cuerpo ansioso lloraba. Con un gemido, se metió una mano entre las piernas y apretó. Así solo dolió más.

Bella jamás había sentido una lujuria no consumada tan atroz. Se acurrucó formando un ovillo miserable, sedienta de ese amante del sueño que al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba. Algo muy profundo empezó a susurrar su nombre. Acto seguido, el pánico lo desconectó todo. Bella no podía pensar en ello, no podía dejar que lo sucedido llegara a ser demasiado real, pues eso habría sido una catástrofe de proporciones inimaginables.

De pronto dio una sacudida al darse cuenta de que aún brillaba. El glamour de baja intensidad que ocultaba el lustre perlado de su piel era alimentado por su propia fuerza vital. Se suponía que permanecía activo en todo momento, incluso cuando dormía. Su madre le había ayudado a poner el hechizo en su sitio. Lo tenía bien controlado desde hacía años.

Renovó el hechizo y se apagó para volver a parecer humana.

Estaba bien jodida.

Hizo una mueca y se acurrucó en un ovillo aún más apretado.

Edward saltó de la cama hecho una furia, con el rostro crispado y una mano sosteniendo la dolorosa erección. Le dolían tanto los huevos que tropezó y tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes de un cercano tocador de caoba, sobre el que se inclinó temblando.

¿Qué demonios?

En principio, el sortilegio pronunciado debía seducir a la ladrona suscitando sus fantasías más profundas, sus deseos más sentidos. Edward había esperado cualquier cosa menos esto: un sueño de riquezas o poder, de éxito o incluso fama, pero no sexo. Oportunista como el que más, se había reído para sus adentros y había accedido gustoso mientras la iba engatusando para que cayera en su trampa onírica.

Ella había entrado en el dormitorio de Edward, y el mundo de este se había detenido.

Era más bonita de lo que se había figurado, y su cuerpo resplandecía con su propia luz lunar interna. A Edward se le había paralizado la mente. ¿Qué era ella? Su conocimiento de las Razas Viejas era casi enciclopédico, recopilado a lo largo de las distintas eras históricas. Trató de recordar, buscando recuerdos de esa clase de criatura, y se estrelló contra una pared en blanco. Todo lo que le venía a la cabeza era ese lejano recuerdo tentador de la época en que había captado en la brisa la insinuación de un aroma que lo había vuelto loco.

Ahora se acordaba. Siglos atrás se había internado en el bosque de North Umbria y había ido tras un escurridizo aroma salvaje muy parecido al de la ladrona, capturándolo y perdiéndolo en rachas irregulares, seguro de haber pensado que el susurro del follaje correspondía a cierta criatura misteriosa que se alejaba dando saltos. El bosque rebosaba del Poder de cosas verdes que crecían, en una época en que tanto él como el mundo eran mucho más jóvenes.

Se concentró absolutamente en esa mujer, ávido por entender y clasificar lo que estaba ocurriendo, por encontrar su lugar adecuado en su inmensa memoria. Pero fue un fracaso total. La magia que constituía una parte intrínseca de ella era delicada y afiligranada, formada por capas de complejidad y belleza femeninas. Todo parecía salvaje y misterioso, sereno como aquel resplandor de luz de luna. El cuerpo entero de Edward se había tensado y sobresaltado al verla caminar hacia él con el elegante bamboleo de unas caderas esbeltas, unos labios generosos abiertos y una mirada radiante de anhelo sensual.

Anhelo de él, la Gran Bestia. Cullen. Wyrm.

Entonces no se había reconocido a sí mismo, ni había reconocido el volcán que hacía erupción en su interior. La bestia había dado un salto y se había abalanzado sobre ella con violencia, voracidad.

Y ella lo había amado.

En ese momento se había apoderado de él el deseo ciego, abrasándolo como nunca había hecho. Había sido presa de ello y de ella, el cuerpo y el alma vieja y perversa. El seductor había acabado siendo el seducido. La sensual ondulación de esa grácil forma femenina debajo de él había dado la impresión de ser una suerte de epifanía. Comerle la carnosa y ávida boca había despertado su afán devorador. Solo había pensado en penetrarla con la polla en un éxtasis cautivador.

Se las había ingeniado para agarrarse a la justificación del hechizo pronunciado, pues en un recoveco de su mente reconocía que, por intenso y placentero que fuera ese paisaje onírico, estaba concebido para alimentar a un hambriento, no para saciarlo. Funcionaba para sacar partido de las flaquezas y los deseos de su presa, a fin de tenerla bajo su control. Ninguno de los dos conseguiría satisfacción gracias al sueño, solo un aumento del apetito.

Sin embargo, cuando tensó el hechizo y la presionó para su rendición suprema, ella se le negó.

Su ladrona le dijo no a él.

Soltó un gruñido y destrozó el tocador de caoba. Cogió la cama y la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, y acto seguido giró en redondo y se puso a dar puñetazos en la pared. Debió de golpear una viga, pues algo crujió y se combó.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Se volvió al punto, casi más rápido que la luz, enseñando los dientes. Carlisle y Rosalie entraron como ciclones gemelos, los cuerpos medio vestidos dirigidos como si fueran armas. Su Primero iba provisto de una espada, mientras Rosalie portaba una semiautomática. Carlisle fue a la izquierda y la arpía de metro ochenta torció hacia la derecha antes de darse cuenta de que a Edward no lo atacaba nadie. Fueron aflojando el paso hasta pararse.

Dicho sea en honor de los centinelas, no se marcharon corriendo al ver la figura desnuda de su enfurecido señor. De hecho, Edward debió admitir que de entrada habían sido muy valientes por haber entrado en su dormitorio. Ese pensamiento fue el hilo que le ayudó a hacerse con el suficiente control para no separarles la cabeza de los hombros.

—¿Una pesadilla? —dijo Carlisle con la mirada aguda y firme mientras se enderezaba de una posición acuclillada de lucha y dejaba caer al suelo la punta de la espada.

—Tengo un nombre humano —dijo. Todos sabían a qué se refería—. Bella Swan. Averiguad lo que podáis de ella, rápido, y traedme a la bruja. Necesito un hechizo de localización.

La arpía levantó las pulcras cejas mientras paseaba la mirada desde la arruinada habitación hasta el cielo previo al amanecer. Durante unos instantes, su vida tembló al menor soplo de aire. Si justo entonces hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra, habría sido presa de las llamas.

—¡MOVEOS, MALDITA SEA!

El suelo del ático se estremeció ante su rugido. Los centinelas salieron corriendo por la puerta. Además de valientes, eran listos.

Las trazas persistentes del encantamiento le arañaban. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió a pasear por el balcón. El ático era una cárcel. Incluso el inmenso panorama ruidoso y extenso de la ciudad daba la impresión de ser una jaula. Quería embestir contra el aire. Sintió el impulso de masacrar algo, pero hasta que llegara la bruja estaría atrapado y no podría volar.

El dragón estaba en el borde del alféizar, apretados los puños, y con los ojos entrecerrados observaba a los pequeños y rápidos seres humanos en la calle ochenta plantas más abajo.

Al cabo del rato, Carlisle habló con él por telepatía. _Mi señor, ha llegado la bruja._

_En mi despacho,_ dijo él. Se desplazó por el balcón del ático hasta situarse justo encima de su oficina. Luego saltó al alféizar inferior.

Carlisle y la bruja ya habían entrado. Al grifo no le afectó la aparición súbita de Dragos, pero la bruja se quedó mirando mientras él se ponía derecho hasta alcanzar su estatura completa. Era una mujer hispana de imperiosa belleza que bajó al instante la mirada cuando él abrió la cristalera y entró.

Hacía años que Cullen Enterprises tenía un contrato con la mejor bruja de la ciudad. Edward jamás se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su nombre, pero la reconoció. Ella le tenía miedo, algo que él pasó por alto. Todos los seres humanos le temían. Como debía ser.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Necesito un hechizo para localizar a una mujer.

La bruja inclinó la cabeza.

—Desde luego, mi señor —dijo—. Sin duda ya sabréis que cuanta más información tenga yo de un objetivo, con tanta más facilidad podré crear un hechizo así.

—Se llama Bella Swan —dijo Edward, que le entregó el montón de fotos de la grabación del 7–Eleven—. Este es su aspecto.

La bruja se quedó paralizada, con los ojos fijos en la foto de arriba. Su rostro carecía totalmente de expresión, pero algo, cierto cambio minúsculo en la postura o la respiración, despertó al depredador que había en Edward. Un ligero cambio de fluidos en su cuerpo lo indujo a acercarse a ella. Notaba el calor corporal de la mujer y las pulsaciones en el cuello y las muñecas, que ante su proximidad empezaron a latir más rápido. La examinó con sentido de la verdad.

—¿Conoces a esta mujer? —le preguntó.

La bruja levantó su oscura mirada hasta encontrar la de Edward.

—La he visto en el Distrito Mágico. No sé cómo se llama.

Su cara siguió desprovista de expresión, sin revelar nada. No era, pensaba él, la calma despreocupada de la inocencia, sino algo más bien ligado a una disciplina trabajada. Con todo, la mujer decía la verdad. El depredador se relajó. Hizo un gesto en dirección a las fotografías.

—¿Te basta con su nombre y una foto?

—Con estas cosas puedo pronunciar un hechizo. Pero duraría más si tuvierais algo de ella que pudiera utilizar como sostén. Un buen hechizo de localización es más complicado que un hallazgo. Debe cambiar y moverse a medida que el objeto cambia de dirección.

Nada sorprendido, Edward se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una bolsa Ziploc que contenía un recibo gastado.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo algo que nos puede servir.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Agitada por tan brusco despertar, Bella saltó de la cama, fue al baño tambaleándose y tomó una ducha. En la mochila no había metido artículos de tocador, aparte de loción de manos y barra de labios, por lo que tuvo que apañárselas con la pastilla de jabón simple envuelto en papel. Tardó siglos en poner un poco en el cabello y enjabonar una manopla, pero al menos el agua era caliente y abundante. La piel del cuello se notaba sensible al restregarse.

Hizo una pausa y se frotó el área sensible. ¿Qué era eso?

Tras un enjuague final rápido, se envolvió el enredado cabello con una toalla, cogió otra para secarse y por último limpió el empañado espejo para mirarse el cuello.

Un mordisco. Era la marca de un mordisco. Se tocó la zona en la unión del cuello y el hombro. La piel no estaba desgarrada, pero había una huella de dientes, y ya estaba formándose un morado a consecuencia de un chupetón.

¿Ese cabrón me ha hecho esto?, susurró. ¿En un sueño?

Se le puso la carne de gallina. Se frotó los brazos y procuró no mirarse la cara blanca y ojerosa.

Ese horrible sueño había sido de algún modo real. Edward la había encontrado con su magia. Él conocía su aspecto. Ella le había dicho su nombre.

Había que suprimirlo ahora mismo.

Menos mal que contaba con otros tres nombres y documentos identificativos con foto que los acreditaban, porque tenía que borrar el que había usado toda su vida. Bella Marie Swan debía desaparecer. Sintió otra punzada, otra pérdida. Su madre le había puesto ese nombre debido al persistente cariño sentido por la época pasada en la Florencia medieval. ¿Cuánto más iba a perder Bella? Al parecer, todo.

Era demasiado para su agotada mente. Se cepilló el pelo, desconsolada al ver lo enredado que estaba por no haber usado acondicionador, y a continuación se puso la ropa sucia.

Cuando hizo arrancar el Honda, el reloj del salpicadero marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Había dormido menos de dos horas.

Se paró en un bar donde pidió zumo, café y tajadas de manzana, aunque solo pudo tragar unos cuantos bocados. Después condujo hacia el sur mientras el cielo adquiría tonos pastel e iba brillando cada vez más a medida que avanzaba el día. La temperatura iba en aumento, y Bella bajó las ventanillas y abrió el techo corredizo.

Si hubiera estado haciendo el viaje por alguna otra razón, se lo habría pasado bien. El cielo estaba despejado. El paisaje de Carolina del Sur era diferente de lo que le resultaba familiar. El follaje florecía con dos semanas de adelanto respecto a Nueva York, y la tierra se le hacía extraña a los sentidos. Empezó a dejar atrás terrenos llenos de vegetación, y con abundancia de camelias, rosales, azaleas y magnolios cubiertos de flores rosadas. Colgaba musgo plateado de las ramas de viejos robles a modo de elegantes estolas que engalanaran a mujeres hermosas. Charleston y la región circundante tenían una armonía y una belleza muy diferentes del ajetreado entorno urbano que acababa de dejar.

Se le había escapado una sonrisita cuando Phil le dio las indicaciones para llegar a una casa de la playa en un lugar llamado Folly Beach. Folly. Una locura, claro. Aquello estaba a unos veinte minutos al sur de Charleston. La mayoría de las casas, le había dicho él, se alquilaban para las vacaciones. Phil poseía esta desde hacía treinta años y la tenía amueblada y bien abastecida de ropa blanca, mantelería y artículos de cocina.

Estando cerca de su destino, Bella se paró en un hipermercado a comprar prendas de vestir básicas y productos de tocador, aspirinas, un móvil con tarjeta prepago y víveres. Camino ya de la cola de la caja, en el pasillo de las bebidas cedió y cogió también una botella de whisky. Una chica tiene sus prioridades. Si ella no se merecía una copa después de la semana de pesadilla que había pasado, ¿quién se la merecía entonces?

Arrojó todas las compras al maletero del Honda. Poco después conducía a poca velocidad por una pequeña carretera costera de Folly Beach. Vislumbraba el Atlántico entre las casitas. Dentro del coche soplaban ráfagas de brisa marina.

Ahí la luz del sol era distinta, más clara y más débil, y Pia tenía la sensación de estar cerca de un lugar empapado de magia. En algún sitio próximo a las Otras tierras había un corredor dimensional. Habida cuenta de que la sede la Corte de los elfos se hallaba dentro o cerca de Charleston, eso no le causó sorpresa.

La casa de Phil estaba en el extremo de la carretera, en el lado de la playa. Con su camino de entrada y su garaje, era mayor que la mayoría de las que había dejado atrás. Tras aparcar, se echó las bolsas al hombro y entró en la casa, que transmitía una sensación de vacío, aunque gracias al servicio mensual de limpieza al menos estaba limpia y aireada.

Había tres dormitorios entre los que escoger. Guardó la comida y acto seguido eligió el de mayor tamaño con aseo adjunto. Dejó los artículos de baño en la encimera y amontonó la ropa nueva sobre un tocador. Encontró toallas y sábanas e hizo la cama con movimientos lentos y metódicos. En cuanto hubo terminado, se quitó los vaqueros, se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó abrazada a una almohada.

Enseguida se puso a pensar en los siguientes pasos y a trazar un plan. Aunque Cullen no podía adentrarse tanto en el territorio de los elfos, tenía más dinero que Dios y seguramente también más empleados a su servicio. Edward no se atrevía a quedarse demasiado tiempo.

Cerró los ojos apenas un rato.

Al cabo de unas horas se despertó sobresaltada. Durante unos adormilados momentos no supo dónde estaba ni por qué. Luego empezaron a llegar los recuerdos, y se combó contra los cojines.

Muy bien. La vida era una mierda. Pero al menos no había tenido otro sueño sexual friki en el que la mordían.

La habitación se notaba húmeda y calurosa en exceso. Aunque las cortinas estaban corridas, de la luz difusa se deducía que el sol estaba mucho más bajo que cuando se había tumbado en la cama. Se levantó y se puso algunas de las cosas nuevas, unos pantalones pirata de cadera baja, sandalias y un top rojo de tirantes finos. Más que pequeños y firmes, sus pechos eran altos, por lo que pasó de ponerse sujetador.

Miró hacia fuera. Sería primera hora de la tarde, hacia las cinco. Fue al cuarto de baño a echarse agua fría en la cara. Tras cepillarse de nuevo el rebelde pelo, se lo recogió en otra cola de caballo. A continuación se dirigió al área del comedor–cocina, separada por una encimera y unos taburetes de bar. En el comedor había unas puertas acristaladas de corredera que daban a una gran terraza con unos cuantos muebles de patio sencillos. Unas escaleras conducían a la playa.

Bella bajó por las escaleras. Se quedó de pie en la arena caliente y respiró hondo durante varios minutos mientras contemplaba un horizonte sin límites y escuchaba el baile susurrante de un mar tranquilo al tocar la orilla. Tras quitarse las sandalias de golpe, caminó cerca del agua y dejó que la espuma le lamiera los dedos. Estaba muy fría. Se relajó la tensión que se había instalado entre sus omóplatos. Vio una gaviota revolotear sobre el agua, paró y se dejó llevar por el momento. Echó a andar de nuevo.

Como empezaba a anochecer, había poca gente en la playa. Una mujer con dos niños paseaba a unos cincuenta metros, cogiendo cochas y piedras, hasta que alguien gritó desde una casita y todos entraron.

Bella suspiró y trató de pensar en la carrera de obstáculos que tenía en su cabeza. Rebotaba de una idea a otra como una bola en una máquina del millón. Dormir al menos le había ayudado a despejar la mente.

No sabía si Jake seguía con vida. Le sorprendió sentirse triste al pensarlo. Se preguntó por el misterioso Poder que le había dado un artefacto lo bastante potente para superar los hechizos de aversión de Cullen. Lo dejó a un lado. No pienses en ello.

Luego reflexionó sobre el furibundo afán protector de Phil, su terca insistencia en ayudarla y el estrujador abrazo que le había dado. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. Muy bien. No pienses en esto tampoco. Keith no estaba. phil no estaba. Su vida no estaba.

Frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos. Entonces, ¿qué sabía ella? Cullen sabía su nombre. Problema resuelto. Sabía cuál era el aspecto de Bella. Quizá sabía incluso cómo olía, así que podía cambiar su aspecto, tal vez teñirse el pelo y cortárselo, pero debería ser realmente lista para disimular el rastro de su aroma.

No puedo quedarme aquí, y debo deshacerme del Honda. Necesito otro coche, hacer un trueque arbitrario, difícil de localizar, quizá cambiar deprisa de trayecto un par de veces. Eso quizá lo ralentice. He de moverme de una manera aleatoria y desconectarme por completo de Phil y mi pasado. Tengo que encontrar una manera de sacar a ese cabrón de mis sueños.

Para ello, Bella precisaría más conocimientos mágicos de los que podía llegar a reunir. Su madre quizá se había mantenido oculta, tanto en el aspecto físico como en el psíquico, pero la sangre le corría con más fuerza que a Bella. Aunque esta tenía unos sentidos muy adiestrados para la magia, era incapaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que habría hecho su madre.

El último regalo de Phil de la noche anterior era un número 800 que le había hecho memorizar. _Conozco a algunas personas en Charleston,_ había dicho. _Si necesitas ayuda, llámales._

¿Se atrevería? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Puso rumbo al norte y empezó a andar de vuelta a la casa de la playa. ¿Y se atrevería a quedarse aquí otra noche?

Bella miró al cielo y se paró. A lo lejos, sobre el agua, un trozo de cielo se rizaba. Recordaba al brillo acuoso de las ondas de calor que suben del asfalto de la carretera en un día de verano. Pero en la noche de mayo estaba refrescando, el cielo solo comenzaba a oscurecerse por el este y no había asfalto ninguno cerca de ese rizo.

Se protegió los ojos del sol. ¿Qué era aquello? Se veía grande y parecía aumentar deprisa de tamaño. Lo vio crecer con un nudo en el estómago. No había visto antes nada igual y sabía que era algo malo.

Un momento. Ese trozo titilante de aire no estaba creciendo. Estaba acercándose.

Mierda.

El pensamiento de Bella se convirtió en puro instinto. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr. No había heredado muchas de las habilidades de su madre, pero si había algo que podía hacer con un derroche de talento era correr. Hundió los dedos desnudos en la arena y casi voló playa abajo.

Pero casi volar no es lo mismo que volar de verdad. Incluso cuando alcanzó toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, supo que no podría despegarse de aquello que iba lanzado tras ella.

Desde detrás la envolvió una sombra. En la arena de delante alcanzó a ver una enorme forma alada con un cuello serpentino y una cabeza grande y siniestra. Entonces la sombra se desplomó sobre sí misma y una décima de segundo después una montaña golpeó a Bella en la espalda.

Cayó sobre la arena con tal fuerza que se quedó sin respiración. La montaña se transformó en el cuerpo duro y pesado de un macho. Unos musculosos brazos bajaron a uno y otro lado de Bella. Unas manos enormes le sujetaron las delgadas muñecas mientras un largo muslo le inmovilizaba las piernas por detrás.

Bella resollaba, forcejeando para expandir la magullada caja torácica y que sus pulmones pudieran funcionar, las palmas de las manos y las rodillas escoriadas por el impacto. Miró aquellas manazas que la aprisionaban. Eran fuertes, como los brazos, y tenían un color bronce oscuro que, frente a la pálida piel de ella, producían un contraste espectacular.

Su mente gimió. Estaba más muerta que viva.

El macho le metió la nariz en el pelo y aspiró hondo. Como respuesta, un estremecimiento convulsivo sacudió el cuerpo de Bella. Estaba olisqueándola. Notó la nariz en la parte posterior del cuello. Él se frotó la cara en el pelo de ella. En el fondo de la garganta de Bella nació y murió un gimoteo.

—Buena persecución —gruñó él con un estruendo sombrío en la espalda de Bella.

Ella tosió, y se levantó arena delante de su cara.

—No lo bastante larga.

Él se apartó y le dio la vuelta con una rapidez aturdidora e implacable. Bella cayó sobre la arena, con los brazos extendidos mientras él la sujetaba de nuevo.

El macho le enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Siempre podemos repetir.

Bella pensó que la soltaría y la atacaría otra vez, jugando con ella como un gato grande, y se estremeció.

—No deberías estar aquí —susurró ella. Se le habían vuelto los ojos llorosos debido al trompazo. Intentó concentrarse en el feroz y sombrío rostro inclinado sobre ella. De pronto vio con nitidez.

Cullen era imponente. Desprendía Energía y Poder; los irradiaba como un sol oscuro. Tenía una brutalidad magnífica, rasgos faciales recortados en arrugas y ángulos muy marcados, como si un escultor lo hubiera tallado en granito. Su piel de color marrón oscuro tenía una tonalidad broncínea, y sus brillantes ojos de dragón eran de oro ardiente. En su forma humana era un macho wyr dominante de más de dos metros y ciento treinta kilos despatarrado como una avalancha sobre el cuerpo de Bella. En comparación, ella se sentía delicada y frágil.

Su pelo era de un extraño color cobrizo. Igual que en el sueño. Se había deslizado entre los dedos de Bella como si fuera seda.

Aún no le había pasado el sobresalto del ataque, pero gracias a él Bella advirtió una cosa asombrosa. Él había colocado otra vez el muslo sobre ella. Le miró el cuello. Hubo latidos de reconocimiento. Él estaba mirando el mordisco que le había dado. Una cosa dura crecía contra la cadera de ella.

«A ver, ¿es tu larga y escamosa cola reptiliana o te alegras de verme?»

No, ella no dijo eso.

¿O sí? Bella se encogió de vergüenza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguardó a que la hicieran picadillo.

No pasaba nada, ni bueno ni malo. Todavía. Quizá se trataba de mantener los ojos cerrados.

A través de unos labios temblorosos, Bella susurró:

—No hablaba en serio. Eh, no hagas caso de la loca que habita este cuerpo.

Como el silencio continuaba, Bella abrió un ojo cauteloso. Él la examinaba, con una ardorosa mirada de alerta e interés.

—¿Estás poseída? —preguntó.

Bella tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de contestar.

—Claro, piensas esto tras todos los movimientos de tarada que he hecho en estos dos últimos meses. He estado actuando con un montón de estrés. Parece que esta desconocida se ha apoderado de mi boca. Por lo visto no venía con un freno incorporado. No era mi intención ofenderte. —Las comisuras de los labios se levantaron en una trémula sonrisa—. Quieres recuperar tu penique, ¿eh?

Él se movió con gracia sinuosa, y le soltó las manos para arrodillarse sobre ella. Entrecerró sus ojos de depredador.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Las manos de ella aletearon un poco y, sin poder evitarlo, le estiró el cuello de la camisa con dedos vacilantes. Los dedos de Bella parecían blancas y delicadas ramitas contra la gruesa columna del cuello de Edward.

Él le miró las manos. Ella las dejó caer al pecho y se las agarró.

—Creo —dijo en voz baja— que harías cualquier cosa para recuperar lo que te pertenece. Con independencia del objeto, de lo que haría falta para ello, de adónde deberías ir para encontrarlo.

—Nadie coge lo que es mío. —Su gruñido retumbó a través de la tierra. Le enseñó los dientes y se inclinó hasta que las respectivas narices se tocaron—. Nadie.

Madre mía, era espeluznante y fabuloso. Desapareció en una mancha mientras a Bella volvían a saltársele las lágrimas. Asintió.

—Lo sé —susurró—. No... no creo que esto te importe mucho y seguro que no va a cambiar nada, pero lo siento.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y agudizó la atención.

—Eso decía tu nota.

Las voces se hicieron más íntimas. Bella estiró el cuello y vio que se les acercaba una pareja cogida de la mano. Bella le tapó la boca para que no hablase. Mientras los dos observaban a la ajena pareja pasar a menos de dos metros, Bella reparó en que él debía proteger a ambos de ojos curiosos. Importantísimo. De lo contrario, si alguien viera a un hombre agredir sexualmente a una mujer en la playa podría llamar a la poli. Y acaso se produjera una masacre del todo evitable.

Una vez la pareja se hubo alejado, Edward se apoyó en una mano y pasó un dedo por una mejilla de Bella, siguiendo por la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Observó el recorrido del dedo mientras silueteaba la delicada curva de la clavícula hasta el borde de la blusa.

El dedo de Edward se notaba áspero contra la suavidad de la piel de Bella, que sintió un escalofrío y reprimió un gemido. Pues vaya, no tenía ni idea de que su sexualidad estuviera tan desordenada. Ahí estaba ese depredador de depredadores rezumando amenazas acuclillado ante ella. Era el único dragón verdadero conocido del que se tuviera constancia. Una especie de monumento natural o algo así.

Oh, Dios mío, no solo es más viejo que el Gran Cañón, sino que es como el Papa, el rey de los fae y el presidente de los Estados Unidos, todo en uno. En algunas culturas antiguas, era un dios.

Iba a hacerle daño de verdad antes de matarla de verdad, y lo único que se le ocurría a ella era lo cálidos que habían sido sus besos en el sueño y la delicadeza de sus dedos al recorrerle el cuerpo. A Bella la mente le funcionaba a trompicones. Bajó la mirada a la mano de Edward. Empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras se le aceleraba el corazón.

Edward le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo toqueteó. Acto seguido, lo levantó a la luz del atardecer. Lo giró hacia uno y otro lado, mirando fijamente cada cabello. No estaba haciendo nada para retenerla en el sitio. Escapar era inconcebible. La fuerza de su mirada era tal que a Bella le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Un arrebato de calor sensual encendió todo pensamiento coherente que a ella pudiera quedarle. Se le humedeció el sexo en un pispás.

No habría podido sentirse más humillada, mortificada o desnuda. Con una nariz wyr ultrasensible, Edward era capaz de oler cualquier cambio corporal minúsculo. Tenía que ser consciente de la creciente excitación de Bella. Sin duda podía interpretar todas las emociones pasajeras en las feromonas emanadas, mientras que ella no podía decir nada de él. Su mirada era tan cerrada, su expresión era tan seria, que no sabía nada en absoluto de lo que él estaba pensando... salvo...

Bella miró la longitud de aquel tremendo cuerpo masculino mientras seguía colocado encima de ella, el largo torso que se estrechaba desde los anchos hombros hasta las caderas, que parecían delgadas y estrechas. Iba vestido de manera funcional, vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca de Armani, de seda y abotonada, remangada y metida en los pantalones.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, mirando la indiscutible prueba que abultaba bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros. El bulto, como el resto de su forma humana, hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Pues muy bien. En lo que respectaba al tamaño, los detalles del sueño no habían expresado en lo más mínimo el cumplimiento de un deseo.

Bella se preguntó si él aún podría excitarse mientras le arrancara la cabeza. Era un dragón, una bestia wyrkind, reconocido en general como uno de los más antiguos de las Razas Viejas y con fama de malvado, astuto e implacable. Los patrones de pensamiento humanos normales no eran de aplicación.

—Bueno, esto es socialmente inexplicable —farfulló ella.

—Chisss...

Ella se calló, puso la mente en blanco y esperó, mientras lo miraba examinarle los cabellos.

A Bella su pelo siempre le había parecido un tanto basto, muy grueso y de un rubio pálido que era casi blanco. Al sol, las puntas centelleaban con reflejos dorados. Cuando lo llevaba suelto en vez de recogido en una coleta, le colgaba a medio camino entre los hombros y la cintura.

Edward cerró el puño y se llevó a la nariz los largos y brillantes cabellos, y aspiró. Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba el misterio que no sabía resolver. Le había parecido un sol salvaje, pero eso era cuando solo contaba con apenas una pizca de aroma en un trocito de papel.

La cruda realidad lo dejó helado. De alguna manera, la delicada fragancia femenina de Bella hacía algo más que captar la esencia del aire soleado. De alguna manera, lo transportó hacia atrás casi todo lo lejos que era posible, hasta los albores de todo, cuando él se deleitaba en la luz y la magia trascendentes. Esa época antigua, tan penetrante, joven y pura.

Edward regresó sin prisas al presente y volvió a estudiar el pelo de Bella mientras jugueteaba con él. Parecía seda china, y los reflejos eran del color de ciertos depósitos de oro aluvial que había conocido. Tenía una estatuilla peruana del siglo XIII del mismo color. Soltó el mechón y siguió examinando el resto de las cosas de esa hembra misteriosa e imprevisible.

—No pensaba que fueras tan joven —dijo. Sintió la misma oleada desbordante de excitación que en aquella época antigua, cuando perdiera el control y se estrellara contra la maleza a la caza de... algo. Miró su cuerpo tendido en decúbito supino, inmóvil y sumiso debajo de él, y puso un inexorable freno a su autocontrol—. Llevas sangre wyr. Y también humana.

Edward le miró los largos y elegantes músculos del cuello mientras Bella tragaba saliva.

—Tengo veinticinco —dijo ella con voz ronca.

El depredador que había en él advirtió que ella no había hecho mención de la sangre wyr. Sin embargo, Bella brillaba con Poder tenue, y él recordó que en el sueño ella había sido luminiscente como la luna. Esa luminiscencia, ¿había sido simbólica o literal? ¿Qué wyrkind o fae reluciría así? Los elfos llevaban consigo una luz, pero no como la que él había visto en ese sueño.

—Mírate —murmuró, casi para sus adentros—. Eres un bebé, apenas un momento, un suspiro.

Bella tomó aire temblando.

—Soy más que eso.

Edward levantó una ceja, pero por lo demás pasó por alto la débil protesta.

Pese a su palidez, Bella parecía cubierta de joyas. Su pelo tenía reflejos dorados. El color crema de su piel clara recordaba a las perlas. Aquellos ojos grandes que miraban a Edward con una excitación asustada y perpleja eran de un azul violáceo tan intenso como el cielo de medianoche. Como los zafiros. Él podía imaginarse perfectamente que en aquellos ojos veía estrellas lejanas.

Edward se sentó sobre los talones y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

—Iremos a donde te alojas.

Bella se tambaleó mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, mirándole con el recelo de una criatura salvaje lista para echar a correr de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con los ojos azules centelleando—. Vas a matarme. ¿Por qué no acabamos ya con esto?

—No tienes ni idea de lo que voy a hacer —le dijo, lo cual sería verdad, pues tampoco lo sabía él. Edward rebosaba de emociones e impulsos extraños. Miró el rostro de Bella y bajó los párpados—. Tengo un montón de preguntas. Dime tan solo lo que quiero saber, y te dejaré marchar.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ella le examinó la cara.

Él soltó una risita malvada y ronca.

—No.

El rostro de Bella se encendió de furia y luego se apagó.

—Pues muy bien —dijo con voz alicaída. Se volvió y empezó a andar a zancadas hacia la casa de la playa.

Edward la siguió con el ceño fruncido. Simplemente no le gustaba la foto de ella en que se alejaba de la cámara, no le gustaba su voz apagada ni su expresión cerrada. Era poner sordina a sus tonalidades de piedras preciosas. El miedo y la tensión en el aroma de Bella hacían un ruido metálico, y reducían la intoxicación de su excitación, el joven y adictivo desenfreno de su fragancia normal.

Ese fogonazo de furia había sido mucho más interesante. La furia también tenía un aroma, como el crepitar de una hoguera.

Bella recogió el par de sandalias. Edward le observaba el esbelto trasero y las largas y delgadas piernas mientras ella subía unas escaleras de madera que conducían a una terraza y entraba en una casa con puertas correderas. Bella dejó caer las sandalias dentro al punto. Edward entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Bella se dirigió al fregadero de la cocina y se dedicó a restregarse la arena de los rasguños en las palmas de las manos. La casa estaba enfriándose, las baldosas de la cocina se dejaban sentir bajo los pies llenos de arena. Su cola de caballo parecía un nido de ratas pegado a la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Sin abandonar aquella voz apagada y monótona, preguntó:

—¿Tienes hambre?

Edward se detuvo; ella lo sorprendía otra vez. Se apoyó en una pared. Imposible saber qué diría a continuación la loca metida en aquel cuerpo.

—Y si tengo, ¿qué? —dijo.

Ella lo miró un momento con el rostro tenso.

—Si tienes, pediré que traigan comida. Yo soy vegetariana, y es bien sabido que tú no. No tengo en casa nada que te guste y al parecer no estoy en tu menú.

¿Se refería ella a darle de cenar?

Edward quería formular preguntas serias a esa hembra y debía encontrar lo que le pertenecía mientras mantenía aparcadas, no desterradas, su indignación y su furia. Impondría justicia y reclamaría venganza, pero primero cartografiaría ese territorio desconocido por el que estaba viajando.

Se dio cuenta de algo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, acaso siglos, no estaba aburrido. Desde el momento en que cogiera ese pedacito de papel en su guarida, la pequeña ladrona no había dejado de sorprenderle.

Edward se frotó la mandíbula y se preparó para que lo entretuviesen.

—Pide algo —dijo.

Bella empezó a hojear la guía telefónica en la encimera de la cocina. Pasó las páginas amarillas, luego las rojas de los negocios, hasta llegar a las verdes de negocios de los Viejos. Tenía la cabeza baja mientras refunfuñaba para sí. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, captando apenas lo que decía ella.

—¿Qué?

Bella hizo una pausa y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué de qué? —soltó.

—Has susurrado «pide algo, por favor» —le dijo—. ¿Qué quieres que pida?

Pese a lo siniestro de la situación, Bella se sorprendió al encontrarle cierto lado divertido. Se agarró a ello con fuerza.

—Lo normal —dijo al dragón— es que la gente diga «por favor». Has dicho «pide algo». La mayoría de las personas dirían «pide algo, por favor».

—Ya —dijo Edward con los brazos cruzados—. Pero es que yo no he pedido nada. Lo he ordenado.

Bella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Es verdad.

Su dedo se desplazó por la página verde y se detuvo en el número de un restaurante de los Viejos. Marcó con manos temblorosas.

Respondió una voz musical y juvenil. Elfo.

Plenamente consciente de la penetrante mirada dorada centrada en ella con implacable paciencia, Bella dijo:

—Llamo desde una casa de la playa, en Folly Beach. —Dijo la dirección de corrido—. ¿Cubren ustedes esta zona?

—Por supuesto —contestó la voz—. Conocemos bien la dirección.

—Querríamos una docena de bistecs del costillar —dijo Bella, que acto seguido miró a su captor—. Edward , ¿lo quieres poco hecho o muy hecho?

—Solo chamuscado —respondió.

La persona que había al otro lado de la línea inspiró al punto.

—Estaremos ahí lo antes que podamos —dijo—. Quizá tardemos un poco. Alrededor de una hora.

—Vale, lo antes que puedan —dijo ella.

Borró el número de la memoria del móvil, pulsó el botón de apagado y lo dejó en la encimera. Tenía la impresión de que desde que habían entrado en la casa Edward no le había quitado ojo de encima. Era solo una cosa más a añadir a una lista creciente de cosas que parecían irreales.

Bella estaba mirándose las manos. Una hora, pensó. Dios mío, parecía una eternidad. Se le combaron los hombros. Era como si ya no le quedase adrenalina que bombear en el sistema.

—Pronto estarán aquí. ¿Y ahora qué?

Edward se apartó de la pared.

—Ahora —dijo Edward — me explicarás por qué me robaste. Y cómo. Hablaremos sobre todo de cómo.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Bella mantuvo la mirada baja. Se tocó con un dedo una mano escoriada.

—Mi ex novio me chantajeó para que lo hiciera.

—Jacob Black —dijo él.

Sobresaltada, alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Edward arqueó las negras cejas.

—Yo sé muchas cosas.

Sus centinelas habían trabajado deprisa aquella mañana antes de salir de Nueva York. Mientras la bruja le hacía el hechizo de localización, Rosalie y otros revisaban los antecedentes de Bella Swan. Fueron descartando posibilidades hasta encontrar la buena. Un equipo procedió a registrar el apartamento de ella y a seguir todas las pistas que se descubrieran. Poco después de que el hechizo fuera operativo y de haber reunido información preliminar, Edward alzó el vuelo en dirección al sur a la caza de su presa.

—Tu novio está muerto —le dijo.

Dicho así, eso era ya demasiado para ella. Se le nubló la vista y el mundo perdió el punto de apoyo.

Edward saltó hacia delante y la rodeó con los duros brazos antes de que se desplomara. La acomodó en un taburete y le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo. Llevaba la coleta hecha un desastre, advirtió él con desaprobación mientras esta se derramaba hacia el suelo. Mantuvo una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Bella y con la otra quitó aquella cosa hinchada y elástica del pelo hasta que este cayó libremente, aunque todavía un tanto enmarañado. Se guardó la cosa elástica en el bolsillo.

—¿Lo has matado? —preguntó Bella con voz apagada.

—No lo he hecho yo. Tampoco mi gente. —La piel de la parte de atrás del cuello de Bella estaba fría. Edward notó la oleada de escalofríos que la recorría de arriba abajo—. Lo han encontrado hoy a primera hora. Una muerte muy mala.

—Maldito idiota. Intenté avisarle. —Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Edward sintió una punzada de celos. Se le levantó el labio en un gruñido silencioso. Aquella ladrona era suya, de nadie más.

—Le amabas.

—No —dijo Bella con voz desconsolada—. Sí. No lo sé. Creo que en otro tiempo sí, pero él no era quien yo pensaba que era. Después de cortar, el cabrón me hizo chantaje. Yo sabía que así conseguiría que lo mataran. Incluso traté de advertírselo, pero no me escuchó. Tuvo lo que se merecía, pero con todo es duro oír algo así de alguien que fue importante para mí. —Apretó los puños—. Deja que me ponga derecha. No voy a desmayarme.

Edward relajó la presión en el cuello de Bella, que se enderezó en el taburete. Parecía serena, pero tenía la piel lívida. En los hombros y los brazos desnudos se apreciaba la carne de gallina.

—Estás demasiado fría —dijo él—. Esto significa shock, me parece. Le pondremos remedio. —Advirtió una botella de whisky en la encimera, junto al fregadero. Cogió la botella y también una taza de café del armario. Llenó la taza, que colocó entre las manos de Bella—. Bébete esto mientras busco una manta.

Ella lo miró con recelo mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la taza.

—Sí, ya sé —dijo él, impaciente—. Voy a arrancarte un miembro tras otro. Algún día. Cuando tenga ganas. Mientras tanto, no te desmayarás, te calentarás y dejarás de estar angustiada. —Se pellizcó los orificios nasales—. No me gusta cómo huele.

A Bella se le quedó colgando la preciosa boca.

—No te... gusta... —Brotó una risita histérica que se convirtió en una risotada en toda regla. Bella se escoró en el taburete, inclinando la taza.

Edward le cubrió las manos con una de las suyas, estabilizó la taza y le puso un dedo en la boca.

—Para ya.

—Pues claro. —Bella se moría de risa—. Lo que tú digas.

Edward no era ni por asomo un experto en emociones, no digamos ya emociones femeninas. Frunciendo el ceño, le dio unos golpecitos en los labios.

—Yo, no sé, estaré conforme hasta que decidas empezar a desmembrarme. —Le entró hipo—. ¿Qué os parece, Majestad?

—Estaba siendo sarcástico —dijo él.

—Lo cual es muy tranquilizador viniendo de un dragón cabreado —le dijo ella—. Empieza a gustarme la broma de «dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré marchar». Tiene su gracia, sin duda. Seguro que a tus otros prisioneros les encanta.

Le seguía temblando el delgado cuerpo. Bella estaba fuera de control. Mientras estuviera tan alterada, él no percibiría de ella ninguna sensación. Edward le cogió la barbilla con la mano ahuecada. La miró fijamente a los ojos, con la intención de suscitar en Bella un poco de calma. Pero lo que se encontró fue una barrera mental. Intrigado, la inspeccionó tanteando los bordes.

La barrera parecía tanto natural como intencionada. Entrelazado en ella se apreciaba el eco de otro Poder femenino, una presencia sutil muy parecida a la de Bella pero aparte. Era una construcción absolutamente bella, una elegante ciudadela que protegía la esencia de la hembra.

Es por eso por lo que Bella había sido capaz de romper la seducción en el sueño. Él podía derribar ese muro si quería, pero sería como usar un mazo contra un ópalo. Después no quedaría de ella nada coherente.

—Basta —susurró Bella. Se le había vuelto el cuerpo rígido, rehuyendo el contacto de Edward—. Sal de mi cabeza.

Él la agarró y utilizó la voz en vez de la mente.

—Tranquila, hembra —murmuró—. Mantén la calma.

Su voz grave se expresaba en prolongados susurros. Unos zarcillos del sonido se rizaron en el aire y la envolvieron. Esto la sosegó y la apaciguó. Le tembló la respiración, y se fue quedando quieta.

Bella clavó la mirada en los dorados ojos de Edward. En aquellos brillantes lagos se percibían abismos insondables. Podía caer en esa mirada y no salir nunca más.

—El Valium no te llega a la suela del zapato —musitó ella—. Embotella esto y te harás más rico aún.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —dijo él. Su sombrío y serio semblante era inescrutable.

—Sí. —Bella se zafó de su mirada y se concentró en la taza. Y se obligó a decir—: Gracias.

Edward le soltó la barbilla y las manos y retrocedió.

—Bebe.

Bella alzó la vista mientras él desaparecía en el pasillo. Luego se llevó la taza a los labios y la apuró. El whisky le bombardeó las venas como napalm, golpeándola con tanta más fuerza cuento que la semana anterior no había comido bien.

Bella dejó la taza en la encimera, se inspeccionó las manos y se palpó la mandíbula. Al caer al suelo se había hecho daño, pero desde entonces él la había tratado con cuidado. Curioso. ¿Qué significaba?

Edward regresó a la cocina, sujetaba en una mano la sudadera azul claro que ella había comprado antes. Él asintió al ver la taza vacía y dejó caer la prenda en el regazo de Bella, que se la puso encima mientras él cruzaba los brazos. Encaramada en el taburete como estaba, Edward la superaba en estatura mucho más que si hubiera estado erguida. Bella creía que la casa era muy espaciosa hasta que hubo entrado él.

—Volvamos a empezar —dijo Edward.

Bella mantuvo la mirada centrada en los antebrazos cruzados, que parecían muy oscuros en contraste con la blanca camisa de seda. La distancia entre los pectorales era extraordinaria. En otro hombre habría sido demasiado. En él, aquellos gruesos músculos blindaban un cuerpo lo bastante largo para llevarlos con brío y prestancia.

—Jake me chantajeó para que te robase algo —explicó ella—. Daba igual lo que fuera. Debía mucho dinero a algunas personas.

—Deudas de juego —dijo él.

Bella alzó la cabeza. Él se había hecho a la paciencia del cazador.

—¿Llegaste hasta ahí?

—Encontramos a su corredor de apuestas. Muerto también.

Se le deslizaron por la espalda unos dedos helados. Se ciñó la sudadera al torso.

—Salí con Jake unos meses. Durante un tiempo pensé... qué más da lo que pensaba.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pensabas qué?

—A ti todo esto no te va a interesar. —Se ruborizó.

—No hagas suposiciones sobre lo que me va a interesar o sobre lo que pensaré o haré. No tienes ni idea de lo que me interesa —le dijo. Se apoyó en el borde la mesa del comedor y cruzó los pies—. ¿Está claro?

Bella asintió, y el rubor se hizo más intenso.

—Ya ha quedado claro que fui una idiota. Jake apareció cuando yo estaba baja de moral, y me enamoré de su encanto. Fui... indiscreta. Tenía que haberlo pensado mejor. Y la cagué. —Se le atoró la garganta.

—Dices que cortaste —apuntó Edward al ver que se quedaba callada.

Bella asintió.

—Sí, hace tiempo. Jake apareció la semana pasada. No hacía más que hablar de su plan para pagar sus deudas y hacerse rico. Para entonces yo ya no llevaba puestas las gafas de color de rosa, desde luego. No quería tener nada que ver con aquello, ni con él. Entonces... me hizo...

—Chantaje, has dicho. Por tus indiscreciones.

Edward hablaba con un tono neutro. Había ralentizado la agresividad. Ella era muy consciente de que él la estaba «manejando», pero aún sonaba despiadado. Se cubrió la garganta con una mano mientras Edward le escrutaba el rostro.

—No hablemos de esto, por favor. —Bella intentó tranquilizar la voz—. Por favor.

Edward dejó caer el labio inferior y redujo la intensidad de su mirada.

—Sigue con tu historia.

—Está lo que sé. —Subrayó la última palabra—. Está lo que pienso, y luego está lo que imagino. Jake solo pensaba en sus «socios». Personas que había conocido a través de su corredor de apuestas y con las que iba a hacer negocios. En todas sus historias de algún modo era un hombre más importante que en la vida real, ya me entiendes.

Edward asintió guardando silencio.

—Bueno, creo que se sentía casi desesperado, alardeaba mucho y estaba totalmente manipulado. Comenzó prometiendo a esos contactos suyos todo lo que se le ocurría. Le habían vencido los préstamos. Les decía que podía conseguirles lo que quisieran. —Bella tragó saliva con dificultad—. «Muy bien», dijeron ellos, «¿qué tal algo de Cullen, pues?». Le dieron un hechizo para localizar tu guarida. Luego Jake acudió a mí.

—¿Y ellos? ¿Han acudido también? —Edward no se había movido, pero se había puesto todo tenso. Lo que irradiaba hizo que a Bella le latiese con fuerza el corazón.

Bella se humedeció los labios secos y susurró:

—Me parece que Jake les contó algo de mí, pero no demasiado. Me mantendría en secreto porque quería ser el jugador clave, y pensó que podría controlarme. Esperaba montar un negocio de clientela fiel. Pero creo que alguien peligroso y poderoso estaba manipulándolo, y ahora, gracias a mí, tienen algo tuyo.

—Así es, en efecto. —Enseñó los dientes con su sonrisa tenebrosa—. Más tarde tengo que darte las gracias por eso.

—Ese hechizo —susurró ella— hizo que me cagara de miedo. Si no hacía lo que me decía, sabía que Jake cantaría como un pajarito. ¿Me entregaría? Sin duda alguna si así salvaba el pellejo. Y luego vendrían por mí. Así que las dos posibles opciones eran malas.

—¿Dónde está ahora el hechizo? —Los ojos de Edward eran ahora puro oro, todo dragón.

—Después de usarlo, se desintegró.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Si hubiera anulado mis encantamientos, yo habría notado que estos fallaban; pero cuando fui a investigar, seguían estando todos operativos.

Bella se tapó el oído con una mano ahuecada y se frotó el cuello, un gesto defensivo, nervioso, mientras recordaba el dolor al utilizar el hechizo. Edward se acercó mientras su implacable mirada de dragón le diseccionaba la cara.

—El hechizo no anuló nada —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Sentí que entre él y los tuyos me estaban destrozando.

—Aun así, los superaste.

Bella no se tomó la molestia de replicar. En vez de ello le analizó el rostro. La expresión de Edward era feroz, le catapultaba los pensamientos hacia consecuencias más trascendentales que su propio futuro. Notaba los labios entumecidos.

—Un encantamiento tan potente podría encontrar cualquier cosa oculta, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque dependería de la fuerza del usuario.

Cualquier cosa oculta. En el mundo había cosas que mejor no encontrarlas nunca, cosas peligrosas, o frágiles, y criaturas valiosísimas cuya vida dependía del secreto. Un hechizo descubridor tan eficaz como el utilizado por Bella podía cortar las defensas de cualquiera como un cuchillo. Bella tuvo un escalofrío y se acurrucó. Pese a sus temores y preocupaciones por su seguridad, esta no había tenido nunca nada que ver con ella.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en el campo de minas por el que había maniobrado Bella para llegar a su tesoro escondido, el desconocido sortilegio actuando en contra de sus hechizos. El conflicto entre magias opuestas habría podido matar a otra persona. Esa elegante ciudadela en la mente de Bella era probablemente lo que le había salvado la vida. Pese al obvio trastorno, Edward creía que ella no se daba cuenta del peligro que había corrido.

Se preguntó si lo que la alteraba tanto era su conciencia. Dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su hombro y agarró el tendón y el fino hueso. El cuerpo de Bella cambiaba de maneras sutiles mientras se inclinaba hacia el tonificante estrujón.

Edward llevó la conversación de nuevo a un punto anterior.

—Black quizá te entregó igualmente antes de que lo mataran.

—No —dijo ella exhalando un suspiro—. No lo hizo, y lo mataron seguramente por eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Después de que me chantajeara, yo le chantajeé a él —explicó. Lo miró entrecerrando un ojo. ¿Ese reflejo en la mirada de él era de aprobación?—. Yo no le daría lo que robé a menos que leyera el hechizo vinculante que había comprado yo el día anterior. Si pretendía contar cosas de mí, perdería la capacidad de hablar.

Al imaginar lo que quizá le hubieran hecho a Jake se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había sido una muerte fea, decía Edward, que no tenía fama precisamente de delicado. ¿Estaría la muerte de Jake en su conciencia si hubiera sido él quien empezara todo el puto lío? ¿O había sido ella la que inició el puto lío al abrir su bocaza? La moralidad de todo aquello era tan enrevesada que Bella no la entendía.

—¿Cómo conseguiste superar mis cerraduras y compartimentos estancos?

Bella cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ya no importaba nada.

—Soy mestiza. No tengo mucha sangre wyr ni demasiadas habilidades. No puedo adoptar la forma wyr y no poseo mucho Poder. En mí no hay nada interesante. —Se soltó las manos y lo miró. Edward tenía los ojos clavados en ella—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Crees que en ti no hay nada interesante —dijo él—. O que no tienes mucho Poder.

Bella le dirigió una mirada carente de expresión y se encogió de hombros.

—A excepción, supongo, de un estúpido truco de salón que, como gilipollas que soy, no supe guardarme para mí sola —explicó—. Se lo enseñé a Jake un día que los dos estábamos borrachos y haciendo gansadas.

—¿Qué era?

—Es más fácil hacer una demostración que explicarlo. —Se acercó a la cristalera de corredera, la abrió, salió a la terraza y cerró. En el exterior ya había anochecido. Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward se dirigió airado a la puerta y cerró el puño frente al cristal como si quisiera romperlo—. Vamos, cierra con el pestillo —le dijo ella. Él bajó las oscuras cejas con el ceño fruncido. Ella se limitaba a mirarlo—. Oh, por favor. Sabes que si quisiera escaparme, volverías a cogerme. —Con la mirada de dragón sosteniendo la de Bella, obedeció.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Ves?

Edward miró la puerta y a ella de nuevo.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Bella salió y volvió a entrar una vez él hubo corrido el pestillo.

—No he notado que usaras ningún hechizo —dijo él.

—Porque no lo he hecho. Es solo parte de mí. —Cerraduras, compartimentos estancos... lo que fuera, podía atravesarlo todo. Nada era capaz de enjaularla. Nada, en fin, que no cayera en picado desde un despejado cielo azul y se sentara sobre ella. Hundió el pulpejo de la mano en la sien, donde empezaba a latirle un dolor de cabeza, y suspiró—. Es todo lo que sé. Esto, y que lo siento otra vez. Supongo que querrás proceder al desmembramiento ahora.

Al entrar ella, él no había retrocedido. Bella estaba tan cerca que alcanzaba a notar en la piel el calor corporal de Edward. Este poseía una especie de fuerza y vitalidad que provocaban una constante sacudida en un sistema. En comparación, Bella se sentía pequeña, fría y pálida. Pese al descomunal peligro que suponía esa criatura, ella sentía un deseo totalmente irracional de acurrucarse envuelta en su calidez.

Edward le cogió la cabeza entre las manos ahuecadas. Las anchas palmas y los largos dedos le acunaban el cráneo. Curiosamente, Bella no tuvo miedo ni opuso resistencia cuando él le alzó la cabeza.

El depredador se inclinó sobre ella.

—Cometiste un crimen —dijo—. Y tienes una deuda conmigo. Reconócelo.

¿Qué era eso? Si le analizaba el semblante, Bella no obtenía ninguna pista. Dejó caer los hombros y la mandíbula.

—¿Y si no lo reconozco?

—Lo compensarás —dijo el señor de los wyr—. Me servirás hasta que yo considere que la deuda está saldada. ¿Queda claro?

—¿No me arrancas los miembros? —preguntó ella, con la mirada trabada en la de Edward. ¿Podía creerle ahora, o era otra broma cruel?

Edward negó con la cabeza y le alisó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Nada de eso. Me has dicho la verdad —dijo—. Lo he notado mientras hablabas. Cometiste un crimen, pero también fuiste víctima. Es lo justo. —Bajó la cabeza hasta tocar con la nariz la punta de la de Bella, y aspiró. Cuando prosiguió, su voz era mucho más suave—. Pero perseguiré al que organizó esto. Y me vengaré.

Bella se estremeció y notó el alivio de la flaccidez. Pasó las manos por los fuertes músculos del pecho de Edward. Se sintió rodeada por él y, desafiando a la sensatez y al sentido común, se sintió segura. Se le relajó la columna vertebral. Se apoyó en Edward. Solo un poco, furtivamente para que no se diera cuenta.

—No me gusta la palabra «servir». ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Te utilizaré de alguna manera —dijo.

—¿Y si me niego? —Empezó a bajar la cabeza, como una flor mustia en su tallo. Las manos de él la guiaron hasta apoyarla en su pecho—. Ya no robo —señaló—. Por tanto, si es eso lo que quieres, quizá mejor que recuperemos ahora mismo la idea del desmembramiento.

Fíjate. Una chica dura, eh.

—No puedes robar nada que yo no pueda conseguir de otras maneras. No te pondré en peligro. —Edward mantuvo la cabeza de Bella acunada en una mano y la rodeó con el otro brazo—. Yo no hago peligrar mis tesoros —murmuró.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? El contacto con él la hipnotizaba de una manera totalmente ajena a la seducción. Intentó concentrarse.

—No estoy aceptando, ojo —refunfuñó—. Tengo que pensarlo.

Pero no sonaba tan mal. Era mucho mejor que el descuartizamiento. Y ella efectivamente le había robado, y también le había hablado demasiado de sí misma. Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si Edward también quisiera chantajearla?

—No era consciente de haberte dado elección —dijo él. ¿Era un tono de voz irónico?—. Crimen y juicio, recuerda, no negociación. Vivías en mi territorio, sometida a mi ley. Pero de acuerdo, piénsatelo camino de Nueva York.

Sonó un claxon en la calle. Bella dio un brinco y se soltó. Él la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella—, es... es la comida. Voy a abrir. Ahora vuelvo.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Edward en su cintura se lo impidió.

—Iré yo —dijo.

—No seas tonto —dijo ella, mientras un caballo salvaje le recorría el pecho al galope—. He dicho que te invitaba a cenar y así será. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—No. —Pasó rozándola, las largas piernas reduciendo la distancia a la puerta.

Maldita sea. Ella lo cogió del brazo justo antes de que él abriera y lo intentó por última vez.

—Por favor, Edward. Déjame a mí.

Él le puso las manos en los hombros y la empujó de nuevo al salón.

—Algo no va bien. Lo capto. No vas a salir de aquí —dijo. Se había convertido en un asesino frío como un témpano. Su Poder se aceleró como un caza a punto de despegar—. No es seguro.

¿Cómo es que se había desarreglado todo? Bella se retorcía las manos. Edward no fue a la puerta andando, sino más bien volando, el magnífico cuerpo convertido en un arma.

Un sonido cortó el aire. Edward giró hacia atrás con las piernas combadas. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Bella lo advirtió un instante después. Miró a Edward, desplomado en el pasillo. Una docena de elfos altos salieron de diversos escondites, de detrás del Honda, del Ford vulgar al ralentí junto al bordillo y de arbustos próximos. Esgrimían armas que apuntaban a la figura despatarrada. Arcos de metro ochenta.

Bella se precipitó hacia Edward, que estaba tendido de espaldas. Apareció algo oscuro en un hombro blanco. Comenzó a extenderse. Se arrodilló a su lado.

—¡Le habéis disparado! —gritó. Clavó la mirada en los elfos de ojos severos que los rodeaban—. ¿Sabéis quién es?

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Era un macho de pelo plateado, apuesto en el sentido en que lo son los elfos, con una luz elegante que de algún modo, por comparación, volvía sombrías a las demás criaturas. Pese a su complexión delgada, no solo parecía fuerte, sino que de los presentes era el que tenía más Poder a excepción de Edward.

—Sabemos quién es —dijo el elfo, que miró a Edward, frío el hermoso rostro—. Wyrm.

Bella volvió la atención a Edward. Aunque yacía herido, parecía no tener ningún miedo en absoluto; la mirada de su raptor pasaba de los elfos a ella. Bella le abrió la camisa para examinar el sangrante agujero de encima del pecho izquierdo. Su respiración irregular sonaba con fuerza.

—No lo entiendo. Ninguno de vosotros lleva armas de fuego. ¿Dónde está la flecha? —preguntó. Se quitó la sudadera y la metió a presión en la herida.

—Magia de los elfos —dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

—Una flecha sencilla ni siquiera le dejaría marca —explicó el elfo—. Pero esta ya se ha fundido en su cuerpo. Y seguirá liberando veneno en el torrente sanguíneo durante varios días.

—¡Pero qué habéis hecho! —chilló Bella con la cara contraída. Apretó los puños y se puso en pie de golpe. Edward la agarró de la muñeca.

—Bella —dijo mientras ella forcejeaba para desasirse—. Para matarme haría falta mucho más que esto.

—Lo hemos dejado lisiado —le dijo el elfo.

—No lo entiendes —le dijo ella a Edward—. Los he llamado yo. Es culpa mía. —Intentó abrirle los dedos haciendo palanca, pero habría sido más fácil abrir unos grilletes de acero. Alzó la vista hacia el elfo, que había centrado su atención en Edward.

—Habéis entrado en nuestras tierras sin permiso. Se han violado tratados. Habrá consecuencias. De momento, el veneno impedirá que os transforméis en la Gran Bestia. Como os hemos cortado las alas, os damos doce horas para que crucéis la frontera. Si para entonces no os habéis ido, seremos más de doce los que iremos por vos.

—Yo incumplí su ley —dijo Bella—. Él solo me perseguía.

—Su ley no es la nuestra —dijo el elfo—. Y él ha quebrantado nuestra ley. Wyrm, soltad a la hembra.

—Ella es mía. —Edward enseñó los dientes, llameantes los ojos. Su rugido tembló a través de la tierra y de las rodillas de Bella, y los largos dedos se cerraron en su muñeca. Se puso tenso y empezó a levantarse.

Los otros elfos le apuntaron con los arcos.

—Si no la soltáis ahora mismo, perdéis las doce horas de gracia —dijo el jefe.

Bella extendió la mano libre hacia los elfos, la palma y los dedos abiertos.

—¡Alto! —Se inclinó hacia Edward. Acercarse tanto a ese rostro salvaje era uno de los actos más valientes que había realizado en su vida. Cierto instinto que habría sido incapaz de verbalizar la había impulsado a suavizar la voz—. Edward —murmuró tranquila y serena, como si le hablase a un animal herido—, mírame, por favor. Ya sabes que las personas normales dicen «por favor». Préstame atención a mí, olvídate de ellos.

Volvió hacia ella la mirada de lava, ardiente y ajena. Quizá no fuera capaz de cambiar, pero estaba metido de lleno en el dragón.

—Gracias —dijo ella espirando. Dejó caer el brazo libre y le acarició el pelo negro. Dragos siguió la trayectoria del movimiento y acto seguido le miró la cara—. Sé que estás muy enfadado, pero te aseguro que no vale la pena luchar por esto —susurró. Tiró un poco de las puntas. Y le llegó la inspiración—. Además, has prometido que no me pondrías en peligro. Hace solo unos minutos, ¿te acuerdas?

Edward contrajo el peligroso rostro.

—Eres mía —le dijo.

Durante un vertiginoso instante, Bella no supo qué decir a eso. Y luego se le encendió otra bombilla. Estaba en racha.

—Soltarme la muñeca no cambia nada —murmuró. Imitó lo que él le había hecho antes y le pasó un dedo por el lado de la cara y después posó la mano en su mejilla—. Por favor.

Edward aflojó los dedos y dejó que ella se zafara.

Bella se levantó a duras penas, de algún modo logró permanecer derecha y se encaró con el jefe elfo, que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego la miró fijamente.

—¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

Comenzaron a sonar alarmas interiores, pero tantas bombillas la habían dejado impotente. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No nos hemos visto nunca.

—Estoy seguro de haberos visto antes. Os parecéis... —La mirada de colores marinos del elfo se ensanchó—. Sois el vivo retrato de...

edward le rodeó un tobillo con la mano.

—Sí. Me parezco a Greta Garbo —interrumpió en voz alta. Un latido de terror le humedeció la piel. Cállate, elfo—. Me lo dicen mucho.

—Señora, es un placer conoceros —dijo el jefe elfo soltando aire. Hizo una inclinación más profunda, su anterior respeto genérico transformado en reverencia. Cuando se hubo enderezado, tenía el rostro iluminado de alegría—. No tenéis ni idea de cuánto hemos esperado y rezado para que permaneciera en este mundo algo de vuestra madre.

Los demás elfos los miraban, con el rostro iluminado de curiosidad. Bella frunció el ceño ante el jefe.

—Ignoro por completo a qué os referís —le dijo.

El elfo pareció sobresaltarse y volver en sí. Se moderó su alegría, aunque Bella todavía percibía sus latidos. Él le sonrió y dijo:

—Naturalmente, perdonadme. Me he confundido.

Entonces, la voz telepática del elfo sonó en su cabeza como graves campanadas en el viento. _Me llamo Embry. Una vez conocí a una mujer muy parecida a vos. Conocerla ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida._

_Me siento muy honrada de que me hagáis partícipe de esto,_ dijo ella. _Pero para mí es peligroso hablar de este asunto, y yo no soy esa mujer. De hecho, soy mucho menos que esa mujer._

_No para mí,_ dijo él_. Por favor, permitid que os ofrezcamos refugio. Sé que el señor y la señora os recibirán con una alegría tan inmensa como yo mismo. Guardaríamos como un tesoro vuestra presencia entre nosotros._

Bella vaciló y, por unos instante, oh, sintió la tentación. La idea de una bienvenida así le sacudió su solitario corazón. Sin embargo, la reverencia de Embry la frenó. Bella no se veía capaz de soportar tantas consideraciones. Sobre todo cuando era mucho menos de lo que él pensaba que era, sin nada especial en absoluto, solo una lamparilla en la oscuridad, un estúpido truco de salón y una bocaza que la metía en un sinfín de problemas. Vivir con los elfos, donde se sentiría como una farsante mientras envejecía y moría y ellos seguían siendo siempre lo mismo, sería solo otra clase de soledad.

La celosa mano en el tobillo apretó con más fuerza. Bella bajó la vista a Edward, que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

_Gracias por ofrecerme refugio. Quizás un día os tome la palabra,_ dijo a Embry. Aunque no podía aceptar, tampoco soportaba decir que no a lo que acaso fuera el único hogar que jamás le fuera ofrecido. _De momento, tengo que saldar una deuda._

—Señora, os lo ruego —dijo Embry en voz alta—, venid con nosotros. No os quedéis con la bestia.

Bella se acuclilló junto a Edward y se atrevió a mirar bajo la sudadera que le cubría la herida. Había dejado de sangrar. Limpió las manchas de sangre del hombro con todo el cuidado que pudo, se secó las manos con la tela y dobló la parte ensangrentada de modo que quedara envuelta en el resto de la prenda.

—Este choque de trenes ha sido culpa mía —dijo Bella—. Haré lo que pueda para arreglarlo.

Edward aflojó la mano en la pierna de ella. Deslizó los dedos por la pantorrilla en un movimiento sutil.

Esto irritó tanto a Bella que le habló con brusquedad.

—Pero por muchas ridiculeces que digas, yo no soy tuya. No estarías aquí si no fuera por mí, así que te acompañaré a la frontera de los elfos. Sé que perdiste la cabeza, que te volviste temible y obsesivo y celoso de tu territorio, y que quieres recuperar lo tuyo y todo eso, pero vamos, hombre. Solo me llevé un puto penique. Y además te di otro.

Una comisura de la larga, sexy y cruel boca se levantó en un esbozo de sonrisa.

Los elfos se negaron a tocar a Edward, así que Bella tuvo que ayudarlo todo lo que pudo. Para cuando lo hubo levantado del suelo y se hubo colocado hábilmente bajo su brazo, los elfos habían desaparecido. Bella sabía perfectamente que no se habían ido.

—Te llevaste un penique de 1962 —dijo Dragos apretando los dientes—. Y dejaste uno de 1975. No es ninguna reposición.

Ella le clavó la mirada.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué terrible sería cuando te diste cuenta.

—Sé todo lo que hay en mi tesoro y dónde está exactamente —le dijo—. Hasta la pieza más pequeña.

—Deberías ir al médico, que te mire bien el trastorno obsesivo–compulsivo —soltó ella con un resuello—. Quizá para esto haya algún medicamento.

El pecho de Edward se movió en una risa silenciosa.

Bella estaba concentrada en poner un pie delante del otro. Él se apoyaba en ella lo menos posible, de lo contrario se habrían estrellado los dos de nuevo contra el suelo. Edward se sentía como un Volkswagen colgado al cuello de Bella.

Entraron. Él se dejó caer en el sofá. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y estiró una pierna hasta que la bota colgó por el extremo. Dejó el otro pie plantado en el suelo. Entre la sangre y los botones que ella había hecho saltar al rasgarla, la camisa de Armani estaba echada a perder. Bella se fijó en el ancho pecho, estrechado en unos abdominales que se rizaban musculosos al llegar a los pantalones.

Por el amor de Dios. El macho estaba herido y ahí estaba ella, comiéndoselo con los ojos como una pervertida en un sex shop.

—No estoy bien de la cabeza —masculló.

Edward habló desde debajo de su brazo:

—Luego te comento algo sobre eso.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina.

—Voy a buscar agua.

—Whisky.

—Vale. Y agua.

Salió con la botella de whisky, una jarra de agua y un trapo. Edward le arrebató la botella, le quitó el tapón y engulló la mitad de golpe. Bella aguardó a que buscara aire. A continuación, se sentó en la mesita de madera y con el trapo le limpió la sangre del pecho. El orificio de entrada ya era apenas una cicatriz blanca.

—¿Duele todavía? —preguntó atormentada aún por la ansiedad.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—Hablas muy fuerte. Cállate —le dijo él. Bella se mordió los labios y terminó de limpiarlo. Edward emitió un suspiro y cambió de posición. Aunque no había perdido nada de su mortífera elegancia animal, no podía disimular que sentía dolor—. Sigue con el trapo. Sienta bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Por favor.

Bella se quedó paralizada un instante.

—Voy a buscar uno limpio.

Dejó el trapo sucio de sangre en el fregadero, cogió otro y regresó a toda prisa. Edward no se había movido. Bella empezó a pasarle el paño humedecido por el pecho y los hombros. Si antes él transmitía calor, ahora ardía como una hoguera. Bella cogió el brazo colocado sobre el marcado estómago, subió la manga y lo lavó. Acto seguido, lo bajó y alcanzó el que le cubría los ojos. Él no opuso resistencia, los ojos centelleantes bajo los párpados medio cerrados.

—Ha sido la llamada telefónica —dijo ella—. Para los bistecs. No he llamado a ningún número de la guía. Había memorizado una línea de asistencia que me dio alguien.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Su respuesta fue muy seca.

Bella asintió, sumergió el cálido trapo en el agua de la jarra para enfriarlo y volvió a empezar. Las palabras seguían saliendo de ella en tropel.

—Al llamar he tenido miedo —explicó—. Pensaba que ibas a matarme.

—De eso también me he dado cuenta.

—Lo siento —soltó. Agarró la botella de whisky y tomó un buen trago.

Mientras bajaba la botella, lo sorprendió sonriendo.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Deberías sentirlo mucho. En los dos últimos días, me has costado una cantidad fabulosa de fuerza humana, decenas de millones de dólares en daños a la propiedad...

—Eh, puntualicemos esto. No fui yo quien tuvo una rabieta y pegó un grito para despertar a los muertos. —Enderezó la columna mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, una cuchillada blanca en la creciente oscuridad de la estancia.

—Tú has sido la causa de que se hayan roto toda clase de tratados con los elfos, y ahora estoy enfermo como un perro.

Bella lo señaló con el dedo.

—Esos tratados los has roto tú. Se supone que no deberías estar aquí. Vaya locura. —Una pausa. Lo miró con ojos apesadumbrados—. ¿De verdad estás enfermo como un perro?

—Más o menos. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la botella, y Bella se la dio—. Mi cuerpo está rechazando el veneno. Me encuentro mejor. Dentro de poco seré capaz de andar por mi cuenta.

Bella se volvió y se sentó en el suelo con un pequeño resoplido. Se apoyó en el sofá, de espaldas a Edward. Dobló las piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se apretó los ojos con el pulpejo de las manos. El dolor de cabeza había ido a más.

—No estoy segura de dónde termina el territorio elfo, pero creo que no tardaremos mucho. Un par de horas. Aún nos queda tiempo.

Edward hundió los dedos en el pelo y levantó unos cabellos.

—Quiero un poco de pelo tuyo.

Bella alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que quiero un poco de pelo tuyo. Dame un mechón y te perdonaré por el allanamiento de morada.

—Va... le. De acuerdo. —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Entonces, ¿te doy un mechón de pelo, te llevo a la frontera de los elfos y te dejo allí?

Edward se echó a reír.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que te dejaría ir. Solo que te perdonaría.

—Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil —farfulló Bella—. Te gustan los caminos sinuosos, ¿eh? Muy bien, o sea que me perdonas pero no me dejas marchar. —Se le combaron los hombros—. Da igual. Estoy demasiado cansada para una conversación así.

Edward seguía pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

—¿A tu novio le diste alguno?

Bella trataba de cerrar los ojos. Los suaves tirones en el cuero cabelludo hacían casi imposible el mantener la cabeza erguida.

—Ex —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Ex —corrigió él.

—No. —Bella forcejaba contra el sedante placer, intentaba despertar. Apartó la mano de Edward sin muchas ganas—. Basta. No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos mientras haces eso.

—Pues no los tengas abiertos. —Edward le pasó la mano plana por la cabeza. Le gustaba que la voz de Bella se hubiera vuelto dulce por la somnolencia. Le gustaba que ella ya no oliese a miedo, que su aroma estuviera teñido de una leve y persistente excitación—. Duerme —susurró.

—Tenemos que cumplir ese plazo. Voy a poner el despertador. —Bella trató de ponerse en pie.

Mientras se levantaba, él la asió por la cintura y se la puso encima. Bella quedó en un equilibrio precario y temblaba de fatiga. Resopló e intentó zafarse de Edward, pero este la envolvió con sus brazos y la inmovilizó.

—Túmbate —ordenó—. Me aseguraré de que salimos a tiempo. Duerme.

Bella se desplomó como un castillo de naipes. Él le colocó bien la cabeza en su hombro ileso.

—Deja de darme órdenes —dijo ella bostezando. Con el pretexto de cambiar de posición para ponerse cómoda, Bella se frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de Edward, regodeándose en la sensación de macho cálido y poderoso. Se filtró en las frías grietas que le corrían por dentro—. No eres mi jefe.

—Duerme —le dijo él.

Fue tal cual. En un instante estuvo dormida.

No había nadie alrededor que viera a Edward presionar sus labios contra la frente de Bella.

Él decidió que eso también le gustaba.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

La cama cedió debajo de ella. Bella bostezó y se frotó la nariz. ¿Por qué estaba el colchón tan torcido y caliente? Abrió los ojos de golpe. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Solo veía sombras.

Estaba despatarrada sobre Edward, con las piernas enredadas. Se sentía agarrotada y trató de enderezarse, pero se lo impedían los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Y tenía la cabeza inmovilizada. Dio un tirón. Edward le había entrelazado el pelo en una gruesa muñeca.

Parecía tener grava alojada en la garganta.

—¿Creías que intentaría huir mientras dormías? —graznó—. No te dejaría así herido como estás.

Edward le desenrolló el pelo y soltó los extremos, y luego lo alisó.

—No dormía.

Cuando ella se apoyó en los codos, él la dejó hacer con un brazo enlazándole la cintura. No pensaría en ese sueñecito. No pensaría en haber dormido en sus brazos y lo sorprendente de que le gustara tanto. Pues vaya. Resulta que solo pensaba en eso.

—¿Cómo es que no has dormido? —preguntó ella—. ¿Te sentías demasiado enfermo?

—No es mi costumbre habitual; si hace falta, puedo estar varios días seguidos sin comer o dormir. —Mantenía la voz en un tono reposado. El sonido retumbaba a través de Bella—. No tengo intención alguna de dormir en el territorio de los elfos. Además, lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? —Demasiado grogui para mantener la cabeza erguida, Bella se hundió de nuevo y apoyó la mejilla en los pectorales de Edward. Hummm. Piel satinada sobre hierro.

—Mejor. El hombro parece de hielo, pero el dolor ha disminuido. Podré levantarme y andar, pero no creo que pueda cambiar de forma hasta bastante después de expirado el plazo. La magia de su veneno estaba bien elaborada.

Bella le pasó los dedos por el hombro lastimado. La zona se notaba febrilmente caliente, mucho más que el resto del cuerpo, no helada.

—¿Esto no duele?

—No. —Edward le apresó la mano, que se llevó a la boca. Bella se quedó rígida cuando él empezó a chuparle el dedo índice.

Llegó bramando el intenso deseo del sueño. Edward cambió su forma de asirla por la cintura hasta quedar los dos mejor alineados, pelvis con pelvis. La prueba de su excitación abultaba larga y gruesa bajo los vaqueros. Bella gimió e intentó liberarse. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que los dos cuerpos se restregasen.

Bella se asfixiaba.

—Basta.

Edward se tomó su tiempo para chuparle el dedo hasta la punta. Su voz sombría la rozó como un tigre perezoso frotándose contra su piel.

—¿Por qué? Tú me querías en el sueño. Yo te quería a ti. Desde entonces he olido tu excitación. Solo han pasado unas horas. Aún queda tiempo para la hora de marchar. —Le lamió la palma, una sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta latirle entre las piernas.

Bella dio un grito ahogado.

—¡Pasó en un sueño!

—¿Y qué? Los dos seguimos queriéndolo. —Sus labios se desplazaron a la delicada piel de la muñeca.

Los latidos de la muñeca tamborileaban contra la boca de Edward, cuya lengua seguía la pista de la vena. Bella no estaba solo sorprendida sino también perpleja. Él era un macho bastante torpón, pero su sensualidad tenía una dulzura culta con la que ella no sabía lidiar. Bella debía esforzarse para recuperar su indignación. Y cuando lo logró, gimoteó encantada.

—¡El sueño era un hechizo! No era real.

—Era la verdad —dijo él. Los largos dedos comenzaron a abrirse camino bajo el dobladillo de la blusa por la piel de la parte inferior de la espalda—. La seducción te dio lo que más querías.

Bella sentía picores en la piel y se ahogaba. Forcejeó con ganas para soltarse, y esta vez en serio. Por un momento, los brazos de Edward se tensaron alrededor como si se negara a dejarla ir. Luego cedió.

Ella se puso en pie a duras penas, chocó con la mesita y tiró algo. Notó la alfombra empapada en sus pies desnudos. Había derramado la jarra de agua que había usado para limpiarle la herida.

Extendió los brazos y avanzó hasta llegar a la pared. Deslizó los dedos por el suave revoque en busca de un interruptor. Lo encendió, y se quedó con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, los ojos casi cerrados frente a la súbita luz.

Era como si le ardiese la cara. Jake y los tremendos errores que ella cometiera. Pasando por alto el consejo de su madre, abriendo el corazón y compartiendo, todo porque quería amar y que la amaran, confiar y que confiaran en ella. Todo porque quería un amante y un compañero, un verdadero hogar, una casa segura, un lugar del que no tuviera que huir y, si se atrevía a pensarlo, quizás incluso tener hijos un día.

Notaba los músculos de los brazos muy tirantes. Se frotó la húmeda mejilla en el hombro.

Los muelles del sofá protestaron. Más que oírlo, percibió que él se le acercaba por detrás. Llameaba una hoguera a lo largo de sus nervios hipersensibles.

Edward le presionó la espalda con el cuerpo. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas, mucho más grandes y oscuras que las femeninas más delgadas que temblaban debajo. La angustia de Bella hería el aire. Él bajó la mejilla hasta posarla en la cabeza de ella.

A veces, su Corte era un lugar tumultuoso. Algunos estaban emparejados. Muchos estaban solos. Todos los wyrkind vivían con una sensualidad abierta, y muy a menudo las emociones acaloradas degeneraban en violencia.

De vez en cuando tenía amantes, pero los apareamientos eran siempre simples. Se trataba de sexo franco, sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, Edward había presenciado numerosos emparejamientos que eran mucho más complejos. Sentimientos heridos, malentendidos, celos, corazones partidos, infidelidades, pasiones... todo tenía su papel en el telón de fondo de la vida en la Corte.

Esa era una hembra compleja, no simple sexo de alquiler. Edward pensó en qué debía hacer, en ejemplos de cosas que había visto, descartando una tras otra. Luego habló con voz serena.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Me lo quieres explicar, por favor?

Maldito. Ahora que sabía que diciendo «por favor» ella le hacía caso, no paraba de decirlo. Bella meneó la cabeza. Edward exhaló un suspiro.

—Soy viejo y a menudo cruel y calculador, y no es conveniente estar cerca de mí cuando estoy furioso. No pido perdón por lo que soy. Soy un depredador y gobierno sobre otros depredadores resueltos y decididos. Pero no quería afligirte.

Ella se tranquilizó mientras le escuchaba. Se desvaneció la atroz sensación de vulnerabilidad. Edward la rodeó con el cuerpo, y su energía la envolvió.

Él no comprendía. Creía que el sueño tenía que ver solo con el sexo. Ojalá fuera todo tan simple. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Edward se movió para que ella se apoyara en el hueco de unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

—El sueño era manipulador —dijo ella—. Estaba fuera de la realidad. En los sueños, uno acaso decida hacer cosas que no haría estando despierto.

—Pero ¿era verdad? —Su aliento le agitó los delicados cabellos de la sien.

Era extraño que Edward dudase. Le quedaba mejor la arrogancia. Las dudas no eran tan atractivas. Realmente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

—En el sueño había una verdad —admitió Bella—. Pero no solo algo tan obvio como el sexo.

—Aquí hay más de lo que yo pensaba. —Bella alcanzaba a oír la sonrisa en su voz. Edward sonaba... contento.

—¿Te alegra esto? —preguntó ella, incapaz de reprimir su propia sonrisa.

—Tú eres complicada. Yo no estoy aburrido.

Bella sacó una mano de debajo de la de Edward y se tapó la boca.

—Me satisface ser capaz de entreteneros, Majestad.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es esa realidad no tan obvia como el sexo? ¿Qué relación tiene eso con la excitación que he detectado en ti?

Bella se deleitaba en la fuerza de aquellos brazos y decidió dejarse llevar. Nada de análisis, de evaluaciones a posteriores, de deseos ni de expectativas.

—¿Es así como me siento realmente? ¿En qué medida pueden ser restos del hechizo del sueño? Tú también eres complicado, y hoy ha habido momentos en que me has asustado de veras, joder. En cuanto a mí, la atracción es una cosa, pero hacer el am... —se interrumpió de golpe—, pero el sexo —corrigió— otra muy distinta. Antes de decidir ser tan vulnerable, debo tener un cierto nivel de confianza en alguien.

—Tú confiabas en Jake —dijo él.

Bella dio un inevitable respingo.

—Sí, así es. Pero él me traicionó. Y esto aún duele.

—La seducción del sueño ha desaparecido —le dijo él—. Lo que sientes es real, sea lo que sea, y lo que decidas hacer al respecto es cosa tuya.

Edward le apartó el pelo a un lado y llevó los labios a la marca blanca del cuello. El pulso de Bella aleteó como una mariposa, y se le entrecortó la respiración. A él se le tensaron los brazos, la dejó ir y retrocedió. Ella se volvió, despeinada y perpleja. Unos elegantes pies desnudos brillaban pálidos en el beige neutro de la alfombra, las uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso. Bella parecía delicada y deliciosa, y se abultó la ingle de Edward, que no hizo caso.

—Debemos de irnos.

Ella asintió al tiempo que intentaba colocarse unos cabellos sueltos tras las orejas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cuánto rato hemos descansado?

—Un par de horas. —Edward se volvió, procurando controlar su reacción hacia Bella.

—Pues ya toca recoger un poco. Si no te importa, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. No tardaré. —Bella se apresuró pasillo abajo.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la vio irse. Seguía sin gustarle la imagen de ella alejándose.

Algún día confiarás en mí. Entonces me explicarás qué más hay en el sueño y por qué temblabas tanto. No te daré miedo y me contarás todos tus secretos. Y entonces serás mía.

Edward sonrió. Ella no se daba cuenta de que él aún iba de cacería. Mejor así.

En el dormitorio, Bella cogió el segundo conjunto que se había comprado junto con la ropa interior, un par de pantalones pirata y una camiseta amarillo limón con mangas cortas y cuello festoneado. Solo le quedaba otro conjunto. Al paso que ensuciaba la ropa, tendría que hacer la colada o comprar más.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y al cerrar se sintió como una idiota. Si Edward decidía entrar, no podría impedírselo ni el ejército de Estados Unidos. Meneó la cabeza, abrió la llave de la ducha, se desnudó y se metió dentro.

El agua caliente se derramó a chorros por su cuerpo y su cabeza, aliviando lugares cansados y doloridos. Cuando le llegó a las maltrechas rodillas, Bella soltó un silbido. Sin dilaciones, se lavó el pelo con champú adecuado, suspirando aliviada mientras se aplicaba el acondicionador y la apelmazada melena se volvía más suave y manejable. A continuación, se enjabonó el resto del cuerpo, se enjuagó, se secó y se vistió. Se cepilló el pelo y lo recogió atrás con una goma elástica amarilla, volvió a meter los artículos de tocador en la bolsa de la compra y salió del baño.

Edward se había estirado sobre las arrugadas mantas; hacía que la cama de matrimonio pareciera pequeña y estrecha. Al verlo, se topó con un muro invisible. Estaba tendido de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra posada en aquel estómago lleno de baches.

Se había quitado la camisa manchada de sangre y llevaba puestos solo los pantalones y las botas. La herida del hombro aún era de un blanco brillante en contraste con la piel broncínea. Las costillas se marcaban bajo unos fuertes pectorales, y los oscuros pezones se arrugaban en el aire frío. También se había lavado, el vello oscuro todavía húmedo en aquel pecho ciertamente inhumano. Tenía húmeda igualmente la cabeza. Bella captó el aroma a macho limpio.

Como pasaba con cualquier habitación en la que entrase, Edward era dueño del dormitorio por el mero hecho de estar allí. Bella tuvo un escalofrío y hurgó en busca de su última blusa limpia, abotonada y de manga larga. Tras quitarle las etiquetas, se la puso y la llevó como si fuera una chaqueta, pues la sudadera había tenido una vida muy breve.

La presencia de Edward era demasiado abrumadora. Bella no tenía valor de ir a sentarse a su lado en el borde de la cama. En vez de ello, se agachó para ponerse unos calcetines cortos y las zapatillas. Su mirada saltó de Edward a sus diversas pertenencias desparramadas por la habitación. Miró su mochila, que contenía documentos correspondientes a tres identidades nuevas y casi cien mil dólares. Luego volvió a fijarse en el macho acostado boca arriba.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo. Parecía estar sin aliento, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Fue por toda la habitación recogiendo sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en otra bolsa de la compra.

—Sí —contestó él, que aspiró hondo y emitió un suspiro. Era una imagen impresionante. Bella se humedeció los labios e intentó pensar en otras cosas—. No necesitas esas otras identidades —añadió—. Me gusta el nombre Bella Marie Swan. Te queda bien.

Mierda. Tres identidades caras y bien construidas a tomar viento. Y las otras en Nueva York.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —soltó montando en cólera—. ¡Eran mis cosas! No tenías ningún derecho a mirar.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él.

¿Cómo era capaz de salir con eso? Le lanzó una de las bolsas. Debió de verla con los ojos achinados. En un movimiento que pareció perezoso pero fue muy rápido, la alcanzó con una mano.

—¡Seguro que también has contado el dinero! —le espetó.

—Por supuesto que sí —repitió él, con un tajo blanco en la cara por sonrisa—. Las mujeres os pasáis realmente mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño. También he mirado en la nevera, he utilizado tu móvil para llamar a Nueva York y me he guardado en el bolsillo las llaves de tu coche. En ti no hay ni una pizca de depredador wyr, pues no eres simplemente vegetariana, sino también vegana. No me extraña que estés tan pequeña.

—¡Pequeña! —solo él podía llamar canija a una mujer de metro setenta y cinco y más de sesenta kilos de peso. Le tiró la otra bolsa. Edward la atrapó también, pero ya no pudo con las botellas de champú, el acondicionador y la loción que le llovieron encima—. ¡No es verdad! Y en cualquier caso, tampoco soy del todo vegana. Tomo miel si ha sido producida de una manera responsable. Pero bueno, da igual... ¡devuélveme las llaves del coche!

—No va a ser posible —le dijo él.

Bella se lanzó contra Edward y lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¡Cabrón! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a mirar mis cosas ni... a robarme el coche!

Él soltó una risotada profunda, sonora, a tope. Acto seguido, en un movimiento que imitaba uno del sueño, la agarró por los brazos, la hizo rodar sobre su cuerpo y la estampó en el colchón. Bella chilló. Edward se levantó encima, tapando la luz. El raptor tenía encendidos los ojos dorados.

—No hay en el mundo ninguna otra entidad que se atreva a actuar así conmigo.

Bella se quedó paralizada y lívida.

A Edward le cambió el semblante. Sostuvo un rígido dedo bajo la nariz de Bella y dijo:

—¡No! No lo he dicho con tono de amenaza.

A ella le temblaban los labios.

—¿Con qué tono, entonces?

Edward le puso la mano en la mejilla. Era tan larga que casi la cubría la cabeza entera.

—Eres mía —dijo él—. Puedes negarlo, discutir, ponerte borde, intentar huir. Pero. Seguirás. Siendo. Mía.

—Esto es una locura —susurró—. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa. No soy tuya ni de nadie.

—Sí, sí lo eres —dijo él, que le acarició los labios con el pulgar—. Eres mía, y te retendré conmigo. No te haré daño y te protegeré. Y empezarás a confiar en mí. Todo va a ser bueno.

—¡No soy un objeto propiedad de nadie, maldita sea!

—Pero te hallas en mis dominios.

—Estás loco —enunció Bella.

—Como lo estás tú también, perfecto. —Se le rizó la boca en una sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza despacio, observándola. Cuando Bella se puso tensa, él susurró—: No tengas miedo. Solo quiero probarte. Nada más.

Edward aguardó a unos centímetros sobre los labios de Bella.

Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. Ella desplazó la mirada desde los pacientes ojos de Edward a su boca. Le desapareció la tensión del cuerpo traidor.

Edward notó que la resistencia de ella se esfumaba. Cubrió con su boca la de ella. Los ojos de Bella revoloteaban cerrados. Los labios de él, firmes y cálidos, se movían ligeros como una pluma contra los de ella, descubriendo su forma y su textura. Los labios de ambos se volvieron duros y ásperos, y aquello no tuvo nada que ver con el sueño. Ese beso era lento, seguro de sí mismo, pausado, sensual.

El placer se disparó por el cuerpo de Bella y se tornó líquido. Ella susurró algo y le tocó la mandíbula.

Edward le lamió y le mordisqueó los labios, con la respiración cada vez más profunda. Mientras los dedos de ella le subían por la mandíbula y se le enredaban en el pelo, él abrió la boca e introdujo la lengua en la otra boca. El placer se hizo más intenso, más agudo.

Edward ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor acceso y penetrar más a fondo con la lengua mientras se le endurecía el cuerpo. Llevó el muslo entre las piernas de ella y empujó contra la zona que se había humedecido como respuesta. Bella emitió otro ruido amortiguado mientras le besaba con una excitación en aumento. Edward soltó un gruñido y empujó más con el muslo y adentró más la lengua.

Dio en el punto clave. Bella emitió un grito ahogado y arqueó la pelvis. Ahora tenía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, que le cogió el culo con las manos y la subió y apretó más contra él. Le pasó el otro brazo por el cuello, manteniéndola presionada a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Encontró un ritmo perverso con la boca y el muslo que le hurtó a Bella todo pensamiento hasta estar tan encendida que lo estaba poseyendo con el mismo descontrol que en el sueño.

Edward la devoraba con hambre atrasada. Bella le pasó las manos por los hombros descubiertos. El torso desnudo de él estaba todo encima de ella, la gruesa erección apretándole la cadera. Bella quería quitarle la ropa. Quería que él estuviera dentro de ella, que la sujetara mientras le daba embestidas.

Oh, Dios mío, ahora lo que quería era retirarse inmediatamente. Apartó la boca de golpe y dijo entre jadeos:

—Basta. Es demasiado.

Edward levantó la cabeza y soltó un bufido. La atrajo hacia sí y no se movió, su cuerpo una cuerda tirante. La mirada era otra vez de lava, los ojos dorados le ardían. Ella se volvió y hundió la cara en el duro bíceps abultado.

—No estoy preparada —susurró.

—El novio —gruñó él.

—Ex novio. Ya he superado eso.

Bella lo miró a hurtadillas. Él la miraba desde arriba, muy marcados los planos y ángulos del sombrío rostro.

—Dijiste que aún dolía.

Bella llevó los dedos a la tensa boca y la recorrió, obsesionada con las formas y texturas de Edward.

—Duele porque decidí confiar en alguien y fui traicionada. Jake ya no me hará más daño, y tampoco querría tener nada que ver con él si aún estuviera con vida. La única tentación que tendría sería la de volver a pegarle una paliza.

La tensión del cuerpo de Edward comenzó a disminuir. Bella notó bajo sus dedos que en la boca de él se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—¿Le pegaste una paliza?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándole con arrugas en torno a los ojos.

—Bueno, no exactamente —reconoció ella—. Pero sentí una gran satisfacción al empujarlo contra una pared.

Edward la estaba examinando. La marfileña piel de Bella reflejaba un rosa delicado los labios hinchados y con un color rojo oscuro de tantos besos. Los ojos violeta oscuro destellaban. Por mucho que dijera ella, su cuerpo estaba relajado y confiado mientras se curvaba para encajar en el de Edward. El aroma de la intensa excitación de Bella era delicioso. Todas sus tonalidades de joyas habían sido abrillantadas.

—Eres preciosa —dijo él, que a continuación apretó sus labios en la frente de Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos conmocionada. Luego apartó la vista, cada vez más ruborizada. No se le ocurría nada que decir. Llevada por un impulso, lo estrujó con fuerza. Esto pareció sorprender a Edward, pues se quedó inmóvil y luego la abrazó a su vez, apretándola contra sí antes de soltarla.

Edward se apartó rodando y se puso en pie con un leve y ágil movimiento.

—Ahora sí hemos de irnos.

Bella se levantó tambaleándose, con menos gracia que Edward, que la ayudó a recoger las cosas derramadas de las bolsas e insistió en acarrearlas junto a la mochila. Sintiendo que de algún modo había perdido control sobre su vida, Bella siguió detrás.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Bella fue a la cocina a coger el móvil y lo que pudiera comer a la carrera. Dejó de lado los aderezos e ingredientes para ensaladas. Metió en otra bolsa un paquete de almendras, yogur de soja y una cuchara que afanó del cajón de utensilios y también una botella de agua que había comprado.

La secadora estaba funcionando en el lavadero que había junto a la cocina. Edward la paró y sacó la destrozada camisa de Armani. Había aclarado la sangre todo lo posible, pero el blanco inmaculado se había esfumado. Se la puso sin tomarse la molestia de abrocharse siquiera los pocos botones que quedaban. Bella agradeció esa escasa cobertura. Aunque no fue de gran ayuda. Con vislumbres del largo y oscuro torso asomando en la camisa abierta, Edward seguía distrayendo la atención y siendo atractivo. La visión de su pecho desnudo había eliminado el último dígito del cociente intelectual de Bella.

Salieron a la calle. Bella hizo la anotación mental de llamar a Phil para decirle que no habían dejado la casa en tan buen estado como a ella le habría gustado.

Edward la acompañó al asiento del pasajero mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. Volvía a ser el asesino frío e impasible. Le abrió la puerta y la cerró después de que ella se hubiera sentado, dejó los bultos en la parte de atrás y se instaló en al asiento del conductor.

—¿Crees que habrá problemas? —preguntó ella mientras miraba el apacible escenario nocturno. Entre el sueñecito y todo lo demás, habían consumido unas seis de las doce horas concedidas a Edward, y eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada. Varias casas más abajo había una fiesta con todas las luces encendidas, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Si los elfos mantienen su palabra, no —contestó. Localizó la palanca y echó el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que pudo.

—¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? —dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Nunca he oído ningún comentario negativo acerca de su rectitud.

—Eres bastante más joven que yo —le recordó él—. Cada raza tiene de vez en cuando sus momentos deshonrosos. Oh, por todos los demonios. Este coche va a acabar conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Aún estoy esperando que coja velocidad —le dijo él—. Quizás algún día. ¿Qué es, un CDM?

—¿Qué es un CDM?

—Coche De Mierda.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Es un Honda Civic, un automóvil excelente. Y consume poco.

—Bueno, pues ya sabemos por qué, ¿no? —A pesar de sus palabras, Edward mantuvo una velocidad moderada hasta abandonar la zona de la playa y llegar a la carretera principal. Aceleró y alcanzó la velocidad de crucero.

—¿Qué coche tienes tú? —Bella abrió el yogur. Se moría de hambre.

—Mi preferido es el Bugatti.

Bella quizá no sabía que él tenía un coche valorado en más de un millón de dólares. O que había hecho algo extravagante, como alcanzar la barrera del sonido en sesenta segundos. Empezó a comer.

—¿Cuántos coches tienes?

—En la flota entera habrá unos treinta. No estoy pendiente de todos. Yo conduzco el Bugatti o el Hummer. A veces el Rolls. Mi gente lleva los otros.

—Claro —dijo ella. Su gente. Bella meneó la cabeza. Una riqueza tan desmesurada era inimaginable.

Edward la miró de reojo, con el labio torcido.

—¿Qué coño estás comiendo?

Bella se limpió una comisura de la boca con un pulgar.

—Yogur de soja.

—¿Eso es comida? Probé lo que compraste el otro día, los Twizzlers y la Coke Slurpee de cereza. Para vomitar.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Venga, no hay para tanto.

—Pues sí —le dijo con tono serio—. Hay para tanto y más.

—¿Cómo sabías...? —Entonces cayó en la cuenta—. Ah, la nota que dejé. La escribí en el reverso de un recibo. —Se dio un manotazo en la frente—. Por eso me localizaste.

—Conseguimos la filmación de las cámaras de seguridad de la fecha del recibo. Te encontramos gracias a eso y al nombre humano que me dijiste en el sueño.

Bella soltó un suspiro, se terminó el yogur y abrió el paquete de almendras.

—Pues vaya con mi vida criminal. —Le ofreció el paquete abierto, y él negó con la cabeza. Por detrás se acercaron unos faros, que permanecieron a una distancia constante.

—Qué amables. Si tenemos un pinchazo, seguro que se paran a ayudarnos.

—Bueno, no puedes culparles —señaló Bella—. La verdad es que cruzaste sin autorización.

—Sí, y tú me robaste —dijo él—. Y mira lo bien que nos va.

Bella se quedó desconcertada. Pensó en el sobrecargado día. ¡Pero si les iba la mar de bien! Sospechó que esa idea debería inquietarle un poco. Si se detenía a pensarlo, en parte así era.

—A propósito —murmuró ella—, tu sí estás en un papel que no es exactamente el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —replicó él con voz suave—. ¿Te parece normal que en el mismo día primero quiera descuartizar a alguien que precisamente me ha robado y luego acabe besándole?

—Yo... no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. —Bella no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en nada.

Edward levantó un dedo.

—En primer lugar, es la primera vez que alguien consigue quitarme algo. —Levantó otro dedo—. Segundo, no soy una criatura indulgente. De hecho, es la primera vez que perdono a alguien. —Levantó un tercer dedo—. Y tercero, tengo ganas de rajar de arriba abajo al que te dio ese hechizo y se hizo con mi penique.

—Dicho así, yo aún debería estar huyendo y pegando gritos —dijo Bella, que tragó saliva y miró por la ventanilla las oscuras escenas nocturnas que iban dejando atrás—. ¿Por qué es tan distinto ahora?

—¿Recuerdas que he dicho que no estaba aburrido?

Bella asintió mientras doblaba entre los dedos el extremo de su blusa de manga larga.

—Si miro atrás, creo que he estado aburrido durante siglos. Una buena temporada. La gente corre a darme lo que quiero. Y si por alguna razón eso no sucede, siempre puedo comprar lo que quiero tener.

—Cuesta imaginarlo —murmuró ella.

—Bueno, vivo así todos los días. Pero tú eres diferente. Desde el principio ha sido una sorpresa tras otra —dijo Edward—. Nunca me había enfadado tanto. Y tu nota me hizo reír a carcajadas. ¿El sueño? Un verdadero pasmo. Las cosas absurdas que dices, tu olor, el color de tu pelo bajo la luz del sol, bajo la luna. —Le lanzó una mirada de reojo con esa acerada sonrisa suya—. Ya no estoy nada aburrido. Considero que esto es muy importante para mí; incluso me planteo hacer cosas nuevas.

Bella volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Fantástico, ¿así que ella podía relajarse siempre y cuando él estuviera entretenido? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se cansara de ella? ¿Olvidaría Edward cómo la «perdonó»? Se mordió el labio.

Lo bueno era que en Nueva York aún había tres escondites con tres identidades y más dinero. Era de suponer que, después de todo, volvía a la ciudad con él. Bella debería seguirle el juego hasta encontrar el modo de escaparse.

Edward le puso la mano en la rodilla. Bella dio un brinco y le dirigió de nuevo su atención.

—Bella —dijo Edward, ya sin la sonrisa en la voz—. Quiero que me escuches. Hablo en serio. Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, no trates de huir.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, vamos, no hay para tanto —soltó Edward, cuya mano apretó con la fuerza de unas esposas de hierro—. He dicho que he llamado a Nueva York, ¿recuerdas? He hablado con mi Primer centinela, un grifo llamado Carlisle. Creemos saber quién lo orquestó todo, quién manipuló y asesinó a Jake y a su corredor de apuestas, se aseguró de que tuvieras el hechizo y se quedó con el penique.

—Vaya —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. Pues tengo la sensación de que no quiero oír nada de eso. —La almendra que se acababa de tragar parecía pegársele a la garganta. Dobló el paquete con las almendras restantes, lo guardó en la bolsa que tenía a sus pies y bebió un buen trago de la botella de agua, que tapó y metió también en la bolsa.

—Me parece que tienes razón. Pero has de oírlo. Si Jake dijo algo de ti, por poco que fuera, no estás segura. ¿Puedes garantizar que no habló antes de que le obligaras a hacer el juramento vinculante?

Bella se agitó nerviosa, otra vez con el peso del miedo.

—Dijo que me había mencionado pero no había dicho demasiado. Tiene sentido que así fuera. Querría controlar todo el proceso.

—Ahora enfócalo así —dijo Edward—. También tendría que hacer un esfuerzo de narices para lograr que alguien le preparara ese hechizo. ¿Sabes cuántas personas son capaces de hacer algo así, algo con la fuerza suficiente para oponer resistencia a mis hechizos más potentes?

—Del tono de la conversación deduzco que no demasiadas —farfulló Bella.

—Vuelves a tener razón. Así de pronto se me ocurren tres. —Se aflojaron las esposas de la pierna. Edward le frotó el muslo—. ¿Ves adónde quiero llegar?

Por instinto, ella le cogió la mano entre las suyas. Edward dejó que la mantuviera en su regazo.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Una vieja bruja de Rusia. La reina de los vampiros de San Francisco, que es una hechicera. Y el rey de los fae oscuros.

—Mierda. —Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Ahora mismo hay gente investigando si hay alguien más capaz de conseguir un encantamiento lo bastante fuerte para descubrir mi tesoro. De momento parece que no. La bruja se muestra bastante indiferente a las cosas que pasan fuera de su barrio. No la considero candidata. Y la reina de los vampiros es una especie de amiga, o al menos aliada. En cuanto al rey de los fae oscuros, no sé. —Edward meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa macabra—. James me odia por encima de todo. Ocurre que durante los últimos doscientos años he tenido algo que él quiere desesperadamente, y yo no dejo que ni se le acerque. No dudaría en remover cielo y tierra si creyera que esto me derrotaría. Tú serías apenas un pequeño bache en su camino.

Por lo poco que sabía ella de los fae, tenían dos Cortes, una oscura y otra clara, y con frecuencia luchaban entre sí por algún motivo. Los fae claros estaban gobernados por una reina. James gobernaba sobre los fae oscuros. Quizá fuera él el Poder malvado que había manipulado a Jake entre bastidores.

Bella se concentró en la mano de Edward que tenía en el regazo. Grande y fuerte. El brazo era como un tronco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciándole los largos dedos con los suyos.

—Mi gente es muy competente. No llegarías muy lejos, aunque nos has sorprendido con tu surtido de recursos —dijo Edward, que podía ser seductor, persuasivo, tranquilo... muchas cosas, pero esa delicadeza la sorprendió—. Y si por casualidad volvieras a escaparte, volvería a encontrarte. Pero hasta entonces correrías peligro. ¿Qué hay de tu promesa, entonces?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

—Buena chica. —Le apretó la mano con la suya, que acto seguido retiró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo del rato, cuando el cielo se había aclarado anunciando el amanecer, los faros de detrás destellaron, y el coche que les había estado siguiendo aminoró la marcha. Eso quería decir que habían cruzado la frontera del territorio elfo, supuso Bella.

Poco después se le cerraron de nuevo los párpados. No pensaba que pudiera dormirse, pero dos ratos de dos horas y una cabezadita de media tarde no eran descanso suficiente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir una noche entera.

Bella se frotó las sienes y dijo:

—Un día de estos voy a comer bien de verdad y a dormir a pierna suelta.

—Le he dicho a Carlisle que buscara a alguien que cocinase las cosas que comes tú.

Pese a las pocas ganas, Bella tuvo que sonreír. Edward hacía que el vegetarianismo sonara algo extraño, como si consistiera en cocinar comida para perros.

—Todo un detalle por tu parte, gracias. —Bella sintió un leve forcejeo entre el deseo y el orgullo, y ganó el deseo. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Edward.

Aquello estaba mal. Era una insensatez. Ella no debía buscar esa comodidad en la dura y musculosa calidez. Y lo último que tenía que hacer era empezar a recurrir a eso.

Edward le puso la mano en la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la conducción. Ella dormitaba.

Transcurrido un tiempo indefinible, Bella se puso alerta ante una imprecisa sensación de ansiedad, que se acrecentó al enderezarse y mirar alrededor. La luz matutina era más fuerte pese a que el sol aún no había aparecido en el horizonte. El paisaje tenía una existencia fugaz. Miró el velocímetro. Iban casi a 180.

Miró a Edward. Tenía el cuerpo relajado y conducía con absoluta competencia, pero su sombrío rostro reflejaba fiereza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo nos ha encontrado. Nos están siguiendo. No sé si podemos dejarlos atrás, pero vamos a intentarlo.

Aun sabiendo que era inútil, Bella no podía menos que mirar alrededor. También abrió al máximo los sentidos, esforzándose por entender lo que estaba captando. Pero aquello le resultaba esquivo. No lo había experimentado nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—No comprendo lo que estoy sintiendo —contestó ella.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—Intenta describirlo.

—Es solo eso, no sé. —Se encogió de hombros, impotente—. No... no es algo bueno. Es una sensación de miedo, de saber que hay algo malo cerca. ¿No lo notas tú?

—No —dijo él—. Estás describiendo algo diferente del hechizo que se nos ha acoplado. Puede que la sensación esté relacionada con tu sangre wyr.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—La próxima ciudad grande es Fayetteville. Si llegamos, cambiaremos de ruta.

¿Si llegamos? Edward parecía muy tranquilo. Bella se agarró al cinturón.

Lo siguiente pasó muy deprisa. En una curva ciega, un vehículo grande se les echó encima con un bramido. Edward dio un viraje brusco y mantuvo el coche controlado. Pero justo en ese momento otro vehículo venía de frente por la derecha.

El lado del pasajero. La luz deslumbró a Bella.

Edward dio otra sacudida tremenda al volante. Los neumáticos chirriaron mientras el coche hacía un trompo. Todo daba vueltas. El vehículo que venía en dirección contraria estaba a punto de impactar en el lado del pasajero. Edward echó su torso encima del de Bella, cuya cabeza le quedó encajada en el hueco del cuello.

Un ruido horrendo mientras todo...


	8. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

La despertó el dolor. Tenía el cuerpo retorcido en un ángulo incómodo. Estaba rodeada de metal abollado y atrapada bajo un enorme peso.

Soltó un gemido.

—Chis —susurró Dragos—. No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

Bella intentó respirar hondo en vano.

—No puedo respirar —gimoteó—. No puedo mover las piernas.

—Hemos sufrido un accidente, Bella. Estás aprisionada, pero te sacaré de aquí. De momento, escúchame. No te muevas. Hazlo por mí. Solo un rato.

La voz de Edward se entretejió en ella y le quitó el pánico. La estaba engatusando para que se tranquilizase. Un día iba a hablar seriamente con él por haberla liado tanto. Pero ahora mismo no parecía el mejor momento. Procuró hacer aspiraciones cortas y logró articular algo:

—Vale.

—Una chica valiente, ¿eh? —dijo él con tono tranquilizador.

El enorme peso sobre el pecho de Bella disminuyó por un momento. El metal chirrió. Fue un ruido espantoso. El dolor le abrasaba las piernas y la espalda. Chilló, y el mundo se nubló.

Cuando Bella volvió a perder el conocimiento, Edward vomitó un torrente virulento de maldiciones. El impacto había sido tal que el coche era un montón irreconocible de metal retorcido. La mayoría de las criaturas no habrían sobrevivido al choque. Si él hubiera sido menos de lo que era, si no se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente del veneno de los elfos, si no se hubiera lanzado sobre Bella y no hubiera sacado su Poder para proteger a ambos, ella habría quedado machacada en un instante.

Estaban rodeados de sombras. Edward destrozó el maltrecho airbag y arrojó los pedazos por un minúsculo espacio que había sido la ventanilla del pasajero. Luego soltó el cinturón. Miró alrededor, a las sombras que se acercaban sigilosas. Enseñó los dientes y gruñó una advertencia, y las sombras se detuvieron. Sobre la goma quemada y el olor a gasolina, la peste a goblin hizo estallar sus fosas nasales. Los goblins comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco, sus rasgos bastos cada vez más visibles en los instantes previos al amanecer.

Pensaban que lo tenían inmovilizado. Estaban en lo cierto.

El cuerpo de Edward también había resultado malparado, con diversos cortes y contusiones, pero hizo caso omiso. Sus lesiones carecían de importancia. Si hubiera estado solo, habría salido de cualquier modo del amasijo de hierros y les habría reventado el puto culo. Pero eso haría a Bella un daño incalculable, tal vez la mataría. Para sacarla de ahí debería ir con sumo cuidado. Haría falta tiempo. Ella era mucho más frágil que él.

Los goblins se iban envalentonando. Eran criaturas contrahechas, de piel grisácea, brutales, y con una fuerza inhumana. Constituían una de las pocas Razas Viejas incapaces de mantener cierto glamour que les permitiera convivir con los seres humanos. Por esa razón, pasaban casi todo el tiempo en Otras tierras, donde la magia era más fuerte, el género humano escaseaba, y ciertas tecnologías como los electrodomésticos o las armas modernas no funcionaban con un mínimo de seguridad ni de fiabilidad.

Edward dilató sus sentidos y descubrió un pasadizo cercano que conducía a un sector de Otra tierra. Vaya sorpresa.

Dirigió de nuevo su atención a Bella. El accidente los había envuelto a los dos juntos a modo de regalo macabro. Él estaba torcido en la cintura, con el torso cubriendo el de Bella, cuyo asiento se había roto. Ella yacía parcialmente en lo que había sido el asiento trasero, mientras la parte delantera del coche se había plegado sobre sus piernas.

Edward logró liberar el brazo izquierdo, y lo extendió hacia atrás para agarrar la columna de dirección, que le presionaba un riñón. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho y empujó.

Con cuidado. El metal gimió, y la columna cedió unos centímetros. Se paró prudencialmente para comprobar si mover la columna haría que alguna otra cosa inmovilizase más a Bella. No notó ningún peligro. Muy bien. Intentó lo mismo con el abollado techo sobre su espalda y consiguió un poco más de espacio para ambos. Los goblins se llamaban unos a otros en su lenguaje gutural. Uno se acercó demasiado. Con sonrisa burlona, le pinchó con una espada dentada a través del agujero de la machacada ventana.

Edward agarró la espada. Sacó el otro brazo por el agujero. Cogió al goblin por la garganta y apretó mientras la criatura se asfixiaba y daba puntapiés. Lo soltó. El goblin se desmoronó en el suelo hundiendo las garras en el maltrecho cuello entre sus últimos estertores. Los otros goblins observaron a su camarada perder la vida entre pataleos, pero no hicieron nada por ayudarle.

Precioso que te cagas. Pasando por alto sus sangrantes dedos, Edward metió la espada en el coche. Los otros goblins gruñeron, pero se mantuvieron fuera de su alcance.

Calzó la espada cerca de su mano y se fijó nuevamente en Bella, sin hacer caso de las sacudidas del coche. Los goblins levantaron los restos y los dejaron en un camión de plataforma con ellos todavía dentro.

Al menos Bella respiraba mejor. Le salpicaban la cara diversos cortes, contusiones y magulladuras. La camisa que llevaba como una chaqueta estaba rota y húmeda de sangre. Siempre pálida, ante la sombría mirada de Edward parecía demasiado blanca en la sucia luz matutina. Bajo la fina piel de las sienes, era visible una delicada tracería de venas azules.

El camión de plataforma se puso en movimiento con un bandazo, dejó la carretera y cortó campo a través. Goblins armados y blindados trotaban a los lados y detrás, rodeándolos. Se desplazaban por el pasadizo que les había conducido a la Otra tierra.

Edward echó un vistazo con Poder al cuerpo de Bella, prestando mucha atención a la columna vertebral y las piernas. Emitió un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaban intactas. Había conseguido arrojar sobre ella suficiente cobertura para impedir un daño estructural importante. A continuación, verificó posibles hemorragias. Observó trozos de metal clavados en la pantorrilla derecha. No era de extrañar que Bella hubiese perdido el conocimiento cuando él intentó mover cosas de sitio. Edward bajó la cabeza y usó los hombros para empujar el abollado techo, lo que les procuró varios centímetros más de espacio.

Analizó el modo en que tenía inmovilizadas las piernas hasta encontrar una manera de ensanchar la zona sin hacerle daño. Agarró los dos puntos escogidos y los separó. El metal protestó, pero cedió hasta que las piernas de ella quedaron libres. La sangre salió a borbotones cuando el irregular metal abandonó el miembro. Edward le dio una palmada. Pese a la urgencia de detener la hemorragia, hizo una pausa y aspiró con fuerza mientras percibía que el Poder de ella cobraba vida bajo su mano.

_Luz del sol líquida, mágica, eterna, joven, salvaje y libre._ Descartó cada palabra que le llegaba. Todas eran insuficientes. Lo que ahora sabía él con seguridad era lo que ya sospechaba antes. Estaba en presencia de algo excepcional. En la serie de sorpresas que se había encontrado desde que fuera consciente de ella, llegó a otra primicia en su larga y mala vida al descubrir la reverencia.

Envió un pulso muy suave de Poder para cerrar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Le envió por el cuerpo otro pulso que cerró otros cortes más pequeños. Cuando se despertase, Bella notaría dolor y se sentiría desdichada, pero estaría viva. Era lo único que importaba.

Lo demás carecía de importancia.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Bella —dijo, alcanzando con calma y suavidad la mente inconsciente de ella—. Hora de despertarse. Quiero que abras los ojos ahora.

Bella apartó los dedos que le agarraban el mentón. Estaba cansada, maldita sea.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar tan alto? —masculló.

—Bella, mírame.

—Quiero dormir —dijo ella con tono irascible. ¿Cómo es que aquella voz era tan preciosa?

—Lo sé —cantó él con tono suave—, pero no puede ser. Hay que aguantarse, pequeña.

—Dios, eres insoportable. —Bella suspiró, pero abrió los ojos.

Miró a Edward, que le sonreía, el sombrío semblante iluminado con un aire familiar. En otra persona, lo habría denominado alivio. edward apoyó su peso en un codo junto a la cabeza de Bella al inclinarse sobre ella. Un lado de su cara era un moretón púrpura oscuro.

La mirada de Bella dejó ese puzle y pasó a otros, viajando por un amasijo metálico deforme y desconocido mientras ambos se tambaleaban en un movimiento constante e irregular. Levantó la cabeza para mirar afuera, y lamentó haberse tomado la molestia. Unos monstruos corrían junto a ellos. La sensación de miedo de antes le dio de lleno. La tierra circundante rielaba con una magia cada vez más intensa. Asimilarlo todo de golpe era demasiado.

—Nos han secuestrado —le explicó él con voz tranquila—. El accidente de coche, ¿recuerdas? Estoy completamente seguro de que nos están llevando a Otra tierra. —Le acarició el pelo—. Tú estás bien. Tienes alguna herida, pero nada grave.

Bella bajó la vista a su magullado y ensangrentado cuerpo. Se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios mío, estoy sangrando —dijo balbuceando. Se restregó los brazos, se frotó la humedad que le surcaba la cara.

—Eh, basta —dijo él cogiéndole las manos—. Cálmate. Te he dicho que estás bien.

—Haz que esto pare. No puedo sangrar. —Bella forcejeó y empezó a hiperventilar.

—Baja la voz. Alguno de ellos quizás entienda nuestro idioma. —Le tapó la boca con la mano, conteniéndola—. Maldita sea, acabo de cerrarte las heridas. Si no tienes cuidado, se abrirán otra vez.

—Edward, yo no puedo sangrar —repitió ella con la boca tapada—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo sangrar! —Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Puedes quemarla?

Edward la observó con su mirada dorada detenida.

—Bella —dijo—, tenías cortes por todas partes.

—Da lo mismo —dijo ella jadeando—. Hemos de deshacernos de la sangre.

Tras una mirada rápida y asesina a lo que sucedía fuera de su jaula privada, Edward habló apretando los dientes:

—Mierda. De acuerdo, quédate quieta.

Bella se quedó paralizada, expulsando el pánico. Con un movimiento rápido, él rasgó los pantalones piratas por encima de las rodillas y le quitó la ropa ensangrentada. La usó para limpiarle las piernas y el filo de metal que la había cortado, y luego hizo una bola con ella. Pese al limitado espacio, Bella intentó librarse de la blusa. Edward la ayudó haciendo trizas la prenda, que luego utilizó para limpiar los cortes de los brazos y la cara lo mejor que pudo. Acto seguido, la añadió al material que sujetaba con una mano.

Surgió la magia. El camión tosió y se paró. Los goblins se apresuraron a desenganchar la plataforma, gritándose unos a otros mientras pasaban cadenas por debajo. Una docena de goblins agarraron las cadenas y comenzaron a arrastrarlos.

—Hemos cruzado —dijo él.

Bella no había estado nunca en Otra tierra. Su madre se negaba a llevarla con el argumento de que, para no ser descubierta, lo mejor era ocultarse entre los seres humanos. Pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, el territorio transmitía una sensación embriagadora.

Miró por la ventanilla rota. A su alrededor se levantaban árboles altos y majestuosos cubiertos de enredaderas. El terreno mostraba una simetría que le alimentaba el agotado espíritu. Siguió con los ojos un tronco grueso hasta las ramas que se extendían en lo alto con la elegancia del techo abovedado de una catedral. Macerado por el tiempo, empapado de magia, todo parecía más intenso, más verde, y el primer sol de la mañana era más dorado y brillante.

El dolor la obligó a recostarse.

—Es maravilloso —susurró.

—Me da que no lo será tanto el lugar adonde nos llevan —señaló él.

Los dos bajaron la vista a la camiseta amarillo limón de manga corta que Bella llevaba. Tenía impregnados de rojo el hombro derecho y una zona de la cintura.

—Arranca eso —dijo Bella, que alejó una alarmante sensación de vulnerabilidad. Ojalá llevara el sujetador limpio.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron lava ardiente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los goblins que los rodeaban.

—Ni de coña —soltó.

Edward dejó la bola de material en el regazo de Bella y a continuación rasgó la camiseta a la altura del hombro y la cintura hasta tener toda la tela ensangrentada. Lo que quedó de la camiseta fue un lío andrajoso que le dejaba al descubierto el estómago y el hombro pero con el cuello intacto. Bella miró dentro y suspiró aliviada. El sujetador no tenía sangre.

Por último, Edward se arrancó a tiras también la camisa, salpicada de manchitas rojas. Añadió los trozos al fardo.

Después lo sostuvo en alto con una mano cerca de la arrugada ventanilla. Entrecerró los ojos, que ardían igual que su Poder. El bulto estalló en llamas.

—Gracias —dijo ella soltando el aliento.

—Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo él.

Bella se encogió en el pecho de Dragos, lejos de la llamarada, mirando la bola de fuego en el puño cerrado. Ardía con gran intensidad gracias a su magia. Ella tenía la sensación de que el calor le lamía la piel, pero él no se quemaba.

Edward miró de reojo al exterior, una mirada rápida y diabólica, y de pronto arrojó las ropas en llamas con la suficiente fuerza para impactar en el rostro de un goblin próximo.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro. —Bella lo miró, y él se encogió de hombros. Cuando comenzaron los gritos, observó con interés.

Los goblins describían círculos irregulares, dándole palmadas en la cara encendida y soltando alaridos. El fuego no quería apagarse. En vez de ello, alimentado por el Poder de Edward, la magia de la tierra y lo que contuviera la sangre de Bella, se propagó a la armadura de piel. Bella apartó la mirada de la truculenta imagen. Se tapó los oídos y hundió la cara en el pecho de Edward, que le acarició la nuca y vio al goblin desplomarse y morir.

La venganza era una bruja hermosa. Ella también era una buena amiga; y aquello era solo el principio.

Tras matar Edward a los dos goblins, quedaban otros veinte. Pronto se sumó otra docena. Los recién llegados se intercambiaron el sitio con los que habían estado arrastrando la plataforma. Repuntó el ritmo.

Edward presionó el deformado coche en otros sitios escogidos, y así pudieron moverse dentro algo más y acomodarse un poco mejor. Luego se concentró en lo que pasaba fuera.

Bella había mirado alucinada mientras Edward doblaba los bordes irregulares de metal alrededor de sus piernas para que no volviera a cortarse si se movía. Tenía una fuerza que daba miedo. Bella rebuscó en el espacio apretujado y extraño a sus pies y encontró una abollada botella de agua que no se había reventado. Compartieron la mitad a pequeños sorbos y ella la tapó para utilizarla más tarde.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Edward le había salvado la vida de varias maneras. Le dio las gracias por haber sido capaz de detener la hemorragia cerrando los cortes. Edward le explicó que se trataba de un sistema de cauterización, pero él no podía evitar la sensación de dolor. Lástima que sus habilidades curativas tuvieran ese techo, pues a Bella le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Bella miraba de vez en cuando hacia fuera, sobrecogida ante un paisaje tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto del de la parte de la Tierra que ella conocía. La fluida serie de colinas, el floreciente follaje azul verdoso, los fragmentos de luz del sol que hacían estallar venas de cristal en rocas graníticas... las escenas que iban dejando atrás ocultaban cierta verdad invisible tan esencial, tan palpable, que ella habría jurado ser capaz de recogerla del aire con ambas manos. Se desplegaba una parte de su alma, famélica y largamente negada, que suspiraba por todo aquello.

¿Era la magia de la Otra tierra que la llamaba? ¿Era el antiguo y astuto carácter primitivo del bosque que no había conocido el hacha del leñador, el arado del campesino, lo que le recodaba su yo profundo, la criatura salvaje que vivía atrapada en la insuficiente jaula de su débil carne mestiza?

Bella quería abrirse en canal y dejar salir a la pobre criatura. El recrudecimiento de la emoción desesperada fue tan violento, tan desatado, que desapareció su parte civilizada, la del lenguaje y la cultura. Le invadió el impulso de hablarle a Edward sobre el frenesí que bullía en su interior, pero al final le fallaron la civilización y el lenguaje. Bella no entendía lo que sentía y se quedó callada.

Si por un lado la tierra la llamaba con esa intensidad, por otro los goblins la desquiciaban tanto que procuraba no mirar demasiado al exterior. Prefirió recostarse en su asiento roto y clavar la mirada en el destrozado techo mientras intentaba explorar el misterioso paisaje que había descubierto dentro de sí misma. Acabó convencida de que los goblins eran la causa del terror que se le había pegado al cuerpo. Aquella sensación se le deslizaba por la piel como si de pequeñas arañas se tratara.

En la mezcla de emociones complicadas y contradictorias había otras capas. Persistía la conmoción debida al accidente. Permanecían el miedo y la ansiedad ante lo que pasaría luego. Sentía la excitación de estar realmente en Otro lugar.

Edward se situaba en el centro de todo. Era su punto de referencia estable, su brújula, su verdadero norte.

La piel de bronce oscuro de Edward parecía más intensa, el pelo oscuro más lustroso, el dorado de los ojos más bruñido que antes. Bella tenía la duda de si esto se debía al territorio saturado de magia o era un efecto secundario del veneno de los elfos, que acaso estuviera abandonando el sistema. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Bella examinó el peligroso rostro de Edward mientras este, apoyado en un hombro, miraba qué sucedía fuera. Sus ojos dorados eran calculadores. Junto al costado, tenía lista la espada que les había quitado.

Bella calibró las posibilidades. Por un lado, treinta o cuarenta goblins armados, más o menos. Por otro, un dragón muy cabreado. Pensó en la enorme fuerza de aquellas manos que, cerca de sus piernas, habían dado nueva forma al metal. Quizá se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios, pero los goblins estaban sentenciados.

La cuestión era cómo y cuándo iba Edward a sentenciarlos.

—El problema soy yo —dijo ella dando a su voz un tono bajo, como él le había dicho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo él con el mismo tono, prestándole atención solo a medias.

—Igual que cuando los elfos te tenían rodeado. Tú no te enfrentaste a ellos porque yo estaba en medio. —Esto despertó toda la atención de Edward. Bella se sentía tranquila y despejada—. Seguro que habrías salido de aquí mucho antes de cruzar la frontera.

—Ese tipo de conjeturas no sirven para nada —le dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Habrías podido salir de este amasijo antes de que los goblins subieran el coche a ese camión, ¿no? —insistió ella—. Pero no lo has hecho por mi culpa. Estoy retrasándote.

—Dejemos clara una cosa —dijo él—. No sé qué demonios eres. Podemos añadir esto a la larguísima lista de cosas de las que hablaremos en esa conversación que tendremos cuando salgamos de aquí. Pero lo que no eres es un problema. Pongamos que eres una consideración táctica.

—Una consideración táctica —repitió Pia, que acto seguido resopló—. ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Significa que eres un factor en las decisiones que tomo. No hay por qué preocuparse. —Le dio con un índice en la nariz—. Parece que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Bella se apoyó en los codos para mirar al exterior. Llevaban mucho tiempo viajando. No estaba segura de cuánto, pues había notado que en Otras tierras el tiempo transcurría a un ritmo diferente. El sol había descendido, por lo que parecía última hora de la tarde, pero si hacía caso de su reloj biológico, le daba la sensación de haber estado atrapada en ese coche horrible el día entero.

Desde la última vez que había mirado, el terreno se había vuelto más rocoso y agreste. Al frente, en el fondo de un risco había... ¿una fortaleza de piedra? Pues vaya, nunca había visto una fortaleza. Un par de goblins echaron a correr por delante del grupo principal. En su desbarajuste interior, la ansiedad ganó la partida a las demás emociones. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Se le posó en el hombro la firme mano de Edward.

—Ahora, escucha —susurró él—. Harás lo que yo te diga, ¿entiendes? No es momento de discutir ni desobedecerme. El experto aquí soy yo. ¿Lo captas?

Bella asintió. Se concentró en regular la respiración mientras trababa su mirada con la de Edward.

—Te diré lo que no has de hacer —dijo él en voz baja, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No llames la atención en absoluto. No les des razones para creer que tienes alguna importancia. No les mires a los ojos. Para un goblin, eso es una señal de agresividad. No hables con ellos. No pelees. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí —contestó Bella en un susurro. Le había vuelto al pecho ese caballo al galope. El estrés de esa última semana le había quitado diez años de vida.

—Ahora te explico lo que creo que pasará. Van a separarnos. Quizá te hagan daño. —Le apretó el hombro casi hasta provocarle dolor—. No te matarán. Han visto que estaba atendiéndote de alguna manera, así que querrán utilizarte para controlarme. A los goblins no les interesan las mujeres humanas. No te violarán.

Bella sintió un espasmo de temblores, que desaparecieron. Otra vez estuvo tranquila.

—De acuerdo —le dijo ella—. Estoy bien. Me alegra oírte decir eso.

—Esa es mi chica valiente. —Le soltó el hombro y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Suena muy condescendiente —dijo ella negándose a admitir que su idiota corazón se había hinchado al oír tales palabras. A esas alturas, parecía estar bastante claro que Bella no tenía buen gusto ni sentido común.

Edward se encogió de hombros en un gesto impaciente.

—¿Y eso?

Bella soltó una risotada. Edward frunció el ceño. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca para amortiguar el ruido y se calmó al instante.

—Tiene que ver con ese penique, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella a las palmas de sus manos.

—Tiene que ver con el puto penique —admitió él—. Creo que lo utilizaron para lanzarme un hechizo de localización, como el nuestro para encontrarte a ti. Todavía no percibo ningún Poder real, pero seguro que nuestro organizador de eventos viene de camino. Tanto más motivo para que no llames la atención.

—Vale.

Edward miró afuera.

—Casi hemos llegado. Si están pensando lo que yo espero que estén pensando, no saben que yo habría podido salir de aquí. Desde su punto de vista, es como si yo hubiera estado intentando liberarme. Ojalá me hayan subestimado.

A Bella la invadió otra oleada de adrenalina. Tenía el sistema tan sobrecargado que empezaba a notarse colocada. Recordó lo ocurrido y asintió.

—Eso es. Si mantienes la cabeza gacha y te callas, sobrevivirás. —Su mirada era feroz—. Vendré a por ti.

Empezaron a aflojar el paso. Bella no tenía valor para mirar afuera.

—¿Cuánto crees que te falta para eliminar el último resto de veneno? —Bella forzó la pregunta a través de los músculos de la garganta que había cerrado.

—Puede tardar un día, quizá dos. Va a ser de ayuda el haber cruzado; aquí abunda la tierra mágica.

Un día o dos. En determinadas circunstancias no es casi nada; en otras, una vida.

Todo eso tenía que ver con ella. Ella había robado el penique, ella había sido la fugitiva perseguida, y ella había hecho que los elfos hiriesen a Edward. Él no se había escapado del coche accidentado por ayudarla a ella. Cuando se detuvieran, Edward seguiría sin luchar porque estaba ella presente.

Edward debe esperar a que yo no esté en medio. Así no me matarán. Quizás ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí tenga que esperar a curarse. Va a ser una carrera entre lo rápido que nos liberemos y lo rápido que llegue el Poder responsable de la captura de Edward.

La emoción suscitada era indescriptible.

—Creo que eres mi héroe —dijo, bromeando solo a medias.

Edward la miró, la viva imagen de la incredulidad.

—La mayoría de las personas —dijo— creen que soy un hombre muy malo.

Bella le examinó los ojos intentando averiguar si eso le molestaba. Por lo visto no. Daba la impresión de que ella lo desconcertaba.

—Bueno —dijo ella por fin—, pues entonces tal vez seas un dragón bueno.

La plataforma se paró. Comienza el espectáculo.

Bella se mantuvo agachada mientras miraba desde el revoltijo de hierros. Un goblin había salido por una verja metálica negra. Bella había visto antes imágenes de goblins, pero los dibujos y esbozos no lograban captar su fuerza y su vigor. Los verdaderos no eran solo espantosos, sino también de complexión poderosa. Entre ellos hablaban una lengua áspera, gutural y entrecortada. Se acercaron unos cuantos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que apestaban.

Con todo, ese goblin tenía algo distinto, cierto aire de autoridad. Sostenía unas cadenas negras con esposas y grilletes. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial. También olía fatal.

Eran totalmente repulsivos, y se suponía que de algún modo iba a permitir que le pusieran las manos encima. Tuvo otro escalofrío convulsivo. En un movimiento no advertido por los goblins, por debajo de su línea de visión, Edward le puso la mano en la rodilla. Bella la cubrió con la suya.

—Arriba ese ánimo —le susurró ella—. No me seas cobarde.

Edward apretó los puños y tuvo un escalofrío. Bella esperaba hacerle reír otra vez.

El goblin que se había acercado les dijo algo. Tac tac tac. Edward respondió con el mismo idioma horripilante. Tac tac.

Estuvieron un rato en un toma y daca. De pronto, el goblin se aproximó más y lanzó las cadenas. Edward sacó la mano y las cogió. A todas luces tenían mucho más sentido para él que para ella, pues Edward las manipuló con destreza.

El terror había llegado a ser nauseabundo. Parte del mismo procedía de las cadenas. Apestaban a cierta magia espantosa.

Edward se inclinó y se puso un grillete en uno de los tobillos.

—¡Alto! —dijo Bella entre dientes—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te pongas eso!

—Cállate —soltó él. Se puso el otro grillete en el otro tobillo.

Bella le agarró del brazo.

—Edward, ¡esto tiene una magia mala!

Edward se volvió de golpe y soltó un gruñido, los ojos en llamas.

Bella dio un respingo y se encogió de miedo. Desapareció de ella todo pensamiento.

Edward se colocó las esposas en las gruesas muñecas, que levantó para que las viera el goblin. Este asintió y gritó a los otros, que avanzaron en grupo.

Cuando empezaron a hacer palanca para abrir las destrozadas puertas del coche, Bella se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Lo que pasó después fue tremendo. Pero no podía decir que no estuviera avisada.

La sacaron primero a ella a rastras. Bella mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo mientras uno le daba un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó tendida intentando respirar, y entonces le propinaron puntapiés. Una y otra vez, botas con punta de acero se estrellaban en su cuerpo, con estridentes risas intercaladas mientras hostigaban a Edward, y si siguió callada, no lo hizo porque fuera lo más inteligente, sino porque no podía coger el suficiente aire para gritar.

Bella vislumbró una imagen borrosa de Edward de pie, agarrado por dos goblins tan enormes como él. Su rostro agresivo y peligroso estaba en blanco, los dorados ojos reflexivos e impasibles como dos monedas griegas.

Una eternidad después, varios goblins con la espada desenvainada condujeron a Edward hasta la achaparrada fortaleza de piedra. Un goblin agarró a Bella del pelo y la llevó detrás. Otro cerraba la comitiva, aún dándole patadas de vez en cuando, aunque sin demasiado interés.

Los goblins que vigilaban a Edward lo encerraron en una celda. Los demás pasaron por delante y llevaron a Bella hasta una intersección del pasillo y luego doblaron a la derecha. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del campo visual de Edward, sus modales se volvieron formales e indiferentes. La tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a rastras a otra celda, donde la arrojaron sobre un montón de paja rancia.

Un goblin dijo algo. Tac tac. El otro se rio. Se fueron, y se oyó el chirrido de una llave en la cerradura de la celda. Los sonidos del pasillo se fueron apagando.

Bella permaneció tumbada un rato en aquella horrorosa paja. Luego gateó unos metros, y se desmoronó y acabó encima de unas losas fías y sucias. Quizá se desmayó. No estaba segura. La siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente fue un escarabajo negro azulado que correteaba por el suelo.

Siguió su recorrido. El bicho se cayó de cabeza en una grieta y quedó atrapado. Bella se acercó y observó un poco más. El escarabajo había conseguido darse la vuelta de modo que su cabecita asomaba por la grieta. Agitaba las antenas y las patas delanteras, pero no lograba apuntalarse lo suficiente para salir.

Los dedos de Bella buscaron por el suelo hasta encontrar un poco de paja. Cogió un puñado de briznas cortas. Las meneó por dentro de la grieta y las sacó. El insecto salió y siguió su camino con un contoneo.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, Bella exhaló un suspiro, rodó sobre la espalda y se sentó. Regresó sobre sus pensamientos.

Haz una cosa cada vez. Da un paso.

Se arrastró hasta la pared. Un paso.

Primero se puso un pie debajo, luego el otro. Un paso.

Estiró los hombros. Cuando estuvo casi segura de haber recuperado el equilibrio, abrió la cerradura de la puerta y salió.

El dragón yacía despatarrado donde lo habían dejado atado. Estaba encadenado por partida doble: las cadenas negras mágicas, por un lado, y luego sujeto a cuatro puntos del suelo. Miraba al techo, los pensamientos entrelazándose en un camino serpenteante. A cada rato tiraba de las cadenas, sin hacer caso de los sangrantes tobillos y muñecas. Notó que la del brazo izquierdo empezaba a ceder. Se concentró en ella.

Se abrió la puerta de la celda. Volvió la cabeza; el camino serpenteante se tornaba mortífero.

Una Bella sucia y hecha polvo entró de espaldas, y Edward recuperó la cordura.

Edward se puso a temblar. La miró escuchar en la puerta entreabierta unos instantes antes de cerrar. Bella se dio la vuelta. Al verlo, se le bajaron los hombros.

—Pero, hombre... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Dos juegos de cadenas? Pues ahora necesitaremos dos juegos de llaves. Hoy todo mejora por momentos.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward, que dio un fortísimo tirón a la cadena que le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo. La cadena gimió, pero no se rompió—. Ven aquí. Ven aquí.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, con la cansada mirada cada vez más despejada. Avanzó renqueando por la celda y cayó de rodillas al lado de Edward.

—También te han golpeado —dijo, y luego le tocó las costillas con suavidad.

Los temblores de Edward aumentaron. Hablar con ella antes de que la cogieran los goblins había sido fácil. Con su habitual y tranquila falta de sensibilidad, le había explicado cómo creía que irían las cosas. En términos generales, Bella parecía habérselo tomado bien. edward enfocó la situación como solía: preparado y dispuesto a afrontar cualquier desafío que surgiera.

Entonces ese primer goblin había hundido el puño en el estómago de Bella, y él había perdido el juicio por completo. Cada puntapié, cada puñetazo que sufría ella era como ácido corrosivo en las venas de Edward, que quería bramar y dar alaridos. El dragón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarles el corazón mientras miraban.

Se había aferrado a su autocontrol como a un clavo ardiendo, sabiendo que para Bella habría sido mucho peor si los goblins obtenían de él esa reacción que andaban buscando.

A Bella le habían hecho daño. Le habían hecho daño, y eso le había hecho daño a él muy adentro, en un sitio que nunca antes había resultado herido. Edward había padecido heridas y daños físicos muchas veces. Nada importante. Pero esto... Edward estaba en estado de shock. No había reparado en su condición invencible hasta que esta le fue arrebatada.

Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, Edward la observó atentamente con mirada ávida. La suciedad le apagaba la luminosidad del pelo. La destrozada camiseta se había tornado gris, y los acortados pantalones pirata habían dejado de ser azules. La pálida piel de Bella se veía moteada de magulladuras hinchadas tan profundas que adoptaban la tonalidad del negro púrpura.

Pero en el fondo lo que estaba recordando era que, justo antes de que empezase todo, la había obligado a encogerse de miedo. Jamás se había odiado a sí mismo, pero en ese momento creía estar haciéndolo.

—Ven aquí, ven aquí —susurraba Edward. Los bellos ojos de Bella pasaron de serenos a preocupados. Se inclinó y pegó la mejilla a la de él. Edward volvió el rostro, y el pelo de Bella le cayó encima como un dosel.

Bella le susurraba cosas al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano. Edward se concentró en eso.

—Lo siento. Es todo culpa mía. No te imaginas cuánto lo siento.

—¿Qué? —soltó él—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Deja de hablar así. Cállate. —Rozó con sus labios la piel de Bella, aspiró su presencia. Bajo la inmundicia de la mazmorra y la peste a goblin, Edward detectó su delicada e indómita fragancia. Algo apretujado y lastimado en su alma se dilataba de nuevo—. Te he soltado un gruñido. No era mi intención.

—No seas ridículo, claro que lo era. —Bella le acarició el pelo y le besó en la mejilla.

—Te he intimidado. No te intimides nunca más ante mí.

—Edward —dijo ella con tono de sensatez—. Si la emprendes conmigo y me berreas como un animal salvaje sin yo esperarlo, creo que volveré a acobardarme. Llámame melindrosa si quieres, pero esto es lo que hay.

—No volveré a hacerlo —musitó él. Hablaba tan bajito que Bella casi no le oía. Edward concentró toda la atención en el suave recorrido de los dedos de ella por su cara hasta tocarle los labios.

Bella suspiró y se permitió apoyar más peso en Edward.

—Las cosas cerradas no me pueden tener encerrada, pero eso no significa que sea capaz de abrir esas condenadas esposas. ¿Cómo demonios voy a conseguir dos juegos de llaves con todo el lugar lleno de goblins?

El tenso autocontrol en la voz de Bella casi devolvió a Edward al estado de locura.

—No vas a hacer nada —dijo.

Bella levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. A Edward le aliviaba comprobar que ella no se había venido abajo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces? —preguntó ella—. No podemos limitarnos a esperar a que aparezca el rey de los fae oscuros, o el Joker, o Enigma, o quien diablos sea.

La mente de Edward volvió a activarse y se tornó cristalina.

—Atiende —le dijo—. Tengo buen oído. La mayoría de los goblins han ido a cenar. Hay unos cuantos vigilantes en puntos estratégicos. Alcanzo a oír dónde están.

—Bueno es saberlo —dijo ella con alivio.

—Y haremos lo siguiente —prosiguió—. ¿Recuerdas cómo discurre el pasillo, que te han llevado a la derecha?

Bella asintió.

—Si en vez de doblar a la derecha sigues recto, hay una estancia que parece ser un cuarto de guardia. Les oía hablar allí sobre ir a cenar. Se apreciaban sonidos metálicos, es de esperar que armas, y el roce de sillas, así que será un sitio donde se reúnen. Ahora no hay allí nadie. Quiero que vayas a buscar unas llaves que encajen en estas cadenas del suelo o algo fino y estrecho que se pueda utilizar como ganzúa. Si no hay ni una cosa ni otra, intenta hacerte con un hacha. Deprisa.

—Edward —dijo ella mirándole con aire dubitativo—. No sé abrir cerraduras. Nunca tuve que aprender, como es obvio.

—No te preocupes. Yo sé hacerlo —dijo él. Había aprendido a abrir cerraduras tan pronto fueron inventadas. A la gente le gustaba guardar bajo llave toda clase de cosas bonitas que él quería. Sacudió la esposa de la muñeca izquierda—. Esta flojea un poco. Voy a romperla.

Bella le miró el brazo, y arrugó la frente.

—Tienes la muñeca hecha una pena —dijo con preocupación.

—No seas melindrosa —le contestó Edward, cuya mirada se cruzó con la de ella y se iluminó con una risa contenida—. No es nada. Pero date prisa. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán cenando.

—Vale —dijo ella.

Notó un eco del dolor y la rabia al verla levantarse a duras penas, sin la elegancia habitual, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Se había fijado especialmente en los que la habían golpeado. Habría un montón de goblins muertos antes de que Edward abandonara ese lugar.

De momento centró toda su atención en la cadena con el eslabón débil y tiró de ella.

Bella se deslizó de nuevo sigilosa por el pasillo, esta vez más tranquila, pues Edward le había asegurado que no había peligro inminente de tropezarse con un goblin. Encontró el cuarto de guardia. Tenía la puerta abierta. Miró dentro y retrocedió.

—Puaj —refunfuñó—. Criaturas asquerosas.

Al oír que Edward le susurraba al oído, dio un brinco y se llevó una mano a las doloridas costillas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah, claro, es que puedes oírme —respondió ella—. Sí, estoy bien. Nada, que en la mesa hay restos mohosos de comida, y aquí apesta. Son repugnantes.

—También tienen mal sabor —dijo él.

—¡Has comido goblin! —exclamó Bella.

—No —corrigió Edward—. He mordido goblin.

Sonó un poco tenso. Bella se mordió el labio. Ojalá no esté lastimándose mucho el brazo, pensó ella.

Al grano, Bella. Se quitó la aprensión de una sacudida y se apresuró por la estancia todo lo que pudo. El lugar era verdaderamente medieval, pero no como en las asépticas películas de Hollywood. ¿Era orina lo de aquel rincón? Puf. Evitó tocar nada en la medida de lo posible.

Por desgracia no encontró ninguna llave. Pero sí una navaja automática que le cabía en el bolsillo y un estilete. Las esposas no eran de gran precisión. Parecía que el estilete era lo bastante fino para introducirse en los candados si Edward doblaba un poco la punta.

Del estante de las armas, Bella cogió un hacha de guerra. Pesaba tanto que no podía levantarla, así que tendría que arrastrarla hasta la celda. El ruido del hacha arrastrándose por el suelo del pasillo la ponía nerviosa, por lo que corrió más de lo que su maltrecho cuerpo habría querido. Cuando abrió la puerta de la celda con la cadera, estaba sudando y le dolía todo. Arrojó el hacha dentro y reprimió un gemido.

Edward miró primero el hacha y luego a Bella mientras ella se reclinaba jadeando en el marco de la puerta. Él levantó el brazo izquierdo, del que colgaba parte de la cadena rota. Ella levantó el estilete.

Edward sonrió. A jugar.

Tan pronto le hubo dado el cuchillo, Bella se apoyó en la pared cercana y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada. Era cómodo verle a él trabajar y dejar vagar la mente, saber que en ese momento no había nada que ella pudiera o debiera hacer.

Edward dobló efectivamente la punta del cuchillo tras meterlo entre dos losas y hacer fuerza con el mango. Tuvo que retorcer la cintura, estirarse para alcanzar la esposa de la cadena del suelo que le sujetaba la muñeca derecha y mantenerse en equilibrio mientras manipulaba el candado.

Bella admiraba la fuerza y la elegancia del largo cuerpo de Edward. Para mantener esa postura torcida, debía tensar al máximo aquellos asombrosos abdominales, que se rizaban y flexionaban acompasados con sus inspiraciones regulares y controladas. Desde el ancho hombro, se deslizaba una línea hasta esa cintura apretada. Llevaba los pantalones tan sucios como los de ella, pero el trasero y las largas piernas masculinas que enfundaban eran de lo más apetecible.

Si lo pensaba un poco, encadenado así en el suelo Edward era rabiosamente sexy. Si estuvieran en el castillo de Bella, esta enviaría a sus criados a lavarlo (todos heterosexuales, que naturalmente también limpiarían esa celda asquerosa, pondrían algunas velas alrededor, un colchón con sábanas de seda, oh, y quizá dejarían una botella de vino y un par de copas), y después llegaría ella y lo excitaría hasta la locura montándolo y frotándose el escasamente vestido cuerpo con ese torso abrasador.

Solo que no había castillo alguno. Y ella no tenía criados. Y a Edward le sangraban las muñecas, que parecían doler de verdad y no tenían nada de divertido, y además todo apestaba a goblin. Ah, sí, y sus vidas corrían peligro.

—Sigo estando mal de la cabeza —farfulló.

Edward le dirigió por encima del hombro el destello de su sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Pronto vas a explicarme qué quieres decir con eso.

Bella notó el calor del sonrojo.

—No lo creo.

Edward se quitó la esposa, se incorporó y se enderezó; acto seguido, se estiró hacia delante y empezó a trabajar en sus tobillos. Lo hacía como si tal cosa, pero ella tuvo que taparse la boca para amortiguar un chillido. Se sentó erguida y aplaudió entusiasmada. Se acentuó la sonrisa de Edward. Pronto tuvo los tobillos libres, y dedicó un instante a coger el candado de la muñeca izquierda y arrojarlo a un rincón.

Entonces ambos miraron las otras cadenas de la magia repulsiva. Eran dos grilletes simples, que le sujetaban los brazos y los tobillos respectivamente, lo que le impedía andar con su habitual zancada larga.

—Me da que no va a ser fácil —dijo. Tenía razón. No había manera de abrir ningún candado—. Creo que sin la llave correspondiente no podrá ser. Seguro que esto forma parte de su magia.

El entusiasmo de Bella cayó en picado.

—¿Qué crees que hacen las cadenas además de tener ese aspecto viscoso?

—Bueno, los goblins no sabían que los elfos me habían herido, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Y si lo hubieran sabido, no habrían querido confiar en ello, pues llega un punto en que el efecto desaparece. Parece que las cadenas hacen lo mismo que el veneno de los elfos: limitar mi fuerza e impedirme cambiar de forma. Si no, habría sido imposible que estas me mantuvieran preso —dijo señalando con el mentón el otro juego de cadenas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces? —Bella levantó las manos. En algún lugar de su interior notaba una grieta que se iba ensanchando. Que ella se cayera dentro era solo cuestión de tiempo, como le había pasado al escarabajo; pero no estaba tan segura de poder salir después del agujero.

—Vas a volver a tu celda. —Edward se agachó y cuando ella iba a protestar le tapó la boca—. Has prometido no discutir, ¿recuerdas? —le soltó con brusquedad.

—Vete a la mierda. No eres mi jefe —dijo entre dientes contra la palma de Edward. Luego le rodeó la cintura con las manos, con cuidado para no dañar la piel contusionada y maltrecha—. Sigues sin tenerlo en cuenta.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Edward con destellos en los ojos dorados—. Prometes no discutir cuando no quieres discutir, ¿es así?

¿Le hacía gracia aquello a Edward? ¿Estaba loco? No lo sabía.

—Por supuesto.

Edward soltó una risotada, le colocó las manos debajo de los brazos y la puso de pie. La sujetó hasta que estuvo estabilizada.

—Muy bien, chica melindrosa. Irás a la celda, cerraré la puerta tras de ti y no cambiarán esto todos los «vete a la mierda» del mundo. Es el lugar más seguro para ti. Si por alguna razón regresan antes que yo, jamás imaginarán que has salido. Creerán que lo he hecho todo yo. —Hizo un gesto alrededor de la celda.

—No quiero que nos separemos.

—Mala suerte —dijo—. Voy de caza, y tú no necesitas estar presente.

Edward levantó el hacha con una mano como si estuviera hecha de corcho blanco y le puso la otra en la espalda. Pese al tono cruel, la condujo por el pasillo con sumo cuidado. Entre las heridas de Bella y los grilletes de Edward, caminaban a paso lento.

Bella entró en la celda y se volvió. No podía mirarlo. Se concentró en el suelo mientras le temblaban los labios.

—Pero ¿y si regresan?

Hubo un silencio embarazoso. Los largos dedos de Edward se deslizaron bajo la barbilla de Bella y le alzaron la cara. Ella se mordió los labios cuando vio su expresión grave.

—No te dejaré sola mucho rato. Iré todo lo rápido que pueda. —Una gruesa lágrima le salpicó la mano, y fue como si le hubiera abrasado. Soltó una maldición para sus adentros. Luego inclinó la cabeza y rozó la boca de ella con la suya—. No volverán a hacerte daño, Bella, te lo juro. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Ella asintió, apartó la cabeza y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Vete.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Por un momento pareció que iba a hablar, pero ella le dio la espalda. Bella tuvo la sensación de que los largos dedos le rozaban la nuca, y al punto Edward ya no estaba.

Estando él ausente, toda la vitalidad que la había rodeado y sostenido se escurrió por una rendija. Bella miró la deprimente celda y se sintió tan sola y desamparada que tuvo ganas de tumbarse y morirse.

Se sentó en mitad del suelo y se hizo un ovillo, con las rodillas levantadas y la frente apoyada en los antebrazos. ¿Cómo había hecho ese truco antes, al quedarse en blanco en cuanto los goblins se la hubieron llevado? No había sido su intención. Seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de respuesta defensiva ante el horror de que la tocaran aquellas manos monstruosas.

Ahora los minutos pasaban con una lentitud desesperante, y ella era incapaz de aislarse. Quería marcharse, desvincularse, ir a cualquier otro sitio en su cabeza, pero ya no sabía hacerlo. No le quedaban recursos: los había dedicado todos a no ceder ante el pánico y a salir por la puerta de la celda.

Recordó todas las vueltas efectuadas. Sabía que podía salir otra vez por esa puerta, que sin duda estaba vigilada por un par de esos sórdidos frikis con cara de murciélago. Reprimió un gemido y apretó más el ovillo.

¿A santo de qué estoy aquí otra vez? Es como si tuviese una lista de la compra de todas las cosas que no debería hacer y las fuera haciendo y marcando preceptivamente con una señal. He sido muy concienzuda al respecto. _Vive sin hacer mucho ruido,_ le decía su madre. _Déjalo todo atrás al menor aviso. No te ates demasiado a las personas. Y no le digas nada a nadie sobre tu verdadero yo._ Cosas bien sencillas.

Tengo que reconocerme algo. Mamá jamás me dijo nada de no robar a un dragón. Era algo que saltaba a la vista, pensaría sin duda. Debería haber añadido eso a la canción de Jim Croce. No escupas al viento. No le quites la máscara al viejo Jinete Solitario. No le robes nada a Cullen.

¿Creía yo que había destruido toda esperanza de vivir de forma anónima? Estúpida.

Un leve sonido le metió el miedo en el cuerpo.

Una llave rascaba la puerta.

Su cuerpo chilló en protesta al levantarse y ponerse de espaldas a la pared. Se sacó la navaja automática del bolsillo y apretó el resorte. La hoja surgió como un rayo. La escondió junto al muslo, mirando con la boca seca la puerta, que se abría.

Entró Edward, moviendo el enorme cuerpo de luchador con la elegancia líquida de un gato tranquilo. Llevaba una mochila de piel colgada al hombro. Ni rastro de los grilletes metálicos negros. Las correas de la mochila le cruzaban el pecho. Se le veían sujetas a la espalda la empuñadura del hacha y lo que parecía una espada. En los antebrazos llevaba atados cuchillos envainados, y la vaina de otra espada corta estaba abrochada a la cintura y atada al muslo. Sus cincelados rasgos eran tranquilos. Rayos y centellas, a su lado Conan el Bárbaro era un pelele.

El alivio casi la puso de rodillas. Delante de Bella bailaban estrellas negras. Edward estuvo al instante frente a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y la apoyó en la pared.

—Maldita sea, pareces a punto de desmayarte —dijo.

—Bueno, es que no sabía que eras tú. —Le enseñó la navaja automática que sujetaba junto al muslo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el serio rostro de Edward.

—Sorpresa número ciento treinta y cuatro. Suma y sigue.

—Tú has hecho subir esa cifra —acusó Bella, que bajó la hoja hasta la pierna, cerró el resorte y volvió a guardársela en los pantalones.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Edward; al parecer aquello le hacía gracia—. ¿Sabes usar eso?

—Lo suficiente. De todos modos, no soy una luchadora. —Triste pero cierto.

—No, tu naturaleza es demasiado delicada para eso, ¿verdad? —Le acarició el pelo y la atrajo a sus brazos con cuidado.

Bella se apoyó en él; su mundo había recuperado la normalidad. No tenía tiempo de analizarlo en un nivel profundo, pues era una experiencia perturbadora. El calor del cuerpo de Edward le quitó el frío. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo estrujó.

—He vivido una vida llena de conflictos, pero no he tenido que utilizar ninguna cosa de estas. Todavía. —Se obligó a sí misma a respirar hondo hasta que se le pasara el persistente mareo—. Pero dame la oportunidad de clavársela a una de esas cucarachas de dos patas, y allá voy.

—Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. —Edward le dio un leve achuchón y se apartó.

—Has ido más rápido de lo que yo pensaba. —Bella miró las nuevas adquisiciones de Edward—. Parece que has hecho buen acopio.

—He encontrado la llave de los grilletes, pero no al capitán de los goblins. Sus habitaciones, sí. Es un avaricioso hijo de puta. Tiene un botín de lo más diverso. La mitad intacto, por lo visto. —Edward se dirigió a la puerta, escuchó un momento y abrió—. Ahora hemos de apresurarnos. Hay más goblins por ahí. Parece que ya han terminado de cenar.

Edward fue delante, esta vez moviéndose mucho más deprisa. Bella procuraba seguir el ritmo, pero se rezagaba. Él aflojó el paso al llegar a la vuelta final, tras la cual ya estaba la puerta exterior. Se mantuvo al acecho, totalmente en silencio mientras agarraba el hacha y desenvainaba la espada corta en un movimiento simultáneo.

Bella se quedó sin respiración ante la imagen. Edward era un súper guerrero, magnífico y aterrador. Vamos, que cuando se transformaba en dragón era a la vez tanque y fuerza aérea. Si a eso le añadimos su capacidad mágica, tenemos prácticamente un ejército de una sola criatura. Bella sabía que él era uno de los principales Poderes del mundo, pero al verlo en movimiento, comenzó a tener un atisbo de comprensión de lo que eso significaba.

Se le acercó más, pero procurando dejar suficiente espacio entre ambos. Edward le echó un vistazo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar su aprobación. La señaló con la espada y movió los labios para que ella se los leyera.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Bella asintió. Esta vez quería obedecer.

Edward salió al pasillo y giró sobre un pie, haciendo dar la vuelta a su enorme cuerpo mientras lanzaba el hacha como si fuera un disco volador. Siguiendo con el mismo giro suave, arrojó la espada corta por encima de la cabeza con la misma facilidad que si se hubiera tratado de un puñal. Sin pausa, lanzó la espada larga y uno de los cuchillos y embistió y desapareció.

Bella cruzó los brazos y se agarró los codos, golpeteando con los dedos de los pies, estremeciéndose ante los sonidos de la batalla.

No es que fuera una batalla exactamente. Acabó en cuestión de segundos. Instantes después, Edward doblaba la esquina y hacía a Bella señas de que avanzara.

—Ninguno de estos canallas tenía llaves. Ahora te toca a ti. Es feo —le advirtió.

—Ya lo supongo —dijo ella, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Acto seguido, dobló la esquina.

Al principio no entendió lo que veía. Y cuando logró entenderlo, lo lamentó. Al final del pasillo, había desparramados cuatro goblins muertos. Al menos contó cuatro cabezas, no todas unidas a sus respectivos cuerpos. Además, no todos los cuerpos tenían los miembros correspondientes. Las paredes de piedra estaban rociadas de sangre negra, que también formaba grandes charcos en el suelo.

Bella sintió náuseas. Se le retorció el estómago vacío.

—Si vas a vomitar, que sea rápido —le dijo él con total naturalidad.

Sacó el hacha del goblin, casi partido en dos, y limpió la hoja con sus mallas. Recogió a toda prisa el resto de las armas, limpió las hojas en los cadáveres y por último las envainó.

Bella se concentró en la gran puerta metálica, no en la carnicería, y consiguió controlar sus arcadas reflejas. Fue rodeando la sangre. Se detuvo en un punto y se puso a pensar cómo cruzar un gran charco negro. Parecía haberse vertido petróleo grasiento entre dos cuerpos despatarrados. Si no hubiera estado herida, habría saltado sin pensarlo dos veces. Su dilema quedó resuelto cuando Edward la agarró por los codos y la hizo oscilar suavemente hasta el otro lado.

La puerta estaba atrancada, pero él ya había movido la gruesa tabla de madera. Bella cogió una gorda palanca con ambas manos y tiró hacia abajo. La maciza puerta estaba bien colocada. Se abrió sobre unos goznes silenciosos.

Salieron al anochecer creciente. Fuera del bastión de los goblins, el aire era increíblemente limpio. El camión de plataforma y el Honda seguían donde sus captores se habían parado. Bella meneó la cabeza al ver los restos del destrozo. Había sobrevivido de milagro.

—Hemos de irnos cagando leches —dijo Edward.

Bella miró alrededor, al paisaje agreste y extraño, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cayó en la grieta.

—Ya está —dijo con voz ronca—. No puedo más.

Edward giró la cabeza de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que no puedo más. —Tenía los miembros huecos llenos de plomo. Se tambaleó y parpadeó, pero él seguía desenfocado y borroso—. Llevo... una semana sin comer ni dormir bien. Luego ha pasado lo del accidente y lo de los goblins. Estoy agotada, ya no me queda nada. Tendrás que irte sin mí.

—Eres una mujer estúpida —dijo Dragos. Parecía furioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con ella? Cuando la cogió en brazos, el mundo se inclinó—. Yo sí puedo más.

La sujetó con fuerza y echó a correr. Bella metió la cabeza bajo el mentón de Edward y cayó en un estado de somnolencia. Después no recordaría gran cosa de ese paseo, salvo que duró horas. Edward no titubeó ni aflojó el ritmo en ningún momento. Se puso a sudar ligeramente, pero mantuvo la respiración profunda y acompasada. Los firmes brazos la protegían de las sacudidas.

Bella sí advirtió una cosa y murmuró una pregunta al darse cuenta de que él no seguía el camino por el que los habían llevado.

—Silencio —dijo él—. Luego te lo explico. Confía en mí y nada más.

Esto parecía importarle mucho. Lo mencionaba una y otra vez. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia su cuello.

—De acuerdo. —En ese momento no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

—Bien —dijo él con brusquedad. Y tensó los brazos.

Fue lo último que se dijeron durante un buen rato.

Al final, Edward empezó a aminorar la marcha. Bella despertó y forcejeó para levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor. Habían dejado atrás el paisaje árido y rocoso y la fortaleza de los goblins y se hallaban en un pequeño claro. Edward había corrido todo el día.

Bella no había visto nunca la luna tan brillante, que colgaba enorme, baja y misteriosa sobre el murmullo de los árboles. Los bordes del claro, plateados e intensamente sombreados, variaban con una brisa intermitente, los rizados contornos tan vivos que parecía haber unas caras ocultas mirándolos, susurrando la noticia de su llegada.

Pasaba cerca una pequeña corriente. Edward se arrodilló y dejó a Bella junto al agua. Era un arroyuelo. Le colocó la mano entre los omóplatos y la sostuvo mientras ella se esforzaba por ponerse derecha.

—El agua es segura —le dijo él—. Bebe todo lo que puedas. Corres peligro de deshidratarte.

Edward se desplazó unos metros río abajo, se tendió boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

Bella cayó hacia delante, desesperada por aliviar la sequedad de la boca y la garganta. Sorbió fríos puñados recogidos con la mano. Cuando menguó la necesidad de beber, se echó agua en la cara y los brazos, impaciente por quitarse el hedor de la mazmorra. Bebió un poco más y exhaló un suspiro.

Al fin Edward sacó la cabeza en busca de aire y la echó atrás provocando una rociada que centelleó a la luz de la luna.

—Una de las mejores cosas que he probado en mi vida —dijo ella.

No se refería solo a la sed. El agua era de algún modo viva y vigorizante, más nutritiva y satisfactoria que cualquier otra cosa que recordase haber bebido. Bella notaba que sus mustios recursos la absorbían con avidez. El agua aplacó la parte apretujada y necesitada de su alma y le transmitió algo parecido a la paz. Se sentía más estable que nunca; disminuyó la sensación malsana de crisis provocada por el agotamiento, las heridas y el estrés.

Edward sonrió burlón.

—Es por estar aquí, en la Otra tierra. La magia acentuada del territorio lo vuelve todo más intenso. Si te gusta esto, espera, tengo más.

Bella estiró las piernas y se enderezó.

—¿Qué es?

—He encontrado comida para ti. Y también otras cosas, pero lo primero es comer. —Abrió la mochila de piel, sacó un paquete plano envuelto en hojas y se lo dio.

Bella lo cogió con obvia reticencia.

—Edward, no creo que mi estómago vaya a aguantar nada de ese infierno.

—No saques conclusiones tan precipitadas. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Bella separó las hojas, y de ahí escapó un aroma delicioso. Edward partió un extremo de la oblea que sostenía ella y se lo ofreció persuasivamente a los labios. Cuando el trocito le tocó la lengua, empezó a derretirse. Bella masticó y tragó con un gemido. Aquello estaba riquísimo.

—Pan elfico peregrino —dijo Bella tomando aire. Vegetariano, tan nutritivo que alimentaba tanto el cuerpo como el alma, e imbuido de propiedades curativas—. Había oído hablar de él, claro. Es legendario. Pero no había tenido ocasión de probarlo.

Edward partió otro pedazo y se lo dio, y observó mientras ella cerraba los ojos y volvía a gemir de placer.

—Cómetelo todo. Te hará bien —le dijo—. He encontrado una docena. Tenemos de sobra.

Bella lo miró fijamente. En el mercado negro, una docena de aquellas obleas supondrían una fortuna. La mayoría de las personas no podían mendigar, tomar prestado ni robar el pan peregrino. Oh. Bajó la vista a lo que sostenía, y su placer se fue debilitando.

—¿Lo has encontrado en las habitaciones del capitán?

—Entre otras cosas. He dicho que la mitad del botín estaba intacto, ¿recuerdas? —Edward torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué no comes?

—Oh, ya lo haré —le aseguró. Partió otro trozo—. Es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo, y lo necesito. Pero es difícil disfrutar con la desgracia de otro.

Edward sonrió ligeramente y le tocó la comisura de la boca.

—Cabe imaginar que algunos elfos sufrieron una leve irritación cuando vieron que les habían robado, pero a estas alturas ya lo han olvidado todo. Sigue y disfruta de cada bocado.

—Es verdad. —Los desconocidos elfos no habían resultado necesariamente heridos o muertos. Bella inspiró hondo—. ¿Tú no vas a comer?

—Esta clase de comida no es para mí —contestó—. Si hace falta, iré a cazar.

Claro. Carnívoro. Bella volvió a su comida.

Edward se reclinó de costado, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y la miró deleitarse en el pan de los peregrinos. Aguardó a que se metiera en la boca el último pedazo. Entonces procedió a sacar de la mochila otras cosas que fue dejando en el regazo de Bella. Una manta ligera de lana de los elfos, una túnica y unas mallas, una pastilla de jabón —¡jabón!— y un cepillo para el pelo. Bella contemplaba los tesoros.

—Sé lo duro que ha sido allí dentro —dijo él.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Creo que es una de las cosas más bonitas que alguien ha hecho jamás por mí. Aparte de que me has salvado la vida no sé cuántas veces.

—Tú también me salvaste a mí, lo sabes bien —dijo Edward con aire pensativo.

La necesidad de lavarse llegó a ser crítica.

—Tengo que lavarme.

—Bella, no te tienes en pie. ¿Por qué no esperas y duermes un poco? Descansamos aquí un rato mientras yo vigilo.

A Bella empezaron a temblarle las manos.

—A ver si lo entiendes. No quiero oler como ellos ni un minuto más. Me hierve la piel.

—Muy bien —dijo él arrugando la frente—. Si tienes que lavarte, no se hable más. Va a refrescar. Mientras te lavas, iré a buscar leña y encenderé un fuego.

—¿Puede pasar algo si se ve la luz de la hoguera? —dijo ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se despegó del suelo.

—Voy a escuchar a quien sea que se acerque mucho antes de que llegue a ser un problema.

Bella se volvió de espaldas y se arrodilló junto al arroyo, absorta en la idea de restregarse el cuerpo y quitarse la peste a goblin. Sintió un acceso de timidez al quitarse la estropeada camiseta y el mugriento sujetador, pero lo reprimió. Tampoco estaban a plena luz del día. Sin duda él había visto a miles de mujeres desnudas. (¿Miles? No, desde luego no era el momento de pensar en eso.) Ahora lo único importante era quitarse de encima aquel hedor.

El providencial jabón también había sido fabricado por los elfos. Se ablandaba enseguida, hacía buena espuma en la corriente, era suave en las heridas, que cicatrizaban, y tenía una fragancia delicada que le hacía suspirar de placer.

Bella se lavó y se enjuagó el torso y se puso la túnica limpia. Se quitó los pantalones pirata, los calcetines cortos y las zapatillas. Los calcetines estaban fatal. Bella había sangrado en uno de los zapatos, y un calcetín tenía una costra de sangre seca. Los añadiría al montón de ropa que acabaría en la hoguera en cuanto Edward la hubiera encendido.

Se echó la manta sobre los hombros y dejó que le colgase por detrás en un intento de lograr un poco de intimidad, y terminó de lavarse. Al ponerse las mallas, el cuerpo se vio sacudido por un violento tembleque, pero nada iba a impedirle sumergir la cabeza en el agua y enjabonarse y enjuagarse el roñoso pelo al menos una vez.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua, reprimiendo un grito ante el frío súbito. Estaba inclinada hacia el riachuelo, forcejeando con manos temblorosas para extender el jabón por el húmedo pelo, cuando notó las manos de Edward sobre las suyas.

—Déjame a mí —dijo.

Bella apartó las manos y se entregó a las atenciones de Edward, cuyos largos y duros dedos le masajearon el cuero cabelludo y trabajaron el jabón con paciencia por la larga y húmeda cabellera arrastrada por la corriente. Cuando acabó de echarle suficiente agua para aclararlo, a ella le castañeteaban los dientes.

Edward le estrujó el pelo y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cintura para ponerla de pie. Bella recogió la ropa sucia.

—Por aquí. — Edward había amontonado leña a la espera de ser encendida. Una vez Bella hubo arrojado las prendas a lo alto del montón, él chasqueó los dedos junto a la leña, y esta empezó a arder.

—No está mal el truco —dijo Bella con los dientes apretados.

—A veces viene bien.

Edward la envolvió con la manta. La sentó de espaldas. A continuación la peinó.

Con el fuego muy cercano, envuelta en la manta y el calor de Edward detrás, Bella estuvo calentita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Me caigo dormida y me quemo —le dijo.

—Me extrañaba que aguantaras tanto —contestó él, que dejó el cepillo a un lado.

Edward se la colocó en el regazo, la rodeó con los brazos y le acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.

Bella notaba los párpados revestidos de cemento. No podía mantenerlos abiertos. Se habían acumulado muchos pensamientos, preguntas, dudas y asuntos de toda clase, pero los mantendría a raya el coma inminente que se le acercaba como un tren largo y oscuro.

Hizo un ímprobo esfuerzo y abrió los ojos una última vez para mirar a Edward. Su sombrío rostro sería siempre duro, siempre mostraría la hoja afilada, pero mientras contemplaba el fuego a Bella le pareció más pacífico que nunca.

Edward era malvado de veras, de lejos la criatura más terrorífica que Bella hubiera conocido, pero mientras descansaba en el círculo de sus brazos, se sintió más segura que nunca en su vida. El cuerpo de Dragos era fuerte y estable como la tierra. Los párpados de Bella se fueron cerrando.

—Tienes razón, soy una mujer estúpida —farfulló—. No te entiendo.

—Quizás algún día —dijo él, aunque notó que ella ya estaba sumida en el sueño. Le pasó un dedo por la elegante curva de la frente, siguió luego el delicado arco de su oreja. El pelo todavía húmedo le caía sobre el brazo, una extravagante cascada de oro de luz de luna.

Quizás algún día, tan pronto yo me entienda a mí mismo.

El dragón acercó más la figura durmiente a sí mismo. Bajó la mejilla a la cabeza de ella y miró alrededor desconcertado, como si la tranquila y apacible escena pudiera decirle quién era él.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Bella corría por puro placer.

El viento jugaba con su pelo. La luna miraba hacia abajo desde su trono en el regio cielo púrpura y le sonreía. La noche era más brillante de lo que jamás había sido, una alfombra de terciopelo sembrada de estrellas que titilaban como diamantes y cantaban débiles y fríos fragmentos de canciones, de viajes lejanos y encantamientos en otros mundos. La magia de la tierra alimentaba partes de ella que habían estado lisiadas o medio muertas. Se sentía más fuerte, más libre y más salvaje que nunca. Saltaba alto y llegaba a hacerle cosquillas a la luna, que reía encantada.

Bella estaba en un campo de varios kilómetros de anchura, con todo el espacio del mundo para estirar las piernas. Unos árboles lejanos daban sombra en los bordes. Entre los árboles, la miraba un hombre alto y oscuro con el pelo negro como el azabache y unos ojos dorados de dragón.

A Bella le daba igual. Él no podía atraparla, nada podía, ni siquiera el viento, a menos que ella lo permitiera.

_Bella._

Conocía esa voz. Le encantaba esa voz. Se volvió y vio a su madre, que corría hacia ella. En su verdadera forma, su madre tenía un encanto incomparable y brillaba más que la luna, que se inclinó ante ella.

_¿Mamá?_ Bella aminoró la marcha y se volvió. Se sentía nuevamente como una niña pequeña. _¿Mami?_

Bella echó unos brazos ansiosos al cuello de su madre, que la acarició con la nariz. _Mi dulce pequeña._

_Te extraño muchísimo,_ le dijo Bella. _Ven a casa, por favor._

Su madre retrocedió un poco y la miró con unos grandes ojos líquidos. _No puedo. He desaparecido de tu mundo. Ya no pertenezco a él._

_Entonces deja que vaya contigo,_ suplicó Bella. _Llévame adonde quiera que vayas._

Un rugido de denegación agitó los árboles. Recorrió la tierra, que tembló a sus pies. Bella volvió a mirar al macho, aunque su madre no se vio afectada por el alboroto y parecía no ser consciente de la figura en los árboles.

_No puedes acompañarme, cariño. Tu lugar está entre los vivos._ Unos ojos bellísimos sonrieron a Bella. _Darte a luz fue lo más egoísta que hice jamás. Perdóname por haberte dejado. No era mi intención abandonarte._

Las lágrimas le obstruían la garganta. _Sé que no pudiste evitarlo._

_He venido a avisarte,_ dijo su madre. _Bella, no debes estar en este sitio. Aquí hay demasiada magia. Por eso nunca me atreví a llevarte a Otra tierra._

Bella miró alrededor. _Pero esto me gusta. Aquí me siento bien._

_Aquí estarás expuesta, y te perseguirán. Regresa._ La luz de las estrellas empezó a brillar a través de la figura de su madre. _Regresa, mézclate con el género humano._

_No, no te vayas todavía._ Bella intentó alcanzarla.

Pero su madre ya había desaparecido no sin antes dejar en el viento un último mensaje. _Cuídate. No olvides que eres amada._

Bella se esforzó por ir tras su madre, y casi captó una respuesta a algo importante. Casi veía adónde había ido su madre, casi podía seguirla, pero el susurrante viento se enroscó a su alrededor y la sujetó a la tierra.

El murmullo la rodeó, acarició delicadas terminaciones nerviosas, engatusándola: _Bella, quédate._ Ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero el Poder subyacente al susurro bastaba para hacerla vacilar. El viento se convirtió en un dragón que se entretejía con ella, rozándose contra su piel como un gato. _Quédate. Vive._

Bella rozó con los dedos la piel caliente de la hermosa y salvaje criatura. Unos ojos líquidos, hipnóticos, miraban fijamente los suyos; y estuvo atrapada.

Entonces despertó.

Estaba tendida en el suelo, envuelta en la manta de los elfos, junto a las brasas de la moribunda hoguera. Edward se agachó a su lado y le sostuvo la cabeza con las manos ahuecadas. Le susurraba algo en una lengua desconocida para ella, pero que le llegó a lo más hondo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con voz adormilada. Bajó la vista y se miró. Brillaba con una tenue luminiscencia perlada. Se despertó de golpe—. Maldita sea. También perdí el control del hechizo apagador en ese sueño que tuvimos. Nunca antes había ocurrido. ¡No puedo seguir así!

Edward respiró hondo. Tenía el cuerpo tenso. Le recorrió los fuertes músculos un estremecimiento sutil. Bella nunca lo había visto tan pálido, con los ojos tan dilatados y severos.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Bella, que le tocó la mejilla con una brillante mano de marfil—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Te he dejado en el suelo —dijo él. El rostro de cuchillas afiladas tenía un aspecto demacrado—. He ido a lavarme al riachuelo. No muy lejos... a unos metros apenas.

—Vale —dijo Bella—. Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo.

Edward estaba muy alterado; Bella no le había visto nunca así. Hasta la fecha se había mostrado tranquilo, arrogante, irritante, divertido, enojado, prudente, totalmente imperioso. Pero ahora era como cuando ella lo había visto encadenado en la celda, solo que peor. Costaba creer que un macho tan indómito estuviera temblando. Le acarició la cara.

Edward hundió las manos en el pelo de Bella como si quisiera atraparla de forma absoluta.

—Me he dado la vuelta —dijo apretando los dientes— y he visto el fuego a través de tu cuerpo. Eras transparente, Bella, y te estabas desvaneciendo.

—Eso es imposible —dijo ella.

O no. La mente de Bella se precipitó de nuevo a su sueño. Si hubiera empezado a consumirse... ¿habría podido su madre visitarla de verdad? En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa agridulce.

—No sonrías. Esto no es algo para sonreír joder —soltó él con un gruñido y los puños cerrados—. Casi habías desaparecido. Mis manos te han atravesado. Si no hubiera empezado a llamarte, te habrías desvanecido para siempre.

—Quizá, puede, pero no lo creo —dijo Bella con tono distraído, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pelo de Edward. Le encantaban aquellos cabellos negros y sedosos. No tenían ondas, rizos ni nada parecido—. Me parece que no habría podido ir a donde yo quería. Ella ha dicho que no era mi sitio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero la tensión de su cuerpo bajó un piñón.

—He soñado con mi madre. —Bella se quedó con la mirada perdida—. Y creo que era realmente ella. Cuando se ha marchado, he intentado seguirla.

—No vas a hacer esto nunca más —dijo él con semblante serio—. ¿Entiendes?

—Edward —repuso ella con tacto, pues él estaba aún muy disgustado—. Tienes que dejar de darme órdenes.

Daba igual la suavidad con que ella hablara. Él seguía siendo una chispa junto a la yesca seca.

—Vete a la mierda —soltó, antes de bajar y pegar su cara a la de ella, con los ojos ardientes de lava y los rasgos endurecidos—. Tú eres mía. Y tú. No puedes. Irte.

—Vale, ya estamos otra vez. Mira, no sé qué decirte. Eres como un acosador lleno de esteroides. —Echó las manos atrás y puso los ojos en blanco—. Oye, deberías saber que ya no se pueden tener esclavos. Ya sabes, la abolición. Una gran guerra. Sucedió hace ciento cuarenta, no, ciento cuarenta y cinco años.

—Historia humana, contexto humano —replicó él con un gruñido—. No significan nada para mí.

Bella ya sabía que no debía adjudicarle emociones o motivaciones humanas. He ahí el recordatorio. El dragón estaba muy cerca de la superficie. El enorme cuerpo inclinado sobre ella era una amenaza intimidante. Evocó todas las leyendas que había oído sobre el carácter posesivo y territorial de un dragón.

Maldita sea, eso serviría para hacerle tragar saliva con dificultad, pero no para atemorizarla.

—Pues muy bien, gigantón —dijo con tono suave y agradable—. Explícate.

—No sé. —El rostro orgulloso y fiero estaba desconcertado—. Lo único que sé es que eres mía para conservar y proteger. No puedes desaparecer ni puedes morirte. No te lo permito.

Bella pensó que no era el momento de puntualizar que algún día se moriría. Había en ella demasiada condición humana.

—Entonces, ¿seré tuya por mucho tiempo? —preguntó interesada en explorar este camino—. ¿Hasta que te canses de mí o vuelvas a estar aburrido?

—No lo sé —repitió Edward—. Aún no he pensado en eso.

A Bella la invadió una súbita ráfaga de afecto. Edward no estaba fingiendo su perplejidad. No estaba actuando.

—Pues ya somos dos —dijo Bella, que pensó en el pan de los peregrinos de los elfos, el cepillo y el jabón, y su consideración la sorprendía una y otra vez. Estiró la mano y le bajó un dedo por el cuello—. Si, pongamos por caso, yo soy tuya como dices, y has de protegerme, entonces es que quieres que... esté bien, que prospere, vamos.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, que le miraba la mano mientras le dibujaba círculos en el pecho, y la amenaza que irradiaba se volvía más oscura y brumosa.

—Edward —susurró ella—, si alguien me da órdenes todo el rato, yo no prospero.

Lo miró para ver cómo reaccionaba ante esa lógica. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Es así como hablo a la gente —dijo.

—Es así como hablas a tus empleados y criados, querrás decir —replicó ella.

Edward frunció más el ceño. Bella se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese matón primitivo la embelesara tanto, joder? Tenía que establecer con él una relación distinta; si no, la pura fuerza de su personalidad acabaría con ella.

—Ves el problema, ¿no? —Bella mantenía el sosiego en la voz mientras empezaba a frotarle el pecho en círculos relajantes—. Si me das órdenes a gritos y me haces sentir atrapada y asfixiada, entiendo que has adquirido un hábito, aunque quizá —sugirió— de vez en cuando podrías intentar no mangonearme a veces. Ya sabes, hasta que te aburras y me dejes marchar.

Mientras ella le acariciaba, a Edward se le cerraban los párpados, pero de pronto sus ojos entrecerrados saltaron a la cara de Bella, que le dirigió una sonrisa relajada y nada amenazadora.

—¿Y si no me aburro? —dijo él—. ¿Y si no te dejo ir?

Bella sintió una sacudida de deseo de arriba abajo. Perdió la sonrisa y apartó la mirada.

—En todo caso, ni siquiera sabemos de qué estamos hablando —dijo.

Edward aflojó la mano en el pelo de Bella, cambió el codo de apoyo y le tomó la luminiscente mano. Le inclinó el brazo y lo miró.

—Eres extraordinaria. No, no... —dijo cuando ella recordó y empezó a apagar el resplandor—. Déjame verte como eres de verdad, un rato al menos. Fíjate en lo deprisa que estás curándote.

Bella miró. Los feos moretones que le moteaban la piel casi habían desaparecido.

—Me encuentro bien —confesó ella—. Diferente, de algún modo. Mejor. Más. Oye, ¿soy la mujer biónica?

Edward sonrió.

—A veces sucede con los mestizos cuando van a Otra tierra —le explicó—. El mayor grado de magia quizá les ayuda a acceder a capacidades y rasgos que de lo contrario permanecerían en estado latente.

Bella trató de aferrarse con fuerza a la esperanza que surgía tras las palabras de Edward, pero en sus pensamientos seguían filtrándose dudas. ¿Era esa la explicación de todo lo que sentía ella desde que habían cruzado la frontera? Si lo que él había dicho de ella era cierto, ¿podría Bella cambiar de forma? ¿Y si fuera capaz de poner fin a esa sensación de vivir a medias, de estar atrapada entre dos identidades incompletas, la humana y la wyr?

—No tenía ni idea —dijo—. Mi madre se negó siempre a llevarme a Otra tierra. Y yo nunca he tenido suficiente Poder para cruzar por mi cuenta. Apenas lo tengo para la telepatía.

En el sueño, su madre le había dicho que era peligroso estar ahí. Bella miró alrededor, el claro débilmente iluminado por los rescoldos de la hoguera. Eso significaba que debían partir pronto. La idea carecía de urgencia.

—Ah, sí, tu madre —dijo él, que parecía distraído mientras le examinaba los delgados dedos, el elegante torneado de la muñeca—. Pronto hablaremos de tu madre, de quién era y de por qué ese elfo tarado la amaba tanto. También hablaremos de por qué no estás bien de la cabeza y de si tienes más documentos identificativos o alijos de dinero ocultos en algún sitio.

Bella apartó la mano bruscamente y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Nada de eso es asunto tuyo! ¡Y no es ningún elfo tarado por el hecho de que yo le caiga bien y tú no!

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa y depredadora mientras movía su torso hacia el de ella.

—Ya no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Bella se serenó. Quizás estaba loca, pero creía que él, antes de hacerle daño, sería capaz de cortarse las manos.

—Y si es así, ¿qué?

En la cruel y hermosa boca de Edward se esbozó una sonrisa.

—A mi juicio, que no me tengas miedo es algo bueno —dijo. Acto seguido se movió y, antes de darse ella cuenta de sus intenciones, le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos—. Eso me da todo el permiso para hacerte cosas malas. Contigo. Sobre ti. Dentro de ti.

Bella dio un brinco con el corazón aporreándole el pecho. Edward la miró, despatarrada e impotente debajo de él, y le introdujo un grueso muslo entre los suyos. Empujó con la pierna y le mordió el cuello exactamente en el mismo sitio que en el sueño. Absorbió el grito ahogado de Bella y la sujetó con facilidad mientras ella intentaba soltarse las manos. Pero no es que hiciese mucha fuerza.

La excitación le recorrió el cuerpo con la lanzadera exprés. Bella se estiró por el puro disfrute de deslizarse por el dorso desnudo de Edward, cuya brillante mirada seguía el rastro a todos sus movimientos. Bella se sentía menos humana a cada minuto que pasaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Edward, no creo...

—¿No crees qué? —Su ardiente mirada se la tragó.

—No creo ser tan buena como creía que era —susurró. Bajó los párpados y sonrió.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró él.

Edward le separó las piernas, se colocó entre ellas, e inició un asalto sensual, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Le pilló el labio inferior con los dientes y chupó la carne regordeta, y luego le introdujo la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca.

Gemían los dos. Él se hundía más y más en ella, empujando cada vez con más fuerza. Bella ladeó la cabeza para exponerse más. Él le agarró las muñecas con una mano para poder meter la otra bajo la túnica, pasándole unos dedos ásperos por la suave hinchazón del pecho. Encontró el pezón y lo hizo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice. Tiró de la sensible carne y le dio un leve pellizco.

Mientras él jugueteaba con su pecho, Bella sintió una sacudida de placer. Su respiración se volvió dispareja. Intentó desasirse, pero él no la soltó, el cuerpo endureciéndose por momentos. Bella levantó las piernas para acunarle el largo cuerpo, moviéndose debajo hasta que la gruesa erección yacía acurrucada contra su pelvis.

Edward bufó, el rostro nublado por el deseo, y se irguió para arrancarle la túnica.

—¡No! —gritó ella, poniéndose rígida.

Se quedó paralizado. Pobrecito, ese dragón ni siquiera respiraba.

—No tengo nada más que ponerme —explicó. Cuando él la fulminó con la mirada, ella le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa.

La mirada afligida abandonó la cara de Edward, que le soltó las manos y se sentó sobre los talones mientras ella se sentaba y se quitaba la túnica por la cabeza. Luego la tiró al suelo. Edward le puso las manos en la caja torácica y las fue subiendo hasta sostenerle los pechos.

—Dios santo —dijo él, con la voz ahora más ronca—. Mira esto.

Bella bajó la vista. Las líneas y la curvatura de su torso y sus pechos parecían ultras femeninos contra los músculos de sus brazos y manos enormes. Su resplandor y el color moreno de la piel parecían alimentarse recíprocamente. La palidez de la piel era más cremosa, el rubor de los pezones más rosáceo. Los tendones de las manos y muñecas de Edward cambiaban bajo la piel de un bronce intenso.

Bella le puso las manos en el torso y observó mientras con ellas le recorría el pecho. Los músculos se ondulaban bajo sus palmas mientras Dragos inspiraba tembloroso. Ella le rastrilló los pezones con uñas suaves. Parte de Bella estaba extasiada por el shock. Estoy tocándolo. Está tocándome.

Edward resopló y le agarró los dedos, la acercó y la colocó debajo. Le puso las manos en la cintura y ella, al comprender lo que él quería, levantó las caderas para que le quitara las mallas. Acto seguido, Edward se quitó los pantalones de un tirón y los tiró a un lado. Luego se deslizó sobre ella, fuerte y duro y desnudo, los dos tendidos una piel contra la otra.

Si antes Edward parecía arder de deseo, ahora estaba volcánico. Bella le notaba el corazón golpeándole su pecho. Se dejó llevar por el placer de frotarse de nuevo contra él, pasándole las manos por la imponente musculatura de la poderosa espalda.

Edward se deslizó por el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndole el cuello con la boca abierta y temblorosa, bajando por la clavícula hasta darse un festín de pechos. Chupó y mordió la carne suculenta, pinzándole los pezones con los dientes y dándole pasadas con la lengua, una tras otra hasta que Bella se arqueó y chilló, incoherente en su desatado placer.

A continuación, Edward bajó un poco más, lamiendo y mordisqueando a medida que le trazaba la curva de la cintura. Agarró el interior de las delgadas rodillas y la mantuvo despatarrada mientras le lamía la delicada piel del interior de los muslos. Bella se retorció y volvió a gritar al levantar las caderas.

Edward hizo una pausa para saciar su mirada. Con unos huesos elegantes y una tonalidad rosa oscuro y crema radiante, Bella yacía en una extravagante almohada de enmarañado pelo dorado pálido. Él podía recorrerle el cuerpo siguiendo los exquisitos chupetones que le florecían debajo de los pechos, dentro de los muslos. Sus ojos violeta oscuro eran enormes y titilaban de deseo, como en el sueño.

Como él había anhelado desde entonces. Deseo de él, el monstruo, la Gran Bestia.

Pero esto no era un sueño, y él estaba tan excitado y la ansiaba tanto que sufría un dolor indecible. Miró el rosa carnoso y ondulado de sus labios rematados con una maraña de rizos blancos y dorados. Bella estaba resbaladiza de humedad, empapada, y la gruesa polla de Edward saltó ante la generosa evidencia de la excitación de Bella.

—Te voy a devorar hasta hacerte gritar —le susurró.

A Bella se le ondularon los delgados pies y de su interior surgió un profundo gemido. Edward bajó la cabeza y prosiguió su acometida, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando con avidez agitada. La atrajo a su boca como si fuera un pequeño brote, y chupó mientras ella daba sacudidas y se meneaba con la fuerza del placer atravesándola como un torbellino.

Bella se irguió sobre los codos, jadeando, y miró lo que él estaba haciéndole. Esa cabeza oscura y esos hombros anchos entre los muslos temblorosos, la cara cortada a cuchillo empapada de excitación mientras él la iba devorando... todo configuraba una imagen tan erótica que la lanzó al clímax. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló al correrse con una intensidad desconocida.

Edward no paraba. Seguía lamiendo y chupando, absorbiendo en la boca las ondas que la recorrían en cascada. Le puso una mano plana en el bajo vientre cuando ella apretaba, sintiendo el ritmo de su orgasmo. La estrujó y continuó tocándola y besándola.

La sensibilidad llegó a un punto excesivo. Bella le hundió unos temblorosos dedos en el pelo, intentando echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Para, no puedo... no puedo...

Edward emitió un sonido gutural, la ardiente mirada dorada destellando mientras se concentraba en el sudoroso y aturdido rostro de Bella y chupaba y lamia con más fuerza. Le hundió dos dedos muy adentro, y así sin más la llevó a otro clímax, este más largo e intenso que el primero. Se zampó ese orgasmo y, sin que mediara interrupción, la empujó a un tercero.

Bella arqueó el torso levantándolo del suelo, y se le hincharon los tendones de su cuello cuando le brotó de dentro un débil grito entrecortado. Lo que él le estaba haciendo la sometía por completo. El luminoso cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas desapareció mientras sus ojos se llenaban y derramaban.

Por fin Edward se apartó y se arrastró sobre ella, respirando ruidosamente, cada flexión y movimiento del cuerpo una talla resuelta. Bella lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Con los anchos músculos del pecho y los brazos agitándose y el grueso y erecto pene colgando largo y pesado entre los pétreos muslos, Edward era un macho agresivo y espléndido. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras con una mano le rodeaba la cabezota y lo acariciaba.

Y así se volvía él loco de atar por tercera vez en tres días. La embistió, con los pulmones procurando aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire. Le pasó un brazo bajo las caderas y la levantó para poder penetrarla. Ella lo guio, y él se metió hasta el fondo.

Bella chilló ante la invasión y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Edward no era un amante tímido y delicado. No se parecía en nada a lo experimentado por ella hasta entonces, un tsunami que se le estrellaba contra la cabeza y destruía su vieja identidad y daba nueva forma a su vida.

Edward la rodeó con el otro brazo, agarrándola por el cuello y las caderas mientras procedía a sumergirse en ella con poderosas arremetidas. Le gemía al oído a cada empujón mientras Follaban como animales que eran. Ante la creciente presión, el sonido de la unión de sus carnes, su absoluta falta de control, Bella le hundía las uñas en la espalda. Se estiraba y gimoteaba, perdida en el inexorable ritmo de su cuerpo y volvió a correrse.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás, la cara contraída de ferocidad y estupefacción. Con una última estocada convulsiva, emitió un sonido apagado y se unió a ella en el orgasmo. Bella lo sintió latir muy adentro y apretó todo lo que tenía en torno a la deliciosa turgencia, aferrándose a la sensación, a él. Edward se meció dentro de ella, resollando, con los ojos cerrados mientras se derramaba en su interior. Bella le puso una mano en la nuca y le pasó la otra por la cintura, sujetándolo mientras él la sujetaba, murmurándole al oído «sí, eso es, sí».

Edward volvió la cara, le encontró la boca y la besó mientras la cogía con tal fuerza por la pelvis y las caderas que por un momento fue como si se hubieran fusionado y convertido en una sola criatura, luz y oscuridad, yin y yang.

Fue entonces cuando la desmoronada conciencia de Bella entendió lo que él le había gruñido al oído mientras la follaba. «Mía —había dicho—. Eres mía. Eres mía.»

Bella iba a la deriva, mirando la silueta de la nuca de Edward recortada en el cielo mientras se frotaba la mejilla con la de él, inmovilizada por el peso. Algo en ella chisporroteaba y trataba de poner la quinta marcha como reacción a lo que acababa de pasar. Era demasiado. No podía pensar.

Edward empezó a mover de nuevo las caderas, adelante, atrás, respirando cada vez más hondo. Oh, Dios, seguía siendo enorme y fuerte. No humano. Bella emitió un ruido de asombro en la parte posterior de su garganta, aferrándose a él mientras lo tenía dentro. Maravilloso hasta el exceso. Bella empujaba con las caderas, acompasándose con su compañero.

Esta vez, un gemido le desgarró el pecho, y Edward tembló de arriba abajo cuando empezaba a latir. Bella hacia trabajar los músculos internos y lo mecía durante el orgasmo, murmurándole cosas al oído. Edward le hundió la cara en el cuello. Se apartó, con la cara tensa. Bella soltó un chillido cuando él le dio la vuelta y la puso boca abajo y tiró de sus caderas hasta ponerla de rodillas. El enmarañado pelo le caía sobre el rostro como una nube.

—No lo bastante adentro —gruñía él—. He de llegar más adentro.

Encantadísima, Bella abrió las rodillas y arqueó la pelvis. Extendió la mano entre las piernas para guiarle mientras la penetraba desde detrás. Así su resbaladiza y caliente polla de terciopelo parecía más gorda. Bella musitó un aliento ronco mientras él la penetraba hasta la empuñadura. Ella se sentía absorbida no solo por la incontenible sexualidad de Edward, sino también por aquella extraña criatura que vivía dentro de su cuerpo y se notaba más sensual, más femenina y más deseada que nunca.

Edward la cubrió, un brazo bajo alrededor de la cintura para protegerla de sus frenéticas embestidas, la otra mano plantada en el suelo, al lado, para soportar la mayor parte de su peso. Esta vez el ritmo de las caderas fue implacable. Empujó con fuerza y de forma constante mientras hundía la cara en la nuca de Bella, su respiración temblorosa contra la piel de ella. Volvió a aumentar la presión, pero ahora Bella no estaba segura de poder aguantar. Sollozó y se agarró a la tierra, arrancando hierba con las uñas.

Edward le hincó los dientes en la parte posterior del cuello mientras su Poder la envolvía. _Ven conmigo._ Cambió de postura para meterle la mano entre las piernas, frotarle con los largos dedos el lugar por donde la había penetrado y pellizcarle el clítoris. Empujó con fuerza una última vez y se mantuvo tenso. Con su orgasmo, su Poder se extendió por ella, a través de ella.

Bella tenía la mente incandescente. Estaba desarmada.

Edward vertió en ella todo lo que tenía. Llegó rugiendo desde la base de su columna cuando se empalo a la perfección en su vaina. Eso no era sexo. Él había tenido relaciones sexuales montones de veces. El sexo era solo acoplamiento y liberación. Muy a menudo, media hora después ya había olvidado el nombre de la hembra.

Esto era algo que no había hecho antes. Algo más elemental y necesario que el sexo. Darse un festín de Bella no le saciaba el hambre, sino que alimentaba su necesidad. Moverse dentro de ella no bastaba. Llegar al orgasmo no aliviaba el deseo. Creaba el frenesí. Bella absorbía todo lo que él le hacía y lo devolvía multiplicado, y florecía aún más luminosa y embriagadora. Tenía que penetrarla a fondo para no salir nunca más.

Edward recuperó la conciencia. Aún la cubría por detrás, estaba dentro de ella, abarcando con la mano el elegante arco de la pelvis. Bella tenía el cuerpo sacudido de temblores. Los delgados músculos de sus muslos vibraban contra los de Edward. Jadeaba buscando aire en sollozos silenciosos.

¿Qué había hecho él? Edward presionó los labios en el cuello de Bella y los bajó siguiendo el delicado ángulo de su hombro. Retiró la mano de la pelvis y le apartó la enmarañada nube de pelo para verle la cara.

—Chis —murmuró—. Tranquila.

Bella estaba demasiado débil para permanecer apoyada en las manos y rodillas si él no la aguantaba. El relajado pene se deslizó hacia fuera, y ella se desplomó. Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos. Edward se tumbó a su lado, con un muslo sobre la parte posterior de uno de Bella. Le alisó el pelo y le frotó la trémula espalda.

La cara de Bella parecía húmeda. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Le había hecho daño? Las preguntas lo acuchillaban. Habría jurado que llevaba con él toda la vida.

Edward dejó de respirar. Llevó los dedos bajo la barbilla de Bella para levantarle la cabeza y que se volviese hacia él. La cara y los abiertos ojos reflejaban desconsuelo. Parecía tan bella y frágil como el cristal cortado. Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—He perdido el control —susurró.

Eso, junto con la pesadumbre que ensombrecía los ojos de Edward, impulsó a Bella a refugiarse en su propio cuerpo.

—Yo también —dijo ella.

—Nunca había hecho esto. —Edward le tocó la fina piel de la comisura del ojo, le frotó el labio inferior con el pulpejo de la mano.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Bella, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Los dedos de Edward descendieron para recorrerle la curva de los labios.

—¿Estás... bien?

Bella estaba hecha un desastre. Se sentía eufórica, como si dentro de ella se hubiera producido un choque de trenes emocional. Necesitaba meterse en alguna habitación tranquila y oscura e intentar comprender todo lo que le había pasado... y lo que él le había hecho.

Pero primero debía borrarle a Edward esa incertidumbre de la cara.

Ensanchó la sonrisa y la dijo la verdad.

—No —dijo. Se inclinó y plantó un beso en aquellos labios seductores e increíbles—. Me has dejado hecha polvo. No tenía ni idea de que alguien pudiera hacer las cosas que has hecho. Quiero saber cuándo volveremos a hacerlo.

Se esfumó la preocupación y, en respuesta, una sonrisa le iluminó los ojos. Le miró la boca.

—Yo quiero un montón de cosas.

—Lo que haces con la lengua es pecado —dijo ella en broma.

La vulnerabilidad que veía Edward en ella todavía acechaba en los bordes, pero decidió acompañarla en su intento de relajar la situación.

—Ser un hombre malo tiene muchas ventajas.

—¿Como cuáles?

Edward se incorporó y se la colocó en el regazo, y le volvió la cara para que quedara frente a él, torso con torso, ingle con ingle, las delgadas piernas de Bella estiradas a ambos lados. Era una posición íntima, agudizada por la desnudez, perfecta para hacer el amor. Él la rodeó con los brazos, y ella le echó los suyos al cuello.

Aun sentada Bella en su regazo como estaba, el cuerpo de él era mucho más grande y largo que el de ella, de modo que Edward tenía que agachar la cabeza para que las respectivas narices se tocaran.

—Una cómoda falta de conciencia —dijo él—. El goce de dormir sin interrupciones. Un deseo sencillo de descubrir todo posible placer carnal abrazando a la mujer hermosa.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron ante el cumplido y mostraron arrugas en las comisuras. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó, una exploración larga y pausada que a Bella le hizo retorcer los dedos de los pies.

—Bueno, creo que tienes un secreto muy bien escondido —le dijo Bella cuando pudo volver a respirar.

Edward levantó una ceja.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo.

—Muy dentro hay aquí oculta una criatura encantadora. Deberías dejarla salir más a menudo. —Él soltó una carcajada, pero de repente el semblante se le volvió calculador. Ella también se rio al reparar en que incluso eso le parecía encantador. Dios mío, estaba en las últimas—. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dicho esto —le avisó.

—Intentaré no aprovecharme demasiado —dijo él.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces es que seguramente iba a sacar de ello todo lo que pudiera. Su estomago retumbo—. Tengo hambre otra vez.

Se sentaron al alcance de la mochila. Edward le dio una galleta envuelta en hojas, que ella desenvolvió. Comió mientras él intentaba pasarle los dedos por la maraña de pelo.

—Hemos dejado tu pelo hecho un desastre —dijo Edward, que envió un suave latido de Poder a través de sus manos, y el pelo se alisó.

Bella tragó un mordisco del delicioso pan de los peregrinos.

—Si algún día te cansas de ser un hombre de negocios multimillonario, puedes probar fortuna como peluquero.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, descuida —contestó él. Pero no le dijo que no tenía interés en el pelo de nadie salvo el de ella. Miró en torno al claro—. Aquí nos hemos entretenido demasiado. Tenemos que irnos en cuanto termines.

—Vale —dijo ella mirando también alrededor—. ¿Y por qué vamos por aquí y no por el camino de antes?

—No habías estado antes en Otra tierra, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió, y Edward continuó—. No es la mejor analogía, pero de momento servirá. Cuando se formó la Tierra, el tiempo y el espacio se abrocharon, lo que creó bolsas dimensionales donde se acumuló magia. Imagínatelas como lagos o grandes extensiones de agua. Hay lagos de diversos tamaños. Unos son bastante pequeños, más bien estanques, y otros se bastan por si mismos. Y aun otros son casi tan grandes como mares y están unidos mediante ríos y arroyos. Percibo que esto —hizo un gesto hacia el entorno— es una zona muy grande conectada con otras zonas terrestres de gran tamaño.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño. Pero, advirtió Bella, no irritado por la pregunta, sino por tener que hacer el esfuerzo de explicar lo que experimentaba. Sería algo tan antiguo que le venía de forma automática, como respirar.

—Pongo la mano en el suelo y envío mi conciencia. No requiere un gran pulso de Poder. Es más bien un conocimiento que me llega.

Bella trató de imaginar eso. Tal vez era la misma clase de conocimiento que obtenía ella cuando notaba magia alrededor o que se había pronunciado un hechizo, pero con el acento más en la tierra. Un día le gustaría probarlo por su cuenta.

—Así que hay vías diferentes para ir y volver de este lugar.

—Exacto. Tenemos más posibilidades de escapar saliendo en una dirección imprevisible que por donde cruzamos al venir. Quizás incluso lleguemos tan al norte que podamos enlazar con Nueva York o al menos acercarnos.

—A propósito, ¿por qué en Otras tierras no funciona la tecnología?

—Aquí hay un cierto malentendido. Algunas tecnologías funcionan si tienen un diseño pasivo, si utilizan fuerzas naturales ya presentes, como el flujo del agua, y si no conllevan una combustión más complicada que una estufa de leña o una caldera. Los diseños modernos de ballestas no son exactamente pasivos, pero se acepta su uso porque no se encienden. También puedes traer cosas como ventanas de cristal manufacturadas, material gráfico, diversos electrodomésticos convencionales como las cafeteras Melitta o de émbolo, o incluso sanitarios de composta siempre y cuando no funcionen con electricidad y se puedan transportar sin problemas por un pasadizo dimensional.

Bella rio entre dientes.

—Suenas hogareño.

Edward sonrió.

—Tengo una casa muy cómoda en Otra tierra conectada con el norte del estado de Nueva York, donde hemos hecho muchos experimentos para averiguar lo que funciona y lo que no. Está concebida para sacar el máximo provecho del sol, que calienta el agua de un sistema subterráneo de hipocausto. Muy romano. ¿Que por qué ciertas tecnologías no funcionan? —Se encogió de hombros mientras recorría con los dedos el pelo de Bella—. Se barajan un par de teorías, pero la escueta verdad es que nadie lo sabe seguro.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en las caricias.

—Un revólver de acción simple no es un instrumento muy complicado, y un rifle de chispa tampoco, pero he oído decir que incluso las armas sencillas son peligrosas.

—Así es. Las armas sencillas son solo la combinación de pólvora, fuego y plomo en un cañón. Curiosamente, cuanto más primitiva es el arma, más tiempo es posible utilizarla en Otra tierra. En cuanto llegan, las armas automáticas se encallan o fallan. Con un modelo más simple e histórico, podemos efectuar unos cuantos disparos más. Quizás hasta una media docena, si bien la cantidad es imprevisible y al final el arma siempre acaba fallando.

Bella torció el gesto.

—Una buena manera de perder la vista o la mano.

—O la vida —dijo Edward—. Una posible explicación es la Teoría de la Tierra Viva. ¿Y si el mundo fuera una entidad gigantesca? Si usamos una criatura viva como modelo conceptual, la Tierra tendrá partes diferenciadas, órganos, miembros, venas, músculos, una estructura esquelética, arterias, etcétera. ¿Y si para el sistema global de este organismo las Otras tierras fueran más importantes que otros lugares, más la arteria que la vena periférica, o un órgano vital en contraposición a otro del que podemos prescindir? ¿Y si esta magia tan potente que debilita, incluso sabotea, ciertas tecnologías fuera el mecanismo de defensa de la Tierra?

—¿Una especie de glóbulos blancos? —dijo ella—. Si nos valemos de esta analogía, quizá podríamos usar armas más sencillas unas cuantas veces más porque el sistema inmunitario tardaría más en reconocerlas.

—Exacto. La teoría es más poética que científica, pero me gusta. Existe también una versión de la Teoría de la Tierra Viva que rechaza el concepto de entidad mundial y se centra en bolsas individuales de Otras tierras como «mentes» colectivas creadas a partir de terreno empapado de magia y fauna y flora regionales, aunque esas mentes no son necesariamente conscientes en el sentido en que entendemos actualmente la conciencia. En esta teoría, la idea de magia como mecanismo de defensa y obstáculo para la tecnología sigue siendo el mismo.

Bella sonrió, intrigada y encantada con esa nueva visión de Edward y su mente activa y curiosa.

—Eres todo un pensador científico, ¿eh?

Edward enarcó las cejas y asintió.

—Me gusta buscar patrones subyacentes y significado en las cosas del mundo. Suelo leer revistas científicas.

Bella terminó de comer y se lamió los dedos para rebañar dulzores persistentes. La mirada de Edward descendió a su boca, y ella notó que en el interior del muslo él se endurecía. Se le entrecortó la respiración.

Pero él se apartó, se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano para que ella hiciera lo propio. Bella estaba demasiado dolorida para sentirse decepcionada. Se dijo esto a sí misma un par de veces mientras recogía la arrugada túnica, las mallas y la manta. Se dirigió al río para enjuagarse las pruebas de... lo que fuera.

¿Cuál era la palabra para lo que habían hecho? «Hacer el amor», sonaba demasiado bonito. «Tener relaciones sexuales», era demasiado simple y básico. «Apareamiento», parecía algo demasiado permanente. Se mordió el labio mientras la ansiedad amenazaba con dejarla pasmada.

No alcanzo a pensar en todo. Se me escapa. Edward me ha dejado hecha polvo, desde luego. No sé quién es esa puta arpía que ha arrancado la hierba y perdido el juicio. Ya no sé quién soy.

Alejó esos pensamientos antes de escorarse demasiado y perder el control. Reiteró el hechizo apagador. Tras girar las manos y mirarlas, suspiró resignada. La luz previa al amanecer iluminaba el claro volviéndolo gris, y sus manos tenían tan solo el tono normal de las manos humanas.

Una comida caliente de verdad, una cama, un horario regular. Acostarte por la noche, levantarte por la mañana. Las cosas que da uno por sentadas hasta que ya no las tiene.

Arrastró la túnica y las mallas y se sentó en el suelo para vestirse y ponerse las zapatillas. Reprimió una mueca ante su deslucido estado, que añadió a la lista de agravios. Cien mil dólares tirados a la basura. Tres documentos de identidad perdidos. Sin coche. Sin calcetines. Sin ropa interior.

¿Y qué hace ella? Pues va y «tiene relaciones sexuales» con la causa de todos sus problemas. Claro, no había sido el típico polvo durante el cual bostezas–y–haces–mentalmente–la–lista–de–la–compra. Había sido algo que ella jamás habría imaginado, un polvo de los de que olvidas–cómo–me–llamo. Pero al final solo un polvo. Si Bella quería convertir esto en otra cosa, es que era una idiota perdida, una imbécil wyr: concepto tristemente atroz y fatal para una criatura, ¿no?

Se ató las zapatillas mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros; y luego fulminó con la mirada al objeto de su obsesión.

Edward también se había lavado en el arroyo y se había puesto los pantalones y las botas. Estaba apoyado en una rodilla junto a la mortecina hoguera. Posó la mano sobre los rescoldos, que con un último latido se volvieron negros. Bella tomó aire. Vale, muy bien, quizá era el tipo de hombre de joder–cómo–me–llamo.

Edward alzó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Se volvió para mirar en la dirección de una ligera brisa que soplaba en los árboles cercanos.

¿Qué pasa? Bella aspiró hondo, oliendo el airecillo. Percibió un leve hedor.

Edward se puso en pie de un salto.

—Corre.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Bella se levantó al punto y cogió la manta y el cepillo con manos temblorosas. Procedió a meterlos en la bolsa.

Basta de goblins. Por favor, Dios mío. Seré buena y me lo comeré todo.

—Olvídate de eso. Déjalo. —Edward se abalanzó sobre sus armas—. Vete.

Había una cosa que ella sabía hacer bien. Lo soltó todo, dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

En su interior todo se puso en alerta roja, los sistemas destellaban. Se puso a cien de adrenalina. Agudizó la visión, el olfato y el oído. Determinó cuál era el mejor camino a seguir a la vez que se esforzaba por oír cualquier atisbo de persecución.

Nada, ningún sonido. Solo el viento bailando entre los árboles. El ruido de su propia respiración, irregular debido al miedo, y de Edward corriendo tras ella. Pero Bella volvió a captar tufillo a goblin. El corazón le dio un respingo.

—Lo más rápido que puedas, Bella —decía Edward a su espalda con voz tranquila.

Muy bien. Bella hundió la barbilla, buscó y encontró su zancada, y salió de estampida.

Edward se apresuró detrás mientras el cielo se iluminaba con la salida del sol. Bella parecía haberse vuelto ingrávida. Maldita sea, corría como un guepardo. O más. Un espectáculo digno de ver. Salvaba obstáculos como rocas y troncos caídos, haciendo que los saltos parecieran naturales, como si decidiera levantar los pies y volar sin más. Edward aún pudo anotar otra sorpresa al descubrir que se quedaba rezagado.

Buena chica. Si tenía tanto aguante como velocidad, saldrían de esa.

Bella dejó la mente en blanco. Vivía el presente. No existía nada más allá del profundo ritmo de su respiración, de las atléticas flexiones de músculos y huesos, del sonido de Edward corriendo a su espalda. Se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque, de modo que la infinita cúpula del cielo acabó tapada por el espeso ramaje, aunque la luz matutina fue haciéndose más brillante y el día cada vez más cálido hasta que ella tuvo la piel cubierta de sudor.

El bosque estaba silencioso a su alrededor, viejos troncos retorcidos llenos de secretos y aprisionados por serpenteantes enredaderas. Bella reparó en que, desde que el día anterior los goblins los habían llevado allí, no había oido a ninguna otra criatura cerca, nada de crujidos, trinos ni gorjeos. Quizás era porque estaba en presencia del máximo depredador. O acaso fuera porque los goblins se propagaban por el bosque como una enfermedad terminal. O ambas cosas.

No culpo a nadie, pensó. En vuestro lugar, yo tampoco emitiría gorjeos, trinos ni crujidos.

De pronto, como una bruma surgida de la tierra, la invadió una sensación de Poder frio, que le lamió la caldeada piel y se le aferró al cuerpo, estrujándola como una boa constrictora alrededor de su presa.

El asco y el miedo le cerraron los músculos de la garganta, o quizá lo hiciera la constricción del Poder. Se tambaleó hasta pararse y por instinto se llevó la mano a la garganta.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y quedó encarado hacia el camino por el que venían. Cuando Bella miró hacia atrás, él soltó un bramido. Le sobresalían los tendones del cuello, y los enormes músculos del pecho y los brazos estaban tensados por la furia. En comparación con ese ruido apocalíptico, el recuerdo de lo sucedido en Nueva York se desvaneció en la intrascendencia. Estando tan cerca como estaba de él, incluso en su forma humana el Poder del rugido desgarró la tela del mundo.

A Bella se le levantó el pelo de la nuca. Se desbocó el pavor a través de su cuerpo desde un lugar atávico más profundo que la elección consciente.

El sonido hizo trizas la opresión en su cuello. La fría constricción del Poder se desvaneció. De pronto fue capaz de volver a respirar. Tomó aire.

Edward se volvió, los feroces huesos del sombrío rostro transformados por el odio y la rabia. Sus cálidos ojos dorados eran dos soles gemelos, y las pupilas se habían convertido en sendas rendijas.

—Ahora lo sabemos seguro —gruñó—. James está aquí, intentando entorpecer nuestra marcha. Corre.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de observarle. Él frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza, la típica imagen de la exasperación masculina. Pues muy bien. Bella levantó las manos en un gesto de vale–ya–me–voy, giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

No mucho después, llegó al linde del bosque y titubeó al encontrarse con una amplia llanura. Para criaturas de su tamaño, no había donde guarecerse. Miró hacia atrás, inquieta, mientras él la alcanzaba.

Edward llevaba de nuevo el hacha y la espada sujetas con correas a la espalda. En su cara de halcón había menguado la furia, pero sus ojos aún ardían como ascuas.

—¿Puedes cambiar de forma? —le preguntó ella.

—No del todo. Antes, en el bosque, ya lo he intentado. —Edward hizo un gesto hacia la llanura—. Saben que estamos aquí, no hay duda.

Bella saltó hacia delante, y Edward tuvo la oportunidad de admirar lo rápido que podía ella correr sin el impedimento de los árboles y la maleza.

Para no malgastar aire, ella se comunicó con él por telepatía. _Yo todavía no los oigo, ¿y tú?_

_No, creo que James ha estado cubriéndolos,_ le explicó él. _De lo contrario los habría oído mucho antes. No se habrían acercado tanto._

Eso, y que Edward se había distraído con la sensualidad de Bella. Maldita sea, sabía que estaban entreteniéndose demasiado, pero en fin. Era culpa de él que Bella volviera a correr peligro. Ella le trastocaba la cabeza, y sus viejos y afinados instintos hacían cortocircuito. Edward jamás volvería a mostrarse impaciente con sus hombres cuando se enamorasen de una cara bonita.

_¿Están persiguiéndonos aun creyendo que puedes convertirte en un dragón?_ Pese a ser telepático, el tono mental de Bella daba a entender lo suicida que le parecía esa idea.

_A menos que sepan la verdad,_ dijo él. _Quizá por eso son tan agresivos. Tal vez saben que el veneno de los elfos pronto perderá su efecto._

Bella tropezó y casi se cae. Edward dio un salto y la agarró del brazo. Ella le dirigió una mirada horrorizada. _Pero eso querría decir que los elfos_ _—Embry— sabían que seríamos atacados._

_O querría decir que al menos uno de los elfos pasó cierta información a una parte interesada,_ admitió él, que la animó a seguir corriendo. _Y en honor a la verdad, a Embry le constaba que tú hiciste lo que dijiste que harías: llevarme a la frontera y dejarme allí._

_Pues vaya verdad de mierda,_ soltó Bella. _Si vuelvo a ver a ese elfo, le haré una cara nueva._

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona. _Quiero estar presente._

Bella se rezagó para trotar al lado de Edward. Al ver que él torcía el gesto, ella dijo: _No te preocupes por mí, grandullón. Puedo llevar cualquier ritmo que pongas._

Edward se rio a carcajadas. _No tengo ninguna duda, amor mío._

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _Empiezo a hartarme de refregártelo por las narices._

Pese a las bromas, ambos sabían que su situación era cada vez más desesperada. Él miraba todo el rato a su espalda, hasta que de pronto vio a una horda de globlins saliendo del bosque. Junto a ellos apareció una veintena de jinetes armados.

Bella también miró. _Los goblins no montan a caballo,_ dijo. _Incluso yo lo sé. Los caballos no los aguantan._

_Serán sus aliados, los fae oscuros,_ dijo Edward , reparando en que su visión de ave rapaz era mucho mejor que la de Bella. Distinguió perfectamente los jinetes fae.

Por primera vez durante la huida, el rostro de Bella reveló tensión. _Llevan arcos._

_Arriba ese ánimo, chica melindrosa._ Le dirigió su sonrisa tenebrosa. _Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes._

Edward aumentó la velocidad, y Bella, fiel a su alarde, mantuvo el ritmo, la melena rubia ondeando al viento, las largas piernas de gacela sin tocar el suelo. Por todos los demonios, Edward estaba orgulloso de ella.

Delante de ellos, el terreno cambiaba. En el horizonte, se elevaba un risco. Habrían corrido otro kilómetro cuando en lo alto apareció una docena de jinetes fae oscuros.

No montaban caballos.

Montaban a horcajadas criaturas fae que parecían libélulas gigantes. Enormes alas transparentes veteadas de negro brillaban con tonalidades de arcoíris.

Al verlos, Bella aflojó el ritmo y se paró. A su lado, Edward hizo lo mismo. Llevó una mano al costado y se dio la vuelta. Estaban atrapados.

Bella se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Edward se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. No dijo nada; ella tampoco. No había nada que decir.

En cuanto se hubieron detenido, sus perseguidos redujeron la marcha y se acercaron con más cautela. Los goblins se desplegaron en formación de semicírculo, los jinetes fae oscuros intercalados entre ellos. Los fae oscuros del risco se quedaron donde estaban, montados en las libélulas gigantes mientras observaban la escena que se desarrollaba abajo.

Bella los miró protegiéndose los ojos del sol. El tercero de la izquierda irradiaba un Poder frio diferente del de cualquiera de los otros. Tragó saliva para intentar aliviar la sequedad de su garganta.

—Allí —dijo—. El rey de los fae está en el peñasco, ¿verdad?

Edward se sentó tras ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Sí. Espera por si hace falta su intervención.

—Aún nada de cambios de forma —dijo ella. No era una pregunta.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito algo más de tiempo.

Necesitaba un tiempo que no tenían. Bella se fijó en la piel de Edward caldeada por el sol, en su respiración lenta y sosegada. Esa tranquilidad la maravillaba.

Bella no estaba tranquila. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza como enloquecida, el corazón siguiendo con su danza saltarina. Pensaba en la paliza que le habían dado los goblins. Pensaba en Jake y su corredor de apuestas, ambos muertos. Pensaba en la navaja automática que guardaba en el bolsillo de las mallas.

Edward la soltó, se incorporó de rodillas y desató las correas de las armas. Depositó a un lado el hacha y la espada. A continuación, cogió la espada corta que llevaba sujeta a la cintura y la dejó en el suelo junto a lo demás. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a las huestes que se aproximaban.

—Si no lucho, quizá pueda negociar con ellos para que te dejen ir —dijo a Bella.

—No puedes rendirte y ya está —dijo ella—. ¡Van a matarte!

—Seguramente no enseguida. —Su semblante era brutalidad y ángulos marcados en grado sumo—. Si me rindo, puedo ganar tiempo. Si consigo que te suelten, puedes intentar llegar hasta mi gente de Nueva York y contarles lo sucedido. Allí estarás a salvo.

Quería decir que no lo matarían enseguida porque antes lo torturarían. Bella se enfurecía por momentos.

Observó al rey de los fae oscuros en el risco. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, alguien a quien además no conocía.

Era otro de los Poderes principales, uno de los más antiguos de las Razas Viejas. Su conocimiento y memoria de las tradiciones y la historia de la Tierra eran enormes. Como había señalado Edward, era imposible saber lo que había dicho Jake antes de que ella le parase los pies con el hechizo vinculante. Y James tenía conexiones con los elfos, si no con Embry quizá con alguno de los que hubieran presenciado su charla con Embry y hubieran oído lo bastante para hacer conjeturas.

—En todo caso no funcionará —dijo con tono rotundo—. No van a dejarme marchar.

Edward la miró y no se tomó la molestia de discutir.

—Entonces lucharemos.

—No me apresarán —le dijo ella, que metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la navaja. Apretó el resorte y la hoja salió como un rayo.

Edward le agarró la muñeca al punto con los ojos llameando.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le espetó—. ¿Que no te apresarán? Pues entonces lucharemos. No nos entregaremos.

Bella miró a los goblins y a los fae oscuros. Eran muchos, formaban un pequeño ejército. Se hallaban casi al alcance de los arcos. Cubrió con su mano la de Edward.

—Edward, ¿confiarás en mí esta vez? ¿Me dejarás probar una cosa sin hacer preguntas?

La mano y la cara de Edward se volvieron de piedra; se le agarrotó el cuerpo. Bella reprimió una creciente sensación de pánico y siguió hablando en voz baja.

—Por favor. No queda mucho tiempo.

Edward aflojó los dedos. La soltó. Bella se incorporó de rodillas y se colocó frente a él. Él permaneció quieto y le miró la cara mientras ella le ponía la punta de la navaja en la blanca cicatriz del hombro. Bella se concentró en el bronce oscuro de la piel desnuda. Se mordió el labio y trató de mover la mano, pero solo pudo ponerse a temblar. Los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Maldita sea —dijo apretando los dientes—. No puedo cortarte.

Edward le cubrió la mano. Esta vez para hacer un movimiento rápido y que la hoja mordiese la piel, justo encima de la cicatriz. Del corte empezó a manar sangre brillante y caliente. Bella tomó aire a duras penas y le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento. Él volvió a soltarla.

El segundo corte fue mucho más fácil. Bella pasó la hoja por la palma de su mano. Fue un buen corte y bastante profundo. Surgió el dolor, y la sangre empezó a gotear hacia la muñeca.

El ejército había avanzado y cruzado la delimitación del alcance de los arcos; estaba tan cerca que ella podía oír a los goblins reír y llamarse unos a otros.

Y luego hablan de esfuerzos desesperados. Ojalá supiera si va a funcionar o no. En todo caso, pronto lo sabremos.

—Ahí va eso, grandullón —murmuró Bella, que cruzó la mirada con la mirada de halcón de Edward y unió su corte abierto al de él.

Durante unos segundos pareció no pasar nada. De repente, algo llameó y brotó de Bella, le atravesó la palma y entró en Edward , cuya cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Dio un grito ahogado mientras se tambaleaba sobre las rodillas. Su Poder respondió con un bramido.

Bella vaciló, mareada por la transferencia. Acto seguido, Edward titiló y se expandió tan deprisa que ella se cayó de espaldas. Luego forcejeó para apoyarse en los codos y observó boquiabierta el enorme dragón que se erguía delante.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Bella se había imaginado su aspecto. Había vislumbrado su sombra cuando volaba sobre la playa. Pero no estaba preparada para el impacto de la cosa real. Era del tamaño de un jet privado.

Edward presentaba diversos tonos de bronce que bajo la luz del sol tenían un reflejo iridiscente. Su ancho pecho musculoso estaba justo arriba. La cabeza de Bella subía y bajaba mientras asimilaba las largas piernas plantadas a ambos lados. El color broncíneo se oscurecía hasta ser negro en los extremos de las piernas. Los pies tenían garras curvas largas como su antebrazo. El cuerpo se estrechaba formando unas caderas poderosas y una cola dilatada.

Bella miró por un momento la hendidura en la vaina de grueso pellejo entre las patas traseras que le cubría la región de los genitales. Por lo visto, no tenía ninguna parte vulnerable.

Por el suelo se desplegaron sombras enormes. Edward había abierto las alas, extendidas ahora como las de un águila.

El cuerpo de Bella aprendió de nuevo a moverse. Se arrastró hacia atrás sobre manos y pies, escabulléndose como un cangrejo.

Edward arqueó el largo cuello serpentino. Inclinó hacia abajo una cabeza triangular astada que medía como el cuerpo de Bella, para así poder mirarla con unos ojos que eran grandes estanques de lava fundida. Agitaba la cola de un lado a otro con un sonido que cortaba el aire.

—Esta es mi larga cola escamosa de reptil. Mayor que ninguna otra —dijo Edward con una voz más fuerte, más profunda, pero aún reconocible como suya. Un enorme párpado se cerró en un guiño inconfundible.

Bella se entregó a una risa histérica.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo el dragón, que, como un Behemot elegante y sinuoso, bajó la cabeza al volverse hacia el risco. Enseñó los dientes en un desafío fiero.

—VAMOS, A QUÉ ESPERAS, HIJO DE PUTA.

Uno a uno, los jinetes fae oscuros se elevaron en el aire en sus caballitos del diablo. Volvieron grupas y se marcharon.

Era imposible verlo, pero Bella notó que el depredador dentro de Edward vibraba con el instinto de dar caza. Sin embargo, se contuvo, y ella sabía por qué. No podía dejarla desprotegida con el ejército goblin–fae tan cerca.

Bella se incorporó sobre un codo para mirar hacia sus perseguidores. Los goblins y los jinetes fae habían dado media vuelta. Estaban en franca retirada.

El sonido del suelo desgarrándose la hizo volverse hacia el dragón, que hundía las garras en la tierra mientras gruñía a los enemigos en su repliegue.

—Edward —dijo ella. Él la miró. Bella hizo un gesto hacia el ejército en retirada—. Ve.

Fue aliento suficiente para Edward. Se agachó y echó a volar de un salto. Un rugido surcó el cielo como un trueno. Los goblins se pusieron a chillar cuando empezó la matanza. Bella se sentía violenta y vengativamente feliz.

No fue tanto una batalla como un exterminio. Tras la primera y espectacular arremetida de Edward cuando voló bajo sobre sus cabezas y arrojó fuego, Bella no vio nada más. Se tendió boca abajo, se cubrió con las manos y aguardó a que terminara todo.

La peste a goblin quedó disimulada por el olor a humo grasiento. No tardó mucho en hacerse el silencio en la llanura. No se podía hacer recuento de víctimas porque no había nadie. Ninguno de los enemigos había llegado con vida a la llanura.

Bella hundió más la nariz en la fragante y alta hierba. El sol estaba alto en el cielo. Sentía calientes la espalda y los hombros. Notó acercarse un susurro tranquilo. Le cayó una sombra encima. Algo muy ligero le hizo cosquillas en los antebrazos, que le cubrían la nuca. Y le sopló en el pelo.

Bella se rascó el brazo.

—¿Has matado los caballos de los fae?

Cesaron los soplidos.

—¿Ha estado mal hecho? —dijo Edward con voz cautelosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tenían ninguna culpa.

—Por si sirve de algo, tenía hambre y me he comido uno. —Otro soplido.

Bella no pudo menos que soltar una risita.

—Supongo que sirve de algo.

Rodó sobre si misma. Él se había estirado al lado, su enorme cuerpo entre Bella y los restos del ejército goblin–fae. Sus alas, una espectacular extensión de bronce oscureciéndose hasta el negro en las puntas, estaban plegadas. La piel relucía al sol.

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia unos penachos de humo. La cabeza triangular descendió hasta quedar frente a ella, penetrantes los dorados ojos.

—No tienes por qué mirar hacia allá —dijo con voz suave.

Bella se sentó derecha y se apoyó en el hocico del dragón. Luego pegó la mejilla al cuerpo. De cerca, veía en la piel un vago patrón de escamas. Acarició la ancha curva de una fosa nasal. Parecía algo más suave que el resto. Él se mantenía muy quieto, la respiración rápida y superficial.

—¿Qué tal te sienta? —le preguntó.

—Bien. —Edward exhaló un suspiro, una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y pareció relajarse—. Gracias por salvarme otra vez la vida, Bella Marie Swan. —Hizo que las sílabas de su nombre humano sonaran musicales.

—Lo mismo digo, grandullón —susurró ella.

Al cabo de unos instantes, él se apartó concediéndole a ella todo el tiempo para enderezarse. Bella alzó la vista, hasta la larga cabeza triangular silueteada en el sol de la tarde.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo él.

—Las opciones son buenas. —Bella se puso en pie, repentinamente cansada y dolorida de nuevo—. Son mejores las opciones que las órdenes.

—O me montas —le dijo— o te llevo yo.

—¿Montar? Pero ¿qué dices? —Se protegió los ojos del sol para ver la enorme mole—. Ahora mismo puede ser más emocionante de la cuenta. No veo cinturones de seguridad.

—Pues sí los hay. —Dándole tiempo para acomodarse, la envolvió con las largas garras de una pata con tal precisión que no le provocó pinchazos ni arañazos. Cuando él inclinó la pata, Bella encontró un hueco de veras cómodo en el que colocarse. Edward alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla—. ¿Todo bien?

—Me siento como Fay Wray en _King Kong,_ pero por lo demás fantástico —contestó ella—. Si no fueras multimillonario, podrías ganarte bien la vida como ascensor.

Él soltó una risotada. De pronto, cuando saltó al aire, el mundo se desprendió. Cualquier cosa que dijera ella se perdería en el batir de las enormes alas, en su ensordecedor chillido.

_Retiro lo dicho,_ le gritó telepáticamente. Ya no le quedaba aire de tanto chillar. _Olvídate de fabricar Valium, o de la profesión de ascensorista o peluquero. Puedes ser la mejor montaña rusa del mundo. Eh, seguro que Six Flags te pagaría un pastón._

_Veo que la loca que habita tu cuerpo está vivita y coleando,_ dijo él.

Se escoró y cambió de dirección al percibir un pasadizo de vuelta al mundo humano. Bella consiguió aspirar más aire para gritar otra vez. _Hablo muy en serio... ¡No me veo capaz de lidiar con esto!_

_Mala suerte,_ replicó Edward. _No correré el riesgo de que nada más salga mal. Este es un vuelo directo a Nueva York. Gracias por volar con Cullen Airlines._

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —soltó ella a voz en grito. Las risas de Edward le resonaban en la cabeza.

Bella se acurrucó en su agujero irrompible tapándose los ojos con las manos. Descubrió que no era un vuelo suave, sino que tenía un ritmo acompasado con el batir de las alas. También pensó que iba a congelarse. Tuvo otra sorpresa al ver que él la envolvía con una manta de terciopelo de Poder, que la protegía del viento y del frio de las alturas.

Bella percibió el incremento de magia que señalaba el pasadizo de regreso a la dimensión humana a medida que se acercaban. Espió a través de los dedos. Siguiendo un sentido direccional desconocido para ella, Edward extendió las alas, y planearon hasta pasar a unos treinta metros de un pequeño cañón.

_¿Ya eres capaz de abrir los ojos?,_ preguntó él.

_Estoy mirando,_ respondió ella.

_Muchos pasadizos a Otras tierras son como este. Se expresan en cierta fractura del paisaje físico,_ le explicó Edward. _Si volásemos solo tres o cuatro metros por encima, ya no estaríamos en él._

_¿Entonces permaneceríamos en la Otra tierra?,_ preguntó Bella, cada vez más interesada en contra su voluntad.

_Exacto. Es como seguir una corriente de aire específica. El pasadizo por el que nos llevaron los goblins era un tanto inusual,_ explicó él. _En la tierra había una fractura, pero era de esas viejas, desgastadas por el tiempo. Apenas me resultaba visible._

En algún momento el sol cambió y se volvió más pálido. El cañón se encogió hasta convertirse en un simple barranco enmarañado de maleza. También era diferente la calidad del aire. Habían cruzado.

_¿Sabes dónde estamos?,_ preguntó ella. Bella se había olvidado del miedo mientras observaba fascinada la tierra desplegándose abajo.

_Al norte de donde estábamos antes. Estoy más familiarizado con el paisaje a lo largo de la costa. Reconoceré más cosas cuando lleguemos al Atlántico._ Edward le envió el equivalente a un encogimiento de hombros mental. _Me interesa más saber qué día es y cuánto tiempo hemos pasado en la Otra tierra._

Bella se había olvidado de eso. Contemplaba los cambios en el paisaje mientras Edward ponía rumbo al este. Al cabo de una media hora, apareció frente a ellos la línea azul del mar. Giraron hacia el norte, siguiendo la costa, subiendo hasta que el aire fue enrarecido para Bella. Las ciudades y los pueblos que sobrevolaban eran como de juguete.

_Ya está,_ dijo Edward. Ella alzó la vista para verle señalar a la izquierda. _Eso es Virginia Beach. Aún nos quedan un par de horas de vuelo._

_Ah, muy bien._ Aquello desanimó a Bella. Y aquí estoy yo, sin revistas ni novelas de bolsillo, ni dinero para una película a bordo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo del rato, ver pasar la costa entre sus pies colgando acabó siendo aburrido. Se examinó el corte en la palma de la mano, que se había cerrado en algún momento durante la curación de Edward.

La costra parecía ya de una semana. La tocó con escaso interés, y acto seguido dirigió su atención a las largas y curvas garras negras que la rodeaban. Frotó una, a la que luego dio unos golpecitos con una uña. Brillaba como la obsidiana y sin duda era más dura que el diamante.

Tras esto, ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer salvo mover los pies distraídamente y obsesionarse con el desastre en que se había convertido su vida.

Después de todo lo sucedido, iba camino de Nueva York en las garras de la misma criatura de la que había estado huyendo. Con la cual, por cierto, también había echado un polvo alucinante.

Con esto último bastaba para que todo fuera insólito, aun sin tener en cuenta los demás desastres acaecidos. Bella levantó la vista hacia Edward y la apartó de inmediato.

Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho juntos eran tan intensos que cada vez que pensaba en ellos se quedaba sin respiración. Pero al mismo tiempo parecían surrealistas, como si le hubiesen pasado a otra persona. Y no podía conectar del todo a ese hombre que había sido su amante con esa espléndida y exótica criatura que la transportaba por el aire con tanto mimo.

Bella apoyó los codos en una garra y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Por sus ojos interiores pasaron fogonazos de los últimos días. El enfrentamiento con los elfos. Los disparos sobre Edward. El accidente de coche. La fortaleza de los goblins, la paliza. El hermoso sueño de su madre. El _impasse_ en la llanura.

Bella no sabía qué pensar de aquello. Quería esconderse en una habitación oscura y tranquila hasta entenderlo todo. Lo que acaso lograría en diez años o así.

Y realmente no era una buena noticia haber llamado la atención del rey de los fae. De frente y de perfil. El rey no podía saber lo sucedido entre ella y Edward. Pero habían escapado juntos. Y ahora el rey de los fae podría formular muchas preguntas sobre si ella tenía algo que ver con la transformación de Edward, preguntas de las que querría pronta respuesta, al igual que de todas las que pudiera haber acumulado hasta la fecha.

Es imposible estar bajo el radar sin ser visto, gilipollas. Si antes a lo mejor él sabía algo y tenía cierto interés en ella, ahora todo estaba claro como el agua. Bella no tenía duda alguna de que figuraba en la lista de los Diez Más Buscados del Rey de los Faes. Seguro que mandarían fotos suyas a las oficinas de correos y a las comisarías de policía así como al FBI.

Siempre podía someterse a cirugía plástica y marcharse a vivir fuera del sistema en algún pueblo mexicano remoto. Tenía que recuperar las cosas de los tres alijos restantes y volver a salir de la ciudad. De todos modos, eso no impediría la detección mágica. Edward ya le había advertido de que, si intentaba escapar, la encontraría.

¿Qué era ella, entonces? No lo sabía. Cuando estuvieran de regreso en Nueva York, ¿sería su prisionera? ¿Hablaba él en serio cuando la consideraba propiedad suya o se trataba de una broma? Era difícil saberlo, pues a veces Edward tenía un sentido del humor peculiar.

«Dime solo lo que quiero saber y te dejaré ir.» Ja. Bella puso los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de alguien así.

Sí creía que él la había perdonado por lo del robo. Cabía suponer que había sido un verdadero milagro, pues no mucho tiempo atrás había estado convencida de que la iba a hacer trizas. Y Bella le había prometido que no intentaría escapar. En ese momento lo había dicho en serio.

Bella no sabía si mantendría su promesa. La vida se había vuelto tan imprevisible que ahora no estaba dispuesta a fiarse de nada ni de nadie, menos aún de sí misma.

Lo único seguro era que seguía enfrentándose a un futuro peligroso e incierto.

Y que estaba... otra vez sola. Peor que nunca.


	12. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Bella cayó en un sueño irregular e intermitente, descansando la cabeza en un brazo mientras se apoyaba en la curva garra. Si lo pensaba un poco, era como intentar echar una cabezada en un asiento de avión. La despertó el cambio de altura. Se enderezó con una mueca y miró alrededor. Nueva York se extendía a un lado y a otro. La salpicadura panorámica de luces en el anochecer creciente le apuñaló los ojos. Se estremeció y se frotó la cara para acabar de despertarse.

Edward se ladeó y trazó un gran círculo. Luego fueron derechos a uno de los rascacielos más altos. Bella gruñó al sentir una sacudida en el estómago. Llegaron por fin a la pista de aterrizaje situada en el tejado de la Torre de Cullen.

Bella miraba a todas partes, aturdida, y Edward la ayudó a mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse. El tejado era una extensión enorme, más que suficiente para alguien del tamaño de Edward , con espacio para despegues y aterrizajes simultáneos de otras criaturas.

Había un grupo de personas esperando junto a unas puertas dobles. Al frente, un hombre de pelo pardo rojizo con los pies separados y los brazos cruzados. A su lado se hallaba una bella mujer de mirada salvaje con las manos en las caderas. Algo apartado, un hombre con aspecto de indio americano con un chaleco negro de piel y tejanos negros, el pelo negro corto con espirales afeitadas y musculosos brazos tatuados.

Todos y cada uno iban cargados de armas. Todos medían al menos metro ochenta. Nadie querría tropezarse en un callejón con gente así.

El aire tras Bella reinaba de Poder. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Edward cambiar de forma, cada onza de la fuerza y la energía del dragón compactada en la alta y fornida silueta del hombre. Gracias a algún truco de magia, Dragos seguía llevando solo los estropeados y mugrientos pantalones y las botas. Bella paseó la mirada desde el pecho desnudo hasta la cara cortada a cuchillo y los ojos de ave rapaz, y volvió a quedarse sin respiración.

Edward la cogió del brazo y se dirigieron ambos al grupo que esperaba junto a las puertas. Bella notó que se acaloraba mientras la evaluaban unos ojos curiosos y hostiles.

—Ya era hora de que aparecierais —dijo el hombre del pelo pardo rojizo. Señaló al indio con el mentón—. Mandé aviso a Sudamérica para que vinieran Jasper y parte de la caballería. ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí —contestó Edward. Dos de los hombres aguantaban abiertas las puertas. Edward hizo caso omiso del ascensor y tomó las escaleras. Bella no tenía otra opción que trotar a su lado. Los otros seguían detrás—. Reunión dentro de diez minutos. ¿Está preparada la habitación?

¿Qué habitación? ¿La de ella? Bella lo miró de reojo al llegar al descansillo de la quinta planta.

—Sí —contestó el hombre del pelo rojizo justo detrás de ella. Casi todos los demás habían ido abandonando el grupo para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones.

Recorrieron un amplio vestíbulo, giraron y cruzaron otro. Los pasillos tenían lujosos suelos de mármol. Colgaban obras de arte originales en paredes con luces empotradas. Bella estiró el cuello. Espera... ¿no era un Chagall?

Edward se paró frente a una puerta de madera clara. Abrió de un empujón e hizo entrar a Bella. El del pelo rojizo y otros dos se quedaron en el pasillo.

Bella miró alrededor. Tuvo la vaga impresión de que aquel cuarto era mayor que una casa pequeña. Sus roñosas zapatillas se hundían en la blanca alfombra de pelo. En un extremo se veía una chimenea independiente y, en un nivel inferior, una zona de uso privado con sofás de cuero pálido y sillones. En el otro extremo, había una cama con bastidor de hierro forjado negro del tamaño de una embarcación, con edredones y almohadas. En una pared, una inmensa pantalla de plasma y una barra de bar–encimera metida en una hornacina. Otra pared era solo una ventana de vidrio cilindrado del techo al suelo. Unas puertas abiertas daban a varios vestidores y un cuarto de baño.

Edward la hizo volverse para tenerla cara a cara y le alzó la barbilla. Ella lo miraba cautelosa y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sé lo cansada que estás —dijo con voz sosegada—. Quiero que te quedes aquí, tomes un baño caliente y descanses. Aquí está todo lo que necesitas, ropa, bebidas, y ahora mandaré que te traigan algo de comer. ¿De acuerdo?

En cierto modo, ese paisaje actual era más extraño que el de la Otra tierra. La maraña en el interior de Bella se enredó más aún. Volvía a tener miedo de Edward, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que él se fuera. Se mordió los labios, apretó los puños para no extender las manos hacia él y no parecer necesitada desde el punto de vista emocional. Asintió con una breve sacudida.

Edward le puso la mano en la nuca, un brazo fuerte y cálido, la cara tensa. Habló como si ella se hubiera quejado.

—Cuando nos acercábamos a la ciudad he hablado con Carlisle. Hemos estado fuera una semana. He de informarles sobre lo sucedido.

—Tendrás un millón de cosas que hacer —dijo ella, que se zafó de él, cruzó los brazos y se apartó—. Escapa a mi imaginación.

Edward se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Bella alcanzó a ver el pasillo, donde estaba el macho de pelo pardo rojizo, que sería Carlisle, junto con otros dos machos descomunales. Los tres miraban a Edward como si no lo reconocieran.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y salió a zancadas.

—Eleazar, Garret, quedaos aquí. Traedle lo que os pida.

—De acuerdo —dijo uno de los hombres.

Edward intercambió una mirada con el otro.

—Lo que os pida.

Edward desapareció con Carlisle dejándola sola en la inmensa y preciosa habitación con los dos hombres en la puerta.

Guardias armados. Por lo visto ya tenía la respuesta a una pregunta. Estaba prisionera.

Uno de ellos asió el pomo de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con el curtido e inexpresivo semblante.

—Cuando llegue la comida llamaremos —le dijo—. ¿Necesitáis algo ahora mismo?

—No, gracias —contestó ella con la garganta seca—. Estoy bien.

El guardia cerró la puerta y la dejó sola.

Bella se dio la vuelta tratando de asimilarlo todo. Con la llegada de la noche, la vacía habitación se iba cubriendo de sombras cada vez más profundas. Sin la vitalidad de la presencia de Edward, el lujo del extraño ático parecía más frío y hueco. Bella se frotó los brazos y tuvo un escalofrío.

Se quitó las asquerosas zapatillas y las dejó en el suelo embaldosado del cuarto de baño, de mayores dimensiones que su apartamento. A continuación se acercó a la hornacina que albergaba la encimera.

Aunque pequeño, el bar estaba provisto de un buen surtido de bebidas alcohólicas, todas de primerísima calidad, por supuesto. Aquello la distrajo e hizo una pausa. Siempre había querido probar el Johnnie Walker etiqueta azul. En la encimera había también una máquina de café y un fregadero. Debajo, una nevera pequeña. Miró dentro. Botellas de agua Evian y Perrier, cerveza y lager, zumos diversos, vino blanco y champán.

Cogió dos botellas de agua. Se tomó la Evian de un trago. Acto seguido, con la sed un tanto saciada, abrió la Perrier, que se bebió más despacio.

La chimenea era de verdad, no a gas. Estaba inmaculada y contaba con un pulcro montón de leña, lista para arder. En una mesita frente a dos de los sofás se veía una caja de cerillas largas junto al mando de la tele. Cedió a la tentación y encendió el fuego. El amarillo parpadeo de las llamas ayudó a disipar parte del frio vacío de la estancia.

Después entró en un vestidor. Un lado estaba lleno de ropa masculina. En el otro estaba su ropa.

De su apartamento.

Se abrió paso entre las perchas y abrió los cajones del tocador. Ropa interior, calcetines, camisetas, pantalones cortos, todo impecable, todo planchado y plegado.

Sostuvo en alto unas bragas blancas hechas un pequeño bulto. ¿Un desconocido había lavado su ropa interior... y la había planchado?

Y con la ropa de las perchas, lo mismo. Sus zapatos ya no estaban amontonados, sino lustrados y colocados en orden. En otro cajón encontró su pequeño joyero de cedro. Lo abrió y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el viejo collar de su madre. Lo acarició, cerró el joyero con cuidado y se apoyó en el tocador.

Por una parte era escalofriante y por otra... daba que pensar. Las cosas familiares la reconfortaban y al mismo tiempo le metían el miedo en el cuerpo.

¿Cuándo había dado él la orden de ir a recoger sus cosas? ¿En la casa de la playa, cuando llamó a Carlisle? Al parecer, le había dicho que buscara un cocinero vegetariano. ¿Cuándo había decidido Edward trasladar sus cosas a esta habitación?

Bella agarró una camiseta, unas bragas y un sujetador y unos pantalones cortos de franela. Entró en el cuarto de baño. Habría podido pasarse ahí una semana de vacaciones. Había una bañera del tamaño de una pequeña piscina, con escalones y asientos, así como botellas sin abrir de gel de baño con aroma a Chanel. Sus artículos de tocador y maquillaje estaban colocados en la encimera de mármol, junto al lavabo. En el compartimento de la ducha había botellas nuevas de champú y acondicionador de su marca preferida.

Por lo visto, alguien había pensado en todo, hasta la cosa más inusitada, salvo en preguntarle a ella su opinión sobre algo. Vaya jaula de oro.

Aunque Edward la había animado a tomar un baño caliente, Bella se sentía demasiado vulnerable y desconcertada para relajarse. Como ya hiciera en la casa de la playa, cerró la puerta antes de desnudarse.

La ducha medía varios metros y tenía un banco y varias alcachofas. Tras averiguar cómo abrir el agua, se quedó de pie bajo múltiples chorros con los ojos cerrados hasta que el calor le empapó las piernas de arriba abajo. Se sentó en el banco mientras se enjabonaba y se acondicionaba el pelo y se restregaba el cuerpo hasta tener la sensación de haberse quitado una capa de piel. Tras enjuagarse, se envolvió el pelo con una toalla, se secó y se vistió. Fuera razonable o no, en cuanto se hubo puesto la ropa limpia se sintió mejor.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, vio que cerca de las ventanas habían dejado una mesa–carrito portátil y una silla. La mesa tenía un grueso mantel blanco de hilo y cubiertos y platos sencillos pero elegantes y tapas de plata. Una pequeña botella de vino blanco estaba puesta a enfriar en un cubo con hielo. Muerta de hambre, destapó los platos.

Apareció un delicado risotto de espárragos y limón y trozos de almendras esparcidos, una ensalada de hoja verde variada, trozos de pera y arándanos secos, pan recién hecho y paquetes individuales de margarina de soja, y de postre _crumble_ de moras. Se lanzó sobre la comida y devoró con fruición hasta el último bocado.

Tras haberse lavado, puesto cómoda y llenado el estómago, Bella no tenía margen para sentirse alarmada ni ofendida. Ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Consiguió lavarse los dientes antes de arrastrarse hasta las sábanas de la inmensa cama. En lo que a cárceles se refería, esta no tenía rival. Bostezó, renunció a seguir pensando y se durmió.

En el piso de abajo, Edward entró a zancadas en la sala de reuniones seguido por Carlisle. Situado oportunamente cerca de sus oficinas pasillo abajo, era un gran salón de juntas, con asientos de cuero negro, una mesa extensible de roble pulido y lo último en equipos de teleconferencias.

Estaban presentes todos sus centinelas a excepción de los dos grifos, Eleazar y Garret, que montaban guardia frente a la puerta de Bella. Carlisle se sentó junto al cuarto grifo, Alec, e inclinó la silla hacia atrás. Jasper, presencia oscura e inquietante, se apoyaba en la pared más alejada. Rosalie se despatarró y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa; solo lograba quedarse inmóvil cuando iba de caza. La gárgola Emmet torció la silla para poder ver a Rosalie.

Alice, conocida como el hada barbie Mary Brandon, relaciones públicas de Cullen, se sentaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en el otro extremo de la mesa. Llevaba alborotado el esponjoso peinado de lavanda de cuatrocientos dólares. Sacudía un pie diminuto y fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro.

Edward, no se sentó, como Jasper, sino que se apoyó de espaldas en el mostrador de roble que había en la cabecera del salón. Colocó un pie sobre otro y cruzó los brazos, hundió el mentón en el pecho y se quedó rumiando de cara al suelo.

No le gustaba sentirse así. No le gustaba una mierda. Se sentía nervioso y agitado por haber dejado sola a Bella. La sensación había ido aumentando a medida que se alejaba de ella y a cada minuto que pasaba. Parecía muy perdida y desamparada en aquella habitación tan grande y vacía.

Tampoco le había gustado el modo en que ella lo había mirado, como si él fuera un rompecabezas imprevisible que no supiera resolver. O una bomba que fuera a explotarle en la cara. Lo había mirado con incertidumbre, desconfianza. Con algo muy parecido al miedo otra vez.

Se había apartado de él. Algo inaceptable. Pero ahora no podía ir y ocuparse de lo que estuviera tramándose en aquella cabecita. Primero tenía que hacer esto.

Alzó la mirada y observó a los presentes en la sala. Todos le miraban y esperaban.

—Por cierto, Alice —dijo a la fumadora empedernida—, tu tío James te manda saludos.

Alice empezó a maldecir, contraídos los rasgos de pilluela. Apagó de golpe un cigarrillo a medias en el cenicero.

—¿Qué ha hecho ese cabrón ahora?

—Todo el mundo sabe qué pasó hasta el momento en que llamasteis desde Carolina del Sur —dijo Carlisle—. Hemos estado ocupándonos de la pelea con los elfos. Ellos invocan un embargo comercial a cualquier cosa relacionada con Cullen Enterprises, además de otros conocidos negocios de los wyr. También juran que os acompañaron hasta la frontera. Insisten en saber qué le pasó a la mujer.

—Querrá decir, aparte de alojar a la criminal en una suite y contratar un chef para ella. Sí, se trata de un castigo cruel y poco habitual —susurró Rosalie a Emmet, pero el agudo oído de Edward lo captó igualmente. Prefirió no hacer caso de momento.

—Efectivamente nos acompañaron hasta la frontera, pero nada más —dijo Edward. Les explicó el resto, omitiendo lo ocurrido en privado entre él y Bella y quitando importancia a cualquier cosa relacionada con los secretos de ella. Bella era un misterio suyo, de Edward. De nadie más. Intentaría resolverlo por sí mismo.

El ambiente de la sala se caldeó al describir Edward el enfrentamiento en la llanura de la Otra tierra.

Cuando hubo terminado, Jasper se mostraba agitado. En su forma de ave fénix, era tan grande como cualquiera de los grifos.

—Entonces, es la guerra. Ya era hora —dijo. En sus ojos de obsidiana se reflejaba una sombría satisfacción.

Edward asintió.

—Es la guerra. Y no pararemos hasta que James esté muerto. —Miró a Alice—. Eso significa que serás al fin la reina de los fae oscuros.

—Oh, no, por Dios —gruñó el hada—. Detesto la Corte de los fae oscuros, joder.

—Bueno, tendrás que aguantarte, Alice. Has evitado esto mucho tiempo. Y esta vez James ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Doscientos años atrás, contando el tiempo en términos humanos, James se había apoderado de la corona de los fae oscuros en un golpe sangriento. Había matado a su hermano, el rey, a su esposa y a quien tuviera derecho al trono, pero se olvidó de una persona aparentemente insignificante, la hija mayor del rey. Alice.

En esa época, con solo diecisiete años, cuando consiguió escapar Alice era poco menos que un bebé. Había ido directamente a Edward, la única entidad capaz de hacer frente a su tío sin miedo, y le había pedido asilo. Estaba con él desde entonces.

—Ha sido un divertido juego de Vete a la Mierda, ¿verdad? Logramos mantenerlo un tiempo, pero sabias que algún día iba a terminar —le dijo Edward. Ella asintió con aire abatido.

»Bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente —prosiguió—. Jasper, manda algunos de los soldados que has traído contigo a registrar esa fortaleza de los goblins. Sabrán qué hacerle a cualquiera que sea lo bastante estúpido para seguir allí.

Jasper sonrió.

—Descuidad.

—Rosalie —continuó—, investiga la conexión con los elfos. Quiero saber quién pasó información a James. —La arpía hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Edward dirigió su atención a la gárgola—. Emmet, quiero que ayudes a Alice a esbozar el trazado del palacio y el terreno de los fae oscuros a efectos de posibles planes de ataque. Tengo algunas ideas, pero quiero saber qué se os ocurre. Alice, sé que vas a estar muy ocupada, pero te agradecería que encontrases un sustituto tuyo antes de irte, o que al menos hicieras una lista de sugerencias. Necesitaremos a otra persona para las relaciones públicas.

—Lo haré, desde luego —contestó Alice—. Os debo eso y más.

—No va a ser lo mismo —dijo Alec con voz lastimera—. Contemplar esa carita bonita en la televisión y saber lo que le rechinaban los dientes a James cada vez que la veía. —Todos se rieron. Incluso Alice se las arregló para sonreír.

Carlisle y Alec estaban mirándole. Edward les habló.

—Hasta nueva orden, vosotros dos, junto con Eleazar y Garret, tendréis una tarea especial. Que los lugartenientes asuman vuestras funciones. Vosotros cuatro vais a vigilar a Bella siempre que yo no esté con ella. Os vais turnando por parejas, veinticuatro horas, siete días. No hay que dejarla sola nunca. ¿Entendido?

La silla de Carlisle bajó al suelo de golpe. El apuesto macho miraba muy alerta. El semblante de Alec era la viva imagen de una incredulidad que recorría la sala de un lado a otro. Alice alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

—¿Vais a poner a cuatro de los guerreros más poderosos a hacer de canguros de una ladrona? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿En un momento así?

Edward la miró con las cejas arrugadas. Emmet posó la mano en el brazo de Rosalie.

—Si no hay nada más —le dijo la gárgola—, vamos a ponernos a trabajar, mi señor. Hay mucho que hacer.

Edward observó a la arpía durante unos instantes más, el dragón despierto y penetrando en sus pensamientos. Rosalie bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza en una postura sumisa.

—Ya podéis iros —dijo.

Se dispersaron. carlisle y Alec lo siguieron escaleras arriba. Edward caminaba por el pasillo sin dejar de rumiar flanqueado por los otros dos. Llegó a la puerta de Bella, donde Eleazar y Garret estaban junto a la pared sin hacer nada especial, hablando. Al ver al grupo que se acercaba, los dos se enderezaron.

—Ponlos al corriente —le indicó a Carlisle, que asintió. El dragón, aún agitado, los observaba a todos. Los grifos lo miraban con el rostro atento y tranquilo.

—Dejemos esto bien claro —dijo—. Para que nadie se equivoque. Llevamos trabajando juntos casi cien años. Todos habéis llegado a significar mucho para mí. Valoro vuestros servicios, y la lealtad que me mostráis es un bien preciado por encima de todos. —Miró a Carlisle—. A ti te considero mi mejor amigo.

Mientras hablaba, todos permanecían erguidos. Edward señaló la puerta.

—Ladrona o no, es mía y me la voy a quedar. Si alguien le toca un pelo de la cabeza, cuando os encuentre a vosotros cuatro, cabrones, os haré trizas.

Carlisle cruzó su firme mirada con la de Edward.

—Descuidad, mi señor —dijo el grifo—. La protegeremos con nuestra vida. Lo juro.

Pese a lo cómoda que era la cama y a lo cansada que estaba, Bella no paraba de dar vueltas, incapaz de sumirse en un sueño profundo. Soñaba que la perseguían. Las escenas cambiaban continuamente. Primero se arrastraba por pasadizos secretos de una enorme casa en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Después serpenteaba por una calle de una ciudad desconocida mientras la seguía alguien amenazador. No llegaba a ver del todo el rostro de su perseguidor, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

De pronto, alguien levantó la colcha. Un gran macho húmedo y desnudo se deslizó a su lado. Bella se despertó sobresaltada con una brusca sacudida.

—Chis, soy yo —susurró Edward—. No pretendía despertarte.

—Ah... vale —murmuró ella—. Tampoco me gustaba ese sueño.

Había una razón por la cual no era una buena idea que él estuviera en su cama. ¿O estaba ella en la de él? Bella no se sentía lo bastante despierta para entender nada. Solo lo justo para sentir una ráfaga de placer y alivio.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos. Ella emitió un ruido y se le acurrucó en el costado. El calor y la energía de él la envolvían. Bella le puso la mejilla en el hombro, contra la piel húmeda y con olor a limpio que cubría unos músculos duros, gruesos y sedosos, y apoyó la mano en el pecho.

—¿Te ha gustado la cena? —preguntó él.

—Ha sido fabulosa.

—Bien. —La besó en la frente—. Quítate el hechizo.

—Tengo sueño —se quejó ella.

Edward le acarició el pelo.

—Por favor.

Bella refunfuñó, buscó a tientas el hechizo apagador y lo liberó.

El enorme pecho de Edward se hinchó en un profundo suspiro.

—Esto está mejor.

—Chis —le riñó ella, que se puso de lado.

Él la abrazó con todo el cuerpo. La mejilla de Bella descansaba en un abultado bíceps mientras él le pasaba el otro brazo alrededor del torso. Edward le inmovilizó las piernas con un fuerte muslo. Bella lanzó una mirada somnolienta a sus cuerpos entrelazados. El pálido resplandor de su forma estaba enjaulado en un macho posesivo de oscura piel broncínea. Era un abrazo celoso, asfixiante. Ella quería soltarse. Exhaló un suspiro. En su interior algo muy profundo encajó en su sitio, y ella cerró los ojos, satisfecha.

Esta vez, al quedarse dormida no hubo más sueños.

Tras un buen descanso, algo la sacó de la inconsciencia profunda. Bella fue a la deriva un rato en un estado nebuloso. Una mano grande jugueteaba en la parte delantera de su torso. Unos dedos suaves se arrastraban desde el plano estómago hasta la caja torácica para rodear primero un pecho y luego el otro.

Bella suspiró y se desperezó. Se tendía de espaldas mientras se arqueaba ante ese contacto placentero y errático. Unos labios le rozaban el hombro desnudo, le acariciaban la elegante curva del cuello. Unos dientes le rascaban la piel sensible y le mordisqueaban el lóbulo de la oreja.

¿Hombro desnudo? Bella abrió los ojos. Era escandaloso yacer otra vez desnuda a su lado. Frotó el pie en la pierna de Edward, el vello duro le hacía cosquillas en los dedos. Fuera, la primera luz del amanecer introducía en la habitación un gris claro. Él apoyaba el peso en un brazo, inclinado sobre ella. Tenía el grave rostro concentrado mientras la examinaba con ojos entrecerrados. La irregular línea de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa perezosa y sensual.

Edward era tan alucinante que a Bella empezó a palpitarle todo el cuerpo. Supo que él se había dado cuenta al notar que se le ensanchaban las afinadas fosas nasales.

Bella se humedeció los labios. Edward bajó la mirada y miró el movimiento.

—Estoy segura de que cuando me he acostado llevaba la ropa puesta —murmuró ella.

—Así es —dijo él con tono lánguido. Rodeó la aureola de un pecho. Ella lo vio tragar saliva cuando se arrugó el pezón—. Yo la he visto.

—¿Me has desvestido mientras dormía? —Bella tuvo un escalofrío cuando él le rodeó con el dedo la aureola del otro pecho—. Debía de estar totalmente adormilada.

—Te he echado una mano. —Bella arqueó una ceja—. Ha sido sin malicia. Tenías que descansar.

—Sin ropa. —Ahí estaba él, liándola otra vez. Escribió una nota mental: hablarían de que ella no era una barbie personal a la que pudiera vestir y desvestir cada vez que le diera la gana.

—Yo también necesitaba descansar —dijo Edward con voz neutra—. Y me han fastidiado.

Bella soltó una risotada. Quién se iba a imaginar que ese macho exótico y espeluznante sería tan divertido. Lo amaba, amaba las sorpresas que encerraba.

Acto seguido, Edward le pasó el dedo por los labios. Bella tenía la sensación de estar siendo acosada sin haber salido nunca de la cama.

Bella se metió el dedo de Edward en la boca y lo chupó, y esto lo puso a cien.

Edward sacó el dedo. Sus ensombrecidos ojos dorados destellaban con un calor voraz. Bajó la cabeza con fuerza. La empujó a la almohada a la vez que le introducía en la boca una lengua dura y hambrienta. Al mismo tiempo, le metió la mano entre las piernas, exploró su sexo húmedo y le insertó dos dedos hasta lo más hondo.

Bella gimió y le agarró el brazo. La agresividad de Edward provocó en ella una respuesta de impotencia. Se hinchó y se volvió líquida, empapándole los dedos. Él gruñó e introdujo en ella la lengua y los dedos en una penetración simultánea. Las caderas de Bella se rebelaban.

Bella apartó la boca y habló entre jadeos.

—Espera... no quiero...

Edward se mantuvo unos centímetros por encima de ella, el ave rapaz a la espera de caer en picado mientras con el pulgar encontraba y le frotaba el clítoris. Bella gimoteó y atrajo la mano con fuerza hacia ella.

—¿No quieres...? —musitó él con una sonrisa inflexible.

Bella encontró el duro pene y lo agarró. Edward bufó y empujó contra la mano, latiendo en la palma.

—Quiero explorarte antes de que vuelvas a dejarme hecha polvo. —Le miró a los ojos, insegura.

Él era demasiado dominante. Bella no tenía pista alguna de lo que a Edward le apetecería—. ¿Te gustaría?

Él hizo una pausa, y ella le observó forcejear con impulsos opuestos. Luego le apartó la mano y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

—Me encantaría —le susurró al oído—. Pero primero tendrás un pequeño orgasmo.

Edward hundió a fondo aquellos largos y hábiles dedos y frotó en ella el pulpejo de su palma, justo en el sitio adecuado. Bella dio una sacudida y se resistió, empujando contra la presión, tratando de liberarse.

—Penétrame —dijo con tono persuasivo.

—No —le ronroneó él al oído, apurando todas las respuestas—. Todavía no. Te vas a correr así, cariño.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward era perverso. Aumentó la presión; sus dedos eran agradables al acariciar el interior... ¡Por Dios!... pero ella lo quería grueso y duro e hinchado dentro. Se volvió y le mordió el hombro.

Edward se rio, un sonido ronco y excitante. Se inclinó para chuparle uno de los pezones y tirar y juguetear con él.

Y ahí estaba, un orgasmo creciente en su interior como una cerilla que se prende. Bella se arqueó y le transmitió sus sonidos de placer. Edward dejó el pezón para rozarle la boca con la suya mientras ella gemía y se contraían sus músculos internos.

—Así, venga —le susurraba de nuevo Edward en los labios. Dejó de frotarla con el pulpejo de la mano y la hizo bajar con cuidado—. Guapísima.

Estuvieron tendidos un rato en silencio, respirando al unísono.

De repente, Bella se revolvió y le dirigió una sonrisa perversa.

—Querías saber por qué yo no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Edward levantó una comisura de la boca.

—Si, así es.

Bella paseó sus dedos por el pecho de Edward.

—Tengo fantasías sexuales contigo en momentos inapropiados.

—¿Como cuándo? —preguntó él, acariciándole la cadera y el muslo. Pasó los dedos por la maraña de rizos blancos y dorados entre las piernas, el tacto delicado y sutil. Parecía muy interesado.

Bella suspiró de placer. ¿Cómo es que él conocía tantas maneras de excitarla?

—Como cuando bajaste del cielo y te sentaste sobre mí. Parecías la ira de Dios, y casi me muero de miedo. Entonces solo pienso en ese condenado sueño y en lo caliente que estabas. No es normal tener miedo y estar cachonda al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también solo pienso eso. —Le levantó la mano y le besó la costra de la palma—. Con ese sueño quería tenderte una trampa. Y en la trampa caí yo.

—Y además —susurró ella con los ojos centelleantes—, ¿recuerdas cuando estabas encadenado en la fortaleza de los goblins?

—No es algo fácil de olvidar —contestó él mordaz.

—Fue tremendo —dijo ella—. Me sentía fatal, la celda estaba mugrienta y yo tenía miedo. Y allí estabas tú, encadenado y extendido como para un banquete de gourmets. Pues a pesar de todo, por un instante ante esa imagen tuya se me hizo la boca agua.

El interés de Edward se agudizó, se electrizó.

—Tengo que acordarme de poner grilletes en todos los dormitorios.

Bella soltó una risita y se acurrucó más contra él.

—Fue solo una fantasía. La realidad era de veras perturbadora.

—Fantaseemos, pues. —Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y se agarró a las barandillas de la cama por encima de su cabeza. La postura le estiraba los músculos de los brazos y el pecho, le hacía resaltar la caja torácica y le ahuecaba el abdomen.

Bella lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados y un hormigueo de arriba abajo. En la mirada de Edward humeaba una sensualidad segura de sí misma. Su rostro y su excitado cuerpo eran las cosas más excitantes que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Aún más excitante fue que ese macho peligroso se mostrase suplicante ante ella.

Bella se deslizó sobre él hasta que ambos torsos estuvieron pegados, los senos de ella presionados contra el pecho de Edward. Bella inclinó la cabeza y lo recorrió todo con los labios abiertos. Lo lamio y besó y mordisqueó. La respiración de él se volvió áspera. Edward la pellizcó intentando acostarla para besarla con más fuerza, pero ella se soltó y se deslizó hacia abajo.

Bella pasó la boca abierta por los bultos y huecos del pecho de Edward, besando su esternón y restregando la nariz en la rociada de vello oscuro y crespo que bajaba como una flecha por el largo cuerpo hasta la ingle. Edward se movía debajo de ella, estirándose como un gato. Bella jugueteó con sus planos pezones hasta endurecerlos.

Ella estaba excitándose tanto como él. Alargó la mano y le cogió el pene. Edward bufó y empujó las caderas hacia arriba. Bella se miró la pálida y resplandeciente mano, notó su respiración irregular. Él tenía unas curvas hermosas, su erección era grande y gruesa, suaves la piel de la verga y el bulbo de terciopelo. Debajo, los testículos estaban subidos y apretados. Bella los masajeó. Eran globos redondos, pesados y voluptuosos.

Edward levantó la cabeza para verla acariciarlo, los ojos titilantes. Era todo ángulos y bordes duros. Agitaba los músculos de los brazos. Bella le miró las manos, los puños cerrados en las barandillas de la cama. Con los nudillos blancos.

—Ahora este es mi juego. No dejarte ir —avisó Bella, que le aguantó la fiera mirada mientras bajaba por su cuerpo. Cualesquiera que fueran los problemas y las cuestiones importantes todavía no resueltos entre ellos, cuando llegaban a ese punto generaban una magia inflamable.

Bella se agachó sobre él, le alzó el pene, se lo metió en la boca y lo chupó. Edward emitió un grito agudo y breve, golpeando las almohadas con la cabeza. Empujó en la boca de ella, y sus caderas se separaron de la cama.

Bella le cogió el pene por la base con una mano, agarró la bolsa escrotal y se dio un festín. El sabor y el tacto de Edward eran embriagadores. Ella ronroneaba mientras chupaba cada vez más a fondo, abriendo los músculos de la garganta todo lo que podía, retirándose despacio y empujando de nuevo con fuerza. La avidez se disparó y descontroló, ardiente y salvaje.

Olvidado el juego, Edward la cogió del pelo y descargó en su boca. Le metió la otra mano entre las piernas, exploró y acarició los húmedos pliegues de seda.

Acto seguido, le tiró del pelo obligándola a retirar la cabeza. Bella soltó un ruido de queja cuando la polla de Edward se le salió de la boca. Él la incorporó para darle un beso devorador, con la boca abierta. Edward temblaba de arriba abajo, y esto la volvía loca. Se la puso encima, y ella abrió las piernas para sentarse a horcajadas, enroscándose y frotándose el sexo con la erección mientras él seguía sujetándola del pelo, encarcelada ahora Bella por aquella actitud agresiva.

Embargada de deseo, Bellase irguió y lo colocó de tal modo que su ancha y gruesa polla la penetrara. A continuación, Edward tomó el mando, la cogió de las caderas y empujó hasta la raíz. Apretó todo el cuerpo y soltó un grito.

Bella también hacía ruido, sonidos apremiantes de animal, estremeciéndose mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a la fuerte presencia invasora. Edward encontró un ritmo, empujando con urgencia creciente, los dedos hundidos en la suave carne blanca.

Bella intentó prepararse para cualquier cosa, los codos apoyados en el pecho de Edward , cuya cabeza estaba levantada de modo que tenía la nariz frente a la de Bella, en el rostro pintada la agresividad sexual, la tenue y feroz mirada fija en la de ella. Le enseñó los dientes.

La belleza salvaje de Edward la derretía. Bella extendió los brazos y se apoyó en las almohadas con las manos abiertas, los labios separados, llegando, llegando, y de súbito se vio arrollada por una intensísima descarga de placer mientras él la atravesaba, y se retorció en el orgasmo.

Edward se unió a ella con un gruñido áspero, empujando más y más hacia arriba al tiempo que su clímax se vertía en ella. Se mantuvieron tensos durante un largo instante. Bella trataba de encontrar aire.

Su maldito pelo estaba por todas partes. Se lo apartó de los ojos a tiempo para alcanzar a verle la cara. Edward parecía desesperado, fuera de control. Meneó la cabeza.

—No es suficiente —murmuró. Acto seguido, con un brazo la retuvo por las caderas para seguir unidos, y luego se dio la vuelta de modo que ella quedó de espaldas en el colchón y él encima. Aún tenía la polla dura. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, entrando y saliendo de su vaina estrecha y jugosa.

—Dios mío, vas a matarme —gimió ella. Él hizo una pausa y le buscó los ojos. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello y susurró—: Mejor que no pares hasta que hayas terminado. Recuerda, puedo llevar cualquier ritmo que pongas, grandullón.

La cara de Edward se iluminó con una sonrisa feroz. Luego perdió la sonrisa, perdió las palabras, lo perdió todo ante la incontenible pasión que los arrastró a ambos. Edward no se detuvo hasta haber gastado todo lo que tenía.

Hecha polvo. La había dejado hecha polvo otra vez. Edward la llevaba tan lejos y tan fuera de si, que Bella volvía cambiada hasta el punto de no entender nada. Con él hacia ruidos y cosas que no había hecho nunca, que no había siquiera concebido. Bella no sabía que el acto sexual puede ser un abandono total de la conducta civilizada. Edward la ponía frente a frente con el animal que vivía en su interior. A ella no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse, dentro de si misma o fuera, en los cambios que habían invadido su vida. Estaba solo Edward, el destructor de su mundo, y ella se agarraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Permanecieron echados juntos en una maraña de miembros, la cabeza de él en el hombro de ella, mientras la luz de la mañana avanzaba por el techo. Bella dormitaba un poco. Había perdido la cuenta de sus orgasmos, no digamos de los de Edward. Este le dio un beso en el pecho.

—He vuelto a dejarte marcas —dijo.

Bella bostezó y trató de imaginar cómo sonaba Edward. La palabra era «complejo», la voz impregnada tanto de lamento como de satisfacción.

—Tú también tienes algunos mordiscos y arañazos que antes no tenías, grandullón.

Él sonrió pegado a la piel de Bella. El lamento desapareció y quedó solo la pura satisfacción masculina de la victoria en el campo de batalla. «Yo he hecho esto.»

Sonó un golpecito en la puerta. Entró un hada que empujaba un carrito de comida.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz de pito.

Como un rayo, Edward tiró de la sábana para tapar a Bella. Rugió mirando hacia atrás.

—¡Qué estás haciendo!

Bella se echó encima el hechizo apagador lo más deprisa que pudo. Edward tenía una mirada asesina. Bella le puso la mano en la mejilla, le dio un beso y miró más allá de su hombro.

La pobre hada se había quedado lívida y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Habló entre balbuceos.

—Yo siempre... Siempre daba igual.

Bella habló con voz suave.

—Lo que él quería decir es «Muchas gracias por el desayuno». No has hecho nada malo. No está furioso contigo. Solo se ha llevado una sorpresa. —Bajo las sábanas, lo pellizcó con fuerza. Él le agarró la mano, pero no la contradijo—. Ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes, así que a partir de ahora quizá sea buena idea llamar y esperar a que alguien te diga que puedes pasar.

El hada inclinó la cabeza en una serie de reverencias frenéticas.

—¡Desde luego, desde luego! Gracias, mi señora. Yo... —Salió por la puerta y cerró.

Bella miró a Edward desconcertada. Acababan de pasar muchas cosas. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello ni qué decir. Le acarició la cara y esperó a que se calmase.

—Me ha llamado «mi señora» —le dijo con voz quejumbrosa—. No sé quién es. Yo no soy una señora.

La furia de Edward desapareció y fue sustituida por un brillo repentino. Miró por debajo de las sábanas.

—Doy fe de ello.

—¡Oh! —Ella le dio un manotazo el hombro.

Se miraron uno a otro y se echaron a reír.

Edward amontonó las almohadas, se reclinó y la atrajo a su lado. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro e intentó encontrar su anterior sensación errática de paz. Pero resultó un sentimiento fugitivo que empezaba a esfumarse.

Edward le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Me debes un mechón de pelo —dijo.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de pasar por alto las realidades de la mañana.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —preguntó.

—Mucho —dijo él, sosteniendo en alto algunos cabellos que destellaban en la luz. Luego frunció el entrecejo—. No demasiado.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Decídete. Si quieres, me lo puedo dejar corto y así lo tienes casi todo.

—Ni se te ocurra. Solo quiero lo suficiente.

—Vaya, eso tiene más sentido. —Bella levantó la cabeza para echarle una mirada burlona. Él ponía mala cara. Ella exhaló un suspiro—. Espera un momento.

Bella anduvo desnuda hasta el vestidor, sacó de una percha el salto de cama rosa largo hasta el muslo, se lo puso y se lo abrochó. Buscó en los cajones del tocador que contenían sus cosas, encontró su costurero portátil y volvió al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama frente a Edward con las piernas cruzadas. Él se cogió las manos por detrás de la cabeza y la observó con interés.

Bella sacó las tijeras del costurero, separó un poco de pelo cerca del cuero cabelludo de la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde quedaría disimulado, y cortó. Alzó el mechón para que él lo examinara. Era un trozo de buen tamaño, ancho como el meñique de Bella y largo como la cabellera.

—Perfecto —dijo él con ojos radiantes de satisfacción.

—¿Deuda saldada? —preguntó ella.

—Deuda saldada. —Edward frotaba los extremos entre los dedos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —inquirió Bella.

Edward volvió a torcer el gesto.

—No lo sé.

—Ven, te lo trenzaré; si no, lo perderás por todas partes.

Edward la observó fascinado cortar dos trozos de hilo dorado casi del mismo color que su pelo. Casi. Era lo más parecido que había podido encontrar en el costurero y de lejos no se notaría, pero el hilo no tenía la misma luminosidad.

Bella cogió un trozo de hilo con los dientes. Enrolló el otro varias veces alrededor de un extremo del pelo y lo ató. Se valió de un imperdible para prender ese extremo a una almohada y con gran destreza trenzó el mechón.

—Con esto no me vas a hacer algún tipo de conjuro ni de magia negra, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no —dijo él, la mirada fija en los dedos de Bella—. Es por el color.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, a la vez reconfortada y perpleja ante el modo en que actuaban uno con otro. Parecía lo natural, lo correcto. Había muchas razones por las que no debía ser así. Bella cogió el segundo trozo de hilo para atar el extremo de la trenza.

Cierto impulso estúpido la empujó a sugerir algo.

—Si quieres, puedo anudártelo a la muñeca.

Bella pensaba que él le diría que no fuera estúpida. Pero, con gran sorpresa suya, Edward alzó las cejas y dijo:

—Me gustaría.

Edward alzó la muñeca derecha. Ella enroscó la trenza. A pesar del grosor de la muñeca, la trenza era lo bastante larga para dar casi dos vueltas. Bella cogió más hilo y se puso a pegar la trenza. Tan pronto la tuvo asegurada, cortó los extremos del hilo.

Edward levantó la muñeca y admiró el resplandor dorado pálido. Se pasó un dedo alrededor, notando los suaves bultos de la trenza. El bronce oscuro de su piel parecía dar más brillo al pelo de Bella.

—Edward, ¿soy una prisionera? —preguntó Bella. Tras haberle dado vueltas al problema la noche anterior, la pregunta surgió sin dificultad.

Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Bella seguía captando su atención mientras guardaba las cosas en el costurero y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblasen los dedos.

—No —contestó él después de pensarlo un momento—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por los guardias de anoche. —Aliviada, le dirigió una sonrisa insegura.

—Los guardias están aquí por tu seguridad. Si no estoy contigo, estarán ellos. —Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero Edward la interrumpió—: Eso es innegociable.

—Pero...

El rostro de él se endureció.

—No discutas, Bella —dijo—. Ahora estoy en guerra. Hasta que no acabe con James, este seguirá siendo un peligro serio. Ya no caben dudas sobre si antes él sabía sobre ti o no. Tras lo sucedido en la llanura, te has convertido para James en un objetivo prioritario.

—Pero ¿guardias también aquí? —Bella tuvo la sensación de que se le escapaba entre los dedos la esperanza siquiera de una ilusión de libertad.

—En el edificio trabajan cada día unas dos mil personas. Y vienen de visita varios miles más. Si, hay un servicio de seguridad y áreas de acceso restringido, pero no hay ningún lugar seguro al cien por cien, ni cuando está el Poder involucrado. Recuerda cómo llegué a ti en el sueño. ¿Y si se produce un ataque mágico? Habrá guardias hasta que haya terminado todo. No se hable más.

Bella apretó los labios. La lógica de Edward era irrefutable y su actitud autocrática casi intolerable. Cuando creyó tener su genio bajo control, asintió apenas. No es que discrepase de él uno vez hubo explicado las cosas. Pero lamentaba no tener voz ni voto en lo que pasaría con su vida.

Edward se recostó en las almohadas y volvió a cogerse las manos detrás de la cabeza. Dirigió a Bella una sonrisa relajada, firme.

—Ahora que ha salido el tema y podemos tener esta conversación largo tiempo aplazada, ¿por qué no me hablas de tu madre y de cómo me curaste?

* * *

bueno muchas gracias a las lectoras que me han dejado un review y a las que son lectoras silenciosas también este es uno de mis libros favoritos lo he leido un sin fin de veces y decidí compartirlo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

**Guest **muchas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho y por supuesto que la voy a terminar.

**IsaWhitlock **me llenas de entusiasmo al escuchar que te ha gustado tanto la historia muchas gracias y si continuare actualizando rápido así que no te preocupes jaja.

**Clon kooks **me alegra inmensamente que te este gustando y muchas gracias por los ánimos para continuar.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Después de un congelado momento_,_ Bella saltó de la cama, agarró el costurero y entró bruscamente en el vestidor.

—No puedo creer que me pidas eso.

Edward la siguió y apoyó un hombro en la jamba de la puerta. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros de seda. Le brillaban los ojos dorados.

—Salta a la vista que me curaste con tu sangre. Por eso estabas tan impaciente por destruirla. Tu sangre dice algo importante de ti. No puedes dejar ningún resto atrás.

Bella captó la relajada figura y apartó la vista con determinación. Sí, no había palabras para definir su atractivo. Pero también era absolutamente insufrible y no tenía un gramo de vergüenza a su nombre.

—Supongo que cuando prometiste no preguntarme al respecto, querías decir que no preguntarías si no te apetecía —dijo Bella con dureza. Metió el costurero en un cajón y pasó por su lado rozándolo.

—Por supuesto. —Él se volvió y la siguió—. Aprendí eso de alguien a quien conoces. Ya sabes, alguien que prometió no discutir si no quería hacerlo —dijo levantando las cejas—. A ver, ¿quién podría ser?

Bella se le acercó furiosa y le levantó un dedo frente a la nariz.

—Aquello era diferente.

—¿Y eso?

—Nos encontrábamos en una situación delicada. A veces me reservo el derecho a saber mejor que tú lo que hay que hacer. Así que discutiré contigo siempre que tenga ganas de discutir, grandullón.

A Edward se le quedó la boca plana. Cruzó los brazos. Estaba claro que el dedo y la actitud de Bella no le habían impresionado.

—¿Como en el coche con los goblins mirando?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Fue un error, ya lo he reconocido y he pedido disculpas. También quiero aclarar que si hubiera sido una buena chica y hubiera obedecido todas las órdenes que dabas sin parar, seguramente seguiría en mi celda. Mi iniciativa te salvó el pellejo.

—Yo también he reconocido eso —dijo Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. Acercó su nariz a la de ella—. Estás desviándote del tema. No quieres hablar realmente de esto, ¿verdad?

Bella retrocedió y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué parte de «no preguntar al respecto» te ha dado esa idea?

Edward siguió al acecho, moviendo el cuerpo con elegancia liquida.

—Veamos, ¿qué sabemos? No se te resiste ninguna cerradura, eres herbívora, tienes que llevar un hechizo apagador para parecer humana y los elfos veneraban a tu madre.

—Basta —susurró Bella. Daba la sensación de que él estaba despellejándola viva, dejándolo todo al descubierto. En aquella mirada de depredador no había piedad.

—Mira, noté el Poder de tu sangre cuando te limpié en el coche. Después, en la llanura, cuando me tocaste con la mano, pensé que ibas a tirarme al suelo. Sin embargo, no estabas segura de que pudiera funcionar. Es porque eres mestiza, ¿no? Todas estas facultades proceden de tu sangre wyrkind. Te las transmitió tu madre.

Bella apartó la vista y miró la habitación. Parecía mucho más pequeña que antes. Se dirigió a las cristaleras, las abrió y se precipitó al exterior, desesperada por intentar respirar aire fresco.

Eso fue justo antes de ver que no había baranda ni pared, sino solo un alféizar recto y plano. Le cardaban el pelo ráfagas de viento bruscas y sibilantes. Alrededor todo empezó a dar vueltas y a ladearse. Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron y sujetaron al punto.

—Mierda —soltó ella, temblando agarrada al brazo de Edward —. No hay baranda.

—En el vuelo lo hiciste muy bien. Creía que no tenías miedo a las alturas —dijo él. La hizo entrar con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y cerró las puertas. Torció el gesto—. Estás blanca como la cera.

—No tengo ningún problema con las alturas... ¡Cuando hay una baranda! ¡O una pared, o una barrera de algún tipo! —Señaló hacia la ventana—. Hay una caída de ochenta plantas en línea recta. No está mal para alguien sin alas o sin paracaídas.

—Bella, ahora el borde está a unos buenos seis metros. —La mano de Edward era suave mientras le frotaba el brazo.

—Ya lo sé. ¿He dicho acaso que estuviera siendo razonable? —soltó ella. La vergüenza y el miedo la volvían aún más irritable. Recuperó el equilibrio y se estiró zafándose de él. Sonó un golpe brusco en la puerta. Entraron Carlisle y Alec. Bella levantó las manos y espetó—: Pero ¿es que en este lugar nadie espera que le den permiso para entrar?

Los dos hombres se quedaron paralizados. Miraron a Bella, con el pelo rubio alborotado y la cara furiosa, un salto de cama rosa largo hasta el muslo y unas piernas delicadamente torneadas hasta unos dedos con las uñas pintadas de rojo. Luego miraron a Edward , con sus pantalones de pijama de seda, el pecho desnudo y una trenza de pelo rubio en una muñeca oscura.

Bella entró en el baño como un vendaval y Edward la siguió. Ella cerró de un portazo. Él se puso las manos en las caderas y le habló a través de la hoja.

—No hemos terminado de discutir esto.

La puerta del baño se abrió.

—¡Y mi madre no es asunto tuyo! —le soltó Bella, que volvió a cerrar de golpe.

Edward se volvió y miró a los dos hombres. Alec , el más musculoso de los grifos, había empezado a menear la cabeza y a retirarse de la habitación. Carlisle solo miraba.

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward.

—¿Quién sois y qué habéis hecho con Edward? —preguntó Carlisle.

Edward les dirigió su sonrisa tenebrosa.

—No tenía ni idea de que esto podía ser tan divertido.

—Pensábamos que estaríais listo para acometer las tareas del día. Hay una lista de asuntos que reclaman vuestra atención —dijo Carlisle.

—Nos vamos y ya volveremos bastante más tarde —terció Alec.

—No, no hace falta que os toméis la molestia. —Se acercó al carrito y se puso a examinar el contenido bajo las tapas de plata. En un plato había copos de avena con nueces y manzanas. Lo cubrió otra vez. El otro tenía una libra de bacon frito y media docena de huevos revueltos. Cogió un tenedor.

—Prepara un poco de café —le dijo a Alec. Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo—. Por favor.

Alec volvió la cabeza y miró a Carlisle abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Si, mi señor —dijo.

Edward se sentó en un sofá, cogió el mando a distancia y puso la CNN. Desayunaba a base de mordiscos rápidos y eficientes. Carlisle se despatarró en otro sofá. Alec llevó tres tazas de café desde el bar–encimera.

Con los ojos en los titulares matutinos, Edward dijo:

—Se acabó lo de entrar sin llamar.

—Nunca más —dijo Alec. Al grifo se le notaba fervor en la voz—. Transmitiremos la orden.

—El hada del desayuno sin duda ya lo ha hecho —comentó Edward en torno a un bocado de bacon—. Y vosotros dos, payasos, no habéis hecho caso.

—El hada del desayuno. —Carlisle se pellizcó la nariz y tosió. Unos divertidos ojos dorados se cruzaron con los suyos; a renglón seguido, volvió a fijarse en la cinta de teleimpresora de la pantalla.

—¿Qué asuntos hemos de tratar?

Terminó de comer mientras escuchaba. Repasaron una lista de cosas, una gran variedad de cuestiones domésticas, administrativas, empresariales y militares. Edward habló de todo con su acostumbrada contundencia. Los dos grifos se pusieron a comunicar las órdenes telepáticamente a las personas pertinentes.

Se abrió la puerta del baño, y el olor a Chanel flotó por toda la estancia. Los hombres se quedaron en silencio. Salió Bella llevando su corto bata de cama rosa. Entró en el vestidor y cerró la puerta. Edward frunció el ceño.

—Consigue un comprador personal para Bella. Y que en la lista haya una bata de cama más largo.

—Muy bien. —Alec parecía estar siendo sometido a tortura.

—¿Los albañiles han arreglado ya el otro dormitorio?

—Casi —contestó Carlisle—. Se produjo cierto daño estructural cuando, eh, disteis un puñetazo a la pared. Están procurando ser lo más silenciosos posible. Como está en el otro lado del edificio, el ruido no es excesivo. Ya saben que de vez en cuando deben parar, y están listos para trabajar en función de vuestro horario cuando haga falta.

Edward miró por la ventana y se frotó la barbilla.

—Cuando hayan terminado, que levanten un muro en el balcón. Que rodee la mitad del edificio y que tenga puertas en los extremos. Aún quedará mucho alféizar descubierto.

Bella salió luciendo unos tejanos de tiro bajo y una ceñida camiseta azul de manga larga que dejaba ver el ombligo. Bajo un brazo llevaba un bolso de tela con cremallera. Hizo una pausa y con expresión vacilante desplazó la mirada desde los tres hombres al carrito del desayuno y la cama por hacer. Parecía mucho más tranquila.

Edward se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el carrito.

—Ven y desayuna con nosotros —dijo. Dejó su plato vacío y cogió el cuenco de avena y una cuchara—. ¿Te apetece café?

Bella asintió y lo siguió hasta los sofás. Alec se puso en pie.

Edward dejó la avena y la cuchara en un extremo de la mesa, junto al sofá donde estaba él sentado.

—Te traigo una taza —le dijo. Alec se quedó a medio camino en su acción de sentarse.

Bella miró a Edward con recelo.

—¿Estás haciéndome la pelota?

—Por supuesto. —Edward se inclinó para darle un beso rápido. Las mejillas de Bella adquirieron un tono moreno. Él le tocó un pómulo alto y delicado.

Bella miró de reojo a los otros dos hombres. Iban con tejanos y camiseta. Las cazadoras de cuero colgaban del respaldo del sofá; cada uno llevaba una pistolera y un arma. Ella sospechó que tenían otras armas ocultas.

Alec parecía estar viendo un choque de trenes. Carlisle seguía despatarrado, las largas piernas extendidas, el semblante indescifrable. Bella se acurrucó en un extremo del sofá, dio a Edward las gracias por el café mientras este se sentaba a su lado y se concentró en mantener la cabeza gacha y comerse el desayuno mientras ellos hablaban. Volvía a tener tanta hambre que casi inhalaba la avena.

Sacó del bolso una botellita de quitaesmalte, bolitas de algodón y un frasco de esmalte de uñas Dusky Rose. Se limpió el desprendido barniz rojo, metió bolitas entre los delgados dedos y procedió a pintarse las uñas.

Por la descripción de Dragos, la Torre de Cullen era una pequeña ciudad. Escuchando a los hombres, Bella no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar las dimensiones y la complejidad de Cullen Enterprises. Venía a ser la corporación global.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación. Bella alzó la vista. Edward se había girado hacia ella, una larga pierna enganchada en los cojines, un brazo por detrás del respaldo. Ladeaba la cabeza mientras le observaba los pies. Ella miró a los otros dos hombres. De esa dirección aún no llegaba demasiada simpatía. Bajó los ojos a sus dedos a medio pintar y se ruborizó.

—Voy al cuarto de baño —dijo.

—No —dijo Edward—. Tienes que estar cómoda aquí.

Bella suspiró y habló entre dientes:

—No puedes dictar cosas así, grandullón.

—Yo puedo dictar lo que me dé la gana —replicó él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió no hacer caso de los otros dos y siguió pintándose las uñas. Terminó con un pie y comenzó con el otro.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Edward a los grifos.

—Una última cosa —dijo Edward—. El gran señor de los elfos exige una teleconferencia y pruebas del buen estado de Bella. Ella se ha convertido en una especie de problema. —La inexpresiva mirada del grifo pardo rojizo saltó a Bella. Acto seguido la desvió. Dentro de Bella prendió un enfado súbito.

—No soy ningún problema —anunció. Acabó de pintarse el dedo meñique—. Soy una «consideración táctica».

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro, que estrujó ligeramente. Ella lo miró de soslayo. Él le sonrió. A continuación se dirigió a Carlisle:

—Que el gran señor de los elfos se vaya a la mierda. Puedes decírselo tal cual.

—Señora Swan —dijo Carlisle—. Perdonadme. No quería decir que fueseis un problema. Quería decir que los elfos están convirtiendo vuestro asunto en un problema.

Con el mentón apoyado en una rodilla levantada, Bella miró al grifo. La disculpa sonaba demasiado facilona, el atractivo rostro demasiado tranquilo.

Muy ladino, pero no creo que hayas querido decir eso. Lo miró con dureza para asegurarse de que lo captaba.

Pero ahora no era el momento de tener otro enfrentamiento. En vez de ello, dijo:

—Si están convirtiendo mi asunto en un problema, ¿por qué no arreglamos esto de una vez? —Se volvió hacia Edward y le indicó—: Prepara la teleconferencia y déjame estar presente.

Los blancos dientes de Edward fueron muy reveladores mientras enunciaba lo siguiente:

—No tengo intención alguna de acceder a las exigencias de ese hijo de puta.

Bella dejó a un lado el esmalte de uñas y posó su mano sobre la de Edward.

—¿Tan importante es? —le dijo. Él la miró desde la oscura raja de sus cejas, contumaces los ojos dorados. Ella le frotó el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. ¿No sería mejor que los elfos se callaran y se fueran y ya está? Imagina que ya no les da un ataque cuando te vean pasar por su patio trasero. Porque no es que te comas sus tulipanes o caves hoyos en su terreno. No te measte en ningún árbol mientras yo no miraba, ¿verdad?

Se disipó el nubarrón que había oscurecido el rostro de Edward, que se echó a reír.

—Si lo pienso, lo hago.

Carlisle sonrió burlón. Alec soltó un resoplido y se tapó la sonrisa con una mano grande como una bandeja.

Bella agachó la cabeza y se sacó las bolitas de algodón de entre los dedos. No era señal de aceptación. Pero al menos era algo.

Mientras Edward se duchaba y se vestía, Bella cedió al impulso que la carcomía desde que Carlisle y Alec entraran en la habitación, e hizo la cama con rápida eficiencia. Tan pronto hubo terminado se sintió mejor, menos desprotegida, aunque estaba más claro que el agua que ella y Edward habían compartido esa cama la noche anterior. Evitó las miradas disimuladas de los grifos mientras en un segundo plano la CNN seguía dando las noticias.

Edward salió con botas, uniforme de faena y una camisa negra que se amoldaba al musculado torso. A Bella no se le escapó el simbolismo del atuendo. Él conservaba una actitud combativa. Ella pasó agachada por su lado para ponerse unas sandalias. Escogió unas negras con correas cubiertas de lentejuelas plateadas y tacones bajos. Añoraba sus zapatillas. Habían sido un verdadero derroche, hechas a medida, pero dudaba de que se pudiera quitar la mugre y la sangre seca en grado suficiente para volver a sentirse cómoda con ellas.

Edward encabezó la comitiva hasta la planta de abajo. Bella tenía que trotar para seguir el paso. Carlisle y Alec se quedaban atrás. Ella miraba alrededor captando todo lo posible sobre la marcha. Se sintió desorientada. No conocía la distribución del ático, y no se hacía una idea de la distribución de esa planta. Pasaron frente a un enorme gimnasio con salas de aerobic, musculación y entrenamiento con armas. Miró por las ventanas a cuatro wyr que practicaban un ejercicio con espadas y casi se estampa contra la pared. Edward alargó la mano de inmediato y le enderezó el rumbo.

La presencia de Edward era un ariete que despejaba el camino. Al verlos acercarse, todos cedían el paso y saludaban a Edward con un surtido de gestos, inclinaciones y otros signos de respeto. Bella procuró no fijarse en ninguna de las innumerables caras desconocidas y miradas curiosas.

Llegaron a una sala de reuniones, con un hermoso acabado y construida a la misma escala inmensa que lo demás. Ya había allí un par de personas. El hada relaciones públicas de Cullen Enterprises, Mary Brandon, adoptaba una postura formal, con las manos agarradas a la altura de la cintura. Lucía un traje chaqueta de seda azul claro y sandalias estilo gladiador. Con apenas metro cincuenta de altura, parecía aún más diminuta al estar rodeada por wyr descomunales. El hada miraba hacia una pared y hablaba en elfo. Ya había comenzado la teleconferencia.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y avanzó a zancadas. Mirando a Bella con curiosidad, el hada se apartó. Edward se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la gran pantalla. Carlisle y Alec tomaron posiciones a su espalda.

Llenaban la pantalla tres delgados elfos. Se hallaban en una soleada oficina parecida a una sala de reuniones. Embry estaba a la derecha. En la izquierda había una elegante mujer elfo de largo pelo negro y mirada iluminada por las estrellas. El elfo del centro tenía la misma belleza intemporal que los demás, pero el Poder de sus ojos era palpable aun en la distancia de la teleconferencia.

Cuando vieron a Edward, todos adoptaron una expresión fría. La mirada del gran señor de los elfos emitía destellos. Edward parecía indiferente, con una postura corporal agresiva. El rostro se le había vuelto peligroso, y sus ojos eran planos y perversos.

Pues muy bien. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea.

El gran señor de los elfos miró a Bella, y apareció la primavera en su elegante cara invernal.

—Vemos que Embry no exageraba —dijo con una grave voz musical e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Mi señora. Es un gran placer conoceros. Soy Sam y ella es mi consorte, doña Emily.

Bajo la piel de Bella se instaló un temblor sutil. Regresó la sensación de desprotección, que esta vez era casi insoportable. En una larguísima serie de malas ideas, llevar a cabo esa teleconferencia delante de testigos era ya el colmo. Los dedos de Edward le apretaron los suyos hasta hacerle daño.

Bella aspiró hondo. Ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Además, a lo mejor se le presentaba la posibilidad de volver a meter la pata.

—Yo también me siento muy honrada de conoceros —dijo—. Por favor, perdonadme. No conozco la etiqueta de la Corte.

La mujer elfo le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Esas cosas no valen nada al lado de un buen corazón.

—Queríais ver si ella estaba bien. Lo está. Hemos terminado —dijo Edward.

—Esperad. Queremos oírlo de ella misma —dijo Sam con tono glacial. El gran señor de los elfos miró a Bella—. Señora, ¿estáis bien?

Bella miró el perfil pétreo de Edward y a los elfos nuevamente.

—Están tratándome con gran gentileza, mi señor —dijo sin pensarlo—. Aunque no quería hacerlo, la verdad es que cometí un crimen. Edward ha oído las circunstancias de lo sucedido y lo que me impulsó. Ha decidido perdonarme. Yo os pediría con todo respeto que consideraseis la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo. Sus acciones no os han provocado daño alguno. Sin embargo, yo sí le causé mucho perjuicio, lo cual lamento profundamente.

En la sala de reuniones se notó cierto revuelo, un suspiro de movimiento. Edward se volvió hacia ella. El gran señor la contempló serio un buen rato.

—Pensaremos en vuestras palabras —dijo al fin—. Si la Gran Bestia es capaz de perdonar, quizá nosotros no podamos ser menos.

Incómoda, Bella se inclinó ante el gran señor de los elfos.

—Gracias. Os lo agradezco de veras.

—Entretanto, os invitamos a que vengáis a visitarnos —dijo Emily, cuyos sonrientes ojos transmitían calidez—. Vuestra presencia nos dará un gran placer. Hablaríamos de... bueno, de cosas de hace mucho tiempo.

Bella dedujo de eso que Emily había conocido y querido a su madre. Se le empañaron los ojos y asintió.

Edward dio un paso al frente y colocó a Bella a su espalda. El gesto era inequívocamente posesivo. Incluso con la limitada visión que tenía tras el hombro de Edward , vio que los elfos se habían puesto tensos.

—¡Basta! ¡Qué te pasa! —le susurró. Edward iba a deshacer todo lo que ella intentaba hacer por él. Le empujó el brazo. Era como tratar de mover una roca. Edward se volvió y la fulminó con la mirada. Bella se inclinó a un lado para ver la pantalla.

»Hablaré con él —prometió a los elfos.

El gran señor de los elfos arqueó las cejas. La cara de Embry era la viva imagen de la ofensa. Emily parecía desconcertada. La mujer elfo había empezado a sonreír cuando la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Edward arremetió contra ella. Estaba furioso.

—¡No vas a visitar a los elfos!

—¿He dicho yo que iría a visitar a los elfos? —soltó ella—. ¡Estaba siendo educada! ¡Quizás alguna vez hayas visto esa palabra en un diccionario!

Edward miró alrededor con gesto airado.

—Fuera.

La sala se quedó vacía. Mary dirigió a Bella una jubilosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pulgar y meñique arriba a modo de teléfono. «Hablaremos», dijo solo moviendo los labios, y salió por la puerta de un brinco.

Bella tiraba con fuerza. Edward se negaba a soltarle el brazo. Suspiró y se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras se le combaban los hombros.

—Cómo he llegado aquí y qué demonios estoy haciendo —masculló para sí.

A su lado, Edward respiró hondo varias veces. Bella percibía que el aire en torno a él ardía de Poder. Estaba muy enfadado con ella, quizá por primera vez desde la playa. Le soltó el brazo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor.

—Los elfos saben más de ti que yo —le gruñó al oído al pasar—. Es inaceptable. Saben quién era tu madre. También inaceptable. Quieren que vayas a vivir con ellos. Son enemigos míos.

La desprotección, la tensión constante, las incertidumbres de su situación presente... ya era demasiado.

—¡Lo único que quería era ayudarte! —gritó Bella de sopetón. Alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se echó a llorar.

Edward se puso a blasfemar, un torrente ininterrumpido de vitriolo. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros. Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio la espalda. Él la rodeó con los brazos. La atrajo hacia sí, curvándose, apoyando la cabeza en la de ella.

—Chis —dijo, sonando todavía enfadado—. Basta. Cálmate.

Bella sollozó con más fuerza y encorvó los hombros, oponiendo resistencia.

A Edward se le crispó el cuerpo.

—Bella, por favor, no te apartes de mí —dijo. Parecía tenso.

Esto atrajo su atención, por lo que le dejó darle la vuelta. Edward se apoyó en la mesa de reuniones, le bajó los brazos y la mantuvo sujeta. Bella apoyó el cuerpo en él y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No debía contarle a nadie nada sobre mí —dijo ella. Por las mejillas le corrían lágrimas que le empapaban la camiseta—. Tenía que vivir mi vida en secreto. Pero no quería estar sola. Todo lo que conté fue un puto secreto que cada vez me pesa más. Primero Jake, luego tú, después los elfos, los goblins, el rey de los fae, más elfos y toda la gente de esta sala mirando, y tú venga a meterte conmigo, y venga, hasta que ya no he podido más.

Edward descansó la mejilla en la cabeza de Bella y le acarició la espalda.

—Estoy desahuciado, soy un caso terminal de curiosidad —dijo—. Soy celoso, egoísta, codicioso, territorial y posesivo. Tengo un mal genio tremendo, y sé que puedo ser un cruel hijo de puta. —Ladeó la cabeza—. En fin, antes comía personas.

Si quería sacudirla para que dejara de llorar, logró su propósito. De Bella brotó un resoplido.

—Esto es espantoso —dijo con la nariz atascada—. Espantoso, en serio. No tiene gracia. No estoy riendo.

Edward emitió un suspiro.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo. Miles de años. En otro tiempo fui realmente la bestia que dicen los elfos.

Bella cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente con un estremecimiento y pasó los dedos por la costura de la camiseta deEdward.

—¿Y por qué paraste?

—Tuve una conversación con alguien. Fue una iluminación. —Su voz era compungida. Acunó a Bella—. Juré que en lo sucesivo no comería nada que pudiera hablar.

—Eh, esa es tu versión de volverse uno vegetariano, ¿no? —dijo ella.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Supongo que sí. Todo esto es un largo rodeo para decir que lo siento. No siempre capto los matices emocionales de una situación y no quería hacerte llorar.

—Es todo, no solo tú. —Bella volvió la cabeza y pegó la cara al cuello de Edward.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Quiero que confíes en mí más de lo que confiaste en ese tarado novio tuyo.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Por qué no dejas eso de una vez? Además es ex novio. Ex. Y en todo caso está muerto.

—Necesito que me digas quién y qué eres, no solo porque yo quiera saberlo, sino porque tú quieras decírmelo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Bella.

—Porque eres mía —soltó él.

—No soy solo una posesión, como quien tiene una lámpara. —Se apartó y lo miró airada. Edward tenía la expresión dura y ni asomo de arrepentimiento en los ojos. Ella exhaló un suspiro—. Supongo que esta es la parte posesiva y territorial, ¿no? En fin, no quiero discutir.

Como todo depredador eficiente, Edward detectaba los puntos débiles y obraba en consecuencia.

—Pues entonces no lo hagas —dijo, y le dirigió una sonrisa persuasiva—. Solo dame todo lo que quiero.

Bella refunfuñó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quedó mirando el techo. Debía tenerle un respeto. Al menos él estaba ahí en su integridad, sin ocultar nada. Era sincero sobre quién era y qué quería, y eso no le avergonzaba lo más mínimo. No era como ella.

—Me parece que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar —dijo Bella.

Aunque le miraba con placer la línea limpia y pura de la garganta, Edward frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que quería oír. Le agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y la puso derecha para poder mirarla a los ojos. Estaban inundados de un violeta oscuro, más grandes y hermosos que nunca. Ella lo miró a su vez, a la espera de lo que haría él a continuación. Tampoco era eso lo que quería Dragos.

Y ahí estaba ella, dentro de su piel, cada vez más misteriosa para Edward. Eso lo volvía loco. Era presa de la curiosidad, y sin caer en la cuenta de que estaba dando un paso trascendental dijo:

—¿Qué quieres?

La sorpresa iluminó la cara de Bella, que ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Tendría ella la misma valentía y diría sin más lo que quería en voz alta?

—Supongo que quiero lo mismo que mucha gente. Sentirme segura —contestó alzando un hombro—. Tener voz y voto en mi vida. Ser amada. No quiero vivir esta media vida de no ser ni humana ni wyr. Ojalá fuera una cosa o la otra. Quiero pertenecer a algún sitio.

Mientras la escuchaba, Edward mostraba un semblante extraño, concentrado. Bella no había visto nunca a nadie con aquellos ojos tan abiertos y receptivos.

—No sé qué significa el amor —dijo él—. Pero tú perteneces a algún sitio. Tú perteneces a esto, tu sitio está aquí conmigo. Yo te protegeré. Y creo que eres más wyr de lo que imaginas.

Bella torció el gesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que estuvimos en la Otra tierra eres más fuerte. Te lo noto. —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. ¿No te has fijado?

—Bueno, sí, ahora que lo dices. —Bella soltó un amago de risa—. Creo que he estado demasiado ocupada para procesar todo lo sucedido, pero en efecto aún me siento como allí... no sé, más viva. Mi oído, mi vista, todo es... más.

—No estabas segura de poder curarme —continuó él—, y quizás un par de semanas antes no habrías podido. Recuerda que te lo dije. A los mestizos puede pasarles esto cuando se sumergen en magia de la Otra tierra. A veces la magia desencadena una reacción, y son capaces de asumir plenamente su naturaleza wyr.

Bella le agarró por la camiseta. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Dragos?

Él le cubrió las manos con las suyas sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que intentaste cambiar de forma?

—Muchos años —susurró Bella con la mirada perdida mientras recordaba—. Después de la pubertad. Antes de que muriese mi madre. Creo que tenía dieciséis. Lo intentábamos cada seis meses o así. En cuanto fui adulta desde el punto de vista biológico, decidimos que ya no tenía sentido pasarlo mal. Ella era admirable, me amaba con independencia de todo. Pero para mí la incapacidad para cambiar de forma seguía siendo una frustración.

Edward le tocó la nariz.

—Dieciséis años es demasiado pronto para abandonar. La mayoría de los wyr viven mucho más que los seres humanos, incluso los wyr mortales, y maduran más tarde.

Bella apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—No sé qué pensar.

—No puedo prometerte nada —le dijo él—, pero a lo largo del tiempo he ayudado a muchos wyrkind a efectuar un primer cambio que se resistía. Si quieres volver a intentarlo y confías en mí, haré todo lo que pueda.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Bella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrujó con fuerza. A continuación, se apartó y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo. Corrió hacia él y volvió a abrazarle. Edward se rio, la agarró por las caderas y la fijó en el sitio.

—¿Me has oído cuando he dicho que no prometía nada?

—Sí, claro —respondió ella, distraída. Se concentró en él con cara seria. Si funcionaba, la perseguirían durante el resto de su existencia. Pero su vida se estaba descontrolando de forma vertiginosa, así que la perseguirían de todas maneras.

—Pues muy bien. —Edward hizo una pausa—. Piénsatelo. Hazme saber lo que hayas decidido.

Bella asintió. Él la besó y le acarició la mejilla. Después fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Diversas personas que hablaban en grupos en el pasillo se pusieron en posición de firmes.

—¿Quién tiene que estar aquí? —dijo Edward.

La mayoría de los presentes se dispersaron como perdigones. Se quedaron algunos de los centinelas, entre ellos Carlisle y Alec. Bella se limpió la cara con las mangas en un vano intento de estar más presentable.

El hada relaciones públicas de Cullen Enterprises se deslizó por el lado de Edward y entró en la sala de reuniones mientras él hablaba con los otros. Radiante, se plantó ante Bella de un salto.

—¡Hola! Vaya, vaya, pues encantada de conocerte.

Desconcertada, Bella estrechó la manita que el hada extendió bajo su nariz.

—Hola, gracias. Eres Mary Brandon, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por favor —se quejó el hada—. Este es mi ridículo nombre de la televisión. No me llames así. Llámame Alice, como los demás.

—Vale... Alice. Yo soy Bella. —Sonrió. Pese a que nunca le había importado mucho el aspecto del hada en la tele, costaba no sonreír ante ese compacto paquete de vivacidad.

—Escucha, sé que no disponemos de demasiado tiempo. —Alice agitaba las manos—. Yo estoy ocupada, tú estás ocupada, todo el mundo está ocupado. Pero hay un montón de cosas que quiero contarte.

—Muy bien —le dijo Bella—. Venga, adelante.

—Primero, lamento mucho lo que os hizo mi tío James. Lo odio. Mató a mi familia, y vamos a cortarle la cabeza, y luego yo seré reina, pero antes de que pase eso vamos a almorzar, ¿no?

Bella tuvo la sensación de que el hada le había saltado a la cabeza y había empezado a bailar claqué.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Pues claro —dijo Alice—. Y debo añadir que con el señor y la señora Tengo–La–Dignidad–Pegada–Al–Culo tuviste una actuación memorable. De veras.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Estás hablando de los elfos.

Alice parpadeó y arrugó la pecosa nariz.

—Desde luego. ¿Quieres un empleo?

—¿Qué?

—Con el inminente magnicidio y la subida al trono y todo eso, tengo que encontrar a alguien para mi puesto de relaciones públicas, y creo que serías ideal. Bueno, tranquila, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de hablar de esto. Lo comentamos en el almuerzo. —El hada miró hacia atrás. Hizo una uve con los dos primeros dedos de ambas manos como hiciera el presidente Nixon y dijo adiós a todos—. Otras dos cosas muy rápido. Una, solo para que lo sepas, no a todo el mundo le gusta tu presencia aquí. Hay un montón de tíos fabulosos, ya me entiendes, al estilo wyr, pero también hay algunos personajes que a mi juicio son desagradables y peligrosos. No estoy hablando de nada concreto, solo que... aquí trabajan muchos depredadores. Lo cual significa que hay exaltados y a veces las cosas explotan sin previo aviso, así que te conviene andar con cuidado.

—Depredadores, exaltados —repitió Bella mirando fascinada al hada—. Vale. Creo que sí quiero almorzar contigo.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Alice, que bajó la voz hasta convertirla en susurro—. Y una última cosa pero no por ello menos importante: Edward. Oh, Dios mío, ¡está perdidamente enamorado de ti! —Soltó una risita—. He vivido doscientos años en la Corte de los wyr y jamás lo había visto así. Todo el mundo flipa porque nadie había visto nada igual, ni siquiera tíos mucho mayores que yo. Bien, ya sabes, es hombre y dragón y tal, y sé que eso conlleva problemas de comunicación, pero cariño, por Dios, si de tan caliente que es saca humo sin que nadie lo encienda, ya me entiendes... formas de ser, ¡madre mía! —El hada soltó otra risita y extendió la mano para entrechocar los puños—. Bien, esto es lo que quería decir. —Miró a Bella sonriendo encantada—. Almorzamos a la una, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Bella con voz aturdida mientras tocaba la manita extendida. ¿ Edward enamorado de ella? ¿De veras enamorado? ¿No era solo un escarceo sexual? ¿Un arrebato de posesividad?

Dios santo, eso espero. ¿No? ¿Sí o no? Se mordisqueó el labio.

—Me las piro. —Alice le hizo un guiño y pegó un salto justo cuando entraban Edward, Carlisle y Alec. El hada dio a Carlisle unos golpecitos en el brazo—. Asegúrate de que Bella esté en mi despacho a la una, ¿me oyes?

—¿Tengo pinta de secretaria? —soltó Carlisle.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, y el buen humor que había mostrado ante Bella se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Se señaló su propia cara.

—¿Tengo pinta de que ahora mismo eso me importe? Antes de irme tengo miles de cosas que hacer, así que no me provoques.

Carlisle se echó a reír y la rodeó amistosamente con un brazo.

—Lo siento, mequetrefe. Sé que estás teniendo una semana movida.

Alice modificó la orientación de su dedo y señaló a Carlisle.

—Sí, bueno, pero no me obligues a venir por ti. —Y se marchó con aire enérgico, los diminutos tacones resonando por el pasillo.

—Pareces traumatizada por un bombardeo, querida —dijo Edward a Bella con una sonrisa perezosa. Luego cruzó despreocupadamente la estancia para darle un beso—. Alice suele causar ese efecto en la gente.

—Me imagino. —La sonrisa de Bella era vacilante.

—Cuando se halla en la fase maníaca, es un poco como probar el crack por primera vez —dijo Carlisle. Pestañeó y con voz insustancial añadió—: Pero bueno, no es que yo sepa nada de eso.

—Bien... —dijo Edward con brío—, tengo cosas que hacer, hablar con Jasper, planificar una decapitación... —Miró a Bella—. ¿Estás bien?

Ahora Bella lo miró con más seguridad.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Edward se paró un momento—. Gracias por lo que has hecho en la teleconferencia.

—De nada.

Edward miró a Carlisle y Alec.

—Que tenga todo lo que necesite, ¿entendido?

Alec se miraba los pies con semblante resignado y se frotaba la nuca. Carlisle frunció los labios y dijo: —Edward, esto puede requerir... muchas consideraciones tácticas. ¿No sería más sensato restringir sus movimientos?

—¿Por qué están hablando de ella en tercera persona si está aquí mismo en la sala? —masculló Bella resentida. Los ojos dorados de Edward se cruzaron con los suyos. ¿Era imaginación suya, o Edward apretaba los labios por cierta emoción contenida?

De pronto, él se volvió y dirigió a Carlisle su sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Vete a la mierda —le soltó—. No soy su jefe.

Y salió a zancadas. Al faltar su presencia nuclear, la sala de reuniones se oscureció y dilató. Entonces Bella miró a sus dos enormes guardias de expresión imperturbable. La leche.

—Señora Swan —dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila, mientras miraba más allá del hombro izquierdo de Bella—. Para vuestro gusto y comodidad, hoy Edward ha mandado llamar a un comprador personal con el fin de ayudaros. Está al llegar.

Bella miró al grifo. Se volvió, retiró la silla del extremo de la sala de reuniones y se desplomó en ella. Puso las manos planas sobre la pulida superficie. Se oyó frufrú de ropa cuando alguien se movió a su espalda.

Muy bien. Asintió. Muy bien.

—¿Queréis sentaros, por favor? —dijo Bella.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Carlisle tomó asiento a la derecha de Bella y estiró sus largos miembros. Alec se sentó a la izquierda. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Bella supuso que estaban preguntándose qué haría a continuación. Ella se preguntaba más o menos lo mismo.

Se le habían estropeado las uñas. Se frotó el borde irregular del índice derecho. Siempre falta tiempo.

—Bien —dijo con calma mirándose las manos—, ¿esa actitud melosa pasivo–agresiva te funciona, listillo? Pues déjame decirte que a mí no. En la última semana y media o así, me han chantajeado, perseguido, amenazado, en un accidente de coche habría acabado convertida en hamburguesa si no es por vuestro jefe, me han secuestrado, pegado una paliza y perseguido otra vez. Estuve en un enfrentamiento con un ejército de goblins y el rey de los fae y cuarenta o cincuenta de los suyos, y de mi vida anterior no queda nada.

Oyó a Carlisle tomar aire.

—Aún no he terminado. Estoy hasta el gorro de conductas machistas y autocráticas, y Edward en eso por fin me apoya. A ver si me entendéis cuando digo que mi paciencia anda por los suelos. Entiendo que no queréis hacer de canguro. Lo habéis dejado muy claro. Yo tampoco quiero, pero esto es lo que hay. Entonces, ¿lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas? Estoy intentando ser agradable, pero no tengo ningún problema en poner las cosas difíciles si eso es realmente lo que queréis.

Bella miró a los dos hombres. Alec había puesto los codos sobre la mesa. La estaba observando. Por primera vez se fijó ella en que tenía unos bonitos ojos gris pizarra. En aquel rostro de facciones marcadas no percibía aceptación, pero al menos ya no había rechazo frontal.

Carlisle tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Listillo —dijo Alec—. Te ha pillado, ¿eh, colega?

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Carlisle.

—Lo creáis o no —le dijo Alec a Bella—, él es el diplomático de la pandilla. Edward le encarga toda clase de rollos lisonjeros.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante e hincó los codos en la mesa.

—Cierra el pico, capullo.

Bella se mordió el labio y reprimió una sonrisa. Carlisle la miró.

—Bien, señora Swan, vamos a intentarlo. A ver qué tal resulta.

—Llámame Bella.

Él asintió.

—Pero antes una cosa. Si traicionáis a Edward, os destriparé yo mismo.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Vaya, listillo, eso nos convierte en amigos para siempre, ¿eh?

Alec no pudo aguantarse la risa. Al cabo de un momento, Carlisle también sonrió burlón.

—Muy bien, Bella —dijo—. ¿Qué os gustaría hacer hoy?

Ella lo miró un rato.

—He quedado con Alice para almorzar. ¿Qué creéis que debo hacer?

Seguramente había dicho lo correcto, pues ambos hombres se relajaron.

—Bueno, ahora que lo decís —dijo Carlisle—, lo más seguro para vos sería quedaros en el ático. —Bella emitió un suspiro. Él prosiguió—: Pero ya veo que la propuesta va a caer en saco roto. La siguiente cosa más conveniente es permanecer en la Torre. Obedeceremos órdenes y os llevaremos afuera si es esto lo que de veras queréis, pero ahora mismo no me parece una buena idea, y para ser sincero, creo que para Edward tampoco lo sería.

Bella se quedó pensativa. El breve forcejeo de Edward con algo no había sido solo imaginación suya. Él había refrenado sus propios impulsos y opiniones para permitirle a ella al menos cierta libertad de elección. Carlisle siguió hablando.

—Hoy también me gustaría encontrar un momento para ir al gimnasio y revisar juntos algunas sugerencias de seguridad.

Bella volvió a fijarse en él y asintió.

—Vale. He tomado algunas clases que serán de ayuda.

—Sé algo de estas clases. Cardio kickboxing —dijo Alec—. Turbo dance. Veo publirreportajes.

—Eso no sirve de mucho, Gilligan —soltó Carlisle.

Bella sonrió.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo. Si no os importa, me gustaría dar una vuelta por la Torre. —Ambos asintieron—. También me tomaría un café con leche de soja y vainilla del Starbucks si no es mucha molestia. Tiene que haber una cafetería cerca. Y necesito unas zapatillas nuevas. Las viejas están para el arrastre. Si puedo acceder a ella, en mi cuenta corriente tengo unos mil doscientos dólares. Luego podemos ir al gimnasio, quizá después de almorzar con Alice.

Carlisle se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta. La dejó sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia Bella sin decir palabra.

Bella miró. Y miró.

Una American Express Black Centurion. Con su nombre impreso.

En Bella se entrecruzaron a gran velocidad media docena de emociones. Primero la ofensa. ¿Estaba intentando _comprarla,_ como si fuera una puta? ¿Era para que el minúsculo yo de Bella estuviera entretenido mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos, hasta que se cansara y se deshiciera de ella? Se agarró las temblorosas manos e hizo profundas y acompasadas inspiraciones hasta recuperar un poco el autocontrol.

Mientras se calmaba recordó lo que había dicho Alice. Edward era hombre y dragón a la vez, lo que conllevaba problemas de comunicación.

La última emoción en pasar por la estación fue la del regocijo. Dio un frenazo y se quedó. Edward no estaba tratándola como a una puta, sino dándole un gusto.

Los grifos la miraban con su rostro impasible.

—Esta tarjeta está tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera quiero comentar nada. En cierto modo me hace gracia, pero no la quiero. —Como si pudiera explotarle en la cara, puso un dedo en una esquina de la tarjeta y la empujó hacia Carlisle—. Mira, lo único que quiero es un par de cientos de dólares de mi dinero, un café con leche y unas zapatillas. ¿Entendido?

Esta vez Carlisle sonrió de verdad al tiempo que él y Alec se relajaban aún más.

—¿Qué tal si os presto algo de dinero hasta que podamos acceder a vuestra cuenta? Hay un Starbucks en la planta baja, y también otras tiendas, una farmacia CVS y un restaurante bastante decente.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

En ese preciso momento, un hombre delgado y de pelo oscuro irrumpió parloteando en la sala de reuniones. Se trataba del comprador personal, un visón–wyr llamado Eric Yorkie.

—Hola, amiga, encantado de conoceros. Mirad lo que os traigo. Una bata de cama de satén de Dolce &amp; Gabanna, oh, os va a quedar estupendo con el pelo y el tono. —Dejó delante de Bella una caja de Saks de la Quinta Avenida, la abrió, y con un teatrero tironcito de la muñeca sacó la prenda agitándola—. Vamos, tocadlo, cariño. Es divino.

Bella escuchaba la incesante cháchara del wyr. Miró la prenda. De Saks. Se apretó con los dedos la piel de encima de la ceja derecha, donde empezaba a notar dolor de cabeza.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte yo también, Eric. ¿Cuánto te ha costado esto?

El hombre la miró como si a Bella le hubieran salido cuernos.

—¿Costado?

—¿Y por qué lo has comprado? Ya tengo una bata de cama que está muy bien.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Bella se inclinó y él susurró: —Me parece que el jefe quiere que llevéis algo más que un trapito rosa que apenas os tapa el culo. Pero no me entendáis mal. Es un culo precioso.

Bella dio una sacudida hacia atrás y miró fijamente al grifo.

—¿Perdón?

Al hombretón se le ensombreció el rostro. Alzó un dedo.

—No he querido decir esto, ni avisar de nada ni nada. Joder. Quiero decir, entiendo lo de la tarjeta, pero, en mi opinión, deberíais dejar que el jefe os compre esa prenda. No sé, es que a veces pasan cosas, y nosotros vamos por ahí sin avisar demasiado. Y no le va a gustar que os veamos envuelta en este pañuelito rosa tan mono.

A Bella le rechinaban los dientes. Transcurridos unos instantes, se dirigió a Eric.

—Gracias por la bata de cama. Es preciosa.

El visón–wyr estaba radiante.

—Esto es una chica, ahora nos entendemos. Vamos a cosas más serias, solo nosotros dos cariño. ¡Pareceréis una reina!

—Eric —dijo Bella mirando al hombrecito—. ¿Vas a comisión o te pagan por horas?

Eric notó picor en las ventanas de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, nada de comisión, cariño. Nada.

Bella se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—¿Puedo pedirte prestado algo de efectivo ahora mismo? —Carlisle sacó la cartera y le dio un billete de cien dólares—. ¿Me devuelves también la tarjeta? —Carlisle levantó una ceja pardo rojiza y le entregó la Centurion.

Bella se dirigió a Eric y le dio el billete y la tarjeta.

—Quiero dos cosas, por favor. Primero, coges el dinero, me compras un par de zapatillas deportivas New Balance del número 37 y me devuelves el cambio. Después cogerás la tarjeta y harás un gasto importante en todos los bancos de alimentos de Nueva York.

El hombrecito estaba pálido.

—¿Todos los bancos de alimentos? ¿De la ciudad o de todo el estado?

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No lo había pensado. Que sean todos los del estado. ¿Cuándo tendré aquí las zapatillas?

—Esta misma tarde —contestó Eric con semblante apesadumbrado.

—Gracias. —Bella miró a Carlisle con la lengua entre los dientes—. Ha dicho lo que pidiera, ¿no?

El grifo sonrió burlón.

—Así es.

Después de que Eric se marchara cabizbajo, los dos grifos la acompañaron a hacer una visita a la Torre tal como habían quedado. Se habían relajado lo bastante para charlar, con lo que todo se tornó más llevadero. Bella se hizo enseguida una idea de la distribución general.

La planta del ático albergaba las dependencias privadas de Edward. El cuadro que le había llamado la atención la otra noche era efectivamente un Chagall, y colgaba en el vestíbulo frente a un Kandinsky. Aparte del dormitorio que habían ocupado la noche anterior, había otras dos suites, una de las cuales se veía cubierta de pesadas lonas de plástico, pues en ella estaban realizándose arreglos bajo la atenta supervisión de los guardias de seguridad. La cocina del ático parecía sacada de una revista para profesionales. Se hallaba junto a un comedor capaz de alojar cómodamente a doce wyr de buen tamaño. Había una amplia biblioteca con dos claraboyas, envejecidos y confortables sillones de cuero y más de veinte mil volúmenes sobre una gran variedad de temas. También una vitrina de cristal en la que se guardaban los libros más viejos y frágiles.

La zona de uso privado era como el dormitorio. En las ventanas del techo al suelo de una pared se abrían unas cristaleras. Había dos pantallas de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas en cada extremo de la estancia, así como varias zonas de lectura con sillas y sofás y un bar casi del tamaño del Elfie's. Solo podía acceder al ático personal seleccionado de cocina, seguridad y limpieza.

En la siguiente planta estaban las grandes áreas comunes para trabajadores clave, como el comedor para ejecutivos, la sala de teleconferencias, el gimnasio y la zona de entrenamiento, las oficinas personales de Edward y un gran vestíbulo para asambleas. Abajo había habitaciones para los centinelas, determinados ejecutivos y funcionarios de la Corte e invitados de otros territorios de las Razas Viejas.

El resto de la Torre estaba ocupado por oficinas comerciales encargadas de asuntos empresariales internacionales, nacionales, de los wyrkind y las Razas Viejas. En dos plantas se alojaban oficinas jurídicas. Un bufete entero de abogados trabajaba para Cullen Enterprises en toda clase de cuestiones, desde derecho internacional a relaciones entre las Razas Viejas y los seres humanos, o problemas que pudieran surgir entre las comunidades, como las sanciones comerciales impuestas por los elfos en el territorio de los wyrkind. Los abogados no litigaban ante las Naciones Unidas de los seres humanos, sino ante un tribunal de las Razas Viejas compuesto por representantes de los siete territorios, que atendía y resolvía las disputas legales.

La suntuosidad, la extravagancia de la Torre, con suelos de mármol turco veteado de oro, reluciente cristal esmerilado y pulidos complementos de bronce, era una inmensa proclamación arquitectónica del dinero y el poder de Cullen. Bella pensó en la Ciudad Prohibida, en Versalles, en templos erigidos a dioses egipcios. No tan alto como el Empire State Building, con sus 102 plantas, ese edificio era igualmente un palacio en una ciudad que adoraba al dios del comercio.

En mitad del vestíbulo de la planta baja de la Torre había una escultura del siglo III que se elevaba sobre la cabeza de quienes pasaban. Hermana intacta de la deteriorada _Victoria alada de Samotracia,_ expuesta en el Louvre, la escultura representaba a una bella y poderosa diosa de rostro severo. Iba cubierta con una túnica larga y suelta, y las grandes alas surcaban el aire a su espalda. Blandía una espada en una mano, mientras con la otra hacía bocina al lanzar un grito de batalla a unas tropas invisibles. La estatua procedía de la antigua Grecia, pero la inscripción en el moderno pedestal estaba en latín. Y era muy simple: REGNARE. «Reinar».

Para cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Bella estaba sobrecargada, y se sintió más que contenta con su leche de soja y el subidón de cafeína. Alec tomó un _mocha_ grande y Carlisle un café con hielo. También pidieron una docena de pastas y varios bocadillos. Luego escogieron una mesa de un rincón. Aunque su actitud era relajada e informal, giraron un poco las sillas para vigilar el resto del Starbucks. También podían ver por las ventanas el tráfico general en la planta baja.

Bella movía distraídamente un pie mientras se bebía la leche. Intentaba no mirar demasiado lo rápido que desaparecía la montaña de comida entre los dos hombres.

—La gente usa palabras como «imperio» —dijo—, pero es imposible de entender a menos que tengas la posibilidad de verlo todo en persona.

—Edward es quien lo hizo —dijo Carlisle mientras se zampaba un trozo de pastel de zanahoria—. Hace unos mil quinientos años, se dio cuenta de que los wyr debían unirse y constituir su propia sociedad. Era la única manera de proteger nuestra identidad y nuestros intereses mientras se desarrollaban las sociedades humanas y otras Razas Viejas.

—Sí, ese dragón es un grandísimo hijo de puta —soltó Alec entre risitas—. Nadie más habría podido hacerlo. Unió a los inmortales y a los mortales, nos hizo tragar sus leyes a la fuerza, y nos pateó duro y fuerte el culo de depredador hasta que empezamos a comportarnos. O eso o morir. Al principio, algunos años fueron jodidos.

—Parece algo espantosamente feudal —dijo Bella, que pasó el dedo por el borde de la tapa de su café.

—No solo parece feudal —señal Carlisle—. Es feudal. Pero no creo que haya otro modo de llevar las cosas. Muchos wyr son criaturas pacíficas, como Eric, que no tiene ningún problema en mezclarse con la sociedad humana. Muchos más necesitan saber que si no obedecen las reglas se les va a acabar el cuento. En el mundo actual ya no cabe otra cosa.

—De esto es de lo que os encargáis vosotros dos, ¿eh, tíos? Cuando no hacéis de canguro, claro.

—Cada uno de los cuatro grifos está al mando de fuerzas wyr que patrullan un cuadrante del territorio —explicó Alec—. Somos una especie de jefes de policía. Pero ya nos han pillado otras veces para hacer de niñera. —Le dio un golpecito con el hombro—. No sois tan especial, cariño.

Bella se recostó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

En aquel preciso instante a Carlisle le pitó el reloj de pulsera. Pulsó un botón para hacerlo callar.

—Vuestra hora de almorzar. Ya podemos subir a la oficina de Alice —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Mientras subían en el ascensor, los hombres charlaban con la soltura que correspondía a una larga amistad. Bella se quedó callada mientras pensaba en su inminente almuerzo con Alice. Se volvió para mirarse en el espejo de la cabina. Sus tejanos eran de Target, como el salto de cama rosa, y se había recortado el pelo ella misma.

El traje pantalón de seda de Alice tenía las líneas clásicas de un diseñador famoso, como Ralph Lauren o Dior, y sus elegantes sandalias estilo gladiador seguramente costaban más que un buen coche de segunda mano. Vaya locura esa de hablar con el hada sobre un empleo público conocidísimo. Aunque le ofrecieran el puesto, no podía aceptarlo. Era curioso que no hubiera advertido cosas como esa antes, cuando estaba hablando con Alice. Cohibida, tiró de la cintura de los tejanos y se alisó el pelo hacia atrás mientras intentaba pensar en formas dignas de dar la talla en la conversación que se avecinaba.

Cuando se acercaban a la planta setenta y nueve, Bella se volvió para mirar otra vez al frente junto a los dos grifos. Se abrieron las puertas para dejar ver a Alice corriendo hacia ellos, con los pequeños puños cerrados y la dulce cara de duendecillo transformada por la furia. El hada dobló la esquina de un salto y se quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared y la atención claramente centrada en el pasillo de detrás.

Bella observó vacilante primero a Carlisle y luego a Alec. Los dos grifos intercambiaron una mirada. En un movimiento aparentemente fortuito, Carlisle la tomó del brazo, instándola en silencio a situarse en un rincón de la cabina mientras mantenía pulsado el botón de apertura de la puerta. Alec se llevó una mano al arma de la pistolera.

Pisando los talones del hada apareció de repente el gigantesco indio americano que Bella había visto en el grupo de centinelas que dieran la bienvenida a Edward tras su regreso a Nueva York. Con su metro noventa, sus cien kilos, sus tatuajes de alambre de espino rodeando gruesos bíceps y su recortado pelo negro, el macho wyr era una imagen no menos aterradora a plena luz del día que de noche. Daba la impresión de que le habían tallado el rostro a hachazos.

Retumbó un trueno a lo lejos. Alec alzó las cejas. Bien porque no se diese cuenta, bien porque no le importase su presencia, el macho dobló la esquina embistiendo. Desde detrás, Alice le golpeó el cogote con la mano plana.

El indio giró al punto sobre sus talones. Agarró a Alice por los hombros y la levantó hasta quedar ambas narices frente a frente.

Bella emitió un ruido involuntario. Movida por el instinto, intentó avanzar, hacer algo para ayudar a la frágil hada. La mano de Carlisle le apretó el brazo y la retuvo en el sitio.

—No cuando hay un trueno en el aire —le susurró.

¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?

Alice gritó a quemarropa al iracundo rostro del macho wyr.

—¡Estoy hasta el moño de tus gilipolleces y de tu mala leche, Jasper! Haz el favor de recordar que no me llamo «condenada Alice» ni «maldita sea, Alice». En lo sucesivo, esas expresiones serán ilegales... ¡cuando vuelvas a chillarme con esa boca mejor que digas «maldita sea, señora»!

Se miraron uno a otro durante unos instantes de tensión. Acto seguido, la furia en la cara de Jasper se hizo añicos.

—¿En lo sucesivo? —dijo; y soltó una risita—. Estás de broma, ¿no?

Ella le dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

—¡Ni se te ocurra reírte de mí!

Entonces el indio se rio con más fuerza, y el implacable asesino de la cara esculpida a hachazos se convirtió en un hombre guapo.

—Cuando te pones así estás monísima. Fíjate. Se te ha vuelto rosa las puntas de las orejas.

A medida que se desvanecía la cólera del macho wyr, el hada parecía comprimirse, incluso vibrar, aún con más furia.

—Te has equivocado, imbécil —le espetó. Armó el puño y se lo estampó en el ojo.

A la risa de Jasper le entró hipo.

—Ay. —Se puso la mano en el ojo y la fulminó con la mirada—. Ya puedes tener todas las rabietas que quieras... pero tú no te vas de Nueva York sin escolta wyr.

Tras una señal tácita que Bella no captó, Carlisle y Alec se relajaron. La mano de Alec se retiró de la pistolera al tiempo que Carlisle soltaba a Bella. Ella lo miró airada y se frotó el brazo, pese a que él había procurado no causarle molestias. Siguió a los grifos fuera del ascensor.

—Jasper —dijo Alice, que sonaba muy harta—. En primer lugar, James aún no está muerto.

—Le doy una semana —dijo Jasper.

—Segundo —prosiguió el hada—, una vez esté muerto, Edward y yo ya hemos decidido que no irá conmigo ningún wyr cuando yo me vaya. Los fae oscuros jamás aceptarían la presencia de una fuerza wyr, y si alguno de los otros territorios llega a sospechar siquiera que los wyr intentan controlar la sucesión de los fae oscuros, lo tendremos muy crudo.

—Es una verdadera locura —soltó Jasper con tono rotundo. Cruzó los brazos, lo que resaltó los gruesos músculos—. No va a ser posible.

—Tercero. —Alice seguía hablando con los dientes apretados—. Voy a ser reina. Es el juego de piedra–papel–tijera. La reina gana al gilipollas señor de los wyr. Entiendo que estás acostumbrado a comandar tu propio ejército, dando vueltas por ahí y matando y haciendo lo que te sale de las narices. Pero esto no pasa en Nueva York ni a mi alrededor. Olvídate de todo o vete a casa. Si es que tienes casa. Si vives siquiera en una casa.

Jasper puso mala cara.

—Vivo en una casa cuando tengo tiempo.

Carlisle se acercó con gesto exigente.

—¿Cuándo habéis decidido Edward y tú que te marcharías de Nueva York sin escolta wyr?

El hada le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

—Lo hemos hablado esta mañana.

Alec se sumó al trío.

—Cielo, creo que deberíamos reconsiderar esa decisión. Va a haber una conmoción de narices cuando reveles tu verdadera identidad. Casi todo el mundo cree que de tu familia no queda nadie. Habrá algunos fae oscuros que se sentirán tremendamente descolocados cuando sepan que eres la heredera de su trono.

Alice se palmeó los oídos con las manos.

—No estamos hablando de esto. Yo no estoy hablando de esto.

Todavía de pie junto al ascensor, Bella observaba fascinada al enojado cuarteto. No entendía lo que había acabado de pasar, pero quedaba claro que los cuatro estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte que la política entre Razas Viejas. Se encontraban en medio de una pelea familiar demoledora, que venía de lejos.

Bella miró alrededor sintiéndose incómoda y en cierto modo intrusa. Sabía dónde estaban por el paseo anterior. Al final del pasillo había unas grandes puertas dobles de roble, ahora abiertas. Conducían a las oficinas de Edward.

Vencida por la curiosidad, Bella bajó lentamente por el pasillo y miró en el sanctasanctórum para descubrir mobiliario aún más lujoso y un galopante despliegue de riqueza. Tomó aire. No reconoció un montón de obras de arte que había visto en el ático, pero estaba bastante segura de que contemplaba un cuadro de Jackson Pollock colgado justo enfrente de las puertas abiertas.

Edward estaba ahí cerca, enfrascado en una conversación con un joven grandote y greñudo que parecía muy hecho polvo pese a lucir un traje caro. Edward la vio y sonrió. La calidez de esa sonrisa la invadió. Bella sonrió también.

Un instante después, el rostro de Edward se oscureció de rabia, una transformación tan rápida, inexplicable e inesperada que ella retrocedió. Él se le acercó y la atrajo a su lado de un tirón.

—No está sola. Estamos aquí, con ella —dijo Alec desde la esquina, detrás de Bella. El grifo la había seguido. Se hallaba apenas a dos metros, relajado pero alerta, de espaldas a la pared.

Bella miró alrededor mientras inspeccionaba el pasillo. Carlisle estaba unos metros más allá. Seguía discutiendo con Jasper y Alice, pero se había colocado entre ellos y Alec y Bella.

El cuerpo de Edward perdió su rigidez, y su semblante se relajó. Entonces Bella lo entendió. Se pellizcó el labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice. La mirada furiosa de Edward no había sido por ella, sino por sus guardaespaldas.

—Si alguna vez te hago enfadar... otra vez... dame la oportunidad de disculparme, ¿de acuerdo?

Él le cogió la mano, la llevó hasta la boca y se apresuró a besársela.

—No me harás enfadar nunca más.

Bella fue perfectamente consciente de la fascinada mirada del greñudo joven. Se le oscurecieron los pómulos. Dio unas palmaditas a Edward en el brazo y susurró: —Será así si tú te lo crees, grandullón.

Edward se volvió tirando de ella.

—Bella, te presento a uno de mis ayudantes. Alistair.

Bella cruzó su mirada con la del peludo wyr, iluminada de reconocimiento. El joven le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola.

A Bella esto la animó. No desagradaba a todo el mundo a primera vista.

—Encantada de conocerte —contestó.

—Tómate diez minutos —dijo Edward a Alistair. Hizo pasar a Bella al despacho.

Se alzaron unas persianas de las dos paredes exteriores, y la brillante y caliente luz del sol de primera hora de la tarde llenó el enorme despacho. Bella parpadeó deslumbrada. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y dijo: —No era mi intención interrumpir. Estaban ocupados hablando y se me ha ocurrido echar un vistazo...

—Son ellos quienes han interrumpido. Con el ruido que hacen despertarían a los muertos —dijo Edward, que pulsó un botón de la pared. Con un ronroneo casi inaudible, las persianas se cerraron a medias sobre las ventanas, lo que daba algo de sombra.

—Tu llegada ha sido de lo más oportuna.

La atención de Bella regresó a las ventanas y al cielo azul despejado.

—¿Se ha oído un trueno?

Edward exhaló un suspiro.

—La forma wyr de Jasper es el ave fénix. Cuando la pierde, se oyen rayos y truenos. En combate es algo digno de ver. Por lo general su carácter es mucho más mesurado, pero es que ahora mismo todos tienen los nervios a flor de piel.

Bella vio los dos cuadros de la pared.

—Son maravillosos —exclamó. Se acercó.

El efecto de paisaje aéreo había sido creado mediante una combinación de medios, con pintura, tela, purpurina y abalorios. En el diurno se veía un río que cruzaba el lienzo. El nocturno transmitía la impresión de ciudades desperdigadas por un mosaico de tierra. Eran de lo más apropiados para él. Bella se lo figuraba sentado a la mesa y mirándolos e imaginando que los sobrevolaba y contemplaba las partes constitutivas del todo. Se volvió para sonreírle encantada.

—Más patrones.

La expresión de Edward se iluminó con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer.

—Sí.

Se volvieron ambos al oír unos golpecitos. Alice lucía una sonrisa avergonzada en el umbral. Se dirigió a Bella.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar lo sucedido en el pasillo.

—«Maldita sea, señora» —dijo Edward al hada con una sonrisa burlona.

Alice se sonrojó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis dicho nada estúpido en un ataque de mal genio?

—Nunca —respondió Edward, que agarró a Bella de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio. Colocada a su lado, él le trazaba ligeros círculos en la espalda.

Bella tosió. Edward la miró.

—¿Y el bramido de la semana pasada? —masculló ella tras su mano.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de la blusa, y la pellizcó. Bella se irguió de golpe y puso cara de enojo.

Absorta en sus propias quejas, Alice no advertía la otra escena.

—Edward —dijo—, esto no puede ser. Jasper me hace la vida imposible.

—Desde luego —contestó Edward.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Tengo buena amistad con todos los demás centinelas —dijo a Bella—, pero a este casi no le conozco. Siempre anda por ahí peleando. En los últimos doscientos años, siempre que le han mandado llamar a Nueva York, habremos tenido una docena de conversaciones. De repente se enfurece, empieza a liarla y cree que puede decirme qué debo hacer. —El hada se volvió hacia Edward—. Es un perro callejero. Debería tener vetado su acceso a la casa. ¿Por qué no lo mandáis de vuelta a Sudamérica?

—El contrato de Sudamérica no tiene importancia. Lo he anulado hace media hora —explicó Edward—. Estamos haciendo venir al resto de las tropas.

A Alice se le encorvaron los delgados hombros. Era como si hubiese visto hacerse añicos su vida alrededor. Bella hizo un mohín de compasión con la boca. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía el hada.

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa tétrica.

—¿Qué tal un poco de alcohol en el almuerzo?

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Bella.


	15. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Bella y Alice se despidieron de Edward y abandonaron el despacho. En el pasillo, Alec y Carlisle estaban hablando con Jasper. Alice no hizo caso del trío al pasar por su lado. Jasper la fulminó con la mirada. El apuesto hombre sonriente que Bella había vislumbrado fugazmente había sido de nuevo reemplazado por el asesino esculpido a golpes de hacha. Bella se ajustó al paso más corto del hada y mantuvo una expresión escrupulosamente neutra.

Alice la llevó a Manhattan Cat, el restaurante de la planta baja.

—Es de una zorra–wyr, Jessica Stanley —explicó el hada mientras cruzaban el abarrotado vestíbulo—. Jessica es una bruja un poco esnob, pero sabe de comida.

—He oído hablar del restaurante —dijo Bella, que veía a Carlisle y Alec a pocos metros, barriendo continuamente la multitud con los ojos—. Ha tenido buenas reseñas.

—Eres vegetariana, ¿verdad? —Alice abrió la puerta del restaurante—. En el menú hay montones de animales y peces muertos, desde luego, pero también buenas ensaladas y platos de tofu. Pero lo mejor de todo es un Piesporter de 2004 que me vuelve loca. ¿Te gusta el vino blanco?

—Y tanto.

—Eres de las mías. —Alice se volvió cuando la camarera, una joven gata–wyr delgada y morena con ojos rasgados, se acercaba con los menús y una sonrisa—. Hola, Chelsea. Nos hemos retrasado, disculpa.

—No pasa nada, Alice —dijo la anfitriona.

La decoración del restaurante era sencilla y de líneas elegantes, con madera oscura, manteles de hilo blanco y flores naturales. Estaban todas las mesas llenas y, aunque una o dos personas saludaron a Alice, la mayoría de los clientes no les prestaron atención. El ruido de las conversaciones y la cubertería las acompañó mientras la gata–wyr las conducía a una pequeña estancia privada de la parte de atrás, que, según explicó Alice, estaba casi siempre reservada para ejecutivos de Cullen.

En la vacía sala había tres mesas. Tras dejar que Bella pasara delante, Alice se detuvo en el umbral y se dirigió a Chelsea.

—Queremos dos de tofu salteado, una botella de Piesporter, y que no entre ningún hombre. —Esto iba por los dos grifos que les pisaban los talones. Chelsea asintió con una sonrisa y se escabulló.

—Oh, vamos, Alice —dijo Alec.

—No —dijo el hada—. Sabes cómo es la sala. Sabes que se entra y se sale solo por un sitio. Y sabes que está conmigo. Esto es lo que hay.

Alice les cerró la puerta en las narices. Bella se echó a reír.

—Ahí fuera no hay donde sentarse.

—Lo sé. Aún estoy enfadada con ellos. Además, estas paredes están insonorizadas. A ver, audición wyr supersensible, secretos comerciales, almuerzos de negocios de carácter confidencial y todo eso. —Alice sonrió con gesto pícaro—. Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de chicas.

Bella no se engañaba con respecto a lo que había presenciado. La confianza en sí misma y la audacia del hada con los centinelas wyr se basaban en doscientos años de convivencia con ellos. Se trataba de hombres peligrosos, poderosos, y Bella debería lidiar con ellos. Con todo, era alentador ver que tenían un lado amable.

La comida no tardó mucho. El camarero dejó la puerta abierta mientras las servía. Justo enfrente, Carlisle estaba apoyado en una mampara. Se relamía los dientes y las observó con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que el camarero salió y cerró a su espalda.

—Están preocupados por ti —dijo Bella movida por un impulso—. Van a echarte de menos, sin duda.

La sonrisa de Alice se esfumó.

—Yo también los echaré de menos a ellos.

¿Se apreciaba un brillo húmedo en aquellos bonitos y enormes ojos grises de fae? Bella apartó la mirada al tomar asiento.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es algo muy personal. No tenía que haber dicho nada.

Alice se deslizó en una silla al lado.

—No te preocupes. Tienes razón.

Bella vio de reojo que el hada flexionaba unas manos delicadas y se las miraba.

—Son muy buenos tipos, Bella. Incluso esa montaña rezongona de Jasper. Hasta el último de ellos se tragaría una lluvia de balas por ti.

—Bueno —contestó Bella con voz suave—, quizá sería por ti por quien se tragarían una lluvia de balas.

—Oh, no. —Alice la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Quiero decir, sí, claro, por mí también. Sin lugar a dudas. Pero lo harían por ti simplemente porque Edward quiere que no te pase nada.

Maldita sea, la tristeza del hada hacía que ahora a ella le escocieran los ojos.

—Creo saber algo de lo que te va a pasar ahora —dijo Bella—. No me refiero al rollo de ser reina. Eso está lejos de mi estratosfera. No, lo otro.

—¿Te refieres al fin de la vida tal como la conocemos?

—Sí, eso.

Alice soltó una súbita risita.

—¿Cómo no vamos a estar deprimidas? Si ni siquiera nos hemos terminado la primera copa de vino. —A continuación cogió la copa y la entrechocó con la de Bella—. _Salut,_ nueva amiga.

Bella cogió su copa.

—_Salut._

Alice se tomó el vino de un trago.

—Ahora vamos con el rollo bueno. ¡El chismorreo! Tienes que saber quién está mintiendo, engañando, criticando con deslealtad, buscando venganza, haciendo daño porque sí o solo jugando fuerte para ir tirando. Estoy aquí para darte el mapa de carreteras que todas las chicas han de tener antes de comenzar a trabajar en este manicomio.

Hambrienta, Bella se metió en la boca un poco de tofu.

—Parece que necesito un diagrama.

El hada dio un grito ahogado.

—Oh, no. Necesito un boli.

Bella la vio palparse los bolsillos del traje de seda, y luego trotar hasta la puerta y parar a una camarera que pasaba. Alice regresó con aire triunfal. Se puso a garabatear en el mantel blanco, dibujando círculos y flechas entre nombres sin dejar de parlotear. Terminaron de almorzar. Entró el camarero, que se fue con los platos. Corrió el vino.

Al rato, Bella se frotó la nariz. Miró su copa vacía y luego las botellas vacías de la mesa contigua. Miró con ojos entrecerrados a su nueva amiga, que se escoraba a un lado en su silla.

—¿Me dices otra vez cómo te llamas?

El hada se rio por lo bajo.

—Ha de estar en este gráfico. Seguro que lo he escrito en algún sitio.

Bella miró los apretados garabatos que cubrían el mantel.

—Íbamos a hablar de algo, ¿no?

—Pues claro. Tú vas a ocupar mi puesto de relaciones públicas.

—De acuerdo. —Bella asintió. Era la solución perfecta. Sin duda.

Pero un momento. Había algo que debía recordar sobre eso. Dudas, otras consideraciones, buenísimas razones para no aceptar. Había algo...

Algo que danzaba en el aire, un Poder femenino tan ligero, delicado y efervescente que ella solo empezó a percibir tras horas de empaparse del mismo.

Su amiga estaba anotando algo. A–l–i–c–e. El hada dibujaba corazones y flores alrededor de la palabra mientras canturreaba para sí misma.

—Alice—dijo Bella.

Alice miró desde los garabatos con la lengua entre los dientes.

Bella puso un codo sobre la mesa, apoyó el mentón en la mano y sonrió a la otra mujer.

—A propósito, ¿está tu Poder relacionado con los hechizos o el carisma?

Alice se rascó la punta de una oreja.

—Y si así es, ¿qué?

—No creo que deba decir que sí a cualquier cosa que me pidas mientras estemos juntas en la misma estancia y yo esté borracha, eso es todo —dijo Bella.

Uno de los párpados de Alice bajó a media asta revelando una mirada astuta e impenitente. Acto seguido, el hada sonrió, y el sol y la alegría irrumpieron en la habitación.

—¡Oh, bah! —soltó.

La tarde fue dando paso a la noche. Edward, Alistair y Jasper veían el noticiario vespertino en el despacho del primero. Alistair tenía un brazo sobre el estómago y una mano tras la nuca. Jasper estaba de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados. Cuando apretaba los bíceps, se movían los tatuajes de alambre de espino.

Edward estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Se golpeteaba la boca con los larguiruchos dedos mientras veía que en la cadena nacional se arremetía frontalmente contra Cullen Enterprises.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos personas atractivas. Una era una reportera humana. La otra, el rey de los fae oscuros.

Por primera vez en muchas décadas, Edward observó el rostro de su enemigo. James tenía los colores y rasgos típicos de los fae oscuros: enormes ojos grises, pómulos altos, piel blanca y pelo negro que le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba recogido atrás, lo que dejaba al descubierto unas orejas largas y puntiagudas.

«... desde luego, abandonar el proyecto es un duro golpe económico para la gente de esta comunidad y para el estado de Illinois», decía James con una encantadora sonrisa de pesar. «Y no solo por los potenciales empleos no creados. Hemos perdido una valiosa fuente de energía limpia y barata que habría sido producida por una nueva central nuclear, y eso por culpa de Cullen Enterprises. Como saben todos, el país afronta el reto de reducir las emisiones de dióxido de carbono. Y la única manera de conseguirlo es desarrollando eficiencia energética y tecnologías limpias, como las energías eólica y solar. La nuclear ha de formar parte de esta mezcla...»

Edward quitó el volumen. Miró a Jasper y a su patético ayudante.

—James es hombre muerto —dijo Jasper.

—Y que lo digas —gruñó Edward.

—Increíble, vaya hipócrita de mierda —soltó Alistair con amargura—. Está hablando de energía limpia y reducción de emisiones cuando él no para de cargarse montañas y tiene una de las empresas más contaminantes del planeta. Nuestro contacto en Medio Ambiente, Aro Volturi, rechazó la solicitud de RYVN, tal como le pedimos. Hoy ha sido despedido. Y esta tarde los medios afines a James se han apresurado a bombardear. Han bajado las acciones en seis de nuestras empresas.

—Las que tienen la sede central en Illinois —añadió Edward.

—Ajá.

—Vamos, levanta el ánimo, Al —soltó Jasper, impaciente—. ¿Creías que James iba a perder su proyecto favorito sin presentar batalla? Al menos tienes la satisfacción de saber que realmente lo has cabreado. Por lo general, él no tiene nada que ver con los medios de comunicación humanos.

Al se mordía una uña.

—Ya sé lo que va a pasar ahora. RYVN va a presentar de nuevo la solicitud al sustituto de Volturi. Después de esto, la opinión pública estará de su parte.

—Se la van a aceptar sobre mi cadáver —soltó Edward—. Dije que se hiciera lo que fuera necesario para destruir la sociedad RYVN y lo dije en serio. —Se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con las manos. Jasper estaba en silencio y Al se miraba los pies mientras Edward controlaba su cólera. Al rato, este prosiguió con una apariencia de calma—: Localiza a Volturi y ofrécele un empleo. Es un burócrata... será capaz de hacer algo que nos interese.

—Quizá pueda incorporarse a nuestro equipo de lobbies de Washington.

—Adelante. —Al se fue pitando. Edward dirigió su sulfurada mirada a Jasper—. Y por el amor de Dios, encuentra a ese escurridizo hijo de puta para que yo pueda hacerlo pedazos.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Jasper—. Quizá se me escape, pero no podrá ocultarse siempre. Lo cogeremos, Edward.

El centinela se marchó a zancadas, y Edward persistió en su mirada feroz. Encontrar a James estaba costando. Soltó un gruñido y se obligó a levantar las manos y a controlar su mal genio. No puedo seguir rompiendo muebles. Tenemos mucho que hacer, maldita sea. No hay tiempo para más reformas y reparaciones.

Pasó a pensar en Bella. Miró por la ventana y torció el gesto ante última la luz de la tarde. Salió del despacho y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el silencioso ático. Recorrió las habitaciones. Se oía el eco del vacío.

Aquello no le gustaba. El ceño fruncido se convirtió en ademán hostil. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Creía que Bella estaría ahí esperándole por si él decidía mirarla... como si fuera una empleada o una sirvienta? Mierda.

_Carlisle,_ dijo por telepatía.

_Todavía están almorzando_, dijo Carlisle.

¿Almorzando todavía? Edward dio media vuelta y puso rumbo al ascensor. Al cabo de unos minutos, entró en el Manhattan Cat y cruzó el restaurante en dirección al comedor de ejecutivos.

Carlisle y Alec estaban a uno y otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Alec dando saltitos. Carlisle apoyado en la pared con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Edward los miró con las manos en las caderas.

—Tofu salteado a la una y media —dijo Carlisle—. Cuatro botellas de vino. El camarero ha traído una bandeja de postres de chocolate y una botella de coñac hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. La última vez que se ha abierto la puerta estaban cantando _I Will Survive_.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Edward.

Alec sonrió burlón.

—Es un éxito de los setenta de Gloria Gaynor. Creo que se referían a «cierta vinculación afectiva femenina con ex novios malos».

Edward se irguió sobresaltado. Tuvo uno de los pensamientos más alarmantes e inoportunos del último siglo.

¿Soy un ex novio?

Masculló algo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Bella y Alice estaban a cuatro patas por el suelo, riéndose entre arrebatos y resoplidos. Habían arrimado las mesas y las sillas a la pared. Bella plegaba un mantel blanco lleno de caracteres negros.

—Dame un minuto —decía Bella—. Te juro que acabo de verlo. Si doblas el diagrama bien... mira, los nombres coinciden. Todas esas personas también se acostaron juntas.

Alice rio entre dientes.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? Esto es como lo de _La búsqueda_ o _El código Da Vinci._ Hemos de conseguir unas gafas antiguas y raras con lentes especiales y quizás así podamos ver algo. Espera. Allá vamos... —Soltó un eructo largo y sonoro.

Bella iba contando por encima del eructo:

—... dos diez mil, tres diez mil, cuatro... Huy, ganas tú. —Miró sobrecogida a la pequeña hada—. ¿Dónde has puesto todo ese aire?

—Es un regalo —dijo Alice.

El mal humor de Edward se disipó como una burbuja de jabón pinchada. Sonrió burlón. La rubia cola de caballo de Bella se había aflojado y le caía sobre una oreja. Alice se había quitado las sandalias y se había subido los pantalones de seda de diseño hasta las rodillas. Parecía una refugiada de Pucci's, en la Quinta Avenida. Edward se apoyó en la puerta y aguardó a ver cuál era la primera en advertir su presencia.

Fue Bella, que se sentó sobre los talones sorprendida. El regocijo le iluminó la cara.

—Hola.

Sorpresa y regocijo, todo envuelto en papel de regalo. Edward le sonrió.

—Estás como una cuba.

Ebria y a cámara lenta, Alice reparó en él y en los dos grifos de detrás. Emitió un chillido y extendió los brazos sobre el mantel.

—¡Nadie puede ver esto!

Carlisle se deslizó alrededor de Edward con la cabeza torcida por la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué, qué es, secretos de estado?

—¡Más o menos! —Alice se puso a enrollar el mantel.

Carlisle agarró un extremo y tiró de él. Ella se echó encima.

—Nooo.

Edward no les hizo caso. Se agachó frente a Bella y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja con una mano delicada. Bella tenía la pálida piel enrojecida, y sus centelleantes ojos no enfocaban bien.

—Por la mañana vas a tener una resaca de cuidado.

—Solo pensábamos... —dijo ella, pero la frase se fue apagando. Lo miró estupefacta—. Eres el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Lo diría también si estuviese sobria. —Luego le dirigió una sonrisa descuidada y sensiblera al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza—. No, no lo haría. Me daría corte.

La furia y la frustración de antes se deslizaron en el pasado como si no hubieran existido, una transmutación alquímica provocada por aquella hechicera achispada. Con una risotada, le puso las manos bajo los codos y la levantó con cuidado.

—¿Estás lo bastante borracha para decirme algo más?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y se tambaleó mientras le confiaba entre susurros:

—Eres el tío más sexy que he conocido. Mira, tu larga y escamosa cola de reptil es mayor que ninguna otra. No es que haya estado con muchos. Ni que sea como lo de comparar antes de comprar ni nada de eso. —Le entró hipo y lo miró preocupada mientras él soltaba una carcajada—. ¿Me he metido en un lío?

—Más o menos —dijo Edward, que la rodeó con un brazo y la guio dejando a Carlisle y Alice peleándose por el mantel—. No pasa nada, cariño. He venido al rescate. Entonces, ¿con cuántos tipos has estado?

Bella alzó dos dedos que miró con un ojo cerrado.

—Uno ya no cuenta porque está muerto. —Se hincó ambos dedos en la mejilla—. No me noto la cara. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Bien —dijo él, que le cogió la mano, dobló un dedo y plantó un beso en el otro mientras salían del restaurante—. Ha ido bien.

La tarde siguiente, Bella se puso ropa de gimnasia y las nuevas zapatillas. Luego se recogió el pelo en una apretada cola en el cogote.

Tenía un recuerdo borroso de la noche anterior. Se recordaba hablando y coqueteando, sintiéndose brillante y guapa y ocurrente, mientras Edward le tomaba el pelo, el oscuro rostro arrugado por la risa. Recordó haberse caído en la cama, chillando y dándole puntapiés mientras él le hacía cosquillas sin piedad. Recordó haberse quedado dormida, enroscada en él, las manos de Edward apretándole la cascada de su cabellera.

Estaba sola en la cama cuando a la mañana siguiente, ya tarde, la resaca le trituraba la conciencia. Se había alejado de las ventanas con un gemido para descubrir un vial sobre la almohada. Tintineaba de magia. Llevaba una nota atada al cuello. Bébeme, ponía.

Esa poción le había salvado la vida. Esperaba que alguien hubiera sido lo bastante amable para darle uno también a Alice. Aun con ayuda de la poción, tardó todavía un rato en ser capaz de meterse algo en el estómago. Después de un almuerzo ligero, que había tomado con cuidado, Carlisle, Alec y ella irían por fin al gimnasio tal como habían planeado.

Abrió la puerta. En el pasillo, los dos grifos interrumpieron su conversación. Su expresión era totalmente anodina. Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Ayer dije o hice algo por lo que deba pedir disculpas?

—Vos no, bombón —respondió Alec—. Pero al parecer muchas otras personas de la Torre sí. Carlisle opina que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre y llamarla Melrose Place. A mí parece que Peyton Placle daría un toque más clásico, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no... —exclamó ella—. Le quitasteis el mantel a Alice.

Carlisle sonrió con una mueca.

—Después de que esa mierdecilla me mordiera.

Tomaron las escaleras. En el gimnasio habría alrededor de veinte personas. Unas trabajaban en máquinas y otras practicaban boxeo en dos grandes áreas de ejercicios. Una tenía suelo de maderas nobles muy usadas pero aún en buen estado, y la otra estaba cubierta de colchonetas.

Carlisle se apropió del espacio de las colchonetas mientras Alec iba al vestuario a cambiarse. Luego fue Carlisle a hacer lo propio. Al volver, hizo una señal a Bella y Alec para que se acercaran al centro. Ambos hombres llevaban una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de algodón negros, todo muy ceñido. Estando Bella entre los dos, parecían más enormes que nunca: un total de más de doscientos kilos de sólido músculo wyr.

Los desplazados por Carlisle se quedaron en el borde de la sala, mirando. Bella respiraba hondo, intentando disipar los nervios que se le habían metido en el estómago, muy consciente de las miradas curiosas, no del todo amistosas, que le dirigía la gente. Mantuvo el equilibrio sobre la parte anterior de las plantas de los pies, agitó los brazos y estiró el cuello.

—Muy bien —dijo Carlisle—, vamos a repasar algunas técnicas básicas de autodefensa. Bella , lo primero a tener en cuenta es que nosotros somos los guardaespaldas y sabemos de qué va esto. Tenéis que hacer lo que os digamos y cuando lo digamos. Si digo que os agachéis, haréis bien en agacharos. Si Alec os dice que al suelo, al suelo de cabeza. Lo más peliagudo es que un ataque casi siempre se produce sin previo aviso, así que es absolutamente esencial obedecer las órdenes sin vacilar ni discutir.

—En otras palabras —agregó Alec—, si digo que os agachéis, no levantéis la cabeza y miréis alrededor diciendo «¿eh?». El instinto quizás os impulse a ello, pero si decís «eh», corréis peligro de quedaros sin cabeza.

—De acuerdo... —dijo Bella, paseando la mirada de uno a otro—. Nada de «ehs».

—Ponte detrás de Bella, Alec —le indicó Carlisle—. Tú serás el atacante. Bella, Gray se acercará por detrás y os agarrará como si fuera a arrastraros. Quiero que prestéis atención al modo en que él os coge y a la posición de los cuerpos. Vamos a ver formas de desasirse, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo ella.

Alec se acercó por detrás. Pese a ser un hombre tan grande, no hacía ruido alguno al andar. Bella tenía la vista fija en el suelo y seguía respirando hondo a medida que recuperaba sus enseñanzas.

Permanece firme pero flexible, clavada pero elástica.

Bella alargó la mano hacia atrás con su conciencia y... helo ahí. Le hizo una llave, más fuerte que nunca. Alcanzaba a oírle respirar, a notar el desplazamiento del peso revelando sus intenciones. El oído de Bella, su visión, su sensación de todo lo que la rodeaba eran... superiores a lo que hubieran sido jamás.

Alec se le echó encima, inhumanamente rápido.

Fluye como el agua.

Bella se movió a un lado, doblándose por la cintura, y notó que la mano de él le arañaba el brazo. Un giro, y Bella encontró el equilibrio sobre un pie, vio que Alec se extendía, y esa fue su palanca.

Alec cayó de espaldas con un impacto que hizo temblar el suelo. En el gimnasio se fue haciendo el silencio a medida que las máquinas de musculación aflojaban el ritmo y se paraban. Los dos grifos la miraban.

Con la cabeza en la colchoneta, Alec juraba en arameo.

—¿Qué coño habéis hecho? Esto no era un movimiento de Turbo Dance.

Carlisle se echó a reír con las manos en las caderas.

—Te ha derribado, tal como suena.

—Lo siento, ¿he hecho algo mal? —dijo ella, cada vez más ansiosa al ver que seguían mirándola—. No he seguido las órdenes, ¿verdad? ¿Debía dejar que me agarrase?

—No, no. Creo que lo habéis hecho muy bien —dijo Carlisle, que ofreció una mano a Alec y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.

Alec la fulminó con la mirada.

—Muy bien. Estaba despistado. Culpa mía. Dijisteis que habíais tomado clases, y teníamos que haber escuchado. Pero vamos a hacerlo otra vez, bombón, y esta vez no me pillaréis por sorpresa.

Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Se colocaron en sus posiciones anteriores, y ella volvió a mantener el equilibrio sobre la parte anterior de las plantas de los pies, la cabeza inclinada y fija en el suelo. Esta vez, intrigada por sus sentidos acentuados, hizo la llave a los dos grifos, cuyo Poder y energía física hacían que fuera más fácil mantener en mente sus posiciones.

Alec inició el ataque, el cuerpo letal afinado por innumerables siglos de combates. Bella fluyó y se hizo a un lado. Esta vez él se movió con ella, y estiró un brazo poderoso para asirla por la cintura.

Pero Bella no estaba allí. Se desplazó y contraatacó, notando la energía que él ponía en el brazo y cómo lanzaba su cuerpo hacia delante, y esa fue su palanca. El suelo retumbó. De nuevo en el suelo, Alec golpeó la colchoneta.

—¡Carajo!

Carlisle se moría de risa.

Alec se puso en pie de un salto. Para un hombre tan grandote, era una extraordinaria demostración de fuerza, agilidad y velocidad, y Bella retrocedió. Luego él se dirigió a Carlisle con un gruñido.

—Sí, ríete, gilipollas. Pero ahora te toca a ti.

—Deja de lloriquear —soltó Carlisle, que se acercó a Bella, el depredador interior despierto y exhibiendo su sonrisa amenazadora—. ¿Preparada?

Chutándose adrenalina, Bella encogió los hombros en un gesto rápido.

—A ver lo que tienes, listillo.

Carlisle embistió, valiéndose tanto de la astucia como de la rapidez, y Bella tuvo claro que iría por ella, sin aguantarse las ganas. Bella cayó hacia atrás trazando una curva elegante cuando él la alcanzó, y la energía de esa inercia fue su palanca. Ella golpeó la colchoneta, y al ir hacia atrás usó los pies y una mano para impulsarlo sobre su cabeza. Por unos breves instantes, Carlisle fue un objeto volador. Al final se estrelló en la colchoneta al tiempo que ella completaba ágilmente su voltereta y aterrizaba de pie.

Carlisle se puso a toser, el gesto congelado en el rostro. Alguien silbó y gritó. Distraída, Bella miró hacia el ruido. El público estaba aplaudiendo.

—¡Ha sido un número de ballet, joder! —bramó Alec, que le aporreó el hombro empujándola a un lado. Bella refunfuñó y tropezó, y él la agarró—. Oh, mierda, bombón, lo siento. No era mi intención. ¿Os he hecho daño?

Alec parecía tan preocupado mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio que ella no tuvo valor para quejarse. Se frotó el punto donde él le había dado, y Alec le apartó la mano para girarle el brazo y examinarle los músculos del hombro con dedos cuidadosos.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella—. No pasa nada.

Carlisle se puso en pie.

—Ve a buscar a Garret y Eleazar —dijo a uno de los mirones, que se fue volando. A renglón seguido, Carlisle se acercó a Bella y la miró entrecerrando los ojos—: ¿Qué habéis estudiado?

—Wing chun, jiujitsu, algo de armas —contestó ella—. Cosas básicas, espadas y cuchillos. Sé cargar y disparar un arma o una ballesta. El arco me cuesta más.

Carlisle la observaba como si ella fuera el cubo de Rubik y no hubiera forma de resolverlo.

—Edward dijo que no erais luchadora.

—Y no lo soy. —Alec se negaba a soltarla. Bella renunció a apartarlo y permitió que le hiciera un masaje en los músculos del hombro—. Al menos no como vosotros. Si puedo evitarlo, prefiero no pelear. No tengo instinto asesino y no me gusta todo ese rollo de las armas.

—¿Podríais matar si tuvierais que hacerlo?

—Si no tuviera otra opción —contestó sin vacilar—. Creo que lo haría para sobrevivir. Pero, si no, toda mi preparación se concentra en escapar.

—Estupendo. Podemos trabajar con eso. ¿Cuál de las disciplinas que habéis practicado os gusta más?

Bella reflexionó unos momentos.

—Supongo que el wing chun. Me gustan los principios de eficiencia, utilidad y economía del movimiento, y la percepción de la energía en los movimientos del adversario. Es elegante. Según un profesor que tuve, el mejor modo de luchar era como un haiku, sobrio y simple, y el combate debía ser breve. El wing chun parece tener algo de esa filosofía.

Carlisle asintió.

—¿Cuál diríais que es vuestro punto fuerte?

—La velocidad. Admitámoslo, tíos, si estuvierais cabreados y me pusierais las manos encima, estaría bien jodida.

—Muy bien. ¿Y vuestro punto débil?

Bella inclinó la cabeza, se frotó la nuca y confesó:

—Obedecer órdenes. Antes nunca lo había hecho. Hago lo que puedo, pero si uno de vosotros me dice a gritos que me agache, puedo acabar siendo esa idiota que levanta la cabeza y dice «¿eh?».

—Bueno, podría no importar demasiado si fuerais lo bastante lenta para poder inmovilizaros —dijo Alec—. Hemos de gritar lo de agacharse porque podríais sobresaltaros y saltar desde debajo de nosotros si intentásemos haceros un placaje, aunque fuera por vuestro propio bien.

Bella lo miró haciendo una mueca.

Mientras hablaban, se les habían sumado los otros dos grifos, Garret y Eleazar, hasta que Bella estuvo rodeada por un enorme muro de músculo sólido y gran atención masculina.

—Eh, tíos, tenéis que ver esto. Bella, ¿os apetece más?

Bella soltó un resoplido y meneó la cabeza.

—Aún no he empezado a sudar, listillo.

—¡Eso es una provocación, preciosa! —exclamó Alec con regocijo. Luego se hizo crujir los nudillos.

Garret y Eleazar intentaron placarla por turnos. Los dos grifos besaron la lona. Tuvieron mejor fortuna cuando fueron tras ella ambos a la vez. La camiseta de Bella acabó húmeda de sudor. Ellos no eran solo formidables guerreros con siglos de experiencia, sino también buenos y motivados alumnos. Muy pronto tuvo Bella que redoblar su esfuerzo.

Puso una marcha rápida, sabiendo que debía aprender más de ellos que ellos de ella. Tenía toda la atención puesta en los cuatro wyr que estaban resueltos a derribarla. Aunque se reían y hacían muchas bromas, ahora Bella sabía que ellos no estaban participando en una simple clase de ejercicios, sino en algo que podía ser una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Edward había disfrutado de una noche absolutamente cautivadora con Bella. Esa mañana había sostenido su suave forma dormida y visto la salida del sol, y había descubierto otra experiencia nueva y extraña: una sensación de absoluta satisfacción en la paz y la tranquilidad, un cierto conocimiento de que en su mundo todo marchaba bien.

Eso pertenecía todo al pasado. Ahora tenía un humor de mil demonios.

La fortaleza de los goblins había sido abandonada. No quedaba nadie a quien interrogar. Los grilletes encantados habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El bombardeo de los medios por James estaba pregrabado. Hacía tiempo que habían identificado a alguien a quien preguntar por el lugar de la entrevista, pero nadie sabía precisar el paradero del cabrón. Los que investigaban el rastro del ex novio de Bella y su corredor de apuestas habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Y el valor de las acciones de las empresas con sede en Illinois seguía bajando.

También había que tener en cuenta algo de no poca enjundia. Si el rey de los fae había sido capaz de realizar un conjuro con el que encontrar su tesoro, entonces la ubicación corría peligro. Daba igual si el sortilegio solo había surtido efecto una vez y si solo Bella conocía la ubicación actual. James podía crear otro conjuro, ¿no? Y quizá Bella era ahora mismo la única persona capaz de moverse entre las cerraduras y los compartimentos estancos de Edward; pero tan pronto algo había sido violado, alguien más descubriera el modo de hacerlo era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Tampoco había modo de saber en qué más podía funcionar un hechizo de localización de esa fuerza. Edward pensó en informar a sus aliados Viejos sobre lo sucedido, pero eso equivaldría a admitir su propia vulnerabilidad. Aún no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

Y para colmo, en cuanto hubo entrado en el despacho comenzó la tortura china del agua.

El alcalde de Nueva York exigía hablar con él. Qué osado. Sus electores insistían en que había que llegar a un acuerdo sobre control de ruidos para que lo de la semana anterior no volviera a ocurrir. Una gota.

El gobernador de Illinois le llamó personalmente para hablar de su persecución de la sociedad RYVN. Otra gota.

El tribunal de las Razas Viejas le citaba a una comparecencia para analizar su «acto de agresión» en territorio de los elfos y ciertas acusaciones de matanza masiva de fae en Otra tierra. Por lo visto habían decidido pasar por alto que él nunca acudía a comparecencias. Otra gota.

Había llegado un mensajero personal del gran señor de los elfos, con una invitación para que Bella los visitara en el solsticio de verano. Solo Bella, nadie más. Él no, desde luego. El gran señor estaría dispuesto a levantar el embargo comercial a los wyrkind en cuanto recibiera la aceptación de ella. Por escrito. Una puta gota tras otra.

Luego estaban las innumerables decisiones sobre todo lo demás. Aunque sus ayudantes y equipos de gestión y administración eran excelentes, todo lo que llegaba a su despacho requería realmente su atención directa. Como norma, se lo pasaba bien trabajando en todas las operaciones internacionales emprendidas por Cullen Enterprises. Era como jugar partidas simultáneas de ajedrez. Sin embargo, hoy se sentía como si llevase ropa ajustada sobre piel escoriada. Quería arrancárselo todo y arañar las paredes.

Iba de un lado a otro. No dejaba de pensar en Bella. Ahí estaba ella, ocupándolo todo, impidiéndole centrarse en otra cosa. Edward no quería trabajar en aquella mierda. Los negocios eran aburridos. Qué más daba si las acciones de seis empresas de Illinois se venían abajo durante un tiempo. Además él no necesitaba el dinero. Todas las entidades que clamaban por su atención eran como una manada de chihuahuas dando ladridos y mordisqueándole los talones. La idea de encontrar otra localización secreta y trasladar todo su tesoro era insoportable.

¿Y por qué no le mandaba alguien por correo un paquete con la cabeza de James?

Contempló su ciudad con las manos apoyadas en la ventana. Cuando la noche anterior había preguntado a Bella si le interesaba el empleo de relaciones públicas de Alice, la cautela había robado el brillo de su hermosa mirada como si fuera una ladrona.

_Tengo que pensarlo,_ había dicho ella. Otra vez. Como el otro día: _Me parece que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar_.

¿En qué coño tenía que pensar?

Bella lo miraba embargada de deseo con esos preciosos ojos del color de la medianoche. Edward juraba que ella lo abrazaba con afecto sincero. Era generosa y entregada, y físicamente no se guardaba nada. Se volvía loco solo de pensar en la sensación de estar dentro de ella, en lo maravillosa que era cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Al recordar los sonidos de Bella cuando hacían el amor se le puso dura.

A Edward le asombraba lo fácil que era hablar con ella, lo mucho que quería hablar con ella, y discutir con ella era lo más divertido de la vida. La había visto hacía apenas unas horas y ya se moría de ganas de pelearse otra vez con ella, de hablar y escuchar la próxima cosa ridícula que dijera, de hacerle arrumacos y reírse juntos, de inmovilizarla y penetrarla de nuevo hasta que no le quedara nada dentro, hasta que dentro de ella no quedara nada salvo el nombre de Edward.

Ella era de él. ¿Por qué no lo reconocía?

Cada vez que llegaban a ese punto, cada vez que Edward pensaba que la tenía bien agarrada, era como en el sueño de la seducción, cuando Bella se había transformado en humo y se le había escapado entre los dedos.

Aquellos hechizos protectores en la mente de Bella. Era ahí adonde ella se iba. Se retiraba a esa elegante ciudadela. Y Edward no podía alcanzarla a menos que derribara la barrera y se introdujera en su mente.

Frunció el ceño. Descubriría alguna manera de entrar en esa ciudadela. La tendría. Aunque tuviera que dedicar a ello el resto de su larga vida. Bella sería toda suya.

Cualquier otra cosa era inadmisible.

Resuelto a sacudirse todo aquello de encima y centrarse en algo útil, abrió la puerta y salió a zancadas del despacho para ver si Al tenía alguna novedad.

En las oficinas exteriores no había nadie. Entonces percibió el alboroto. Apretó el paso a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo. Dobló la esquina.

Todos se habían congregado en el vestíbulo contiguo al gimnasio. Miraban por las ventanas. Mientras se acercaba, se oyó un grito. La gente de dentro vitoreaba y aplaudía.

Entró en el gimnasio apartando gente, y vio a Alec y Garret en el borde de las colchonetas. Los grifos estaban de pie con los brazos cruzados. Miraban algo en el suelo y reían.

Alec vio a Edward aproximarse por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores y rio burlón.

—Eh, jefe. Gracias por el nuevo juguete.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber Edward.

—Estamos jugando a la gallinita ciega con la herbívora. Ninguno se explica qué demonios pasa, pero es rápida de cojones. De momento el equipo de los grifos va perdiendo. Si la engrasáramos, no podríamos sujetarla ni de coña.

Edward se acercó al borde de la colchoneta y bajó la vista.

Eleazar estaba agachado, con los brazos extendidos, concentrado en la pelea que se desarrollada frente a él.

—Cógela... cógela...

Carlisle y Bella estaban en la colchoneta, hechos una maraña de miembros. El grifo tenía el poderoso cuerpo estirado al máximo mientras forcejeaba para cubrir el de ella. La forma más pequeña de Bella se retorcía y fluía debajo con el rostro fiero y enrojecido. Los dos jadeaban y estaban resbaladizos por el sudor. Para zafarse de Carlisle, Bella flexionaba los delgados y pálidos músculos. El grifo blasfemaba mientras se movía con ella, hasta estar en una posición muy parecida a la de Edward la mañana del día anterior, cuando la había penetrado por detrás.

El dragón explotó.


	16. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

El ataque se produjo se produjo sin previo aviso, tal como había dicho Carlisle.

Bella estaba enfrascada en los movimientos ofensivos y defensivos en su combate con Carlisle, la mente acelerada en busca de una estrategia contra las intenciones del otro. Lo tenía encima. Mal asunto. Eso significaba que era más probable que la inmovilizara. Debía salirse de debajo rápidamente, o entre él y Eleazar la machacarían.

De pronto, el peso de Carlisle desapareció.

Desequilibrada, se cayó de espaldas. Bella jadeaba en busca de aire mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando.

Eleazar yacía despatarrado contra una pared. Escupía sangre, boca abajo, aplastando una rodilla con el cuerpo.

Garret empujaba a la gente hacia la puerta.

—Fuera. Todo el mundo fuera.

Alec se puso de rodillas, deslizó un brazo alrededor de Bella y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estaba pálido.

—¿Todo bien, bombón?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella.

Él no prestaba atención. Bella le siguió la dirección de la mirada.

Edward tenía a Carlisle inmovilizado contra la pared con una mano en el cuello. Ante el agarrón del macho más grande, Carlisle se mantenía inmóvil, los brazos laxos y las manos abiertas. Tenía la mirada alerta fija en Edward mientras se le oscurecía el rostro.

Eleazar se puso a cuatro patas y tosió.

—Lo está matando.

Bella se puso en pie a duras penas, evitó el intento de Alec de agarrarla y dio un salto adelante.

En Edward no había nada racional. Por sus ojos miraba el dragón. Había cambiado algo de forma. Las líneas del cuerpo y la cara eran monstruosas, todo fatal. Las garras se hundían en la garganta de Carlisle. Goteaba la sangre por los pinchazos.

Bella no se paró, no pensó. Se acercó despacio a Edward y le tocó el hombro para anunciarle su presencia. Le acarició el brazo mientras pasaba por debajo, introduciendo su cuerpo entre los dos hombres. Puso las manos en esa cara terrible y extraña y le tocó las mejillas.

Su Poder era un infierno. Bella intentó algo que no había hecho nunca: rozó su energía más suave y fría con la de él.

—Eh, oye —dijo. Dulce, tranquilizadora. Inspiró hondo de forma lenta y controlada—. Edward, mírame, por favor. Ayer se me olvidó contarte mi última parte del día. Envié a mi comprador personal a alimentar Nueva York. El estado, claro, no la ciudad. Así que pronto recibirás una buena factura de comestibles. Lo lamento... aunque, bueno, en realidad no.

El dragón parpadeó. La miró. Bella no había visto jamás nada tan espléndido.

Ella le sonrió y le alisó el oscuro pelo mientras seguía con las caricias.

—Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que vas a recibir un montón de facturas como esa. No creo que Eric sea capaz de conseguir tanta comida solo de un proveedor. Eric es el comprador. Es un visón–wyr. Y mi nueva bata de cama es preciosa. De satén negro, muy suave y elegante. Esta mañana me lo he puesto y he pensado en ti mientras me duchaba. —Le puso una mano en los rígidos músculos del brazo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su pecho—. Bájate de la cornisa. Suelta a tu amigo. Le aprecias. Pronto recordarás esto y te sabrá mal haberle hecho daño. Además quiero que me des un beso, así te doy las gracias como es debido por la bata de cama... y por la pócima que me has dejado esta mañana en la almohada. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Los ojos del dragón se entrecerraron. Su Poder cambió para convertirse en una invisible capa de calor alrededor de Bella.

—Aún no estoy bien de la cabeza —le susurró ella. En los ojos dorados del raptor llameó la sexualidad. Bella deslizó la punta del dedo entre los labios de Dragos y frotó el interior de un muslo en la pierna de él—. Vamos, grandullón, sabes que quieres.

Edward la rodeó con un brazo, le cogió la barbilla con una garra larga y sangrienta y le alzó la cabeza con un cuidado infinito. Bella se puso de puntillas, cerró los ojos y le ofreció la cara con toda la confianza. La dura boca de Edward rozó la de ella.

Bella alcanzó a notar el rápido movimiento a su espalda cuando Alec se llevó a Carlisle. El grifo tenía arcadas y tosía. Acto seguido, el mundo se desvaneció cuando Edward intensificó su beso. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello. Notó que el cuerpo de él cambiaba y recuperaba contornos reconocibles.

Edward deslizó la boca por la curva del cuello de Bella hasta la clavícula y allí hundió la cara.

Bella miró a un lado de reojo. Los serios grifos se habían colocado alrededor. Garret se apoyaba de espaldas en una pared cerca de Eleazar, sentado en el suelo con una botella de agua. Carlisle se hallaba más lejos, cerca de las pesas, y se secaba el cuello con una toalla. Las heridas ya se le estaban curando.

Alec se hallaba apenas a un metro, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con expresión ansiosa. Vale, quizá demasiado cerca estando ella ocupada en el beso de Edward. Ella lo ahuyentó con los dedos.

El meneó la cabeza. «Pero ¿qué coño pasa?», articuló con los labios.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y articuló a su vez: «No lo sé.»

El grifo era terco como una mula. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta:

—Jefe, sabed que no le hemos hecho ningún daño. Solo estábamos practicando algunos movimientos de defensa propia. Ella ha demostrado ser buena de narices y hemos empezado a divertirnos, nada más.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Agarró a Bella por la nuca con la mano ahuecada y la atrajo más hacia sí mientras se apartaba de los grifos colocando su cuerpo entre ellos y ella.

De repente quedó todo claro. No estaba siendo protector. Casi había matado a su Primero movido por los celos.

Bella le plantó las manos en el pecho y le empujó. Él la soltó. Ella lo miró airada, pero al ver la tensión en aquel semblante oscuro, su llamarada de ira se disipó. Quizá no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Quizá no lo entendería nunca.

Se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

—Debo hablar con mis hombres —dijo Edward.

Bella asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. Paseó la mirada por el gimnasio vacío.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría tomar una ducha.

Edward la dejó ir.

—Iremos arriba.

Mientras él hablaba con sus hombres, ella enfiló hacia la puerta.

En el pasillo había una mujer alta y fuerte, mirándolos. Armada y vestida de cuero, exhibía una belleza extraña, con unos músculos enjutos, el pelo negro enmarañado y unos tempestuosos ojos grises. Bella tardó unos instantes en reconocerla. Era una de las centinelas del tejado de la Torre. Rosalie, la arpía.

La mujer se volvió, pero no sin que antes Bella viera la mirada despiadada y el blanco rostro, frío y calculador.

Bella, Edward y los cuatro grifos subieron al ático. Bella cogió la caja de Saks de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño sin decir palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a ducharse.

Los grifos asaltaron el bar en busca de botellas de Heinecken. Edward abrió las cristaleras. Se quedó en el vano mientras entraban ráfagas de brisa cortante y confortadora.

Carlisle se colocó a su lado con una actitud informal y relajada, las manos en las caderas mientras contemplaba también la ciudad.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo a su Primero en voz baja.

El grifo le escrutó la cara.

—No pasa nada, mi señor. Me imagino lo que parecía aquello. Ya nos avisasteis de que tuviéramos cuidado con ella.

—No —contestó Edward—. Sí que pasa. Salta a la vista que pierdo el control. Soy muy consciente de que no estoy actuando ni pensando de manera normal ni racional.

La mirada de Carlisle era atenta, tanto que Edward no se sentía del todo cómodo.

—Edward —dijo Carlisle—, todos hemos visto actuar a algún wyr de esa manera alguna vez. A quien no habíamos visto actuar así es a vos.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos, pensemos un poco —dijo el grifo, a quien una sonrisa le arrugaba el curtido rostro—. ¿Cuándo habéis visto a un wyr tan movido por los celos, obsesionado y posesivo? ¿Tan voluble? ¿Tan irracional?

Edward torció la boca.

—Siempre he tenido mal genio.

—Bueno, sí, podéis ser un cascarrabias hijo de puta, sobre todo cuando el viento no sopla a favor. Pero, en fin, si perdéis los estribos hay un motivo. También hay un motivo para todo esto.

Los pensamientos de Edward iniciaron un tira y afloja. Pensó en el drama que se representaba cuando se desataban las pasiones wyr.

—Crees que estoy emparejándome.

Su Primero se encogió de hombros.

—Se me ha ocurrido la posibilidad. Ahora mismo también están pasando muchas cosas. Habéis estado sometido a una gran tensión. No es normal que corráis peligro de ser asesinado.

Edward aspiró hondo y asintió.

Emparejándose. Hum.

Era una criatura solitaria por naturaleza. Interaccionaba con los demás, pero por dentro había estado siempre solo. Contrarrestaba el estrés de la constante socialización en la vida moderna escapando de vez en cuando a realizar largos vuelos en los que se ensimismaba acompañado del viento y el sol.

Esta era la yuxtaposición que lo desconcertaba. En vez de notar alivio al librarse de la presencia de Bella unas horas antes, cuando la dejara durmiendo en la cama, había sentido su ausencia como una pérdida.

La había... echado de menos.

—Me parece que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar —dijo. Era curioso que acabara de pronunciar precisamente esa frase, muy poco después de que le fastidiara como refrán preferido de Bella. Se frotó el mentón y se puso a andar de un lado a otro en la enorme habitación—. De momento... que nadie de vosotros la toque. Primero debo aclararme.

Carlisle fue a reunirse con los otros en los sofás de alrededor de la chimenea y aceptó una botella de cerveza que le ofreció Alec.

—Entendido. A menos, claro está, que su vida dependa de ello.

Edward exploró unos instantes el extraño paisaje de su interior y asintió en señal de consentimiento. A renglón seguido, cambió de tema.

—Aún no sabemos dónde está James —les dijo—. Los goblins que sobrevivieron se han dispersado. El alcalde está quejándose, el gobernador de Illinois quiere tunelarme el culo, los elfos están manipulando, y... —Se calló y meneó la cabeza—. No ha dicho que estaba alimentando al estado, ¿verdad?

Alec se rascó la cara, se tapó la boca con una mano y dijo con apagada:

—Vaya que sí.

Carlisle y los otros no eran tan circunspectos. Estallaron en risas.

—Dijo al comprador que hiciera un gasto importante en todos los bancos de alimentos del estado —explicó Carlisle—. Si he de ser sincero, creo que con la tarjeta de crédito alucinó un poco. Quizás es más de flores y bombones.

Al ver que Edward ponía mala cara, Alec añadió:

—Pero el salto de cama le ha gustado. Ha dicho que era muy bonito.

—Vale, da igual —dijo rechazando el asunto con un gesto de la mano—. Seguramente está claro para todos que si ahora mismo estoy rodeado de mucha gente puedo arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

Garret soltó un gruñido.

—Ha de ser difícil pedir disculpas después de que la conversación haya degenerado hasta llegar a ese punto.

Edward les dirigió una sonrisa lúgubre. Terminó un circuito de la habitación y empezó otro.

—No va a haber otro día como este. Voy a vender algunos de los negocios y a simplificar la vida.

—Tal vez sería mejor ir a pasar unas semanas a Carthage —sugirió Eleazar con cautela. Se refería a la finca de 250 acres de Edward al norte de Nueva York—. No sé, podéis ir a volar de vez en cuando por las Adirondacks, decidir qué queréis hacer y aclararos la cabeza.

—Ir al norte una temporada no es mala idea —dijo—, pero en este preciso momento debo resolver algunas cosas. Aparte de que James tiene que morir, quiero hacer recortes en mi vida y deshacerme de algunos parásitos e interferencias. Y ya que hablamos de esto, tíos, quiero que me ayudéis a decidir qué hacer con toda la mierda que tengo en la azotea.

Bajo la ducha, Bella se sentó en el banco con la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió un subidón de miedo y adrenalina, y lloró hasta que le dolió la garganta y se le tapó la nariz y ya no pudo llorar más.

Los dos últimos días habían estado tan llenos de situaciones extremas, que le daba la impresión de estar sufriendo algún tipo de trauma psíquico. Todo era extraño, rebosaba de corrientes y matices, con períodos de intensa alegría y súbitos ataques de ansiedad y soledad. La realidad había llegado a ser un caleidoscopio que no paraba de romperse y rehacerse.

Durante un tiempo, cuando todo era un desastre, Edward había sido su centro, su único punto de apoyo. Resultaba curioso, pero pese al peligro y la incertidumbre que les rodeaban, Bella se encontraba a gusto. Edward estaba integrado en todo lo demás: era imprevisible y desconocido.

Bella tuvo instantes de claridad al sentirse conectada con él de un modo cada vez más profundo de lo que uno u otro alcanzaban a comprender. Le daba la sensación de entenderle mejor de lo que él se entendía a sí mismo.

Después, toda esa certeza se vino abajo y ella se quedó agarrada al aire. Cuando pasó eso, se sintió agrietada por dentro. Quizás el caleidoscopio era ella, rompiéndose y rehaciéndose. Acaso estuviera integrada en todo lo demás: imprevisible y desconocida.

Edward era maravilloso. Hacía que a Bella se le cortara la respiración y se le acelerase el ritmo cardíaco, que le explotara el genio y se le agudizase el sentido del humor. Que su sexualidad bailara de alegría.

Edward quería que ella confiase en él. Pero ¿cómo iba Bella a confiar en alguien tan enigmático?

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que admitía no saber qué era el amor, que la reclamaba como posesión suya y que era capaz de matar a su mejor y más leal amigo y aliado?

Un momento. ¿Pensaba ella solo eso?

Vale, no. Bella estaba sufriendo un síndrome de Estocolmo de talla extragrande. Reconocería que se derretía por él, no iba a negarlo a esas alturas. Pero no reconocería la palabra «amor».

Oh, Dios mío.

Quería irse a casa, pero no tenía casa. Su apartamento ya no era suyo. Quizá ya lo ocupaba otro. De todos modos, aunque no fuera así, si era capaz de regresar a ese espacio temía encontrárselo abarrotado y demasiado pequeño, algo tan ajeno como el resto de las cosas que conformaban ahora su vida.

Se abrió el compartimento de la ducha. Bella se encogió cubriéndose los pechos en un gesto reflejo mientras Edward entraba vestido de arriba abajo.

Se arrodilló delante, agarrando el banco a ambos lados de los muslos de Bella. Las marcadas líneas de la cara y el musculoso cuerpo quedaron empapados enseguida, ensombrecido el dorado de los ojos. Bella tiró del cuello de la mojada camiseta y emitió un suspiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Has estado llorando otra vez —dijo él—. ¿Por qué?

Ella rio entre dientes, un leve sonido apagado.

—Ha sido un día duro, supongo.

—No cambies de tema —dijo él—. Dime por qué.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? —espetó ella.

—Pues mala suerte —replicó él, que la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí—. Pero deberías decírmelo para saber qué es lo que he hecho mal y no volver a hacerlo.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo es que Edward acababa siempre diciendo lo que más necesitaba oír?

—¿Y por qué va a tener que ver contigo? Ya te lo dije, todo me afecta. —Hundió la cara en el cuello de Edward y se acurrucó, deleitándose en su cálida y húmeda piel.

—Sigues desviándote del tema —insistió él, que alcanzó un frasco de gel de hierbas, se echó un poco en una palma y empezó a masajearle el cuello y los hombros—. Te lo estabas pasando bien con los grifos. Ha sido culpa mía.

—No siempre lo pasamos bien —refunfuñó ella, que reprimió un gemido ante el placer producido por las manos de Edward al hundirse en sus cansados músculos—. Estos días he tenido que utilizar en ellos buenas dosis de mi hechizo.

El pecho de Edward se movió en una risita silenciosa. Sus dedos deambularon por la pálida forma de violín de la espalda de Bella, arrastrando espuma. Hizo una pausa y dijo con tono sombrío:

—En el hombro tienes un cardenal de narices.

—Deja eso ya —dijo ella, que estaba frotándole la espalda—. Después de mi duro trabajo, hemos acabado muy amigos. Que sepas que lo estaba pasando de maravilla limpiando el suelo con ellos antes de que tú interrumpieses la fiesta.

Edward se echó atrás y se quitó la mojada ropa, que tiró a un rincón. Bella miraba las líneas pulcras y elegantes del cuerpo desnudo y el corazón empezó a latirle acelerado. En ese preciso instante no sabía qué hacer con la fuerza de su reacción. Apartó la mirada.

Él se sentó en el banco y la abrazó. Bella trató de soltarse.

—No, Edward. No puedo.

—Chis. Confía en mí.

Se la colocó en el regazo y le hizo dar la vuelta hasta tenerla enfrente. Luego se apoyó en la pared, la rodeó con los brazos, bajó la cabeza al hombro de ella y simplemente se quedó así. Bella también apoyó su cabeza en el otro hombro, y él la meció.

—Quítatelo —dijo él.

—Eres un tocapelotas. —Bella suspiró y se quitó el hechizo apagador.

—Lo sé. —Edward le estampó un beso en la clavícula.

La erección les apretaba a ambos, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento sexual. Bella gimoteó cuando la calidez y el deleite le penetraron hasta los miembros.

—Soy una cobarde

—Así habla la joven dama que, según Carlisle, ha sacudido a mis luchadores más duros como si fueran almohadas —soltó Edward, que le echó un poco de champú en la cabeza y le enjabonó el pelo—. He vuelto a asustarte, ¿verdad?

—No. Sí. No lo sé. —Bella se enderezó y lo miró. El agua se le escurría por los pronunciados planos del rostro y los negros párpados—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Es tu lugarteniente. Os conocéis desde... desde hace tanto tiempo que no se me alcanza. Si has llegado a hacerle esto a él, ¿de qué más serías capaz?

—Ahora mismo podría hacérselo a cualquiera menos a ti. —La bajó del regazo, se levantó y se enjabonó. Se lavó las ingles y los genitales. Manejaba su pene erecto con enérgico sentido práctico, pero Bella aún tenía que apartar la mirada de tan deseable que lo encontraba. Acabó de enjuagarse el pelo cuando él hizo correr el agua. Cerraron la llave.

Bella se envolvió el pelo con una toalla y se secó con otra, mientras Edward se frotaba el cuerpo y la cabeza con la suya. Lo hogareño de la escena era a la vez extraño y seductor. Bella se esforzaba por no ceder ante la sensación de pertenencia. Era una ilusión. Se puso la bata de cama Dolce &amp; Gabbana y vio que los ojos de Edward se iluminaban en señal de aprobación.

—¿Por qué cualquiera menos yo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué solo yo estoy segura?

¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? quería preguntar, pero la tensión en el semblante de Edward se había aliviado, y ella no quería alterar la paz que había ocupado sigilosamente su sitio. Se quitó la toalla del pelo y empezó a pasarse el cepillo.

Él estaba detrás, con una toalla sujeta a las caderas, y le cogió el cepillo de las manos. Se puso a alisarle el pelo mientras ella lo miraba en el espejo. La trenza mojada de la muñeca tenía la tonalidad oscura de la miel.

Tras un rato de ademán pensativo, Edward dijo:

—No sabes mucho sobre cómo es la vida en una sociedad wyr, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Me olvidaba de lo aislada que has estado. —La besó en la nuca—. Todo quedará claro a su debido tiempo. Lo prometo. Pero créeme cuando digo que no solo no voy a hacerte nunca daño, sino que te protegeré contra quien quiera hacértelo.

Bella le creía. Eso encajaba en el modo en que él reaccionó cuando ella intentó calmarlo, con todo lo que le había contado y con todas sus acciones. Todo cuadraba.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Pero ¿cuál es entonces la garantía de que no haces daño a los otros? Son leales, Edward.

—Ya lo sé. Son hombres buenos. Te doy mi palabra de que han entendido lo sucedido antes, quizás incluso mejor que yo mismo. Hoy todos hemos sido un poco negligentes. No volverá a pasar.

—¿Podrías ser un poco menos enigmático? —soltó ella. La irritación dio pie al sarcasmo en toda regla—. Aunque algunas de las frases tengan sentido, no te creas. ¿Qué es lo que no volverá a pasar?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a cenar. Ya debería estar servida la cena en el comedor.

En cuanto él mencionó la comida, Bella advirtió lo hambrienta que estaba. De repente se sintió hueca y temblorosa.

—Me muero de hambre. Para almorzar solo he comido una ensalada.

Edward fue al vestidor con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que comer más. Para mantener cualquier masa corporal hacen falta montones de lechugas y zanahorias.

—Muy gracioso.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—No era consciente de estar bromeando.

Bella le siguió y escogió una camiseta roja sin mangas y una falda blanca a juego con grandes flores rojas. Se puso unas bragas con encaje, pero pasó de zapatos. Los ojos de Edward brillaban en señal de aprobación. Él se había vestido también con sencillez: otra camisa Armani blanca de seda con las mangas subidas y pantalones negros.

Caminaron hasta el comedor. A Bella le gruñía el estómago ante el apetitoso olor a carne asada, ajo y pan recién hecho.

Olor apetitoso... carne asada...

La invadió una vertiginosa oleada de náuseas. ¿Qué demonios? Se detuvo de golpe, apoyó una mano en la pared y se apretó la otra en el estómago mientras le salía saliva por la boca.

Edward acudió al segundo y la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella levantó una mano mientras se concentraba en respirar hondo. Al cabo de unos instantes pasó el mareo. Se enderezó.

—Nada.

—Vas a volver al dormitorio —dijo él, muy marcadas ahora las arrugas de la cara—. Mandaré llamar a nuestro médico wyr.

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —le dijo ella, que quería desasirse, pero él no la soltaba—. Edward, por favor, basta ya. Estoy bien. Hoy no he comido gran cosa y... tengo más hambre de lo que creía. Si todos los buenos olores están por ahí, ¿cómo vamos a ir en la otra dirección? No seas malo.

Edward consintió con obvia reticencia. Ella alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros. Retomaron el camino al comedor, pero él no le quitó ojo.

Había cubiertos para dos y varios platos tapados en un extremo de la larga mesa de caoba pulida junto a la ventana. También velas encendidas y un ramo de grandes rosas blancas en un jarrón de cristal acanalado. El horizonte de la ciudad era el telón de fondo del escenario.

Bella rebosaba placer.

—Precioso. Me encantan las rosas.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Esperaba que así fuera. —Le ofreció la silla y luego se sentó él.

Junto al codo de Edward había una fuente con tajadas de algún tipo de carne asada acompañadas de salsa y patatas. Alterada por la imagen y un tanto confusa, apartó la mirada. Al lado había un plato de pasta de lacitos con pimientos rojos y brócoli y una salsa de ajo rematada con «queso» vegano rallado y una ensalada de espinacas con trozos de mango y pacanas. En medio, una cesta con panecillos de pan blanco e integral. Cerca, una botella abierta de Pinot Noir.

El estómago revuelto le dio otra sacudida, pero tenía tanta hambre que se obligó a tomar un bocado de pasta. Las náuseas desaparecieron como si no hubieran existido.

—Delicioso —dijo.

—Si eres golosa, quizá quieras dejar sitio para el postre —dijo él—. Hay fresas con chocolate.

Bella suspiró.

—Entonces ya estaré en el séptimo cielo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras se concentraban en la comida. Bella volvió a notar esa sensación de extrañeza al compartir con él una sencilla escena doméstica como la de cenar. Dominada por el hambre compulsiva, Bella comía como si fuera a acabarse el mundo. Luego se relajó y otra vez fue capaz de pensar.

Indecisa, preguntó a Edward qué tal el día, y se quedó sorprendida y halagada al ver que él respondía dando la sensación de franqueza total. Le habló de la desaparición de James, del conflicto empresarial, del alcalde y de los elfos. Bella se mordía el labio a medida que la inquietud iba tomando posiciones.

—Eso no va a tener una solución fácil ni rápida, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró desde debajo de unas cejas arrugadas mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—Eso parece. Tal vez sería una buena idea que nosotros pasáramos un tiempo en mi finca del norte. No es solo un lugar más tranquilo y privado, sino también defendible.

Nosotros. Su ropa en el dormitorio de él. Dormir en la cama de él. Pensó en el enfrentamiento con el rey de los fae en la llanura y en que Edward había reprimido su instinto de perseguirlo para protegerla.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. Él la miró, los pensamientos cambiaban en su ensombrecida mirada dorada. Transcurridos unos instantes, dijo:

—Si no te importa, me gustaría preguntarte varias cosas.

Edward dejó también el tenedor y el cuchillo y apoyó los codos en la mesa, las manos agarradas sin apretar, los largos índices contra la boca.

—Adelante.

Bella comenzó a plisar el borde de la servilleta de hilo.

—¿Estarías persiguiendo a James si no estuviera yo aquí?

—Sí —contestó sin vacilar.

Bella se quedó un instante sin respiración. Las repercusiones se le colaban en la mente. Las rehuyó y se centró en otra pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mi apartamento?

—Supongo que estará donde lo dejaste —dijo él—. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa de allí?

Bella se apretó las manos.

—¿Y si quisiera irme? ¿Y si quisiera regresar allí?

—Prometiste que no lo harías. —La voz de Edward era firme, inflexible.

Pues sí. Bella reanudó el plisado de la servilleta.

—¿Y si quisiera tener mi propia habitación?

Silencio.

Bella se esforzó por seguir.

—¿Y si quisiera ir a ver a mis amigos? ¿Y si quisiera recuperar mi empleo de antes?

Silencio. Bella alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del dragón. Edward no había cambiado de posición, pero ahora se agarraba las manos con fuerza. Sus dedos eran más largos y estaban rematados con afiladísimas garras.

Bella no estaba segura de qué emoción la embargó ante aquella imagen. Edward era una criatura demasiado peligrosa para la piedad. Se sintió realmente preocupada. Le tendió la mano y le dijo con voz suave:

—Solo son preguntas, grandullón.

Él contempló la mano posada en la mesa, los dedos doblados sobre la palma vacía. Durante unos instantes insoportables, Bella pensó que él iba a ignorar su gesto. De pronto, aquellas largas garras se cerraron en torno a los dedos de ella con extrema delicadeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo inexpresivo.

En ese punto indefinido en el que estaban había algo en la cuerda floja. Bella eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

—No estoy segura, aparte de que me gustaría saber que mis deseos importan. No quiero que se hable de mí en tercera persona cuando estoy presente ni que se me organice la vida sin consultarme. Me gustaría dotar de sentido a lo que estamos haciendo.

—Eso nos ayudaría a los dos —dijo Dragos. Unas arrugas le pusieron la boca entre paréntesis.

Bella lo estudió.

—Hace cinco días aproximadamente... al menos para nosotros... mi vida corría peligro y yo estaba huyendo de ti. Ahora mi ropa está en tu dormitorio, compartimos la cama, y me preocupa cómo encajo yo ahí. Eso aparte de todo lo demás, como James, los goblins o las relaciones con los elfos. Da la impresión de que mi pasado ya no existe. Aquí no tengo amigos. Alice no cuenta, pues se marcha. El futuro no está definido, y es como si cualquier cosa que hagamos careciera de contexto o de fundamento.

—Tienes razón, tu pasado no existe —dijo él—. Si quieres, tendrás amigos aquí. En lo concerniente al futuro o a cualquier posible contexto o fundamento, deberás tomar algunas decisiones. Y mejor antes que después.

Hablaba con la misma mordacidad directa que utilizara para explicarle cómo sortear los peligros de su captura por los goblins. En vez de sentirse disuadida por esa actitud, Bella sintió que en su interior se instalaba un profundo sosiego. Le apretó la mano, y los dedos de Edward devolvieron la presión.

—Muy bien, ¿qué clase de decisiones crees que debo tomar?

—Carlisle opina que quizás estoy emparejándome contigo —dijo. Desde los ojos de Edward seguía mirando el dragón—. Y creo que está en lo cierto.

Emparejándose con ella. La estancia se quedó sin aire, y el mareo anterior volvió con fuerzas renovadas.

Bella tal vez no sabía mucho sobre las complejidades de la vida en una sociedad wyr plena, pero sabía que los wyr no siempre se emparejaban. Y cuando lo hacían, era para toda la vida. Le había pasado a su madre, que había establecido vínculos afectivos con un hombre mortal. Al fallecer él, se había aferrado a la vida por su hija, pero cuando esta empezó a valerse por sí misma, la madre perdió las ganas de vivir y desapareció de este mundo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Bella se sentía exangüe—. No puedes emparejarte conmigo. Soy una mestiza mortal. Esto te matará.

—No me parece un factor relevante. —Sonaba sereno como nunca, pero le agarraba la mano con tanta fuerza que Bella no sentía sus dedos—. Además, no está muy claro lo que eres. ¿Tu madre era mortal?

—No hasta que se emparejo con mi padre y este murió. —Se frotó la frente—. Ella aguantó un tiempo. Él murió antes de que yo fuera lo bastante mayor para recordarlo. Cuando era pequeña, no me enteraba de nada. Pero cuando hube crecido lo suficiente para cuidar de mí misma, notaba que ella iba desvaneciéndose. Ya no le interesaba vivir. Ver aquello fue tremendo.

—Si eres capaz de alcanzar del todo tus capacidades wyr, serás lo que era tu madre.

—Pero ¿y si no soy capaz? —susurró Bella, mirándolo con un horror que le oscurecía los ojos.

—Esto es lo que hay, Bella. —Edward se mostraba más impávido que nunca—. Todo tiene un final. Incluso yo acabaré de una manera u otra. De momento eso no viene al caso. Si quieres abandonar mi dormitorio o mi vida, debes decidirlo ahora. Haré todo lo posible para dejarte ir. Si eso es realmente lo que necesitas. No puedo garantizarte nada. Va contra mis instintos, porque eres mía.

Su bramido hizo temblar el suelo.

Y también la hizo temblar a ella. Bella tiró de su mano, y al cabo de unos momentos él la soltó. Ella posó los brazos sobre su estómago y se quedó mirando fijamente el aceite de oliva y unos trocitos de ajo que se le enfriaban en el plato. El silencio entre ellos llegó a ser asfixiante, virulento.

En el pasillo se oyó el rápido ritmo de unas botas con tacones. Alec dobló la esquina del comedor luciendo tejanos y una cazadora Harley Davidson.

—Eh, jefe. Tengo lo que queríais. —Se paró, y su mirada saltó desde la afligida cara de Bella al semblante ensombrecido de Edward—. Acabo de volver...

—No. —Edward se puso en pie con un movimiento súbito—. Dáselo a ella y quédate aquí. Voy a volar.

¿A volar, en un momento como este? Bella alzó la vista y dijo:

—Edward, no.

La reacción de él fue inmediata. Se detuvo con una sacudida y la miró.

—El rey de los fae —dijo ella—. Aún puede localizarte. No es seguro.

Bella reparó en que aquello no era lo que él quería oír de ella. Recuperó la oscuridad en su rostro y habló con brutalidad intencionada:

—Estoy mucho más seguro solo.

Bella se estremeció y apartó la vista. Edward miró a Alec.

—Estaré dentro del radio telepático. —Y salió dando zancadas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Bella—. Radio telepático. Los que tienen esa capacidad solo pueden hablar así si están apenas a unos metros de distancia.

—Edward tiene un alcance de más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros —le dijo Alec.

Bella empujó el cubierto y escondió la cabeza en las manos. Alec exhaló un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella a través de las manos—. Sé que no quieres estar aquí.

—Callaos —soltó él—. Aquí estoy bien. Sería mejor que estuviera Edward, solo eso.

Bella miró al grifo por encima de sus dedos. Él había cogido la botella de vino y estaba mirando el líquido que quedaba, contemplativa los curtidos rasgos. La botella estaba terciada. Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apuró de un trago.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó él—. Haría falta una botella de whisky. O dos. Ha sido un mal día, me entiendes, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Sí, colega, te entiendo.

Alec metió la mano en la cazadora y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel dorado. Lo puso delante de Bella con una mueca.

—No tenía que haber sido así, pero bueno. De parte del jefe.

Bella clavó la mirada en el fino paquete.

—¿Va a estallarme en la cara, como pasa hoy con todo?

—No lo sé. Tal vez, a juzgar por lo que me he encontrado al entrar. —Alec apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso en pie—. Ahora vuelvo.

Bella cogió el paquete y quitó el papel. La cajita negra llevaba grabado TIFFANY &amp; COMPANY. La sensación de extrañeza regresó con más fuerza que nunca cuando abrió la tapa.

Un collar de cabujones de ópalo engastados en oro sobre terciopelo color marfil. Los ópalos eran mayores que sus uñas y tenían un brillo de tonalidades múltiples distinto del de cualesquiera otros que hubiera visto. Con las lágrimas picándole en la parte posterior de la nariz, dejó la caja en la mesa y sacó el collar. Se le derramó entre los dedos mientras las piedras destellaban con colores intensos a la luz de las velas.

Alec apareció con una botella de whisky bajo el brazo. Llevaba otra abierta en la mano. Al ver el semblante de Bella, asintió y tomó un trago. Luego rodeó la mesa y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Le acercó la botella abierta.

Johnnie Walker etiqueta azul. Pues venga. Tomó un buen trago y miró la botella. La cosa esa era suave, joder. Ponerle hielo sería delito.

—Un dragón acaba de regalarme una joya —dijo Bella, que tomó otro trago y pasó la botella a Alec—. ¿He sido añadida a su tesoro?

Alec negó con la cabeza y también bebió.

—No, bombón —dijo—. Estoy casi seguro de que lo has sustituido.


	17. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Bella clavó la mirada en el grifo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está haciendo recortes. Ha decidido vender algunos negocios, y planea reducir muchísimo el tamaño de su tesoro y trasladarlo, o a lo mejor, mierda, no sé, quizá se lo quite todo de encima. Dice que quiere deshacerse de «parásitos e interferencias». —Alec se rascó la frente—. Supongo que el infierno también tiene un día frío de vez en cuando. No parece estar muy bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Bella relucían húmedos. Alarmado, Alec hizo el gesto de darle palmaditas en la mano, pero pareció reconsiderarlo.

—Sé que no es un tipo romántico —dijo—. En fin, lo de que os haya tenido que dar el regalo yo y todo eso. Es una torpeza, hasta yo lo veo. Pero creo que lo está intentando. Incluso hay flores bonitas en la mesa y... mierda.

Cuando ella lo miró, se le fue apagando la voz. Alec le ofreció otra vez la botella. El estómago dio a Bella otra sacudida inexplicable. Meneó la cabeza. Dobló la servilleta y susurró:

—Necesito un amigo con quien hablar.

La voz del brusco grifo se tornó dulce.

—¿Y qué soy yo, un monigote? Esta tarde me habéis dado una paliza. A mi modo de ver, eso prácticamente nos convierte en colegas.

Bella cogió de nuevo el collar y lo giró para que refulgiera a la luz.

—No te he pegado ninguna paliza.

—Si os corriera la maldad por las venas, lo habríais podido hacer —le dijo Alec—. Ahora Carlisle está dando una batida por la ciudad en busca de un experto en wing chun para que nos entrene. Vamos a aprender todos a afrontar el flujo o lo que coño dijisteis que hacíais. ¿Creéis que quedaremos tan guapos como vos?

—Ni de coña —dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

Sus firmes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada.

—Eso mismo digo yo. Eleazar, en cambio, cree que parecerá una mierda pinchada en un palo, pero luego va el tío y se pasa una hora cada mañana arreglándose el pelo. Os digo una cosa: eso de productos capilares para hombres no está bien.

Bella soltó una risita. Se hizo entre ellos un silencio cordial. Ella jugueteaba con el collar mientras él permanecía despatarrado en la silla bebiendo whisky.

—Bien —dijo por fin el grifo—, contadle a tío Alec. ¿Edward ha herido vuestros sentimientos o algo?

—Jo, si fuera tan fácil —contestó ella—. He estado ahí, he hecho esto, volveré a hacerlo pronto; o algo así. Ha dicho que a lo mejor se emparejaba conmigo.

—Ah, eso —dijo Alec.

—Sí, eso. —Las palabras empezaron a brotar de Bella atropelladas—. Nos conocemos desde hace apenas unos días, y él se ha apoderado de mi vida. Exige que confíe en él, afirma que soy suya como si fuera una propiedad. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy, y eso está volviéndole loco.

—Bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, bombón. Sois como un enigma, y no estáis demasiado dispuesta a hablar del asunto. —Alec tomó un trago.

—Tengo mis razones. —Bella se estremeció—. Y soy mestiza. Si no puedo hacer un cambio completo, eso lo matará.

—Así que tras hablar los dos de eso, él se ha ido —dijo Alec—. No parece muy correcto.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Ha dicho que yo tenía que decidir rápido lo que quería y que él intentaría dejarme ir. Luego ha dicho que no estaba seguro de que pudiera. Finalmente se ha marchado. Además está la cuestión del rey de los faes; todo es muy extraño. —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano que lo abarcaba todo—. Aquí apenas conozco a nadie, y al parecer ya he removido sentimientos fuertes. Mi madre me explicó que solo debía correr y esconderme. Esto no es correr y esconderse. Esto es insensatez.

—Eh, no te pongas tipo_ sensación de vivir conmigo_ —dijo Alec—. Dejémonos un rato de florituras y desenredemos las cosas. Hay que enfrentarse a James, ahora mismo es un elemento peligroso, pero no forma parte del problema real, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza al cabo de unos instantes.

—Bien, entonces, ¿quién os odia? Aquí, nadie. Habéis cambiado las reglas del juego, sin duda, y admito que eso nos ha cogido por sorpresa. Al principio no nos hacía ninguna gracia, y algunos de los centinelas todavía refunfuñan al respecto. Pero nos adaptaremos. Siempre se producen cambios. Eso no significa que no haya otros que vayan a tener problemas si te emparejas con Edward. Es muy poderoso, desde el punto de vista político, económico y mágico, y no os voy a mentir: en la Corte, la política puede estar erizada de espinas. Ya comprobaréis que todo esto forma parte del paquete.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y recordó a la mujer de fuera del gimnasio. Se la describió a Alec.

—Es una de las centinelas, ¿verdad? Parecía reflejar verdadero odio hacia mí.

Alec golpeteó la botella con los romos dedos frunciendo el ceño.

—Es Rpsalie, y sí, está con nosotros. Y no es que os odie. Ya se sabe que las arpías no son seres precisamente indulgentes. Dadle tiempo. A la larga se va a convencer.

Bella asintió.

—Alice mencionó a depredadores exaltados.

Alec hizo una mueca burlona.

—Sí, en la división de derecho mercantil hay un orgullo «macilento y hambriento» de leones–wyr. Dan un significado nuevo y exhaustivo a la palabra «malicioso», pero tienen su espacio. Si alguien te molesta, solo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargo de ello.

—Gracias. —Bella lo miró de reojo. No lo dijo, pero si iba a intentar vivir ahí, debería librar sus propias batallas y forjarse su propio nicho ecológico.

—Quizá sea difícil —dijo él—, pero a la vez es sencillo. Ya sabéis a qué se reduce todo. A si queréis a Edward o no. Si lo queréis lo suficiente para no hacer caso de lo que os enseñara vuestra madre y bajar la guardia, soportar toda esta mierda, la Corte wyr, y afrontar lo que el futuro os depare. O si preferís huir y dejar todo esto atrás. Eso es lo que debéis decidir. El resto irá arreglándose con el tiempo.

Bella trató de imaginar que escapaba y empezaba de nuevo. Podría ir al sur. Estaría sola. No tenía ninguna duda de que si decía adiós a Edward no habría una segunda oportunidad.

—Está pasando todo tan deprisa —dijo.

—Sucede a menudo con el vínculo de emparejamiento wyr. Sé de casos en que se ha producido en el mismo instante en que dos wyr se han fijado uno en el otro. Pero también hay caminos llenos de baches —explicó Alec.

—¿Has oído hablar de algún vínculo de apareamiento que le pase a uno pero no al otro?

Alec soltó aire.

—Eso resulta más peliagudo. La cosa se complica bastante si un wyr establece lazos afectivos con un no wyr, por ejemplo un ser humano, pues los no wyrs no pasan por las mismas experiencias que nosotros. En cuanto al emparejamiento wyr, recuerdo una ocasión, hace unos doscientos años, en que no estuvo bien. En mi opinión, al menos. ¿Estaban en el proceso del emparejamiento o solo follaban? Cuando él decidió cortar, ella se suicidó.

A Bella se le arrugó la frente.

—Eso es espantoso.

—Me lo vais a decir a mí.

—¿Y si yo sigo siendo mortal?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—No parece que Edward vaya a salir corriendo por eso. ¿Os negaríais una pareja y la posibilidad de ser feliz solo porque un día tenéis que morir?

—Esto es distinto. Si no puedo cambiar de forma, voy a morir de un modo u otro. Lo que me parece tremendo es que Edward muera por mí.

Con la espalda encorvada, Alec se miraba las manos mientras trazaba círculos con la botella de whisky.

—En la vida no hay garantías. El hecho de que algunos de nosotros tengamos una existencia excepcionalmente larga y nos llamemos «inmortales» no significa que no nos puedan matar. Yo no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de tener una pareja, mortal o no. Igual que la mayoría de nosotros, vaya. Nos sorprendió que esto le sucediera a Edward, pero os aseguro que todos y cada uno pensamos que es un hijo de puta con suerte.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Bella deslizó la mano para tocar el dorso de la del grifo.

—Gracias, Alec. Sabes escuchar y eres un hombre sensato.

Él le cogió la mano y le estampó un beso en los dedos.

—Chis —le susurró en la mano, los ojos arrugados en las comisuras—. No se lo contéis a nadie.

Ella le sonrió.

—Conmigo tu secreto no corre peligro.

Bella tuvo la tentación de ponerse la ropa de gimnasia y pasar una hora en la cinta, pero entonces la invadió el cansancio. Había sido otro largo día, y los grifos ya la habían obligado a una buena tanda de ejercicios antes de que llegase Edward.

Pese a las protestas de Alec, guardó el collar en la cajita, recogió la mesa, dejó los restos en la enorme e inmaculada nevera de acero y colocó los platos en el lavavajillas. Luego decidió esperar a Edward en la biblioteca. Carlisle se sumó a ellos mientras Bella curioseaba entre los libros.

Ella lo saludó, cogió una historia antigua de los wyr y se acurrucó a leer en un gran sillón de cuero. Era la pieza más maltrecha del mobiliario de la sala, el cuero marrón oscuro suave como la mantequilla y con un leve pero indiscutible y familiar aroma masculino. No le costaba imaginarse a Edward relajado en ese sillón, leyendo sus revistas científicas. Carlisle y Alec respetaron su deseo tácito de privacidad y se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez en el otro extremo de la estancia.

Al cabo del rato, Bella dejó el libro sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

La despertó un leve contacto en el hombro. Los ojos de Carlisle, agachado junto al sillón, reflejaban bondad. Bella se estiró y bostezó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos pasadas —dijo él—. Parecéis molida. ¿Por qué no os acostáis? Mejor aún, Edward ha dicho que estaría dentro del radio telepático. Podéis llamarle si os apetece.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo. Él necesitaba aire. Ha tenido un día duro. Y no quiero ir a la cama sin él. —Empezaban a cerrársele los ojos, y se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos—. A menos que queráis acostaros vosotros, chicos.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Estaremos levantados hasta que regrese. No os preocupéis por nosotros. Estamos bien.

Bella asintió y notó la suave calidez cuando él la arropó con una manta de cachemir.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a vos, Bella.

Carlisle volvió a su partida de ajedrez con Alec. Bella cerró los ojos de nuevo. Muy pronto estuvo caminando por un bosque muy antiguo, aspirando su fresco olor a arcilla. Un pequeño dragón nacarado y luminiscente le cubría los hombros a modo de estola. Bella acarició una pata grácil y sinuosa, y el dragón levantó la cabeza para mirarla con unos hermosos ojos de color violeta oscuro. Al observar esa amplia e inocente mirada, Bella quedó embargada por la emoción.

_Te quiero_, dijo el dragoncito.

Bella le besó el delicado hocico. _Yo también te quiero, cacahuete._

Se despertó sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró alrededor. Por un momento se sintió desorientada y abandonada y se llevó una mano a la vacía garganta y los hombros.

Alec y Carlisle la miraban desde el otro extremo de la estancia. Ambos hombres estaban alerta y totalmente despiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Alec.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Solo un sueño.

Se levantaron los dos.

—¿Qué clase de sueño? —preguntó Carlisle con la mirada atenta.

Ella torció el gesto; no quería hablar de ello.

—Nada. Un sueño y ya está.

Ambos miraron al techo.

—Edward ha regresado —le dijo Alec—. Estará aquí enseguida.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, dolida porque no se había comunicado con ella telepáticamente y decidida a no dejar que eso tuviera importancia. No era el momento de tener la piel fina. De hecho, mientras permaneciera en la Torre debía deshacerse por completo de cualquier sensibilidad.

Entró Edward, y el ambiente de la biblioteca se cargó de electricidad. Transmitía un nuevo ímpetu. Miró a los grifos e hizo un gesto con la barbilla en dirección a la puerta, y ellos se esfumaron mientras él avanzaba y se ponía en cuclillas frente al sillón. Ella sonrió dubitativa y él apoyó los antebrazos en los brazos del sillón y la observó. Tenía la mirada taciturna, la boca tensa.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana —dijo—. Si tanto querías evitar mi cama, podías haber dormido en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció. Procuró sentarse erguida y sacó la cajita de la joya de debajo del libro abierto. Y se la tiró. A boca de jarro, imposible fallar. Le dio en pleno pecho.

—Estaba esperando para darte las gracias por el regalo —le espetó—. Que, por cierto, no me has dado tú. Quítate de en medio.

Edward se quedó agachado delante con los ojos medio cerrados.

Bella se encaró con él y lo fulminó con la mirada enseñándole los dientes.

—He dicho que te quites de en medio.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y cubrió con su boca la de Bella, que forcejeó y consiguió liberar un brazo con el que le golpeó en el hombro. Edward la agarró por la nuca, la inmovilizó y la devoró. Bella protestó contra la boca de él y le dio otro golpe, esta vez más flojo. Él le abrió los labios a la fuerza y le metió la lengua hasta lo más hondo.

¡Maldito! Bella le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre y lo besó a su vez con furia. Toda la electricidad de la sala le penetró el cuerpo en una descarga atronadora.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Edward se calmó y obró con más suavidad. Bella le pilló el labio inferior entre los dientes y mordió con fuerza.

Él dio una sacudida hacia atrás, los ojos coléricos. Se tocó el labio, se miró los dedos manchados de sangre y se le arrugó la cara de la risotada.

—Te ha gustado que te besara —dijo.

Bella no intentó negarlo.

—Bueno, aparte de eso aquí han pasado más cosas. Aún estoy muy enfadada. No has preguntado ni nada. ¿Has entrado aquí buscando pelea? ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si te comportas como un cerdo?

Al oír eso, Edward la miró con hostilidad. Asombrada por la fuerza y la ferocidad de la expresión, lo miró fijamente. Si fuera la primera vez que se veían y él la mirase así, Bella se daría la vuelta y echaría a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Edward aflojó la mano y se sentó en los talones. Ella se puso derecha e inspeccionó el libro abierto que habían aplastado entre los dos. Se habían arrugado algunas páginas. Bella las alisó y acto seguido dejó el libro en una mesa próxima. Todo eso sin apartar la vista de Edward, agachado muy cerca frente a ella.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

El enfado de Bella no iba a apagarse enseguida solo porque él supiera decir «lo siento». De todos modos, no quería que volvieran a complicarse las cosas, así que asintió sin más. Quizás esperarle para hablar había sido un error. Evitó su mirada mientras doblaba la manta y la dejaba sobre el brazo del sillón.

—Bella. —Ella lo miró. Él sostenía en alto la caja del collar—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

La tensión que le mantenía la espalda recta como un palo de escoba se derritió. Maldito otra vez.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Edward abrió la cajita y sacó el collar. Oro y fuego irisado relumbraban en sus dedos oscuros y se reflejaban en sus ojos.

—Quería ver cómo te quedaban los ópalos en la piel.

—Es un regalo precioso —le dijo ella—. Gracias.

—Me gustaría que te lo pusieras.

—Muy bien —dijo ella.

Bella se retiró el pelo con una mano, lo mantuvo en un lado y se colocó bien. Dragos movía los dedos en la nuca, asegurando el cierre. A continuación, el collar, mucho más pesado que las cadenitas a las que estaba acostumbrada, fue encontrando su sitio alrededor del cuello. Era más largo que una gargantilla y le quedaba por encima de los pechos. Bella bajó la vista y tocó una de las piedras.

Los dedos de Edward le acariciaban el hueco en la base del cuello y le recorrían la piel.

—Muy bonito —susurró. Inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso. Ella le acarició el negro pelo con los ojos medio cerrados.

Edward se retiró. Las arrugas de tensión volvieron a ponerle la boca entre paréntesis.

—¿Quieres quedarte o no?

—Te seré sincera —le dijo ella—. Es difícil tener ganas de quedarme cuando te pones insoportable. Pero no quiero irme.

La mirada de Edward llameó reflejando algo, triunfo o alivio, o acaso ambas cosas. Hizo el gesto de atraerla de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

—Espera. —Bella le puso las manos en el pecho—. No he terminado. Esta conversación no puede concluir si antes no resolvemos algo.

—¿El qué? —Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Necesito saber con seguridad quién y qué soy. Los dos necesitamos saberlo. Ha de ser lo primero. Crees que me quieres aquí, pero ¿y si cambias de opinión? —Cuando él iba a hablar, ella le puso los dedos en la boca y prosiguió—: Da igual lo que digas tú ahora mismo, pues en realidad esto me incumbe a mí. No seré capaz de confiar en nada hasta que crea que sabes quién soy. Hasta que yo sepa quién soy, mierda. Quiero que me ayudes a intentar cambiar de forma. Por favor.

Edward le cogió la mano y le apartó los dedos de la boca.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? —soltó.

Parecía de nuevo enfadado. Bella se preguntó si alguien le había dicho alguna vez que daba igual lo que dijera o pensara. Se lamió los labios secos y dijo:

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Si quieres hacerlo, lo haremos ahora. —Se levantó y la puso a ella de pie.

—¿Ahora? —Bella miró un reloj de pared cercano—. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—¿Y qué coño importa? No voy a darte tiempo para que analices demasiado y te arrepientas. Has echado una siesta, ¿no? —La agarró de la mano y salió por la puerta a zancadas.

—Bueno, sí. —Bella trotaba para mantener el paso—. Hay otra cosa, maldita sea. Estoy harta de que me arrastres como si fuera un saco de patatas. —A Edward le acompañaba siempre la condición de machote.

Edward aflojó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Mejor así?

—Ya veremos —rezongó Bella.

Edward la condujo al dormitorio y al vestidor.

—Ponte tejanos y zapatos, y coge también un jersey o una cazadora. Hay una bolsa dimensional de Otra tierra a unos quince minutos de vuelo al oeste de la ciudad. Ya la he utilizado otras veces para este tipo de cosas. No es muy grande, pero la magia se nota fuerte y constante.

—Vale. —Bella entró en el vestidor y se detuvo. Empezaba a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago. ¿Iba a permitirle que la apremiase para hacer eso ahora?

Sí. Porque él tenía razón; ella analizaba en exceso y de hecho ya estaba tentada de echarse atrás. Era duro intentarlo por cuenta propia y fracasar. Al parecer, ahora también iba a serlo.

Negándose a pensar, Bella se quitó la falda y se embutió en unos tejanos. Se sentó en el suelo para ponerse calcetines y sus zapatillas nuevas y luego cogió una sudadera negra con cremallera. A continuación se quitó con cuidado el collar de ópalos y lo dejó en el tocador, al lado de su pequeño joyero. Y entró en el cuarto de baño para cepillarse un par de veces el pelo, que se recogió detrás con una goma.

Edward apareció en la puerta. Llevaba los mismos pantalones, pero había sustituido la camisa de Armani por una camiseta negra que se amoldaba al musculoso torso. Calzaba botas negras y llevaba en la cintura un arma enfundada y una espada sujeta a la espalda con una correa.

Ante la imagen, Bella se paró en seco.

—Muy... bien.

—Es solo por precaución, Bella. Salimos de la ciudad —dijo—. No vamos lejos, los grifos nos acompañan, y estaremos claramente dentro de mi territorio, pero has de acostumbrarte a esto. Ahora, salir armado forma parte de la vida cotidiana.

—Desde luego. Es solo otra cosa a la que debo acostumbrarme. —Miró la pistolera—. ¿Un arma?

—Por si nos encontramos con algún problema en este lado del pasadizo. Si no disparas en el otro lado, llevarla no comporta riesgo alguno.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que me adaptaré.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla —le dijo él—. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Bella le sonrió rebosante de placer. Pensó que la medida en que ese elogio le afectase indicaría lo lejos que había llegado. Pero también pensó que Edward no elogiaba a la ligera ni con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Todo a punto? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —Esta vez, cuando él extendió el brazo, ella estaba receptiva y le tomó la mano.

Garret, Eleazar, Alec y Carlisle estaban esperándoles armados en el tejado. Bella los miró uno a uno. Parecían relajados y vigilantes, sin dar a entender que haber sido convocados antes del amanecer fuera algo inusual. Alec le guiñó el ojo, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

Bella no había previsto tener tanto público cuando volviera a intentar el cambio de forma. Forcejeó para que no importara, pero regresó la terrible sensación de vulnerabilidad de aquel día, lo que convirtió los nervios en miedo.

Edward y ella se situaron en el centro del tejado. Entre los hombres se transmitió alguna señal que ella no captó. Los cuatro centinelas se transformaron en grifos. Embargada por el asombro, perdió toda sensación de miedo y se quedó mirando. Tenían cuerpo de león y cabeza y alas de águila. Bella no había percibido en ningún dibujo la extraña majestuosidad y la feroz dignidad de aquellas criaturas. Eran más pequeñas que Edward en su forma de dragón, pero para ella seguían siendo enormes, los elegantes y musculosos cuerpos del tamaño de un todoterreno.

El Poder de Edward titilaba a la espalda de Bella, que se dio la vuelta y vio el dragón negro y broncíneo y se olvidó por completo de los grifos. Edward agachó su inmensa y triangular cabeza astada hacia Bella, que con los ojos resplandecientes extendió las manos sobre el hocico.

Él le dio un empujoncito cariñoso y resopló. Ella le dio un beso en la cálida piel entre los dedos. Edward la alzó, se preparó sobre unas ancas poderosas y se lanzó desde la Torre.

Edward había prometido que el vuelo sería corto; menos mal, pues resultaba muy desagradable. Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados para no tener que ver el paisaje urbano que se desplegaba debajo. Respiraba a través de la boca en un esfuerzo por controlar las náuseas que empezó a sentir tan pronto hubieron despegado.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, disminuyó el violento mareo y ella se fue aclimatando al vuelo. Ya habían cruzado el Hudson y pasado a Nueva Jersey, con los grifos volando en formación protectora a su alrededor. Poco después se ladearon y empezaron a planear hacia abajo.

Bella intentó entender lo que estaba viendo. Se disolvió la miríada de luces eléctricas que cubrían la tierra, y frente a ellos surgió una masa más oscura silueteada en el cielo nocturno. _¿Qué es esto?,_ preguntó Bella.

_First Watchung Mountain_, dijo Edward. _Se trata de un pasadizo corto y estrecho junto a un barranco profundo. Agárrate fuerte._

Enseguida se notó la sensación de tierra mágica. Edward hizo un descenso en picado y planeó a baja altura, y los grifos se quedaron atrás. Pasaron entre árboles que rebasaban los bordes de un barranco. Bella habría jurado que las puntas de las alas de Edward rozaban los márgenes rocosos de ambos lados.

A lo lejos, las luces tras ellos flaquearon y desaparecieron, y entonces Bella supo que habían cruzado a la Otra tierra. Edward ganó altura, pero solo durante unos minutos. Pronto descendieron a un amplio claro.

Cuando Edward la puso de pie, Bella se reencontró con sus piernas terrestres. Miró alrededor, deleitándose en el viento y la quietud. En ese lado del pasadizo, el cielo nocturno se veía salpicado de nubes vaporosas. Bella no había notado nunca tan intenso el resplandor de la magia. Le llegó una marea de luna plateada, lo que despertó a la criatura enjaulada que vivía en su interior, que gemía y se tiraba contra la envoltura de la piel, golpeando para salir. Bella miró la grabada silueta de árboles que se mecían y balanceaban con el viento, preguntándose cómo sería esa maravilla de lugar a la luz del día.

Edward cambió de forma, pero no así los grifos, que se apostaron en cuatro puntos alrededor del claro. Edward se le acercó por detrás. La rodeó con los brazos y se pegó a su espalda. Bella respiró hondo, cruzó los brazos sobre los de él y recostó la cabeza. La sangre le pasaba disparada a sacudidas por las venas.

—Estoy en casa y en el exilio a la vez. Ojalá pudiera asentarme en algún sitio —dijo.

—Tenemos tiempo. No vamos a hacerlo deprisa y corriendo. Además no es una situación de todo o nada. Si no funciona a la primera, aprendemos del error y volvemos a intentarlo. —Su voz era sosegada y tranquila. Le besó en la sien—. Ahora voy a explicarte algo. Hay de todo, cosas que sé a ciencia cierta, pero también opiniones personales. Escúchame, por favor. No voy a pedirte nada. Si quieres darte la vuelta ahora mismo y regresar a Nueva York sin intentarlo, adelante. ¿Está claro?

Te quiero, casi le dijo. Reprimió las palabras justo a tiempo y las sustituyó por un asentimiento brusco.

—Tienes más posibilidades de cambiar de forma si me das tu verdadero Nombre. —Edward tensó los brazos, aunque ella no se había movido—. No te digo que tu Nombre sea imprescindible. Podemos intentarlo sin él. Solo digo que sería de ayuda. A veces, los mestizos quedan atrapados en una transición intermedia y son incapaces de completar el cambio. Si pasa esto, puedo sacarte de ahí con el Nombre.

—Muy bien —dijo ella sin respiración—. ¿Qué más?

—He pensado un poco sobre ello. Sé que tu madre te aplicó algunos hechizos protectores. Los percibí al instante la primera vez que intenté seducirte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellos?

—Desde que tengo memoria —contestó Bella, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Edward tenía la cabeza oscura en el cielo nocturno, pero ella alcanzaba a verle las casi invisibles arrugas del rostro y el brillo oscuro de los ojos—. A mi madre siempre le preocupó que pudiera pasarme algo mientras fuera yo pequeña. También le preocupaba mi condición de mestiza, pues yo no era tan fuerte como ella y no podía hacer ni mucho menos las cosas que ella sí podía. Creo que se sentía culpable por tenerme.

La mano de Edward le trazó un círculo en la garganta, bajo el mentón. La besó en la boca.

—Sin duda te amaba muchísimo y solo quería que estuvieras segura. Nunca quiso hacerte daño en ningún sentido.

—Me lo hizo —dijo Bella.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello —contestó Edward—, pero me parece que esos hechizos protectores dificultan tu cambio de forma. Están muy entretejidos en tu núcleo. A mi modo de ver tienes dos opciones. Puedes intentar cambiar tal como estás, y por lo que sé eres capaz de hacerlo. Pero si quieres darle más fuerza al intento, creo que al menos deberías quitarte los hechizos protectores durante el proceso. Decir el Nombre es otra cuestión totalmente distinta. Es un paso bastante radical. Pero quería que supieras que esa posibilidad también está sobre la mesa.

Por poco se apodera de ella el pánico. Bella reprimió unas ganas tremendas de echar a correr. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Todo iba exactamente en la dirección contraria a lo que le habían enseñado.

—Dame un minuto —pidió apretando los dientes.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Edward con tono tranquilo y sosegado, tras lo cual le frotó los brazos.

¿Podía ser que su madre la hubiera atrapado con los mismos hechizos que supuestamente iban a mantenerla segura? ¿Cómo iba a confiar tanto en Edward?

Estaban de pie al aire libre, pero ella aún sentía la jaula. Siempre tenía la sensación de no ser lo bastante hábil o fuerte. Al lado de la radiante y luminosa belleza de su madre, se sentía torpe e inepta.

Bella sabía que su madre la había querido y que habría lamentado haber hecho sentir así a su hija. Pero siempre había temido por Bella. ¿Ese miedo tenía su origen en la muerte del padre?

—Ya no quiero vivir más así —susurró. Edward apretó los dedos, pero no dijo nada. Ella se volvió hacia él—. No puedo quitarme los hechizos protectores. No sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Puedes tú?

—No sin hacerte daño. —Le rodeó la cara con las manos—. Y eso ni pensarlo.

_¿Y si te digo mi Nombre?,_ preguntó, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

_Entonces sí puedo._

Bella miró al cielo y le dijo su Nombre.

El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Edward, que tuvo un escalofrío y la agarró con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza y los hombros, envolviéndola.

—Nunca lo lamentarás —murmuró—. Nunca. Lo juro por mi vida.

Bella le puso una mano en la mejilla y se recostó en su pecho.

Él le acarició la mano con el mentón y empezó a susurrar.

Los susurros se enroscaron en torno al cuerpo de Bella, arrullándola, instándola a relajarse, a abrirse a él. Ella le miró el oscuro rostro y la ensombrecida mirada hipnótica. Edward entró sigilosamente en ella como un ladrón nocturno.

El dragón la llenó hasta la parte más profunda de su ser, enrollando alrededor su broncíneo cuerpo serpentino, susurrando, susurrando. La intrincada ciudadela de hechizos del interior de Bella se desvaneció. Le llenaron la visión unos grandes ojos dorados, insondables como el mundo. No había una sola parte de ella que Edward no sujetara.

A continuación, él comenzó a retirarse con consumada maestría. Ella miró lo que Edward le mostraba, el modo de entrar dentro de sí misma para acceder a su Poder cuando deseara el cambio. Acto seguido, Bella estuvo sola en su cabeza. Él la meció y le musitó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó ella casi sin voz—. Pero me siento extraña. —Se notaba desnuda, con todos los sentidos abiertos de par en par. Se le erizaba el vello de la piel al soplar viento en el claro, y el mundo respiraba magia.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo él sonriendo.

—Como nunca lo estaré, me parece.

Edward la soltó y retrocedió. Bella sentía su Poder mientras él mantenía una ligera conexión con ella. Bella miró alrededor, al espacio abierto. Los grifos eran centinelas inmóviles, envueltos en sombras.

Penetró en su interior para acceder a su Poder, que le llegó enseguida, brotando más generoso y abundante que nunca. La llenó con un rugiente chorro de luz. Bella se estiró y extendió todo lo que tenía hacia la salvaje criatura atrapada en su interior, la parte esquiva de ella que nunca había sido del todo capaz de alcanzar...

Y el mundo cambió.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Antes de que su forma humana titilara y desapareciera, Bella apareció por un momento profundamente conmocionada. Ocupó su sitio una criatura exquisita que resplandecía con una luminiscencia nacarada. Tenía el tamaño de un poni shetland, si bien era tan distinta de un poni como un galgo de un San Bernardo. El pequeño cuerpo era brioso y esbelto. Las largas y delgadas patas estaban rematadas con primorosas pezuñas. Tenía un elegante cuello arqueado y una delicada cabeza equina con un cuerno pulcro y afilado.

—Diablos—susurró Edward. Le había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza debido a varias pistas, pero no la había tomado realmente en serio. En toda su vida, jamás había visto un unicornio. Durante siglos había oído que aquellas extrañas criaturas se habían extinguido debido a la caza, pero siempre había tendido a considerarlas solo un mito.

Un cuerno de unicornio podía eliminar cualquier veneno. Bella podía curar con su sangre. Solo podía ser capturada por medios desleales. Ninguna jaula podía recluirla. Su vida sacrificada podía conferir la inmortalidad.

No era de extrañar que su madre solo le hubiera enseñado a correr y esconderse.

Sus grandes ojos violeta oscuro eran los de Bella. Estaban muy abiertos, inquietos.

Depredadores. Se veía rodeada de depredadores. Se encabritó y dio media vuelta, buscando el modo de escapar.

El hombre alto y oscuro empezó a cantarle suavemente. Ella dio una patada en el suelo y bajó el cuerno ante él.

—Chis, cariño, estás a salvo. Tranquila. Estás a salvo.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, que retrocedió, tropezó y miró hacia abajo confusa. Tenía muchas patas. Volvió la cabeza. Y una cola.

En el borde del claro, los grandes depredadores se acercaban con sigilo y los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre les soltó un gruñido, y se quedaron paralizados y también se convirtieron en hombres. Ella galopó describiendo un círculo y emitió un sonido de angustia.

Entonces el hombre oscuro susurró el Nombre de ella, que se detuvo tras un patinazo y lo miró.

—Recuerda quién eres. —Él pronunciaba las palabras bajito pero con Poder.

Bella meneó la cabeza y resopló. Levantó una pata y miró la pezuña.

Eh.

Había cambiado. Era wyr.

Bella se puso de rodillas. En él, todo estaba en un estado suspendido de aprensión. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de que ella hubiera dado ese paso radical y le hubiera confiado el Nombre, parecía de nuevo al borde del pánico solo con estar cerca de él. Era el lado wyr. Tenía que ser eso. El animal había asumido demasiado control.

—Vamos, cariño, ven —dijo él con tono persuasivo, y separó las manos vacías de los costados—. No hay nada que temer. Nos recuerdas a todos. Te caemos bien. Dios, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Ella arqueó el cuello y lo miró de soslayo. ¿Era conciencia lo que se apreciaba en sus ojos? ¿Entendía lo que él estaba diciéndole?

—Dame una señal, cielo. —Poco a poco, con calma. Ahora, al replicar Bella, Edward tuvo una ligerísima pista de lo que experimentaba ella.

»Demuéstrame que estás ahí.

Bella miró hacia el terreno abierto iluminado por la luna y luego a él otra vez. Una carrera estaría bien. Pero ahí estaba Edward, con el rostro iluminado. Era como si fuera su cumpleaños, Navidad y Año Nuevo todo junto.

Ella avanzó un par de pasos. Se miraban desde más cerca que cuando él estaba de rodillas. El aliento lo sacudió. Anduvo el resto del trecho hasta Edward, en cuyo hombro apoyó la brillante cabeza.

Él le acarició la nariz de terciopelo. Ella le lamió los dedos. Los ojos de Edward relucían con un lustre húmedo. Él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la atrajo a su regazo. Ella encogió las patas debajo como un gato. Dragos la rodeó con los brazos y descansó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Bella. Ambos escucharon el sonido del viento en los árboles lejanos.

—Gracias —susurró él—. Gracias.

Bella tuvo ciertas dificultades para volver a cambiar de forma y casi le entra de nuevo el pánico. Él debió guiarla por la transición. La tuvo sujeta y le habló todo el rato hasta que recuperó la forma humana, arrodillada en el suelo frente a él.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer el cambio al revés? —Bella jadeaba con las manos cogidas.

—No siempre será así —le dijo él—. Es como aprender a andar o a montar en bicicleta. En cuanto dominas la técnica del cambio, se convierte en algo prácticamente innato. Como lo has hecho una vez, ahora mismo podrías cambiar de forma y recuperar la forma inicial, pero te aconsejo que esperes. La primera vez, sobre todo en el caso de los mestizos, acaba uno bastante exprimido.

—No me digas. —Bella tenía un tono gruñón, pero le brillaban los ojos.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse mientras se acercaban los grifos. Los cuatro hombres la miraban llenos de asombro. Ella miró a Alec, que le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Dichosos los ojos —dijo—. Creía que acabaríais siendo algo pequeño, rápido y raro, como un tití o algo parecido.

Sin pensarlo, Bella se le acercó y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

El hombretón se mantuvo muy quieto y por encima del hombro de ella miró a Dragos, cuyo semblante se tornó sombrío. Pero al cabo de unos instantes asintió brevemente en dirección al grifo. Alec dio unas palmaditas a Bella en la espalda, sonrientes los grises ojos.

—El placer es mío, bombón.

Edward agarró a Bella del brazo y la apartó.

—Ahora hemos de regresar —le dijo.

Él y los grifos cambiaron de forma. Bella prestó mucha atención a la facilidad y la habilidad con que lo hacían. Quería volver a intentarlo por su cuenta, pero debería esperar a descansar un poco. Se sentía hiperconsciente, como si tuviera los nervios a flor de piel. Al mismo tiempo, los párpados iban a la suya cerrándose tanto si ella quería como si no.

En el vuelo de regreso se quedó dormida. No se despertó ni siquiera cuando Edward cambió de forma, lo que este hizo con sumo cuidado y destreza. Cuando inició el cambio, mantuvo las patas debajo de Bella. Al compactarse, surgieron brazos humanos bajo las rodillas y los hombros de Bella hasta que él estuvo de pie, ya como hombre, en el tejado de la Torre, sujetando contra el pecho la forma durmiente.

Los grifos ya habían hecho su cambio. Se congregaron alrededor, mirando a Bella y a Edward. Ella brillaba todavía.

Carlisle estaba de pie con la cadera torcida, los pulgares metidos en el cinturón de los tejanos.

—Supongo que os dais cuenta de que si esto llega a saberse la van a perseguir toda la vida.

—Ella ya sabe eso, y yo también —dijo Edward con gesto adusto—. Así que no se hace público, nadie ha oído hablar de ello. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y qué hay de Rosalie, emmet y Jasper?

—No lo han de saber ni siquiera los otros centinelas, al menos de momento. Ha de quedar entre nosotros. —Edward miró la cara dormida que descansaba en su hombro—. Ha pasado una semana tremenda por un montón de razones. Quiero darle una tregua y que descanse. Luego ya decidirá ella quién ha de saberlo y quién no.

Bella se despertó a medias mientras Edward le quitaba la ropa y la metía en la cama, solo para rodar y hundir la cara en una almohada sobre un brazo doblado. Él se desnudó, se deslizó bajo las sábanas a su lado y se amoldó su cuerpo al otro cuerpo, enganchando su pierna con la de ella y pasando un brazo alrededor. Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de Edward. Edward hundió la cara en el pelo de Bella.

Mientras dormía profundamente, Bella soñó que corría. Se despertó de golpe al reparar en que corría sobre cuatro patas, y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le transmitió una sensación de felicidad. El sol matutino había iluminado la habitación.

Miró a Edward, que yacía a su lado de frente, un fuerte brazo alrededor. Las marcadas arrugas del rostro sosegadas en el sueño. La colcha se había deslizado hasta sus respectivas cinturas, y se veía que los músculos del pecho y los brazos de él estaban relajados. Sus pestañas eran rizos negros gemelos contra las enjutas mejillas broncíneas, alborotado el oscuro pelo. Su erección matutina presionaba contra la cadera de Bella.

Nunca sería un hombre blando. Su piel transpiraba capacidad para la violencia. Sin embargo, con Bella había tenido momentos de una dulzura extraordinaria, y a ella le pareció que verlo así, tan relajado y durmiendo tan desprotegido, era un extraño regalo de confianza.

Te amo, casi le dijo. Pero él ya había confesado no saber qué era el amor. Bella apretó los puños.

Y quizá nunca lo sabría. Quizás eso era lo máximo que podía conseguir ella si lo aceptaba como pareja. Si Bella tuviera que escoger entre estar sola con él y estar sola sin él, más bien preferiría tener lo que pudiera de él. Debería aprender a adaptarse a la relación que él fuera capaz de tener. Sería suficiente.

Bella cerró sus dedos alrededor del grueso pene y pegó los labios a él. Edward emitió un sonido profundo desde el pecho y la besó a su vez al tiempo que subía las caderas hacia la acariciadora mano de ella. Luego le separó las piernas, rodó encima y la penetró. Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, ambos suspiraron.

—Eso es —murmuró él, que le acarició la oreja con el mentón—. Todo bien.

—Todo bien en casa —susurró ella, que le pasó una pierna por detrás y le frotó la ancha espalda.

Edward se meció en ella, flexionando el enorme cuerpo encima, dentro. Estaba bien, muy bien. La llevó despacio y con calma a un orgasmo tan cálido e intenso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando llegó él, la estaba besando con las manos ahuecadas en la cara.

Bella notó que él empezaba a latir dentro mientras se apoyaba en los codos y se encorvaba encima, jadeando, con la cara tan transformada, tan hermosa, que tuvo que susurrar:

—Eres mío.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente, temblando todavía.

—Soy tuyo —dijo.

Volvieron a quedarse dormidos, él dentro de ella, deleitándose en el sol de la mañana. Al cabo de un rato, Bella se revolvió y murmuró una protesta cuando él se retiró y quitó su peso de encima.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Edward con voz suave—. Quédate en cama y descansa.

Bella le hizo un mohín somnoliento. Él le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se acurrucó en el sitio caliente que dejaba él, abrazó su almohada y dormitó.

Vaya dragoncito blanco más divertido. Tenía la cabeza demasiado grande respecto al cuerpo. Se fijó en ella, puro amor resuelto en sus hermosos ojos mientras se acercaba tambaleándose. No conseguía coordinar las patas traseras con las delanteras. Se cayó al suelo.

Bella no podía reírse. No quería herir sus sentimientos. Se agarró las manos con fuerza para no ayudarle. _Eh, cariñito._

_Mami,_ dijo él acercándosele deprisa a rastras. _Mami._

Bella se incorporó de golpe en la cama con el corazón desbocado. ¿Qué dem...?

Todo daba vueltas. Volvieron las náuseas, esta vez incontrolables. Bella saltó de la cama. No pudo llegar a tiempo al váter, pero sí al lavabo, donde echó hasta la primera papilla. En varias ocasiones, cuando creía haber terminado ya, el estómago le daba otra sacudida. Acabó derramando lágrimas y sufriendo arcadas y dolorosos espasmos.

Oh, no, no. No puede ser que pase esto. Encima.

Una de las ventajas de ser wyr, para un macho o para una hembra, era la capacidad para la anticoncepción natural. Bella nunca había estado muy segura de cómo funcionaba. Tenía algo que ver con levantar mentalmente una barrera para el embarazo, lo que de algún modo estaba relacionado con la capacidad para cambiar de forma. Todo formaba parte del control sobre el propio cuerpo.

Al ser medio humana, Bella jamás había tenido esa capacidad, por lo que debía basarse en las técnicas anticonceptivas humanas. Hacía un año que llevaba implantado un DIU de cobre. Su efecto debía durar doce años.

Solo que ahora Edward estaba en su vida, vertiéndolo todo en ella, inundándola con su Poder y su semen una y otra vez.

Reclamándola de mil maneras.

Aún tambaleante por la conmoción, a Bella se le ocurrió comprobar si los transparentes hilos del DIU seguían en su sitio. Ahí estaban. Pero... extendió por el cuerpo sus sentidos recién expandidos. Ahí. Acurrucada en el fondo, una diminuta chispa de nueva vida.

La traición la hizo trizas. Ese cabrón.

Se duchó y se vistió. Camiseta, pantalones caqui hasta las rodillas, zapatillas de correr. Treinta y cinco dólares de Carlisle, el cambio de las zapatillas. Salió de la habitación.

Esta vez eran Garret y Rosalie los que holgazaneaban en el pasillo. Bella se paró en seco al ver a la alta e imponente mujer vestida de cuero con el enmarañado pelo negro: una belleza extraña y descarnada, unos ojos grises, tempestuosos, escrutadores.

Garret la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Rosalie no. La arpía le dirigió una mirada indiferente, frío el anguloso rostro.

—¿Dónde está Eleazar? —preguntó Bella.

—Tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos —le dijo Garret—. Esta tarde le sustituye Rosalie.

—¿Algún problema? —dijo Rosalie, una de cuyas cejas se arqueaba con insolencia.

Bella apretó la boca. Manda cojones. Menos mal que no tenía que mirar a Alec a la cara. Pasó por alto las palabras de la arpía y señaló la puerta abierta con el pulgar.

—Entrad y mirad qué ponen en la televisión. ¿Podéis preparar café? Haced también para vosotros. Voy a ver si desayuno. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Entendido —dijo Garret con una sonrisa jovial.

Muéstrate despreocupada. Ve pasillo abajo. Cruza la cocina y el comedor.

Tras doblar la esquina, miró hacia atrás. Garret y Rosalie habían entrado en la suite. Corrió al ascensor y la escalera que conducía al enorme salón. El ascensor funcionaba con llavín en el nivel del ático, problema irresoluble para ella, pues no podía abrir las puertas por la fuerza. La puerta del hueco de la escalera estaba cerrada.

Ahí no habría problema. Tardaría apenas un momento en empujarla y cruzar.

Bella apoyó las temblorosas manos en la hoja de la puerta, respirando aceleradamente mientras la sensación de estar atrapada en una jaula regresaba con más fuerza que nunca. Las ganas de correr eran incontenibles. Se esforzó por dejar atrás el pánico, el dolor y la traición y analizar las cosas con cierta apariencia de racionalidad.

Quizá no podría salir de la Torre por mucho que lo intentase. Hasta el nivel de la calle había una infinidad de escaleras. Acaso tardara cinco minutos en abandonar el edificio, diez como mucho si cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño y los centinelas creían que estaba tomándose tranquilamente su tiempo para realizar las cosas propias de una chica.

Y si lograba salir, ¿a qué debería hacer frente? El peligro de James y sus fuerzas no había desaparecido solo porque ella tuviera un mal día y necesitara escapar a toda costa.

Sé inteligente por una vez. No añadas otra cosa a tu lista de estupideces.

Volvieron las náuseas. Bella cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y procuró controlar el cuerpo.

—¿Va todo bien, Bella? —dijo Garret a su espalda.

Ella inspiró hondo, afirmó los hombros y se volvió.

—Edward dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera. Tengo que salir.

A saber qué revelaba la expresión de su cara. No podía ser nada bueno, pues el grifo la observó con cara seria y ojos preocupados, nada que ver con la jovialidad de antes.

—¿Podéis decirme qué necesitáis? —preguntó él—. Os traeré encantado cualquier cosa que os haga falta...

El autocontrol de Bella se soltó la correa. Todo se vino abajo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a dar puntapiés a la puerta, que resonaba con un estruendo metálico hueco. El ruido semejaba a una bomba que explotase en la cara de uno. Era como una mujer que descubre que está embarazada cuando no debería estarlo. Sí, algo parecido.

—¡Tengo que salir! —gritaba mientras aporreaba la cerrada puerta con los puños—. No va todo bien. —Puntapié—. Necesito no hablar de esto. Necesito que Edward me deje en paz de una puta vez. —Puntapié—. Necesito que no me hagas más preguntas y simplemente me lleves a donde necesito ir. ¿Harás eso por mí o no, joder?

De pronto llegó Rosalie. Los centinelas se colocaron a uno y otro lado de Bella, con el rostro tranquilo y atento. Se movían como soldados, cuerpos atléticos y ágiles. La actitud complaciente de Garret se había evaporado. La cubrió con energía masculina protectora y le puso una mano delicada en la espalda.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo—. Os llevaremos a donde tengáis que ir.

—Garret —dijo Rosalie.

—Son órdenes —le dijo él.

La arpía torció el labio pero no dijo nada.

Bella sintió una sacudida y se quedó sin aliento. Se volvió a ciegas hacia el ascensor. Garret la hizo subir y mantuvo una mano firme en el hombro de Bella mientras Rosalie se colocaba entre ella y la puerta. Bella cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando inexpresiva un punto impreciso entre los hombros de Rosalie mientras el ascensor del ático bajaba en picado ochenta plantas hasta el nivel de la calle.

Se abrió la puerta y salieron a grandes zancadas. Rosalie permaneció en su posición mientras Garret se colocó tan cerca de Bella que sus hombros se rozaban al tiempo que con la penetrante mirada recorría el gran vestíbulo abarrotado. Llegaron a las puertas giratorias y salieron al sol y a una concurrida calle de Nueva York.

Bella se detuvo y se apretó el vientre con una mano. No podía creérselo. Habían cumplido su palabra y la habían sacado de la Torre.

garret le instaba silenciosamente a que avanzara hacia un monovolumen negro Porsche que había aparecido como por arte de magia y estaba junto al bordillo al ralentí. Rosalie escrutaba alrededor con mirada atenta, el enmarañado pelo ondeando frente al anguloso rostro mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor. Garret abrió la puerta trasera a Bella, que subió, se retorció e impidió que él se sentara a su lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, y la amabilidad y la preocupación en los ojos de Garret penetraron hasta la convulsión interna de ella. Acto seguido, dio un paso atrás, cerró la puerta trasera y pasó a ocupar el asiento delantero del pasajero.

—Muy bien, Bella —dijo Garret. La glacial mirada de Rosalie se cruzó con la de Bella en el retrovisor—. ¿Adónde?

—Brooklin. —Garret acercó la mano al sistema GPS del coche y Bella añadió—: Ya daré indicaciones cuando llegue el momento.

Los dos centinelas intercambiaron una mirada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rosalie.

El Porsche se incorporó al tráfico.

Bella se acurrucó en el asiento y miró por la ventanilla mientras pasaban junto a la estación de metro de la calle Cincuenta y nueve. _Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?,_ dijo Edward en su cabeza.

Bella cerró los ojos. Había sido esperar demasiado que los centinelas guardaran silencio sobre su salida. Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por un poco de intimidad.

_No me hables_, dijo a Edward.

_Has abandonado la Torre._ Su voz mental era tan tranquila y controlada que Bella notó un escalofrío que le bajaba por la columna. _Prometiste que no lo harías_.

_He dicho que no me hables, hijo de puta,_ gruñó ella.

Un latido después la calma de Edward había desaparecido del todo. _¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Cállate. Sal de mi cabeza._

_Bella, maldita sea._ _¿QUÉ COÑO HE HECHO AHORA?,_ bramó al ver que Bella no se explicaba.

El telepático chillido retumbó en el cráneo de Bella, que se dio una palmada en la frente. _¡No me grites así, no puedo pensar! Espera un minuto._

Bella notaba el cuerpo entumecido, el cinturón de seguridad lo único que la mantenía en su sitio mientras Rosalie cambiaba de repente de carril. ¿Cómo podía Edward llegar siquiera a preguntarle eso? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que ella lo sabría, ahora que había hecho el cambio completo a wyr?

_Lamento haberte gritado._ Edward adoptó el tono persuasivo. _Garret y Rosalie no han dicho nada, solo que estás disgustada y que te llevan a donde tienes que ir. Garret está preocupado por ti. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que vaya mal, ¿no? Bella, por favor. Esto me mata._

Al margen de lo que se dijera de él, Edward tenía una sabiduría astuta que se deslizaba dentro de una persona a modo de estilete. Bella se secó los ojos y trató de procesar. _¿De verdad... no sabes... nada... de lo que está pasando?_

_Te juro que no._ La respuesta fue rotunda e inmediata. _Y sea lo que sea lo ocurrido, podemos arreglarlo._

¿Podían? ¿Cómo?

_Dime adónde vas,_ dijo él. _Lo haremos juntos._

_Dragos, dame solo la tarde._ Bella se agarró a un tirador de la puerta en el momento en que el Porsche tomaba un carril libre y adquiría velocidad. _Necesito tranquilizarme y pensar, y antes de hablar contigo tengo que averiguar algunas cosas._

Se hizo el silencio. De pronto, con tono suave y tranquilo, habló Edward. _Podría usar tu Nombre para hacerte volver._

Bella se sorbió la nariz mientras miraba por la ventanilla. _En este preciso instante, las amenazas no son una buena idea, grandullón._

Gotearon los segundos. Edward volvió a hablar. _Te doy la tarde. Después iré a buscarte._

¿Me das una tarde de mi tiempo? Gracias, oye. Qué generoso, dijo la parte sarcástica y dolida de Bella. Pero se contuvo y permaneció callada.

Él también se calló, y ella se quedó sola.

Sin él.

Carlisle y Alec estaban en el despacho de Edward, las manos en las caderas y la misma mala cara.

—Al menos está protegida —dijo Alec—. Rosalie y Garret la acompañan. —No parecía que sus propias palabras le tranquilizaran demasiado.

—¿Ha dicho adónde tenía que ir o qué pasaba? —preguntó Carlisle.

—No. —Edward recorría el perímetro de la estancia, demasiado pequeña, cerrada—. Solo ha dicho que necesitaba tiempo. He dicho que le daba la tarde.

—¿Vais a darle realmente toda la tarde? —dijo Carlisle.

—Claro que no, joder. Le he mentido.

Abrió la cristalera con tal violencia que el vidrio se hizo añicos. El cortante viento de mayo azotó la habitación. El aire fresco redujo la sensación de reclusión, pero Edward seguía bullendo de ganas de actuar.

—La bruja no coge el teléfono —dijo—. Encontrad a alguien capaz de elaborar un hechizo de localización, y rápido. —Levantó un puño cerrado. Era el que llevaba sujeto la pálida trenza en la muñeca.

—Allá voy —dijo Alec, que saltó y cambió de forma ya en el aire.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron. Garret y la arpía eran guerreros excelentes. Dos de los mejores.

Sin embargo, en Nueva York una tarde podía ser mucho tiempo si el rey de los fae andaba suelto y decidido a cometer tropelías.

Una tarde así podía realmente larga.

Cuando llegó el momento Bella dio las indicaciones a Rosalie, pero aparte de eso el viaje a Brooklyn había estado presidido por un compasivo silencio. Pronto llegaron al enorme centro de salud wyr de Brooklyn al que acudía ella desde hacía un par de años. El centro estaba en un sencillo edificio cuadrado de hormigón, en un barrio lleno de barberías y casas de empeños, tiendas de vinos y licores y casas de alquiler con opción a compra, y casas de préstamos. Rondaba por las fachadas un abandono fugitivo, una sensación de algo áspero y desesperado agazapado en lugares ensombrecidos a la espera de enseñar sus dientes al anochecer; pero el centro médico estaba abierto de día y contaba con un personal profesional y atento y un elevado número de pacientes mestizos, por lo que estaba siempre lleno.

Rosalie aparcó el coche junto al bordillo y paró el motor. Ella y Garret se desabrocharon el cinturón mientras escudriñaban la calle.

A Bella volvió a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago.

—Quedaos aquí —dijo.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Garret. El grifo se movió deprisa. Estaba fuera del coche y montando guardia antes de que ella hubiera abierto la portezuela. Rosalie rodeó la parte delantera del Porsche y se situó a su lado.

Al bajarse, Bella reprimió el impulso de pegarles un grito. Paseó la mirada de un centinela al otro. Rosalie tenía la mirada fría, los ojos de Garret eran cuidadosamente inexpresivos. Bella se preguntó qué pensarían ellos del lugar donde se encontraban, qué tipo de conversación telepática estaría produciéndose tras aquellos rostros de asesinos.

—Pues hemos llegado —dijo Bella, señalando el edificio—. Nadie de aquí sabe que hemos venido. Y vosotros dos no vais a entrar a acojonar a nadie, así que os quedaréis fuera a vigilar la puta entrada.

Garret la observó detenidamente mientras fruncía la boca. Bella entrecerró los ojos y añadió:

—Podría haber salido sin vosotros. Quería hacerlo de veras, Garret. No hagas que lamente haber seguido vuestras normas.

—Ve a la salida de atrás —dijo Rosalie de pronto a Garret.

—De acuerdo —dijo Garret torciendo el gesto. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con paso airado.

Bella ya no quería oír más. Echó a andar hacia la puerta de entrada. Casi había llegado cuando Rosalie la agarró por la blusa y la empujó contra la pared.

—¡Pero qué coño...! —farfulló. La sorpresa se tornó en indignación. Alzó los puños cerrados para apartar las manos de la centinela.

Con una facilidad casi despectiva, Rosalie la inmovilizó con un antebrazo cruzado en la garganta.

—Silencio —espetó Rosalie—. No voy a haceros daño. Vamos a hablar.

—¡Suéltame! —Bella se resistió tercamente e intentó apartar de su garganta el brazo de la arpía. Rosalie le cogió la muñeca y le hincó en la carne unos delgados dedos de acero.

Rosalie echó un vistazo rápido a la calle con su acerada mirada.

—En dos semanas habéis causado más problemas que una banda callejera de ratas wyr enajenadas —soltó la arpía—. Quiero saber qué os proponéis hacer ahora.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Es asunto mío si esto pone en peligro a Edward otra vez.

Bella trató de hundir los nudillos de su mano libre en el estómago de Bella, pero esta lo impidió con un hábil giro de la cadera.

—No voy a hacer daño a nadie. Solo has de saber que Edward me ha concedido la tarde.

—Y le habéis creído. —Rosalie soltó una breve risotada—. Muy buena esta, lista la chica.

¿Él le había mentido? Eso dolía. Como una idiota, miró consternada a la arpía. Le ardían los ojos.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le dijo apretando los dientes.

Rosalie la soltó tan deprisa que Bella casi tropieza. La arpía se quedó entre ella y la calle, con actitud intimidatoria. Al ponerse las manos en las caderas se le abrió la cazadora de cuero. Bella vislumbró la pistolera colgada al hombro.

—Mirad, puedo aguantar esa colita de cheerleader vuestra —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que habría cortado cristal—. Me costaría un poco, pero bueno. Puedo aguantar que los grifos pierdan la maldita cabeza por vete a saber qué y te adulen por todas partes. Pero lo que no puedo aguantar es que hayáis violado la ley. Habéis puesto en peligro la vida del señor de los wyr, con lo que nos habéis puesto en peligro a todos, y no fuiste sido castigada por ello. Esto me jode, debo admitirlo.

—No tienes ni idea de nada —espetó Bella aún con el nudo en el estómago. Se frotó los ardientes ojos. En su momento se había sentido atrapada, pero ¿habría podido hacer otra cosa para evitar lo sucedido? Se sentía desconcertada, estúpida, trastornada.

—¿De qué no tengo ni idea... de que seáis o no la pareja de Edward? —dijo Rosalie—. Bueno, bombón, ese es el problema insoluble y el motivo por el que no puedo mataros.

Bella apretó los puños.

—No, no puedes, es verdad —replicó entre dientes Bella, que extendió el puño a tal velocidad que superó la guardia de la arpía, a la que golpeó en el hombro con tanta fuerza que la centinela retrocedió tambaleándose—. No tienes por qué aceptarme o rechazarme. No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de Edward. Lo que debes hacer es lo que te mandan. ¿Te ha dicho él que me lleves de vuelta a la Torre?

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

—No, claro que no. Así que apártate de una puta vez. No vas a interrogarme ni intimidarme ni exigirme respuestas como si yo fuera una especie de recluta a tus órdenes porque no lo soy ni lo seré nunca. —Avanzó hasta que las puntas de sus pies tocaron las de la centinela, el cuerpo listo para el combate—. Y otra cosa, Alec sí puede llamarme bombón, tú no. No te has ganado ese derecho. Ahora voy a lo que venido. Si tú no haces tu trabajo, Edward va a querer saber por qué.

En la turbulenta mirada de Rosalie llameó la sorpresa, a la que siguió una expresión pensativa.

Bella no esperó a ver nada más. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta principal de la clínica.

En la sala de espera había media docena de personas. Unas cuantas veían _Todos mis hijos_ en una pantalla colocada en lo alto de una pared. Bella se dirigió al mostrador de recepción. Una enfermera a quien reconoció le dedicó una sonrisa mecánica.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?

—Me llamo Bella Swan. Debo ver a un médico o a una enfermera especializada —dijo Bella en voz baja para que los demás no la oyeran. Los músculos de la cara y el cuello le dolían de la tensión. Se retorcía las manos—. La doctora Weber me conoce. No tengo cita, lo siento. Yo... —Le brillaban los ojos—. Me temo que es una emergencia.

—Oh, cariño —dijo la enfermera con veloz compasión. Dio a Bella un kleenex y le indicó unas puertas que daban a un espacio con un lavabo, una silla y una báscula—. Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Está segura de que debe estar aquí y no en urgencias?

—No sé. Han pasado muchas cosas. —Bella tragó saliva—. Soy wyr mestiza, así que llevo un DIU. Ya sabe, al no ser del todo humana uno de cobre, no de hormonas. Y ahora tengo una relación con un wyr completo, y anoche conseguí cambiar de forma...

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa. En su chapa ponía RACHEL.

—Gracias. —Bella intentó sonreír mientras recordaba lo feliz que había sido—. Los dos últimos días he tenido mareos, sobre todo esta mañana, y no me lo explico pero casi seguro que estoy embarazada. Lo noto ahora que he cambiado. Y el DIU no se ha movido de sitio. —Fijó la mirada en la enfermera con expresión intensa—. Estoy en estado de shock. No soy capaz de pensar con claridad, pero sí sé una cosa. No quiero perder este niño.

La enfermera puso una mano en el vientre de Bella, con la mirada hacia dentro. Bella se quedó inmóvil. Percibió el hormigueo de la magia mientras la enfermera la exploraba.

—Pues sí, es verdad. Está embarazada —dijo la enfermera con los ojos encendidos—. Vaya chispita más fuerte.

—¿El cambio de anoche le hizo daño? —preguntó Bella.

—¡Oh, no! No, cambiar de forma es la cosa más natural del mundo. De todos modos, las náuseas sí suenan algo distintas. Y llevando el DIU, ha hecho bien en venir aquí. La verá un médico o una enfermera especializada. Tome asiento aquí mismo mientras saco su historial. De hecho, voy a ver si pillo a...

Se fue a toda prisa mascullando para sus adentros. Bella se desplomó en la silla y hundió la cabeza en las manos. Menos mal que Edward había dejado de tronar en su cabeza, si no ella habría empezado a dar vueltas en el aire hasta quedar hecha pedazos. Pensó que el silencio de él no presagiaba nada bueno, pero le daba igual mientras pudiera oírse a sí misma pensar aunque solo fuera un ratito.

Se sentía temblorosa y de nuevo al borde de la náusea. Se llevó una mano al vientre. No te muevas de aquí, cacahuete.

El viento seguía soplando a favor, pues la doctora Weber se preparaba para irse de vacaciones y acababa de visitar al último paciente del día. Bella la conocía, y esa familiaridad la reconfortó. Era una enérgica canina wyr de pelo gris, con una actitud firme y eficiente y un sentido del humor que a Bella le resultaba relajante.

Tras un rápido examen y un latido de Poder, la doctora quitó el DIU y le sonrió burlona.

—Buenas noticias. Querida, está en muy buena forma y el embarazo no es ectópico, uno de los principales riesgos cuando se produce con un DIU. El bebé está en el sitio exacto donde debe estar, bien acurrucado y pegado al útero y no a las trompas de Falopio ni ningún otro sitio. Pero mejor que haya venido enseguida. Las mujeres que lo posponen demasiado corren un gran riesgo de sufrir un aborto espontáneo y otras complicaciones graves. Ahora hábleme de esas náuseas que ha tenido.

Bella bajó los hombros aliviada y describió los últimos días.

—No he estado nunca tentada de llevarme carne a la boca —dijo con un estremecimiento—. Huele de maravilla. Pero no está nada bien.

La doctora la miró por encima de sus gafas de leer.

—¿Por casualidad está con un depredador?

—¿Sí? —Bella no quería que sonase como una pregunta. ¿O sí?

—Bueno, pues el problema es ese. —La doctora se reclinó y le dirigió una sonrisa—. Las mezclas depredador/herbívoro son mucho más infrecuentes que los emparejamientos homogéneos, aunque se producen, sin duda, pues nosotros los wyr somos mucho más que nuestra naturaleza animal. No voy a mentirle. Le espera un camino lleno de baches; por otro lado, parece que a veces sus instintos se han vuelto locos.

—¿Será un embarazo de alto riesgo? —Se llevó de nuevo la mano al estómago.

—Yo no diría eso. No hay motivo para pensarlo. Pensemos en las proteínas y el calcio. Si no puede ser omnívora mientras dure la gestación, deberá abastecerse de bebidas proteínicas. La soja es buena. El suero de la leche es mejor. Además de vitaminas prenatales, le receto un hechizo antináuseas que será de ayuda. Ojo, no le quitará el dolor. El dolor es un mensajero demasiado importante. Pero irá bien para retener la comida. Llévelo a todas partes menos a la ducha. Si se moja mucho, pierde eficacia.

—Muchas gracias, sobre todo por verme antes de marcharse de vacaciones —dijo Bella de corazón. La doctora garabateó una receta y se la dio—. Una última pregunta, si no le importa.

—Adelante, pero no se alargue. Tengo un vuelo a Cancún esta noche y un novio que se enfadará conmigo si llego tarde.

Bella vaciló, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse mientras tiraba del borde de la bata de reconocimiento.

—El embarazo es una verdadera conmoción. A ver, llevaba el DIU, o sea que esto debería haberlo evitado, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera ha sido un tema de conversación con mi... pareja. Comencé a sentir náuseas antes del cambio de forma, así que ya estaría preñada. Entonces, ha de haber sido el padre el que... ha cambiado las cosas, ¿no?

Los ojos de la doctora eran vivos y amables.

—Ningún método anticonceptivo es infalible al cien por cien, ni para los wyr ni para los seres humanos. Sí, en igualdad de condiciones, en general el DIU es un método eficaz de control de natalidad. Y sí, los wyr pueden controlar su ciclo reproductor. En general. De todos modos, he conocido a wyr que en los primeros días febriles de emparejamiento pierden el control. Solo ustedes dos saben si él es solo un amante o es la pareja. Yo en su lugar, si es su pareja, procuraría obrar con tacto al respecto. ¿Le ha servido de algo?

Bella tenía la garganta atascada. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para poder contestar.

—Sí, de mucho, doctora Weber. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Me encantan los niños. Habría tenido que ser tocóloga. —Guardó el historial y se puso en pie, pero antes de salir hizo una pausa. Miró a Bella con curiosidad—. A propósito, no me ha dicho en qué se convirtió.

La pregunta la había cogido desprevenida.

—Oh... en un tití —balbució.

—Extraño —murmuró la doctora, que le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida y divertida—. Yo no habría considerado herbívoro a un tití. ¿Y su compañero?

—Él... no lo es.

La doctora miró a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si eso llega a ser importante desde el punto de vista clínico, me lo contará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella con una sonrisa tímida—. Lo prometo.

La doctora la señaló.

—Tómese las vitaminas. La veré el mes que viene.

Bella se cambió de ropa, mareada tanto de alivio como de hambre. Se habría comido un caballo si eso no hubiera sido en cierto modo canibalismo. Se agachó y se ató los cordones.

Embarazada. Pareja. Voy a tener un bebé dragón.

No, eso no lo había asimilado del todo. Otra vez.

Voy a tener un bebé dragón.

Se enderezó y vio unas estrellas negras que bailaban frente a sus ojos. Quizás igualmente iba a dar vueltas en el aire hasta quedar hecha pedazos, con o sin ayuda de Edward. En su interior pasaban demasiadas cosas, pensamientos y sentimientos aleatorios que estallaban como fuegos artificiales el Cuatro de Julio.

El miedo a perder el niño había sido sustituido por el miedo a estar embarazada. Le aliviaba no solo el hecho de que el embarazo fuera viable, sino también, más aún, el hecho de que, según todos los indicios, no derivaba de una acción intencionada de Edward. Por lo visto, le debía una buena disculpa.

¡Pero tenía que ser ahora! Hacía apenas unas horas que había decidido quedarse con Edward. Luego estaba la guerra con James, que acababa de empezar. Y a saber cómo reaccionaría él ante la noticia. Quizá también daría vueltas en el aire hasta quedar hecho pedazos.

Se apretó el vientre con la mano. Oh, cacahuete, siempre albergué la secreta esperanza de tener un hijo algún día, pero debo decir que no es este el mejor momento.

Al marcharse se encontró con un problema imprevisto.

—¿El mismo seguro y copago? —preguntó la enfermera de recepción.

El mismo seguro. El de Elfie's. Y ella con treinta y tres dólares en el bolsillo y sin talonario de cheques. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Con una disculpa mental a todos los afectados por la promesa de pagar la factura en serio, mintió:

—Sí, gracias.

Bella abonó a regañadientes el copago de veinticinco dólares, rechazó el recibo con un gesto e intentó no parecer sospechosa mientras proseguía su diálogo interior con el cacahuete. ¿Y si él detesta la idea del embarazo? ¿Y si no te quiere? Tiene que quererte, no queda otra. En cualquier caso, yo sí te quiero. Pero no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Un problema más que deberé resolver aparte de cómo afrontar el resto de los inverosímiles cambios que están produciéndose en mi vida.

Una vez resuelto el asunto, Bella cruzó el vestíbulo rumbo a la puerta de entrada, donde se paró. No creía tener el Poder para llegar a Edward telepáticamente, pero decidió intentarlo de todas maneras. _¿Edward?_

Su respuesta fue inmediata y, gracias a Dios, tranquila. _Sí._

_He terminado. Vuelvo a casa_, le dijo ella. _Tengo que darte una noticia y te debo una explicación._

_Ya hablaremos de lo que sea más tarde,_ dijo él. _¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte._

_¿No lo sabes?_ Bella estaba segura de que a esas alturas Garret y Rosaliel ya se lo habrían dicho. Empujó la puerta de vidrio y entrecerró los ojos ante la cegadora luz del sol. ¿Dónde estaba la arpía? Miró alrededor haciendo visera con la mano. _Mira, he ido a ver a mi médi..._

Había pisado algo y apartó el pie al tiempo que bajaba la vista. ¿Qué era eso...? ¿Un dardo?

Sintió un pinchazo repentino en el cuello. Se frotó donde dolía y vio otro dardo en la acera. Le quedó el cuerpo anestesiado a una velocidad increíble. El mundo se cayó de lado, y la acera le cayó encima.

Garret. Rosalie. Intentó llamarlos, pero no le funcionaba la boca.

En otra parte de su cabeza había alguien gritando, pero Bella no podía conectar ni entendía una palabra.

Aparecieron en su campo visual tres personas que se quedaron mirándola.

Dos eran machos fae oscuros, de largos ojos inclinados, pómulos altos, orejas puntiagudas y pelo negro.

Uno era una mujer latina, de belleza majestuosa y ojos que conectaron con los de Bella mediante un restallido de Poder. La bruja Gianna, del Caldero.

—Vaya, tú otra vez. —Gianna frunció la boca y emitió un suspiro—. Me lo temía.

Bruja estúpida, intentó decir Bella. Te voy a dar una patada en el culo.

Si no te la da primero Edward...

Todo se alejaba flotando.


	19. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Le retumbó en la cabeza una voz mefistofélica. La llamó por su Nombre.

_Utiliza tu Poder, maldita sea. Siento que estás ahí. Inténtalo con fuerza,_ exigía la imperiosa voz. _DESPIERTA, JODER._

Alrededor todo daba vueltas. Apestaba a gasolina y gases de tubo de escape. Bella yacía en algo duro que vibraba, la mejilla apretada contra una alfombra rugosa. Se sentía mareada, enferma. Jadeaba.

Alguien emitía un débil gemido. Oh, era ella. Cállate, idiota.

Intentó hacer lo que le exigía la voz y buscó en lo más hondo. Su profesor habría dicho que estaba buscando su _chi,_ su flujo de energía, la sede de la respiración.

Durante unos instantes terribles estuvo desorientada y sin timón en la oscuridad. De pronto se conectó. El poder fluyó desde la base de la columna vertebral y le inundó el cuerpo. No disipó todos los efectos de la droga, pero contribuyó a despejarle un poco la cabeza.

Amordazada y con las manos atadas a la espalda, estaba metida en el maletero de un coche lanzado a gran velocidad. Desfalleció. Llovía sobre mojado.

_Respóndeme ahora_, ordenó Edward.

_Vaya semanita_, alcanzó a articular Bella. Su voz mental era apenas perceptible, pero él la oyó.

_Esa es mi chica._ El trueno había sido sustituido por un alivio desesperado. _Háblame. ¿Estás herida?_

_No, alguna droga._ Bella forcejeó para encontrar palabras que tuvieran sentido. _Atada. En el maletero de un coche. Vamos deprisa._

_Muy bien. Tranquilízate,_ dijo Edward.

_Garret y Rosalie._ Bella trató de pronunciar sus nombres con tono de pregunta.

_Los hemos encontrado fuera de la clínica. Drogados también. Están bien, recuperándose._ Edward volvía a sonar sereno. _Por fin hemos dado con alguien capaz de elaborar un hechizo de localización. Enseguida podré seguirte. ¿Cómo estás atada? ¿Puedes desatarte?_

Volvían las náuseas. Bella aguantó con fuerza. No iba a vomitar con la boca amordazada. Se inclinó hacia atrás para tocarse las piernas con unas manos que le picaban y empezaban a entumecérsele.

_Son esas esposas de plástico. Sin candado. No puedo quitármelas._

_Muy bien,_ volvió a decir Edward. _No te preocupes por eso._

Bella tenía cosas importantes que decirle. Volvamos sobre el asunto: ¿qué eran ellos dos? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz él de hablar con ella? Alec había dicho algo de que su radio telepático era superior a los ciento cincuenta kilómetros. Bella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente ni de la distancia que los separaba.

_Por si perdemos el contacto, debo decirte unas cosas,_ dijo Bella.

_No vamos a perder el contacto_, soltó él. _Así de claro. Tengo un hechizo de localización en tu trenza. Voy bien._

Bella siguió con su respiración profunda y regular. Al parecer eso contribuía a calmarle el estómago, pese a que los humos del tubo de escape le daban arcadas. Intentó pensar. ¿Eso que notaba a lo lejos era tierra mágica?

_¿Surtirá efecto el hechizo de localización si cruzamos a Otra tierra?_

_No dejaré que llegues tan lejos,_ dijo Edward.

Edward no le había dicho que el hechizo funcionaría. Bella tuvo la sensación de que eso significaba que no.

_Hay dos fae oscuros_, dijo ella. _Trabaja con ellos una bruja del Distrito Mágico._

_Descríbela._ La voz de Edward se había vuelto ominosa.

_Pelo negro, humana, nombre de pila Gianna. Regenta la tienda Divinus. No recuerdo su apellido._ Se esforzó por pensar.

_No te preocupes. Da igual_, dijo él. _Descríbeme a los fae oscuros._

Bella no pudo decir mucho, pues antes de quedar inconsciente solo había echado un breve vistazo. _Lo siento._

Ahora Edward hablaba con dulzura. _En este momento nada de eso importa demasiado. Vamos a centrarnos en sacarte de ahí._

Bella notó que aumentaba su sensación de tierra mágica. Ajá. _Bueno, tengo que decírtelo. Estoy embarazada._

El bramido de Edward le llenó la cabeza. _¡QUÉ!_

Ella habló deprisa. _Nunca tuve un control sobre eso, así que llevaba un DIU. Cuando esta mañana me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, he tenido tanto miedo de perder el niño que solo se me ha ocurrido ir enseguida al médico a que me quitase el DIU. Estaba muy furiosa contigo. Creía que lo habías hecho adrede._

_Bella. Dios mío._

_Esta mañana he soñado con él. Creo que era real. Se trataba de un dragón blanco, el niño más guapo que has visto jamás._ El coche describió una curva amplia, aceleró durante unos instantes y tomó otra curva. Bella se lo contó con calma autoimpuesta. _Estamos abandonando la autopista y reduciendo la velocidad. Siento tierra mágica cerca._

_Rápido,_ dijo Edward, que sonaba más agitado que nunca. _El maletero tiene una especie de cerrojo. Trata de abrirlo y empujar hacia arriba, y dime qué ves._

Si hubiera tenido las manos libres o atadas delante, habría podido quitar el pestillo sin más. Forcejeó para poner las rodillas debajo y empujar la tapa del maletero con el hombro. El pestillo cedió en el preciso instante en que el coche se detenía.

Por qué no, joder. Abrió más la tapa y así pudo revolverse y caerse en la calzada con un doloroso ruido sordo. Vio la parte delantera de una furgoneta Dodge Ram que se le acercaba directamente y paró de golpe a escasos centímetros de su cara. El coche en el que había estado metida arrancó y torció a la izquierda.

—¡Eh! —gritó un hombre desde el vehículo.

Cállate, estúpido, cállate.

Se cerró una puerta de furgoneta.

Bella se enderezó y apareció un hombre de mediana edad. Se arrodilló a su lado, la conmoción y el escándalo reflejados en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios? —soltó—. Cristo bendito, señora, ¿la habían secuestrado?

¿A usted qué le parece?

A unos metros se distinguieron las luces de frenos de un coche. Bella gritó al hombre a través de la mordaza.

—Espere un momento, cariño. Enseguida va a estar bien. —El hombre intentaba quitarle la mordaza.

_He saltado estando el coche parado,_ explicó a Edward. _Se han dado cuenta. Van en un Lexus gris y están dando la vuelta. Veo señales de... autopista 17... avenida Averill o carretera estatal 32. Hay un letrero de un parque nacional, no distingo el nombre. Son los dos mismos tíos, no veo a la bruja._

_Ya sé dónde estás,_ dijo él, satisfecho. _Buen trabajo._

El hombre le quitó la mordaza en el preciso instante en que el Lexus se detenía.

—¡Corra! —gritó Bella al hombre.

Se apearon los dos fae con gesto contrariado. Llevaban armas.

_No, no es un buen trabajo. He cometido un gravísimo error. Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío._

Edward intentaba hablar con ella, pero Bella no podía callarse, no podía correr, no podía hacer nada salvo mirar horrorizada al hombre ponerse en pie y volverse. Un fae levantó el arma y le disparó.

Bella hablaba mentalmente entre sollozos. _Creo que han matado a alguien por mi culpa._

Entonces el otro fae alzó su arma y disparó sobre Bella, que bajó la vista al dolor del pecho. Otro dardo clavado en su camiseta.

Fundido a negro.

El dragón rugía angustiado mientras iba lanzado al norte con toda la fuerza y la velocidad de que era capaz. Lo seguían todos sus centinelas menos uno que se había quedado atrás con la bruja.

Edward estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos, y ahora ella había desaparecido otra vez.

Sus enemigos se habían llevado a su compañera. _A su hijo._

Bella tenía que vivir.

Cualquier otra cosa era inadmisible.

La despertó de golpe un Poder frío que quemaba. Tosió y se puso de costado. Ya no llevaba la mordaza ni las esposas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Los brazos y las piernas le hervían de picor mientras volvía la circulación.

Estaba tendida en el suelo. Tocó la encerada madera noble. Dentro, pues.

—He aquí nuestra ladrona —dijo una voz masculina refinada por encima de su cabeza—. Venga, hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Inhumano. Fae. Bella sabía bien quién era. Lástima que aún tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Esperaba volver a verlo sin ella.

—Primero dormida, luego despierta. Dormida y despierta otra vez —dijo con voz ronca—. Decídete ya.

El macho se rio.

—Bueno, no has sido precisamente aburrida, lo admito, sino una zorra escurridiza difícil de agarrar. También difícil de sujetar para Cullen por lo visto.

Sí, bueno, no hablemos de eso. Bella miró las pulcras botas negras próximas a su cabeza. Pertenecían a unas piernas que llegaban hasta más arriba de lo que ahora mismo alcanzaba ella a ver.

—¿Me das un poco de agua?

—Claro, cómo no.

El fae le arrojó agua a la cara. Bella estaba demasiado agotada para reaccionar con mucho más que un grito ahogado.

—Pues muy bien —dijo al cabo de unos momentos—. ¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua para beber, por favor, alteza?

Él volvió a reírse.

—Ni aburrida ni estúpida. Mucho mejor que tu novio, que me aburría y era estúpido. A decir verdad, no sé qué viste en él.

—Ex. Ex novio —señaló ella—. Juro por Dios que nunca voy a superar eso.

Por fin sintió que los miembros funcionaban otra vez. Se irguió hasta la posición de sentada. Se encontraba en una enorme estancia con aire medieval. Había una gran chimenea de piedra y un tramo de escaleras, una larga mesa de madera con bancos, unos apliques con luz titilante que a Bella le pareció fantasmagórica y un techo alto con vigas.

También se apreciaban guardias fae junto a largas ventanas con listones metálicos. Los dos que la habían secuestrado se habían apostado junto a unas enormes puertas dobles.

Otra vez desconocía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y dónde se hallaba. Ojalá las drogas no hubieran hecho daño al cacahuete. Se llevó la mano al vientre. Hizo una exploración furtiva. Suspiró aliviada al localizar en su interior la minúscula y despabilada vida. Aquí estás. Es como si estuviéramos solo tú y yo, cacahuete. De momento, en todo caso.

El rey de los fae se puso en cuclillas a su lado. Le dio una copa. Ella tomó un sorbo cauteloso. Agua fresca, clara. Apuró el contenido.

Luego miró al asesino de Jake. Semanas atrás no sabía que en el mundo había tanta gente merecedora de odio. James. La bruja Adela. Los dos fae oscuros de la puerta que habían disparado sobre un ser humano inocente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada vez había más criaturas de las que quería vengarse.

Los pocos fae a los que conocía tenían aspectos diversos: estaban los que parecían picarones, como Alice, o los que exhibían una belleza extraña y adusta, como James. Lástima que fuera un monstruo. Con su complexión delgada y flexible, los pómulos altos, la piel blanca y el pelo negro azabache, habría sido un milagro de la naturaleza.

—Estamos en uno de mis retiros de mi territorio —le dijo él, tras advertir la curiosidad de Bella—. No están presentes todos los miembros de la Corte, solo mis hombres y yo. Y ahora tú, claro está. —Hizo un gesto hacia la copa—. ¿Más?

—Sí, gracias. —Bella se la dio y se puso en pie mientras él le llenaba de nuevo la copa de una jarra plateada que había sobre la mesa. Ella bebió otra vez sin dejar una gota.

»Bebe todo lo que quieras. El sedante provoca sed, al menos eso dicen —dijo James—. Ya me imaginaba que te despertarías sedienta, pues has tomado dos dosis seguidas. Lo cual ha sorprendido bastante a mis hombres, ya que para el viaje habría debido bastar con una.

—Siempre he tenido un metabolismo rápido —dijo Bella, que se llenó la copa por última vez y volvió a apurarla. La hidratación lo cambió todo. Las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas en los extremos de su campo visual y empezó a notarse más fuerte—. ¿Anestesia local en el dentista? Ni hablar. No funciona hasta que me meten suficiente para dormir a un elefante.

—Ya veo. —El rey de los fae se acercó a una de las sillas de respaldo alto que había junto a la chimenea y se sentó. Señaló la silla de enfrente con una sonrisa—. Ven, por favor. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Lo que nunca debe hacer uno ante un depredador es mostrar miedo y huir. Bella sospechaba que vérselas con el rey de los fae sería una experiencia parecida. Se sentó en la silla, se reclinó y cruzó las piernas.

James la observaba a través de sus larguísimos dedos. Cogió la copa de vino que había en la mesa y tomó un sorbo.

—Vaya sorpresa y vaya misterio, señorita Swan.

—No ha sido a propósito —dijo ella—. Bueno, la parte de misterio quizá sí, pues se suponía que esto iba a quedar sin resolver.

James le dirigió una sonrisa burlona que no le llegó a los fríos ojos negros.

—En el preciso momento en que cogiste ese penique supe que me caías bien. Aquello me hizo gracia. —James agudizó la mirada—. Hay algo en ti...

Qué estúpidos todos esos viejos. ¿Habían oído hablar de su madre, habían chismorreado sobre ella o la habían olido a lo lejos? Una manera de pasar desapercibido. Muchas gracias, mamá.

Bella se pellizcó la nariz y exhaló un suspiro.

—Sí, me parezco a Greta Garbo. Me lo dicen mucho.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es la Greta Garbo esa?

Bella lo miró por encima de la mano.

—Una vieja estrella de cine.

—No estoy al día de estos pasatiempos humanos modernos. —James desdeñó el asunto con un chasquido de dedos—. Ese don nadie no dejaba de fastidiar a mis hombres, así que cuando me enteré de sus ridículas afirmaciones sobre su novia, pensé vamos a lanzar un hechizo de localización a ver qué pasa. No sé, solo era cuestión de probar un prototipo de una tontería que había estado yo elaborando en mi tiempo libre. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando resultó que todo lo que decía era verdad. Imagínate además mi sorpresa cuando no dijo nada de ti. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Ni siquiera después de que lo castrásemos, de que lo eviscerásemos y de que lo dejásemos ciego. No pensaba que el chico atesorase tanta lealtad. Creía que te entregaría en diez minutos.

Bella se tapó la boca, esforzándose todo lo posible para no revelar ninguna emoción. Al rato tuvo el suficiente control para hablar.

—No podía decirte nada. Le obligué a hacer un juramento vinculante.

James hizo restallar los dedos.

—Eso lo explica. Un misterio resuelto. Cuéntame entonces cómo era el tesoro del dragón. ¿Tan formidable como dice la leyenda? —Su semblante había adquirido el brillo de la codicia.

—A decir verdad, estaba demasiado asustada para mirar alrededor. —Bella cerró los ojos y recordó el miedo. Qué lejos quedaba todo—. Por lo que yo sabía, él iba a aparecer de un momento a otro. Entré, descubrí el tarro de monedas junto a la entrada, cogí el penique y salí corriendo. Habría podido coger algo más, pero estaba tan furiosa con Keith que no pensaba darle la satisfacción de tener algo de verdadero valor. Y esperaba que, si me llevaba solo el penique, tal vez Cullen no me mataría si algún día me atrapaba.

—Lo cual es un perfecto nexo con nuestro siguiente misterio —dijo James, que levantó la cabeza y la examinó como si fuera un bicho bajo el microscopio—. ¿Por qué Cullen no te ha matado aún?

Bella entrelazó las manos sobre el estómago. Calma, cacahuete. Si alguien tiene sentido de la verdad es él. He aquí un poco de claqué del fino.

—Pues tendrás que preguntárselo a Cullen —dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos—. Porque, en serio, me ha sorprendido un montón.

James entrecerró los ojos impasible. Bella notó que el Poder frío del rey de los fae le comprimía la piel e hizo todo lo posible por no temblar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de los goblins?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso también tendrás que preguntárselo a Cullen. Yo estaba encerrada en mi celda cuando él vino por mí. Recuperar el penique no sirvió de nada. Cuando me atrapó, tenía un ataque de furia, y has de saber que él no es de los que perdonan. Estaba decidido a ser el único en juzgarme. —De pronto se le ocurrió algo—. Mira, no lo había pensado antes, pero Edward tampoco habría querido que escapara con vida porque sé dónde está el tesoro.

El rey de los fae enarcó las cejas.

—Muy cierto.

—Pero en realidad esto ya da igual —añadió Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Uno de los que me vigilaban dijo que Culen había decidido cambiar el tesoro de sitio. A lo mejor ahora la ubicación corre peligro... —Dejó que la voz se fuera apagando.

James también se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que cabía esperar, supongo. Lástima. Me ha ocultado tantas cosas. Me habría gustado robarle. Pero quizá te envíe a coger algo de la nueva ubicación. —James agitó una larga mano blanca—. Pero eso es una conversación para otro momento. Lo que quiero saber es cómo lo hiciste.

Su Poder la envolvió y la estrujó con fuerza, una boa constrictor enroscándosele alrededor del cuerpo. A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina. Se mordió el labio para que no le castañetearan los dientes. Se le agolpaban ideas en la cabeza mientras intentaba descubrir y suprimir cualquier fallo de su historia antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes que los titís son pequeños, raros y rápidos? —dijo Bella.

—Los titís —dijo él.

—¿No sabías, por Jake o cualquier otro, que soy wyr mestiza?

—Alguien lo mencionó, sí —dijo James lentamente.

—Bueno, soy rara y rápida. Y tengo un don para superar cerraduras. —Levantó los dedos y los meneó. Insinúa, da a entender, no expliques nada. Ahora cuidado—. Así es como planeaba huir... ¿hoy? Antes, en todo caso. Mis carceleros no saben que puedo hacer esto. Iba a engañarles para que mirasen hacia otro lado mientras yo salía de la zona donde me tenían recluida.

James le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, y la escalofriante presión se relajó un tanto.

—Impresionante, cariño. Así que no solo humillaste a Cullen robando algo de su tesoro, sino que has podido escapar también de su Torre. Sabía que valdría la pena encontrarte.

Qué suerte la nuestra, cacahuete.

—Esto nos lleva directamente al último pequeño misterio —dijo James—. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Cullen en aquella llanura? Parecíais un verdadero equipo. Pasó algo, cierta oleada de Poder, y él fue capaz de cambiar de forma. Nos habíamos asegurado de que no podría hacerlo tan pronto.

A Bella se le deslizó un frío hilillo de sudor entre los pechos. Muchas palabras de James confirmaban la existencia de un cómplice elfo. Bella cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. Estaba comenzando a sentirse agotada y le temblaban las manos.

—¿Sabías que los goblins me pegaron una paliza? —También le temblaba la voz—. Intentaban fastidiar a Cullen, lo que no lograron ni de coña, desde luego, pues estuvo observándolo todo con su mirada pétrea.

Vaya, no sabía que aún estaba afectada por aquello, lo que era muy irracional por su parte, ¿no? Como si Edward hubiera tenido muchas opciones. Quizá salvó la vida gracias a que Dragos ocultó sus emociones.

El rey de los fae tomó un sorbo de vino y la miró.

—Bien, nos encontramos con toda una maldita llanura y esos apestosos goblins. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para escapar; si lo lograba, al menos en Nueva York había alguna esperanza de supervivencia. Edward tenía en el hombro esa cosa blanca, donde los elfos le habían disparado su mierda mágica. —Bella hizo un gesto hacia sí misma—. Era más o menos aquí. Entonces hice un intento desesperado. Le convencí de que me dejara sajar la herida. Al parecer estabas allí... en el risco, ¿no? Como acabas de decir, sentiste una oleada de Poder. —Bella dejó que el horror del recuerdo se reflejara en sus ojos—. Mató a todos los de la llanura menos a mí.

Se hizo el silencio en la estancia. Bella buscó el rostro de James, ahora tranquilo e inexpresivo. ¿Crees que se lo ha tragado, cacahuete? Cómo saberlo. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca jugaré al póker con este asqueroso.

Pero, ¿lo sucedido no era aún más extraordinario? Bella aún tenía dificultades para creérselo pese a que le había pasado todo a ella.

Se sentía igual de desorientada que cuando se separaba de Edward. Está viniendo hacia aquí, se dijo a sí misma con fiereza. Eso había dicho él. Somos pareja, quizá. Probablemente. O ahora, según Alec, soy su tesoro. Lo cual no tiene sentido. En cualquier caso, estoy embarazada de su hijo. A lo mejor no nos quiere, pero ese será su problema, ¿vale?

—Entiendo —dijo por fin el rey de los fae. Se terminó el vino y dejó el vaso a un lado—. Bien, estos días has tenido una auténtica aventura, ¿verdad?

—Un momento —dijo Bella. El vacío que notaba en su interior le dolía, y los extremos de la sala estaban demasiado lejos—. ¿Soy una invitada o una prisionera? ¿Vas a torturarme por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo? Porque, si no, has de saber que no he comido nada desde ayer y ahora mismo no me encuentro muy bien.

El rey de los fae hizo un mohín y chasqueó la lengua.

—Culen no se ha ocupado de ti, ¿eh? Querida, ¿por qué demonios iba yo a torturarte?

—Qué sé yo. —Bella alzó las manos y las dejó caer en el regazo—. Llevo dos semanas de pesadilla —dijo. No había razón alguna para ocultar el exasperado agotamiento en su voz, así que ni siquiera lo intentó—. Además no entiendo muchas de las cosas que me han pasado, y la menor de ellas no es que tus matones me drogasen en vez de acercárseme en la calle y presentarse.

—Una cuestión muy interesante —dijo el rey de los fae—. Digamos que no teníamos muy clara tu posible reacción y no estábamos dispuestos a que volvieras a escabullirte. Toda vez que, según todos los informes, mostraste mucha preocupación por el wyr al hablar con los elfos de Carolina del Sur.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Esa no se la esperaba. ¿Qué le habían contado a James? ¿Qué debía responder ella ahora? Habló a través de unos labios entumecidos.

—Si ese enfrentamiento hubiera ido a más, en este momento dos territorios de Razas Viejas podrían estar en guerra. Y si ocurriera eso, moriría mucha gente. Vale, le robé, pero no soy una asesina. Si te han informado sobre ese enfrentamiento, sabrás que yo iba a despedirle en la frontera y a marcharme, pero entonces se estrellaron contra nosotros unos goblins montados en camiones. Y de algún modo ese hecho nos lleva hasta ti, claro.

James le dirigió una sonrisa con los ojos semicerrados.

—Bueno, verás, un día de estos conseguiré por fin matar a Cullen. Simplemente te has interpuesto en el camino. Lástima. Pero eso es agua pasada. —Agitó una mano—. Creo que deberíamos considerarte empleada reclutada más que invitada o prisionera. Imagino un montón de tareas para ti. Hay mucha gente que tiene muchas cosas que quiero tener yo.

—No sabía que esto era una entrevista de trabajo. Me habría puesto un vestido —dijo Bella, a quien la furia volvía imprudente. Vale. Desacelera, potranca. No te está torturando. Esto es algo positivo, recuerda.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada.

—Me gustas, Bella. Es muy sencillo: harás lo que se te diga. Si es así, tendrás, hablando en términos relativos, una vida muy cómoda. Si no... bueno, no recomiendo esa otra opción. En serio. —Se puso en pie—. La conversación ha terminado. Demetri, Laurent, acompañadla a su habitación y aseguraos de que se queda quieta y en su sitio. Acordaos de registrarla por si lleva algo que pudiera usar para abrir una cerradura. Ah, y llevadle algo de comer. La pobrecita tiene ojeras. Parece a punto de desmayarse.

Los secuestradores se acercaron. Sus Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos personales. Bella se levantó y se fue con ellos. Allí ya no había nada más que hacer.

Le dejaron utilizar el baño de la planta baja. A Bella le alivió comprobar que la casa no era tan medieval. Al menos tenía agua corriente y wáter con cisterna. A continuación, subieron un tramo de escaleras y recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta una habitación casi vacía en la que solo se veía una cama estrecha, dos mantas dobladas y una ventana con barrotes.

De pronto, Cosa Uno se puso a registrarla de manera exasperantemente meticulosa mientras Cosa Dos observaba. El fae le palpó las costuras de la ropa, pasó las manos por la parte interna de las piernas y le apretó la entrepierna, exploró entre y debajo de los pechos y le hizo quitarse los zapatos para inspeccionarlos.

Bella aguantó como pudo. Era capaz de guardarse la rabia solo porque de la expresión insulsa y aburrida de los fae deducía que el registro no tenía trasfondo sexual. Habría sido de todo punto imposible meter a escondidas ninguna ganzúa por pequeña que fuese.

La encerraron en el cuarto. Bella extendió una manta sobre el colchón desnudo y se tumbó mientras oía a los dos fae hablar en su lengua de resonancias celtas. Unos pasos que se alejaban, ojalá para traerle algún sustento. Bella debería tragar la comida a la fuerza, fuera lo que fuera, para así estabilizarse y prepararse para los siguientes pasos a dar, fuesen los que fuesen. Que no le dieran carne, por favor.

En el exterior al parecer anochecía, un ambiente gris y plomizo anunciante de lluvia que llenó la habitación de sombras. Mientras descansaba, Bella paseó la mirada por las paredes peladas. _Edward,_ intentó. _¿Estás ahí?_

Nada salvo un silencio embotado. ¿Qué significaba eso? Expandió su conciencia con cautela. No notaba nada, ni tierra mágica, ni a otros fae, nada a excepción del frío y pesado manto del Poder de James. ¿Era capaz él de eliminar magia en sus inmediaciones? En tal caso, se trataba de un mecanismo de autodefensa muy práctico.

Bajó la vista y arqueó las cejas. No brillaba. Seguramente James había podido suprimir la magia pero no deshacer los hechizos ya presentes. Con independencia de los detalles, Bella suponía que James era capaz de percibir cualquier aumento de Poder.

Volvió de nuevo sobre su historia. Eh, cacahuete, cuanto más me presionan, mejor respondo.

Pero la historia hacía agua. Para empezar, no estaba claro hasta qué punto Adela conocía a Bella ni el grado de implicación de la bruja con los fae oscuros. Si la mujer sabía algo, se lo diría a James tarde o temprano. Sobre esto Bella no albergaba dudas.

Después estaba la conexión con los elfos. Embry conocía la verdadera herencia de Bella, había hablado con el gran señor y la gran señora de los elfos y había estado presente en la teleconferencia. ¿Se atrevía Bella a pensar que el contacto elfo de James no era Embry? La había tratado muy bien. ¿Significaba eso que no podía haber hablado de ella con el rey de los fae?

Bella intentó recordar lo que había dicho Embry en voz alta en Folly Beach y durante su conversación telepática privada. No había manera. Esto era preocupante. Pero al menos parecía lógico que Embry no fuera la conexión de James con los elfos.

Había demasiadas incógnitas, en especial el hecho de que ella no tenía sentido de la verdad. Era perfectamente posible que James hubiera jugado con ella o le hubiera mentido por sus propias razones. Así pues, lo único que se atrevía a pensar era que había ganado algo de tiempo.

Se acercaban unos pasos. Bella se incorporó mientras chirriaba una llave en la puerta. Entró Cosa Dos, que dejó una bandeja en el suelo. Salió y volvió a cerrar. Bella verificó el contenido.

Media hogaza de pan negro, manzanas y más agua. Bingo.

Se lanzó sobre la comida. El pan quizás era del día anterior pues empezaba a ponerse duro, pero aún era masticable y sabía de maravilla. Las manzanas eran fabulosas. Parecían de Otra tierra, quizá de la misma en que se hallaba. Se lo comió todo, se bebió la mitad del agua y notó de inmediato una invasión de energía. Mucho mejor.

¿Y ahora qué? Había dos formas de salir de esa habitación. Arrimó la bandeja a la pared para no derramar el agua que quedaba. Fue a inspeccionar la ventana.

Miró. No podía creer lo afortunada que era. Los barrotes estaban al otro lado de la hoja de vidrio. Era una simple reja con barras de apoyo arriba y abajo. Estaba unida con bisagras a ambos lados de la ventana y asegurada con un candado y una cadena enroscada en las barras. Parecían el sustituto de viejos postigos. Alguien había preparado esa habitación para su llegada.

Abrió la ventana lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se paró a escuchar. Los dos vigilantes fae seguían hablando tan tranquilos.

James sería capaz de anular magia, pero la madre de Bella decía siempre que, frente a la capacidad intrínseca natural, la magia era algo engañoso, aparte de que en su demostración Edward no había notado que ella hiciera nada. Bella agarró el candado y lo abrió. Lo quitó y desenroscó la cadena. La sopesó, pensando. Se veía sólida, de un metro bien bueno. La dobló, asió un extremo con una mano y la hizo oscilar para familiarizarse con el peso.

Para alguien con pocas opciones, no era una mala arma. Dejó el candado sobre la cama, se bebió el resto del agua y dejó abierta la reja metálica unos centímetros para mirar abajo, al terreno que rodeaba la casa.

James , o quien estuviera encargado de su seguridad, había sido lo bastante listo para mantener la zona circundante despejada de matas y arbustos. El área ajardinada no era muy atractiva, pero tampoco ofrecía ningún lugar para esconderse. Se retiró al ver a un guardia doblar la esquina y pasar por abajo. Por lo visto su suerte terminaba ahí.

Bella observó un rato, calculó el tiempo y siguió la pista de los vigilantes. El quinto era el original, de modo que había cuatro guardias exteriores, uno en cada lado, que patrullaban describiendo un círculo. Cuatro además de Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos, los guardias interiores del vestíbulo y sin duda alguno más que ella no había visto. James contaría con un total de veinte hombres, una cifra razonable si quería moverse con rapidez y discreción.

A su entender, tenía dos opciones. Podía quedarse encerrada y aguardar el momento oportuno, lo que era arriesgado. O saltar por la ventana, eliminar a un guardia deprisa y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Arriesgadísimo.

Si se quedaba, desaparecían las defensas y las opciones. Estaría a merced del rey de los fae sin olvidar que la historia que había contado incluía sus propias bombas de relojería. Y no quería que la examinaran más de cerca. No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si James descubría que estaba embarazada de un hijo de Edward.

Así que, en realidad, no tenía elección.

Vio que los guardias rotaban de nuevo. ¿Cuál parecía el más adormilado, el más lento, el más incompetente? Maldita sea, todos tenían buena pinta.

Bueno, morir no era una opción en todo caso. Ahora luchaba por dos.

—Agárrate, cacahuete —susurró al tiempo que apoyaba el pie en la repisa de la ventana.

Cuando pasaba el siguiente guardia, empujó la reja metálica y saltó. Dio en tierra con un ruido sordo, y el vigilante se volvió con la ballesta ya levantada.

Fue rápido.

Ella fue más rápida.

Giró sobre sí misma y se valió de toda la fuerza centrífuga que logró reunir para atizarle con la cadena. Por la forma en que le dio en la sien, no tuvo dudas de que cuando cayó al suelo el hombre estaba muerto.

Bella miró el abollado cadáver y no sintió nada, ni piedad, ni remordimiento. Ajá. De modo que así sabe el instinto asesino.

Pues muy bien.

Agarró la ballesta del vigilante y la evaluó de un vistazo. Estaba cargada, era un modelo moderno, ligero y elegante, con mira telescópica y un carcaj montado sobre el brazo principal que contenía media docena de saetas. Conocía esa arma. Eh.

Con el corazón aporreándole el pecho, esprintó hasta la esquina de la casa, por donde aparecería el siguiente guardia en cuestión de segundos. Se pegó de espaldas a la pared, aspiró hondo y esperó con la ballesta en alto.

Se encontró cara a cara con el fae cuando este doblaba la esquina. El vigilante abrió los ojos como platos. Bella le disparó a quemarropa y enseguida miró por si venía alguien.

Por lo que sabía de ese sector de la casa, era más largo y formaba parte de otro edificio cercano. ¿Un establo, quizá? ¿Dónde guardaban esos chismes con forma de libélula, en un espacio cerrado o en el exterior?

Se echó atrás, volvió a cargar la ballesta y contó.

Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres...

Bella no lo oía, pero el guardia tenía que estar ahí. Dobló la esquina, disparó y arrastró el cadáver y lo amontonó sobre el otro. Cargó de nuevo y contó.

Cuando hubo caído el último guardia, no podía creérselo. Miró el cadáver, agradecida por seguir atontada. Había acabado de matar a cuatro personas en otros tantos minutos, todo para tener unos segundos de ventaja.

Mejor que aquellas vidas sirvieran de algo.

Dejó caer la ballesta, agarró la del último guardia muerto con el cargador completo y echó a correr.


	20. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Había transcurrido media hora desde que Edward perdiera contacto con Bella mediante el hechizo de localización. Llegó con sus centinelas al cruce de la autopista 17 y la avenida Averill, donde varios coches de la policía, una ambulancia y un coche de bomberos rodeaban una furgoneta Dodge Ram. Mandó a Jasper, Carlisle y Alec a volar hacia el sudeste, por el parque nacional Harriman, en busca de un Lexus gris.

Con casi veinte mil hectáreas, el parque, el segundo más grande de Nueva York, tenía más de treinta lagos y unos trescientos kilómetros de senderos. Incluía también un pasadizo a una zona extensa de Otra tierra.

Protegiendo aún al grupo de la visión humana, Edward se lanzó hacia tierra seguido de Alec, Garret y Eleazar. Tras cambiar de forma, se precipitó flanqueado por los grifos hacia los vehículos de emergencias.

Alec se acercó a un policía y se presentó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha habido disparos —contestó la mujer, cuya asombrada mirada saltó de Edward a los grifos—. La víctima es un tipo de mediana edad que ha sido abatido a tiros en la carretera. Lo han encontrado unos chicos...

Edward ignoró el resto. Pasó junto a la furgoneta. Había un charco de sangre. Garret se detuvo a inspeccionar. Las puertas de la ambulancia estaban abiertas. Miró dentro. Dos paramédicos atendían a un hombre.

—¿Está consciente? —preguntó a uno de ellos.

—Usted no puede estar aquí... —dijo el hombre sin mirarle.

Garret entró, agarró al hombre y lo lanzó fuera de la ambulancia.

—¿Este hombre está consciente? —preguntó al otro paramédico, que asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estamos intentando estabilizarlo. Hemos de llevarlo al hospital.

Edward subió y se agachó junto a la camilla. Los ojos de la víctima estaban vidriosos por la conmoción. Le quitó la máscara de oxígeno.

—¿Estaba viva cuando se la han llevado? —quiso saber Edward.

El hombre intentó mover la boca. Resollaba y no tenía buen color.

—¿Qué...?

Edward se acercó más.

—La mujer secuestrada. ¿Estaba viva cuando se la llevaron?

—S... sí, creo que sí... —logró decir el hombre entre jadeos—. Le han disparado... le han disparado...

El paramédico le quitó la máscara de las manos y la devolvió a su sitio.

—Por favor —dijo a Edward—. El hombre ya ha sido herido una vez. Deben ustedes irse.

Eleazar soltó al enfermero que había quitado de en medio mientras Edward se apeaba de la ambulancia. Estaba ahí de pie, con la cara pálida y los puños apretados, cuando Alec y Garret se acercaron corriendo. Habló a través de unos labios blancos:

—Cree que estaba viva. Dice que le dispararon.

—Oh, mierda —exclamó Alec, que se quedó lívido.

Eleazar cogió a Edward del brazo.

—No os la imaginéis muerta —dijo—. Recordad que la primera vez la drogaron y la secuestraron... no la mataron. La quieren viva.

—Tienes razón —contestó. Los miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Al fin logró articular lo que le había dicho ella antes—. Está embarazada. James tiene a mi compañera embarazada.

Los grifos lo miraron con horror y consternación a partes iguales.

—Hemos encontrado el Lexus —dijo entonces Jasper—. Han pasado al otro lado por aquí.

Como movidos por un resorte, los cuatro se alejaron a toda prisa de la escena humana y despegaron para juntarse con los otros. Buenas noticias: en el Lexus no había restos de sangre. Edward notó que remitía la presión en el pecho y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Localizaron el pasadizo y cruzaron a la Otra tierra. Edward había pecado de optimista: el hechizo de localización de la trenza de Bella no había sobrevivido a la desconexión y al cruce de la frontera. Tendrían que encontrar a Bella y a sus secuestradores por tierra.

Lo bueno es que le acompañaba uno de los mejores rastreadores de cualquier especie. Jasper trotaba describiendo amplios arcos, estudiando el terreno, hasta que echó a correr en una dirección. Carlisle y Alec reconocían el territorio a larga distancia mientras los otros permanecían junto a Jasper.

Edward se quedó en el aire, protegiendo la presencia del rastreador mientras exploraba trazando círculos, adelantándose a su trayectoria.

La muerte era otra buena amiga suya y volaba en su sombra.

Bella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni adónde iba. Parecía la historia de su vida. Pero el objetivo estaba claro: alejarse de James lo más rápido posible. Ojalá él no dispusiera de ninguno de aquellos chismes en forma de luciérnaga. Si al final el asunto se reducía a una carrera por tierra, Bella tenía claras posibilidades de ganar.

El ondulante paisaje estaba salpicado de espesas arboledas y zonas despejadas con una desenfrenada profusión de flores silvestres. Se paró en el linde de un bosque y echó un rápido vistazo a su espalda. No había señales ni sonidos de persecución.

El verde campo esmeralda que acababa de cruzar estaba espolvoreado de oro, púrpura y escarlata. Posó la mirada en una brillante flor morada con pétalos acanalados como un lirio en el momento en que soltaba un tallo largo y liviano como un estambre, que se estiró veloz, atrapó un insecto con el pegajoso extremo y se replegó al interior de la flor con la presa.

Bella retrocedió. No vayamos a pensar que es una metáfora de algo.

Se echó la ballesta a la espalda y se adentró en un área boscosa en busca de arbusto y monte bajo. Se trataba de evitar cualquier cosa parecida a un camino. Si lograba alejarse lo bastante, empezaría a pensar cómo ocultar mejor sus huellas, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para sutilezas.

Una ligera lluvia empezó a golpetear las copas de los árboles, con la gota ocasional que acababa cayéndole encima. Quizá le iría bien que se pusiera a diluviar. Si lloviera con ganas, se disiparía mejor su aroma.

Su recién liberado wyr estaba impaciente por estirar las piernas y emprender una carrera a tope, pero la mente humana de Bella no podía menos que sentirse frustrada. Dentro de seis meses habría tenido ocasión de practicar muchos de los trucos que había intentado enseñarle su madre acerca de cómo ocultar su camino a los perseguidores. Tal como estaban las cosas, no se atrevía a sacar provecho de su Poder por si metía la pata y delataba su posición.

Disfrutó de unos quince minutos de tranquilidad. De pronto oyó a James bufar en su cabeza. _Has cometido un gravísimo error, Bella Swan. Lo que le hice a tu novio no es nada comparado con lo que te haré a ti cuando te atrape._

Altanería, amenaza. Ojo por ojo.

La lunática que habitaba en su cuerpo habló al rey de los fae. _Puedo llevar cualquier ritmo que pongas, gilipollas. Atrápame si puedes._

Pues vale, a echarle narices. No era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida. Pero es que ya estaba hasta el gorro de mala gente.

Se puso a llover con fuerza. Ella se puso a correr más deprisa.

Concentró la conciencia en lo que la rodeaba, detectando obstáculos, trazando su trayectoria al frente entre los árboles, procurando mantener el equilibrio en un terreno cada vez más resbaladizo. Pronto estuvo empapada. El bosque estaba volviéndose oscuro y traicionero.

De repente vio que delante se terminaban los árboles. Frenó patinando y dio una voltereta hasta llegar a una pendiente rocosa.

Oh, mal asunto. Ante ella había una enorme extensión de pradera ondulante. No como la llanura en la que ella y Edward habían quedado atrapados, pero sí lo bastante grande y desprotegida para su gusto.

Se mordió el labio y trató de pensar. No podía volver atrás. Tampoco desviarse a un lado ni al otro. En la persecución, James habría desplegado a sus hombres. Maldita sea. Solo podía avanzar. A lo mejor era capaz de cruzar sin que la vieran.

Fue dando saltos por la pendiente, llegó al fondo y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Bella_, dijo Edward.

Bella se cayó en una especie de madriguera. Se hizo un corte en la pierna. Se la agarró y tuvo un estremecimiento. _¡Edward! Maldita sea._

Gracias, dioses, creyó oírle decir Bella. Luego él preguntó con más fuerza: _¿dónde estás?_

_Yo qué sé_, soltó ella. _Han vuelto a drogarme y me han llevado a una de las casas de vacaciones de James. Pero me he escapado, y ahora está persiguiéndome, y acabo de caerme en una maldita madriguera de conejos o ardillas. Por todos los demonios, maldita sea, mil veces maldita sea..._

_¿Te has roto algo?_

_No lo sé_. Bella se mordió el labio y con un esfuerzo titánico flexionó el tobillo. El dolor era como un clavo de ferrocarril que le subiera por la pierna.

_¿Puedes correr?_

_¡No lo sé!_ Se puso en pie a duras penas e intentó apoyar peso en el tobillo.

_Describe el lugar donde estás_, dijo él.

Bella se apartó el pelo de los ojos, miró alrededor y le explicó lo que veía. El tobillo protestaba, pero aguantaba el peso. Más o menos. Bella inició una carrera renqueante y tambaleante, pero ya no tenía la velocidad de antes.

_Eh, grandullón_, dijo apretando los dientes contra el dolor. _No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido ni lo agradable que es oír tu voz._

_Lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido_, dijo él con voz monótona. _¿Qué demonios significa esto?_

_¡Qué crees que significa!_, espetó ella. _Déjalo. Ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Esto es demasiado duro._

Intentó avanzar, coger algo más de velocidad, pero en vano. A cada paso que daba, le recorrían la pierna astillas dentadas de dolor. Si hubiera sido un caballo, se habría sacrificado a sí misma.

No iba a conseguirlo.

Se puso las manos en las caderas, cogió aire y echó a andar. La lluvia era agradable y fresca, le sentaba bien a su cuerpo acalorado. Se hallaba en mitad de la pradera cuando se volvió movida por una sensación de hostilidad. Miró hacia la línea arbolada donde había estado hacía unos momentos.

Desde allí la miraban James y sus hombres, montados en caballos.

Bella ya había dejado atrás el letrero que ponía «De perdidos, al río». Qué coño, ahora ya se atrevía con todo. Cojeando hacia atrás, levantó el dedo corazón hacia el rey de los fae.

Los caballos se lanzaron por la pendiente. Con una tranquilidad que denotaba desdén, James y sus hombres trotaron hacia ella.

Bella cogió la ballesta de su espalda. En cuanto ella estuviera a tiro, ellos lo estarían también. Seguramente destacaba en el crepúsculo como un faro. Se quitó la camiseta blanca y la tiró a un lado; ya no era una diana fácil.

Lo siento mucho, cacahuete.

Localizó a James con la mira telescópica de la ballesta. El muy cabrón llevaba pintada en la cara una sonrisa repugnante. Iba a medio galope. Bella disparó justo cuando algo la golpeó.

Y la derribó.

Estaba tendida de espaldas y parpadeaba ante una lluvia que sentaba la mar de bien, así que quizás era la única persona que viera al dragón caer en picado desde el cielo dando gritos.

Con las patas delanteras extendidas, las garras abiertas y enseñando los perversos dientes, Edward agarró a James de lomos de su caballo. Luego aleteó para elevarse por encima de los árboles. Acto seguido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras hacía pedazos al rey de los fae.

—He aquí mi chico malo —susurró ella. Dios, era imponente.

En la pradera se produjo una refriega extraña. Una especie de pesadilla. Los grifos atacaron a los fae mientras los caballos chillaban y corcoveaban aterrados. Bella creyó ver una criatura alada de aspecto demoníaco arrancarle el cuello a un fae. Había un enorme pájaro oscuro que provocaba truenos con el batir de sus enormes alas. Le salían relámpagos de los ojos, pero es que a lo mejor Bella ya empezaba a alucinar.

Alec se agachó junto a ella.

—Joder, no —susurró. Cogió la arrugada camiseta y la colocó a presión alrededor de la saeta que le salía del pecho—. Aguanta, cariño.

Bella le tocó la mano.

—No te preocupes —intentó decirle ella—. Ahora todo va a ir bien.

Bella creía que no había podido pronunciar las palabras, pues Alec se limpió la mejilla con el hombro y gritó:

—¡Edward!

Edward se arrodilló al lado de Bella, cuyo mundo volvió a enderezarse. Él tenía la cara lívida y la mirada severa. Añadió presión a la herida del pecho y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Bella. —Era como si las palabras le salieran desgarradas—. No atrevas a dejarme. Juro por Dios que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te traeré de vuelta arrastrándote de los pelos.

Bella alzó una comisura de la boca. Cubrió con una mano la de Edward en su mejilla.

—Qué cosas tan terribles dices.

Estaba cansada. Descansó los ojos unos instantes.

Después, Bella recordó una serie de imágenes, como perlas de un collar.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir que Alec le agarraba la espalda contra el pecho, un brazo sobre los hombros, el otro asiéndole la cintura. Estaban sentados en una canasta de garras formada por las dos patas delanteras de Edward. Carlisle se encontraba de pie ante ellos, mirando a través de las garras.

—Sujétala así —dijo con expresión sombría—. Que no se mueva.

—Ya está —dijo Alec—. Vamos.

Estaban actuando con mucho dramatismo, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Pues vaya con los duros guerreros. Eran peor que un grupo de chicas de instituto.

Cuando Edward despegó, Bella se desvaneció.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que quien la sostenía era Edward. Habría podido llevar una copa de vino llena hasta el borde sin derramar una gota mientras él subía apresuradamente por un tramo de escaleras.

—¡No me importa! —bramaba—. Traed a un maldito médico lo antes posible. Si es preciso, robadlo de Monroe. ¡Que uno de vosotros vuele a Nueva York y busque a nuestro curandero wyr!

Bella intentaba aclarar su mirada borrosa. ¿Volvía a ser la casa de James? Estoy despierta, estoy dormida, despierta, dormida. Estoy dentro de la casa, estoy fuera. Ahora otra vez dentro. Ya empezaba a ser ridículo.

Y volvió a desvanecerse.

Entonces las cosas fueron de veras extrañas.

Bella estaba inmersa en el Poder del dragón. Él la había consumido. Edward la hacía respirar con cada aliento suyo. Los latidos de Bella flaqueaban. El gran motor de Edward asumió el ritmo. El Poder de ella empezaba a perder intensidad, pero él tenía su Nombre. Exigió que Bella permaneciera en su carne. Ella penetró en Edward y terminó inextricablemente entrelazada con su fuerza vital.

Bella creyó haber oído a su madre. _Él no podrá sostenerte siempre. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo._

Pero con ellos había alguien más, una chispa minúscula, obstinada y llena de vida. Era solo una creación nueva, pero ya con opiniones propias. Edward retuvo la vida en el cuerpo de Bella, pero el Poder de su hijo le latía dentro.

Estaba tratando de curarla. Bella despertó.

Oh, no, cariño mío, canturreó. Eres demasiado pequeño para esto.

El cacahuete lamentaba discrepar.

Le invadió el cuerpo un cálido resplandor de energía, muy parecido al Poder curativo de su madre, al suyo propio. Por unos momentos, todo resplandeció y no pasó nada malo. De pronto, con una dulzura infinita, el dragón depositó su Poder en esa diminuta chispa que brillaba con demasiada intensidad, con demasiada fuerza, y la tranquilizó hasta que quedó acurrucada en su sitio.

Un bebé precioso.

Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron un poquito por una sábana. Y una mano mucho más grande y poderosa los agarró y sujetó con fuerza mientras ella se dormía.

* * *

**hola!**** me complace enormemente la respuesta a la historia y me alegra mucho que les guste bueno gracias por leer, **

**Deysi Mara** gracias por tus mensajes me alegra que te guste tanto si hay pocos libros de dragones de este tipo, pero tuve la suerte de hacerme con este y no me arrepiento de haberlo adquirido porque es un libro muy bueno ( bueno a mi me gusto) con respecto al nombre original del libro lo pondré en el capitulo final gracias por leer...

**Clon Kooks **me motivas con tu entusiasmo! muchas gracias por leer espero que te guste estamos ya en la recta final!

**SexyAngel27** el nombre original lo pondré al final... gracias por leer


	21. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Cuando volvió a despertarse de verdad, Bella se hallaba en su cama de la Torre de Cullen. Contempló el techo durante un rato sin reparar en el tiempo transcurrido mientras iba cambiando la luz. Estaba todo tranquilo. Se sentía cómoda, limpia y seca, y no le dolía nada.

Edward yacía a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de ella. Bella le miró el rostro dormido y advirtió algo nuevo. Parecía agotado, fatigado, como si dentro de él algo se hubiera vuelto insoportable. Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Había resultado herido en la batalla?

Bella intentó levantar el brazo derecho para acariciarle la cara, pero no pudo. Tiró del brazo y, de repente, Edward se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo. Le puso la mano en el brazo.

—No hagas eso, cariño.

—Tengo la mano pillada —masculló. Luego lo miró con ansiedad adormilada—. ¿Qué pasa? Pareces triste. ¿Estás herido?

Edward le sonrió, encendidos los dorados ojos, y se le esfumó el agobio en el semblante.

—Solo tengo herido el corazón.

—¡Alguien te disparó al corazón! —Bella intentó alzar la mano bruscamente.

—Bella, amor mío, calma. Mírate el brazo. —Ella siguió la dirección del dedo—. Tienes un gota a gota. Mientras dormías intentabas quitártelo, así que hemos tenido que sujetarte la mano. No queremos que te hagas daño.

—Oh. —Se sintió como una idiota y se calmó. Volvió a mirarle—. ¡Alguien te disparó en el corazón!

—Sí. —Edward le dio un beso en la nariz—. Hablando en términos metafóricos, fuiste tú. —Ahora la besó en la boca, con unos labios acariciadores infinitamente tiernos—. Te estabas muriendo, diablillo. Se te paró el corazón y tus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Tuve que hacerme cargo del asunto. Luego nuestro hijo decidió echar una mano y casi se quema en el intento. Casi me muero de miedo.

Edward cerró los ojos y la acarició con la mejilla. Bello lo aspiró, frotó su mejilla contra la de él y dejó que su presencia aliviase los dentados bordes interiores.

—Lo siento —susurro Bella, que por la comisura del ojo derramó una lágrima que le mojó el pelo. Y luego otra—. Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido.

—Basta. —Edward le cogió la cara con las manos y le enjugó las lágrimas—. No es culpa tuya. Hice volver a tu doctora desde Cancún y hablamos un poco. Primero me enteré de lo que era un DIU y de cómo podía haber supuesto un peligro para ti y para el bebe. No me extraña que te entrase el pánico y que me culparas de haberte provocado el embarazo.

—Tenía que haberlo pensado mejor.

—Hiciste lo lógico. Llevamos juntos apenas una semana, y no en las mejores circunstancias. Pero está claro que no quería dejarte embarazada. Me has dado la sorpresa de mi vida. —La cara y la voz delataban su devoción. Le acarició el pelo—. No tenía ni idea de que mi control había empeorado hasta este extremo.

Bella le clavó la mirada mientras deslizaba la mano libre hasta cubrirse el vientre en un gesto protector que cada vez iba volviéndose más habitual. Al parecer, algo vacilante y frágil en su expresión llamó la atención de Edward, que contrajo las oscuras cuchillas de las cejas y cubrió la mano de Bella con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—El embarazo es una absoluta conmoción —le dijo Edward—. Conecté con nuestro hijo cuando él te curó... es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto jamás. Me faltan palabras para describir mi reacción. No había sentido nunca nada igual.

—Pues es una buena manera de explicarlo —susurró Bella—. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Estoy aterrorizada.

Edward la besó, los labios moviéndose lenta y suavemente mientras se recreaba.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo actuar con las criaturas pequeñas. Pero estoy contento.

—Yo también —susurró. Los ojos de Bella brillaron húmedos al sonreírle. A continuación volvió la mirada hacia dentro y habló con tono angustiado—: Maté a cinco personas.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Al hombre de la furgoneta le dispararon por culpa mía...

Él le dio unos toquecitos en los labios.

—Esa es fácil. No ha muerto. Al principio no estaba muy claro, pero ahora dicen que va a recuperarse sin problemas.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo ella exhalando un suspiro.

—No obstante, junto a la casa de James nos encontramos con cuatro guardias muertos que despertaron nuestra curiosidad. ¿Fuiste tú? —Edward observó el rostro de Bella. Por lo visto, sus dedos no podían dejar de acariciarle los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello.

Bella hizo una mueca y asintió.

Edward sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—Qué orgulloso estoy de ti, joder. Apretaste las clavijas cuando era el momento. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y te escapaste.

—Sí, bueno, tú eres un monstruo sanguinario. Qué más da lo que pienses —farfulló Bella, que se quedó unos instantes adormilada; Edward se limitó a seguir acariciándole el pelo. De pronto, ella estuvo lo bastante despierta para decir—: A decir verdad, me sentía mal por no sentirme mal. En especial pensando en el tipo de la furgoneta. Me sabía mal por él.

—Eso es estúpido y retorcido. Olvídate de todo —ordenó él.

Bella soltó un amago de risita.

—Ya estamos otra vez dando órdenes. Su Majestad empieza a sentirse mejor. Oh, hablando de majestades... —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par—. James se creía que iba a ser mi jefe.

—Una de las razones por las que al final lo matamos. —A Edward se le formaron arrugas en torno a los ojos—. No me cabe en la cabeza.

Bella durmió un rato con el natural agotamiento de una convaleciente. Se despertó solo una vez para decir:

—No vayas a ningún sitio.

Edward, luciendo tejanos cortos, estaba estirado sobre la colcha con las almohadas amontonadas en la espalda, leyendo informes. De pronto lo dejó todo a un lado y miró a Bella fijamente.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio, Bella. A ninguno. Y tú tampoco.

Su amado rostro era inamovible como una montaña. Ella asintió y se relajó. Edward no retomó su lectura hasta que Bella estuvo profundamente dormida.

Estar a punto de morir deja a uno hecho polvo, desde luego. El breve destello curativo de Poder del cacahuete había cuidado de los elementos esenciales de Bella, pero ella tenía que hacer el resto por su cuenta.

Había estado dos días inconsciente. Edward le había hecho un regalo, un hechizo antináuseas engarzado en un collar de diamantes de dos quilates. Al día siguiente de despertarse, cuando ya retenía líquidos y alimentos sólidos, el médico le quitó el gota a gota.

Bella solo era capaz de concentrarse en cosas sencillas, como revistas y programas de televisión, y además solía dar cabezadas. Cuando estuvo despierta del todo, Edward le sonsacó todos los detalles de lo sucedido.

Él le contó la historia de la persecución hasta la parte final en la que los centinelas despegaban en busca de la pradera que ella había descrito. Con su aguda mirada de ave rapaz, Garret había captado el movimiento de James y sus hombres al lanzarse por la pendiente hacia Bella. Estando todavía a unos cuatro kilómetros, habían acelerado con todas sus fuerzas.

Todas las fuerzas de Edward se habían centrado en eliminar a James antes de que este tuviera posibilidad de recurrir a su formidable Poder y defenderse. No había visto que Bella recibiera ningún disparo, pero sí había visto que su dardo había impactado en la parte superior del hombro de James. No era una herida mortal, pero había bastado para distraer al rey de los fae en esos segundos finales en que Edward y sus centinelas atacaron descendiendo en picado.

Todos habían visto a Bella dispararle a James. Fue algo muy comentado entre los centinelas mientras estaban despatarrados en los sofás comiendo pizza, bebiendo una cerveza tras otra y viendo un programa de televisión.

—Me gusta este gemelo malo —dijo Alec señalando la pantalla plana con la botella—. El otro es demasiado dulce y empalagoso. Nadie es tan agradable.

—Joder, no —contestó Eleazar bien acomodado—. Pero debo admitir que la actriz me pone a cien. ¿Crees que son de verdad?

—Lo dudo —dijo Alec—. Demasiado globulares.

Eleazar asintió.

—Sé tratar a las globulares.

—Hacen juegos de palabras —dijo Alec—. Y luego refunfuñan.

Bella los miraba por encima del _Cosmopolitan_ que estaba hojeando, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Habría podido ser peor. Al fin y al cabo estos estaban más o menos amaestrados.

Se encontraba hecha un ovillo en un extremo del sofá, tapada con un ligero cubrecama de seda. Tan pronto hubo empezado a sentirse mejor, había convencido a Edward de que fuera a ocuparse de montones de cosas, pero eso solo había dado lugar a que ahora tuviera un flujo rotatorio de centinelas de visita. Desde el secuestro, no había disfrutado de un solo momento para ella sola.

Se quejó a Alec.

—Es solo por precaución, bombón —le dijo—. Aún estamos persiguiendo a algunos fae de James, y ese contacto de los elfos que buscábamos ha desaparecido. Maldita sea. —Soltó una risita.

—No puedo creer que os dijera eso, tíos —dijo ella—. Solo me torcí el tobillo y estaba pasando un mal día. No era responsable de lo que me salía de la boca... o la cabeza.

—Os desenvolvisteis como una profesional —dijo él con calma.

—Sí, así es, me salí con la mía —rezongó—. Pero en todo caso estoy en el ático de la Torre. Este lugar está más protegido que Fort Knox. Ya no va a perseguirme nadie. Y seguro que ahora mismo no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Ya, pero haced memoria —dijo el grifo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la nariz—. El jefe estaba cagado de miedo. Algo no muy habitual en él. Si no le dejáis que se preocupe, creo que podría explotar. También nos asustasteis a nosotros, por cierto. Además, ahora sois de la familia y lo pasamos bien. Es como estar de vacaciones. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Familia. Vaya.

—Muy bien —masculló. Procuró no saltar de alegría y fingió seguir malhumorada, pero le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

Una abatida Alice fue a darle las gracias por su participación en la muerte de James y a despedirse. El hada se marchaba para ser coronada reina en la corte de los fae oscuros. Ya no llevaba el pelo teñido de lavanda ni la desenfadada melena, que ahora era del color negro azabache natural. A Bella le sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado el aspecto del hada y la miró con expresión más seria.

—Oh, Dios, por favor, ven pronto a visitarnos —dijo Alice—. No me abandones en la corte de los fae oscuros. Volveremos a almorzar juntas.

Bella soltó un gruñido.

—Vale, pero la próxima vez será sin el Piesporter y el coñac.

Alice sonrió ladina con la boca torcida.

—Ya veremos.

—Te echaré de menos —le dijo Bella.

El hada le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Yo también.

Almuerzo con la reina de los fae oscuros. Invitación a visitar al gran señor y la gran señora de los elfos. Qué extraña era ahora su vida.

Sin pensarlo, preguntó:

—¿Has encontrado a alguien para tu puesto de relaciones públicas?

—No —contestó Alice—. No ha habido tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Algo cohibida, Bella alzó un hombro.

—Hablaré con Edward. No sé, cuando esté lista.

—Al margen de lo que decidas, mantén al dragón enroscado en tu meñique —aconsejó el hada con una risita ahogada—. Es su karma tras muchos siglos de ser el centro del universo. Esto le hará mucho bien.

Una tarde hubo otra visita. Bella alzó la vista mientras Rosalie dejaba caer su metro ochenta en un sofá a su lado. El negro pelo de la arpía volvía a estar enmarañado, lo que parecía ya su estado normal. Lucía tejanos de tiro bajo, un chaleco de cuero sin mangas y las preceptivas armas de centinela.

Bella observó detenidamente a Rosalie mientras esta se agitaba inquieta. La extraña y descarnada belleza de la arpía no tenía nada que ver con dietas alimenticias, y, aunque desgarbado, su cuerpo estaba impecablemente perfilado. Bella le miró los músculos de los brazos y el tensado estómago y pensó en el enorme esfuerzo que hacía falta para tener ese aspecto. En esta vida, no.

Rosalie miraba con mala cara el capítulo de _Hospital general_ que ponían en la tele mientras movía un pie. Cogió una _Harper's Bazaar,_ la hojeó un poco y la tiró a un lado. A Bella le pareció oírle murmurar algo así:

—Toda esta mierda de chicas no es para mí.

Bella enarcó las cejas sin saber si tenía que decir alguna cosa o no. Rosalie volvió a mirar la televisión.

—Es increíble... —dijo la arpía—. Primero, la bruja Adela os vende un hechizo vinculante; al día siguiente le hace a Dragos un hechizo de localización para que os encuentre, y esta semana se pone al servicio de los fae oscuros para encontraros. Os habéis convertido en su gallina de los huevos de oro.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—No es verdad. Nunca me cayó del todo bien.

—Encontramos su cadáver en el río Hudson —prosiguió la arpía—. Le habían rebanado el pescuezo. Al parecer ofreció sus servicios demasiadas veces. El informe forense no es concluyente, pero suponemos que la mataron los fae oscuros. Se estima que la muerte tuvo lugar poco después de que os secuestrasen. Por lo visto, los fae oscuros pretendían borrar las huellas.

—Entiendo —dijo Bella con tono neutro. Quizá debería importarle el asesinato de la bruja. No estaba segura de que, con independencia de lo que Adela hubiera hecho, mereciera morir por ello. En ese momento no fue capaz de tener una mínima reacción.

Se hizo el silencio. De repente, la extraña e inclemente mirada gris de Rosalie se cruzó con la de Bella.

—Garret y yo estamos hechos polvo por lo del secuestro. Pero lamento todo lo demás.

—No hacía falta. Tienes derecho a tu propia opinión, y querías proteger a Edward a tu manera. Lo respeto. No hay nada más que decir. —Bella cogió el extremo de su colita de cheerleader y la agitó frente a la arpía, en cuyo rostro se extendió una sonrisa sombría.

—Eh, escuchad, cuando tengáis ganas, me gustaría que hiciéramos un par de asaltos en la colchoneta. Los grifos solo hablaban de eso.

—Pues claro —le dijo a la centinela—. Tal como van las cosas, mejor que vuelva a entrenarme.

—De acuerdo. —Rosalie se puso las manos en las rodillas con la intención de levantarse.

—Solo una cosa —dijo Bella. La arpía se paró y la miró. Bella la contemplaba con una mirada firme y fría—. Si vuelves a empujarme contra una pared, te golpeo.

La sonrisa de Rosalie dio paso a un ceño fruncido. Era como si se hubiera tragado algo amargo, pero al cabo de un momento asintió.

Bella devolvió el gesto de asentimiento y bajó los ojos a su revista. Era una autorización para que la otra se retirase. La arpía lo tomó como tal, saltó del sofá y desapareció.

Bella también tuvo tiempo de llamar a Phil. Una tarde soleada, salió al balcón y cerró la puerta para tener más intimidad. Luego se apoyó en la nueva pared y contempló la ciudad mientras hablaban.

Fue un verdadero intercambio. Ella contó a Phil todo lo sucedido desde la breve estancia en la casa de la playa. Había mucho que explicar, incluyendo el hecho de que ahora por lo visto ella era la compañera de Dragos y esperaba un hijo suyo.

Cuando terminó, en el otro extremo hubo un larguísimo silencio. Tocó con la punta del pie una de las losas y contempló el tráfico abajo mientras aguardaba.

—Tardaré un poco en procesarlo —dijo Phil con un tono impecablemente neutro.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¿Cómo... es él?

—¿Te acuerdas de Rex Harrison en _My Fair Lady?_

—¿Aquel hijo de puta profesoral y gruñón?

—Sí, bueno... —Bella cerró un párpado, miró con ojos achinados los edificios recortados contra el horizonte—. Edward es mucho peor.

Esto dio lugar a otro sermón que vino a ser más o menos aquello de mejor–que–te–trate–bien–si–no–me–da–igual–quién–sea–el–cabrón–este–lo–mataré–yo–mismo. Bella se inclinó, apoyó la frente en la baranda y aguantó con toda la paciencia que pudo, haciendo ruidos de vez en cuando para fingir que escuchaba de verdad.

—Quiero verte en persona —dijo él por fin—. Quiero asegurarme de que ese hijo de puta no te ha seducido con malas artes.

—No lo ha hecho —contó ella—. Pero pronto iré a Elfie's a verte.

—Mejor así. —Phil sonaba tétrico—. Si no, por muy alérgico que sea yo a la Torre, te saco de allí a la fuerza.

—Di a todos que les echo de menos.

—Lo haré. Hasta pronto. —Hizo hincapié en la segunda frase.

—Desde luego, lo prometo. —Por fin fue Bella capaz de escabullirse de la conversación y colgó.

Estaba hecha polvo. Eso de comenzar una nueva vida era todo un curro.

Después de compartir sus respectivas historias, Bella y Edward no habían hablado mucho, y desde que ella le convenciera de volver a trabajar tampoco se habían visto demasiado. Él enseguida estuvo dedicado a estabilizar algunos negocios en Illinois antes de venderlos, y había mencionado algo sobre lanzar una OPA hostil sobre una empresa de servicios públicos.

Bella se planteaba la cuestión de si la distancia entre ellos sería la definición de su vida ahora. Él se metía en la cama con ella cada noche y la rodeaba con sus brazos, y en esa proximidad Bella se sentía muy cómoda. Pero no hacían el amor, ni tenían relaciones sexuales ni... se apareaban.

Cambiar de forma y llegar a ser plenamente wyr potenciaba su capacidad curativa. Al cabo de tres días de convalecencia ya se subía por las paredes. Por fin, la doctora Weber, que la visitaba a diario, le permitió dar vueltas a la noria y otros ejercicios suaves.

—¡Bien! —Bella había estado esperando el visto bueno.

—Prohibido correr hasta que yo lo diga, por bien que se encuentre. Y no lo diré al menos hasta la semana que viene —advirtió la doctora—. La herida de ballesta dejó su sistema respiratorio bastante tocado.

—Prohibido correr. Entendido. —Bella cogió las mallas negras de licra y la camiseta y se las puso—. ¡Gracias!

—De nada. —La doctora sonrió—. Adiós. Ya conozco el camino.

Cuando la doctora Weber se hubo marchado, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse unas zapatillas nuevas. Como el otro par había quedado destrozado en la huida a través del empapado bosque, Edward le había comprado seis pares nuevos.

Se abrió la puerta. Bella alzó la vista, lista para decir a los chicos que podían ir todos al gimnasio. Entró Edward. Como de costumbre, asumió el mando de todo el espacio de la habitación.

Miró a Bella durante unos instantes y cerró la puerta. Iba vestido con tejanos negros y una camisa negra de seda que resaltaba las marcadas líneas atléticas del enorme cuerpo y el color broncíneo de la piel. No hizo nada por rebajar la severidad del semblante.

Incluso en su forma humana parecía capaz de destrozar al rey de los fae solo con las manos. ¿Cómo es que ella encontraba eso tan sexy? Se rascó la cabeza. Tuvo dudas sobre sí misma, anda que no.

—Qué tal —dijo—. No te esperaba.

—Por lo visto no esperas mucho de mí —soltó él.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella, desconcertada.

Edward se puso a andar de un lado a otro, lo que hacía cuando estaba al acecho, los largos miembros moviéndose como si se hallaran en estado líquido bajo la seda y la mezclilla. Bella torció la cabeza para observarlo con placer e incertidumbre a partes iguales.

—La doctora te ha dado permiso para hacer ejercicio —dijo él—. Imagino, por tanto, que también estás en condiciones de hacer otras cosas.

—Su... pongo.

—Llámame obsesivo si quieres, pero tú y yo hemos de hablar —dijo con mala cara. Esto hizo que ella respondiera arrugando la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —¿No había hecho más que suficiente en una semana? A ese ritmo, para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada, Edward tendría que volverse catatónica.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste en la madriguera?

—Cómo no voy a acordarme —resopló Bella.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Edward relucían como monedas de oro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros, la cara y la mente en blanco.

Edward se acercó con gesto enojado, le puso las manos en los hombros y la empujó. Bella cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—¡Eh!

Entonces se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar sobre manos y rodillas encima de ella. La fulminó con la mirada, el macho wyr dominante y enfadado en su máxima expresión.

—Te cito: «No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido ni lo agradable que es oír tu voz.»

—¿A qué viene eso? —Bella le golpeó los hombros con las manos abiertas. Pero esta vez no funcionó. Ni que decir tiene que Edward no se movió ni un centímetro—. Basta ya con esta mierda primitiva.

—Quizás hayas notado que soy un tipo primitivo. —Le enseñó los dientes y se encaró con ella—. Pero mira todos estos siglos de civilización. Solo un barniz.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Bella se relajó y se limitó a mirarlo, impotente como de costumbre contra la avalancha de excitación que la envolvía—. ¿A qué se debe ahora tu berrinche?

Edward ladeó la cabeza, los ojos ardientes de lava.

—Dijiste que yo era una especie de visita. O que no estabas segura de que yo acudiera después de que «hubieras sido secuestrada». Y acababas de decirme que estabas «embarazada de mi hijo». No sé qué diablos piensas de mí aparte de que soy un monstruo sanguinario.

—¡Edward! —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Le tocó la cara—. Cuando dije eso, estaba bromeando.

—Bien, entonces soy un monstruo sanguinario y tú eres mi pareja. —En su agresivo rostro no había ni pizca de suavidad—. Y soy tuyo. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en aceptarlo?

—Lo acepto. Prometo que lo acepto —dijo Bella, que, aunque pareciera mentira, le había hecho daño de más de una manera. Le acarició la mejilla—. Es solo que no sé cómo ser tu pareja. Entre la experiencia de aquella terrible fortaleza de los goblins y el momento en que sacudiste la cola en la llanura, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Pero vengo de un entorno humano fuerte. Amor, enamorarse, hacer el amor... todo esto tiene sentido para mí. Forma parte de lo que yo soy. Y tú has reconocido no saber qué es el amor. De modo que aún no tengo el marco de referencia que estaba buscando. Aunque estamos juntos, no sé lo que esto significa ni sé comportarme.

Mientras hablaba Bella, la expresión de Edward se fue relajando.

—Significa, mujer estúpida, que yo también estoy aprendiendo. Ahora escúchame. Nunca dejo de pensar en ti. Estás conmigo donde sea que voy, pero cuando estamos separados te echo de menos. Ya he demostrado que mataría por ti. También moriría. Me haces reír. Me haces feliz. Eres mi milagro y mi casa. Solo con que muevas un pelo, se me pone dura. Siempre iré por ti, te querré, te necesitaré. ¿Está claro?

Bella había empezado a brillar.

—Creo que se parece mucho al amor.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo el dragón, que, con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera captarlo, le agarró las manos y se las inmovilizó sobre la cabeza.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero procuró relajarse. La fiera mirada de ave rapaz de Edward llameaba en la luz. Él bajó hasta que ambas narices casi se tocaban.

—Entonces, dilo —le dijo él entre dientes.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y radiante y susurró:

—Soy tuya.

—Ya era hora, joder —soltó él, que se enderezó en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí. Acto seguido, le cogió la camiseta con ambas manos y la hizo trizas—. Dilo otra vez.

Bella se echó a reír. Al oírse a sí misma, le parecía estar borracha. Estiró la mano para desabotonarse la blusa con dedos torpes mientras se lo repetía:

—Soy tuya.

Edward le dio la vuelta y la puso de espaldas a él. La violencia controlada de sus movimientos apagó las risas. A ella empezaron a temblarle las rodillas. Él le arrancó el resto de la ropa y la colocó a cuatro patas. Le separó las piernas hasta que estuvo totalmente expuesta. La sensación de vulnerabilidad era casi imposible de aguantar. Bella temblaba entre espasmos.

Oía detrás hasta el menor sonido, el aliento de Edward, el frufrú de las sábanas. Intentó volver la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces Edward le lamió con sus cálidos labios los delicados pliegues de la carne más íntima e hipersensible. Le hizo cosquillas en el clítoris con la lengua y articuló junto a su oído:

—Dilo otra vez.

La excitación la atravesó de arriba abajo. Se le doblaron las manos y se cayó hacia delante, dio con la húmeda mejilla en la colcha y emitió un grito ahogado.

Ahora estaba más expuesta. Edward la lamió, la mordisqueó y la chupó, arrancándole placer con un tacto hábil y suave, que luego se volvió exigente y brusco, agarrándola por las caderas y manteniéndola en su sitio mientras se deleitaba en ella con una carnalidad implacable que la hizo chillar y llegar a un clímax tras otro hasta retorcerse, totalmente impotente en manos de Edward mientras intentaba coger aire suficiente para poder gritar.

Edward estuvo insistiendo todo el rato en que ella admitiera que era suya. Ella lo hizo todas las veces que él se lo exigió. Bella gimió, sollozó, hasta yacer exánime de espaldas, una masa de nervios temblorosos.

Cuando ya no quedaba ningún trocito de Bella al que darle placer, Edward se puso encima, colocó la polla en la apetitosa y empapada entrada y empujó hacia dentro. Ella le acarició la firme curva de la espalda con manos trémulas mientras él la llenaba; y ella gimoteó drogada de placer. Le brotaron lágrimas por las comisuras de los ojos.

Edward le enmarcó la cara con ambas manos mientras la penetraba del todo, hasta el fondo. Por fin había consumido su ferocidad, y del oscuro y sombrío rostro solo quedaba ternura.

—Con los años he aprendido muchas cosas —susurró él mientras se movía dentro de ella—. He recibido tributo de soberanos y he presenciado el ocaso de muchos imperios. Pero tú eres quien más me ha enseñado.

Bella acarició una enjuta mejilla.

—Te quiero.

Una sonrisa llena de sencillo asombro iluminó aquellos temibles ojos dorados.

—Lo sé.

La risa amenazaba con dominarla; pero entonces Edward perdió la sonrisa y se concentró mientras empujaba con más fuerza, adentrándose más en ella. Bella se arqueó mientras él alcanzaba el punto exacto de placer, y su poderoso cuerpo se estremeció mientras se derramaba en Bella, que se aferró y lo acunó y él jadeó y escondió la cara en el cuello de ella. Mientras se dejaban llevar, Bella le acarició el pelo.

De pronto, Edward se despejó lo bastante para levantar su peso. Se tendió de espaldas y la atrajo a su lado.

—Qué bien que lo hayamos aclarado —dijo satisfecho. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, que desenmarañó con un suave latido de Poder.

—¿El qué? ¿Que somos pareja? —Bella le acariciaba la dura y hermosa boca.

—Sí. —Él le besó los dedos—. Porque vamos a casarnos.

—Vamos... —Bella se mordió el labio—. Esa es tu propuesta. Nos casamos así tal cual.

—Oh. —Edward alargó la mano al lado de la cama, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y dejó un enorme anillo de diamantes sobre el pecho de Bella—. Ahí tienes.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas. Eso era demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo.

—Mira, Edward, una cosa es que seamos pareja, pero matrimonio... no sé yo —dijo ella—. Yo leo _Cosmo._ Tú comes personas. Creo que en el caso de una demanda de divorcio el tribunal nos declararía incompatibles.

Edward rodó hacia su lado. Al apoyarse en un codo, la sábana se le deslizó desde el musculoso pecho. La miró desde unas cejas bajadas. Era su mirada terca, malhumorada. Dios, cómo le encantaba esa expresión. Bella alcanzaba a ver cómo le daban vueltas los engranajes en la cabeza.

—Por favor —dijo él al cabo unos momentos.

—Eso está mejor, grandullón.

Bella asintió y se puso el anillo.

fin

* * *

**hemos llegado al final, me ha encantado compartir con ustedes este gran libro no se tal vez me motive y continué adaptando los demás libros de la saga o tal vez otro de dragones todo depende de sus repuestas.**

**Dragon Bound de Thea Harrison**


End file.
